The Power Ranger Archives: Origins Part Two - The Order
by ShinySephiroth
Summary: In 1993 Zordon of Eltar chose five teenagers with ATTITUDE to become warriors in the war he had been waging against evil for thousands of years. This sequel story follows Zordon's advent to universal leader after the fall of the Morphing Masters, with more Power Rangers joining the fight against the mysterious Queen and her Empire!
1. Universe -Where Are They Now?

**Chapter One: The Universe - Where Are They Now?**

Zordon pulled out his saber and pointed it at the ranger standing before him.

"Red Ranger, huh? Then you're under arrest in the name of the Alliance."

"'In the name of the Alliance?' Nice try, sport. _You're_ under arrest in the name of the Alliance. Step out of the shadows and put your weapon down... NOW!" The Red Ranger demanded.

 _In the name of the Alliance? What have I missed in the last six months...?_ Zordon thought. As he slowly stepped forward, he kept his grip on his blade's handle. He was ready to attack first and ask questions later if he needed to.

"Wa-Watsaw!" Zordon heard as he saw the Red Ranger fall to the ground. As the ranger fell, the attacker made their identity known.

"Zordon, am I glad to see you." The Gold Ranger said as she appeared.

"Wait... What?" Zordon said, confused as to where she came from.

She ran to Zordon and grabbed his arm. "No time! Follow me!" As she pulled him forward, he felt a wave of power permeate around him. He looked down and saw that not only had Tria, the Gold Ranger, had become near invisible, but so had he.

As Zordon and the Gold Ranger made their getaway, the Red Ranger stood.

"Red Ranger reporting in. I found the energy anomaly, but the ranger from Triforia intercepted the target."

From the ship in space, General Claire Risp spoke to her ranger over the communication network. "Alright, Red. Get back up here. I'll gather the other rangers immediately."

Before long, the Red, Green, Blue, and Pink Alliance Rangers stood before General Risp.

"Demorph, please."

She watched as they demorphed. She had personally picked her each of her rangers from the ranks of what had been left of the Alliance following the Final Siege, which was the name given to the attack that led to what many had said was the downfall of the organization the Morphing Masters had tried so hard to keep alive.

Once Master Vile had made his getaway with the Gold Ranger, Sentinel Knight had made a meeting with the remaining Morphing Masters. He decided that it would be in the best interests of what was left of the Alliance for him to temporarily resign as the presiding member of the Alliance. He had said he would use all of his energy to maintain and protect the Corona Aurora. Before he disappeared he left the Alliance in the hands of Master Ivicar.

Ivicar's first order of business was to assign Orion to oversee a new project: the Alliance's own team of rangers. With the creation of Kamen Rider: Decade, the Gold Ranger from Triforia, and the Black Ranger from the Karovan System, he said it was time to use the term "Power Ranger" not for vigilantes who wished to set the bounds for the universe's hierarchy, but for those who truly had the universe's best interests at heart.

It had not taken Burai and Orion long to get the research team producing viable morphers: there were many schematics left behind on old hard drives from former scientists' ambitions during Master Vile's preliminary war on the planet Decrof. Burai had felt it odd and hypocritical to be using the data for the Alliance, since so many students and professional scientists had lost their careers over that very same research.

 _What's wrong at one time apparently is not wrong at other times..._ Burai would think to himself, trying to justify to himself his actions.

Once the project was finished, Orion and Magnus made the decision to put one of their most decorated soldiers as the leader of the ranger project: Claire Risp. She was to hand pick five of the best soldiers she knew and lead them as their mentor.

As the Pink Ranger, she picked the medical professional Priscilla Dale. After the death and disappearance of so many professionals in the months following the Final Siege, Priscilla had her path to be a doctor somewhat fast tracked. She quickly became a leader within the ranks of the Alliance's medical field and was able to organize what remained of the medical professionals in such a way that the Alliance was able to make optimal usage of the low number of personnel they had. Coupled with her fighting prowess, Risp was certain she had made a good choice for her first ranger.

She picked Reon Talp, who had just been promoted to the rank of First Lieutenant, to be the team's Green Ranger. He had always been faithful to her in what duties he had been asked, and had a working knowledge of the Alliance's computer network. He was a competent fighter and always made up for whatever technique he lacked with ingenuity and grit. Their friendship had started back when they were members of The Academy, and she knew he would continue his faithful duties as a ranger.

As the Blue Ranger, she picked Drew Filcar. She had first met him in the beginning of the wars which had been occurring within the Alliance surrounding the protection of the Zeo Crystal. Risp was the commanding officer who had brought in Zedd's archaeologic team in the first place. That fact in and of itself always made Risp feel as if she owed them something. Although she had been solely following orders, she couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt whenever she heard of another of Zedd's team who had fallen in battle. When it came to Filcar, she had seen that time and time again, he had volunteered to help fight for the Alliance. She had seen his leadership abilities and fighting prowess first hand, and knew he was the best pick for her team's second-in-command.

The Yellow Ranger was originally to be Burai, the head of Research and Development for what was left of the Alliance. The idea had been vetoed by Master Orion, though, because he said Burai was too valuable and he could not allow for him to be put in that much danger. Still unsure of who it was to be, theYellow Ranger morpher stayed deactivated, awaiting its rightful user to bond their DNA to it.

The leader of her team, the Red Ranger, was an easy pick for her. During the Final Siege, although each of the others had been apart of the fight, one man was there with her to the end. This was the same man who, after having awoken from his concussion inducing attack, pulled her out of the rubble from which she found herself, after having narrowly missed being decimated by a plasma grenade from the Gold Ranger. He had gone and looked for any survivors and loaded them onto his vessel. He, Talp, and Priscilla had loaded all of the wounded and flew them out to safety before Master Vile had sent more of his team down to capture the remaining survivors. Paul Rahp, former archaeologist, was the Red Alliance Ranger.

After hearing Rahp's report of what occurred, Risp shook her head. "That Gold Ranger must be stopped. But first... we need to find out who this person was. Are you sure it actually _wasn't_ Zordon of Eltar, like he said he was?"

Rahp shrugged. "Honestly, I had let the idea stay in my head it could've been him. I didn't know for sure, so until I did, I treated him as a hostile. I really couldn't make out his features: he had been hunched over in a corner working on a computer."

"That's impossible," Talp said. "All of the electric circuits in the old Alliance HQ have been destroyed. There should have been no way for him to access anything there."

"All I know is that he was working on a computer, and one of those small wrist techs as well." Rahp replied.

"He had a wrist tech?" Filcar said. "Weren't those only given out to Morphing Masters?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean much now." Priscilla said. "I mean, we don't even know if Master Ivicar is still alive. He, Gosei, Gerlit, Estro... they've all been missing for months. This guy could've simply been some bandit he had items stolen from the corpses of dead Masters."

Although none of them wanted to entertain the idea of more Morphing Masters being destroyed, they knew deep down that it was a possibility.

Risp nodded. "Okay then. Until we know anything, we act as if the person who appeared today on this planet is a hostile. They were last seen running with the Gold Ranger, and any friend of an enemy of the Alliance is an enemy to us.

"Now, we have reports of an approaching armada from Master Vile's forces to a planet nearby. We have been dispatched to see what we can do to help."

"Right!" They yelled in unison.

"Rangers, move out." Risp said calmly as she turned back to the console. The four rangers made their way to the teleportation room to be ready to descend down to the planet when they arrived. Risp looked at the ship's window, sighing as she did.

 _When will this war end? Good always wins... so... the only matter at hand is how long until we win?_ She thought to herself, desperately trying to maintain her conviction. She felt powerless to defend her people. She only hoped that she was making a difference.

Meanwhile, on the very planet the Alliance Rangers were heading, five other people made their way down to the planet in a very unexpected way: they dropped their anchors from their pirate ship. As they did, the assembled on the roof of the building closest to them.

Grabbing a megaphone, one of them began shouting to the people scurrying about on the streets below, saying, "Listen here. We're Kaizoku SentaiGokaiger. I'm Captain Marvelous."

"Kaizoku? What does that mean?" Some of the people wondered on the streets as they stopped to focus on the disturbance from the five odd people staring down at them.

"This planet has treasure, right? Just tell us where it is." Marvelous continued, as he paced back and forth along the building's edge.

Frustrated, his former commanding officer, Luka, grabbed the megaphone out of his hands. "No use in hiding it!" She glared down at the people below. Ever since she had left the ranks of the Alliance, she had seen everyone as people getting in the way of what could get her true freedom from the problems of the universe: money.

The former princess from Rashon slowly took the megaphone from Luka. "You should not do that, Luka."

Taking a step forward and acting the only way she knew how to, she turned on the charm and spoke down to the people as if she were addressing the people on her planet, saying, "Fair tidings to you all. Let's see..."

She then pointed to a man down on the street. "The commoner over there. Yes. You. Do you know anything?"

 _Is this a trick question?_ The guy wondered. Of course he knew  something about life in general. He was afraid these people would attack him if he said anything wrong. Finally, he decided to just give a straight answer under the assumption they were asking him about the treasure they had mentioned earlier.

"Oh. I don't know anything." He said.

"Have you heard any rumors about treasure?" The former princess asked.

"Oh. I deeply apologize, but... I don't think anyone here knows about that." The native looked around to find people nodding in agreement to his statement.

"Oh, my..." She said, looking disappointedly at Captain Marvelous. Ever since they had decided to take on Villamax as their mentor and become pirates, she had done everything she could to make Marvelous happy. She still had feelings for him, even though he had grown distant since the fall of the Alliance. He had taken it hard, and unknown to her, he decided to not let her into his life anymore because deep down, he was afraid he would lose her just as he had lost the Alliance. As she looked at him, he just stared down at the floor beneath him.

Her former bodyguard, Joe Kenig, took the megaphone from her, in his mind to actually get things done. He looked at Marvelous with a sneer on his face.

"This isn't what I was told I was signing up for when I became a 'pirate'..." He said, Marvelous still looking down at the ground.

"See? Didn't I say so?" Doc said, reminding everyone that he had warned them this sector of the galaxy was not one they should be in at the time. He was afraid from what he had gathered from broken patches of communication around that galaxy that all planets had either already been plundered by Vile, or they were in the process of getting plundered. Doc had predicted that they would either be wasting their time on the planet, or getting themselves mixed up with Vile again, which was the furthest thing they wanted.

"What'll we do, Marvelous?" Luka asked.

He thought about it for a moment. He thought about the pressures they had all been under recently: not finding the treasure they thought they would find; constant training under Villamax's tough schedule; wondering whether they made the right decision to leave the Alliance; wondering if they would escape Vile's reach; wondering if they would live to see their homes again...

"Let's eat." He said.

"Eh!?" Doc said, completely thrown off guard.

"Man..." Joe said, trying to hide his relief from the constant pirate act they had been trying to adopt.

"But we don't have this planet's currency!" Doc said. "What are you planning to do?"

"Luka." Marvelous said.

"Eh?" She replied.

"I need one of your rings."

Since the fall of the Alliance, Luka had found a coping mechanism in hoarding and collecting jewels. No matter how much she had, she wasn't able to completely fill the void she had in her heart from fighting for the Alliance. Not completely... but it was close.

She looked down at her ring before slowly realizing that Marvelous intended on trading her ring for money on the planet. As she did, she looked at her old friend with horror in her eyes.

As the Gokaigers went to trade in the ring, the Alliance Rangers saw several ships in orbit around the planet.

"This is as far as I can get you guys." Risp said from the command helm to her rangers in the teleportation room.

"We're ready." Rahp replied.

"Remember: the moment you touch down on the planet, your energy signatures will tell Vile's forces you have arrived, meaning-"

"Meaning we get down there ready to fight." Rahp said. His ranger team nodded as they looked at each other.

"Let's morph before we get down there." Filcar suggested.

"Right." They said.

Grabbing their belt buckles, they said in unison: "Victory!" This had been the motto of the Alliance since the Final Siege, and as a remembrance of such, it was programmed as the first word to be said for voice recognition of each ranger.

"Alliance: Green!"

"Alliance: Pink!"

"Alliance: Blue!"

"Alliance: Red!"

In their power suits, they stepped onto the platform in the room and were teleported to the planet. As they did, they assumed their fighting stances. Before long, they were joined by Tenga Warriors and Blue Globbor.

"Great... Globbor monsters." Talp said as he looked around.

"Keep your cool, Reon." Priscilla said.

Talp looked at her. "Of course!" Smiling under his helmet, he charged at the nearest Tenga, sliding at him and taking him out at the feet.

"Let's do it!" Rahp yelled. The four entered into combat on the planet, hoping to stop Vile's forces from completely their pre-emptive attack.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, the pirate gang sat down for a meal at a restaurant with the money they had just received. As they walked in, Luka unconsciously held the money to her chest as if it were a newborn.

As they sat down looking over the menu, Doc looked at Marvelous.

"Why this place!?" He complained.

"It smells good." Marvelous said with a smirk on his face.

"I understand, but..." He said, alluding to the fact he thought the place wasn't elegant enough. As a doctor for the Alliance, he had quite a hefty salary and had been used to eating at finer establishments.

Hoping to win Marvelous' favor, the princess attempted to defend his choice. "A taste of the commoner's lifestyle can be a good experience!"

"The only unusual thing here is how ridiculous it is." Luka said, disappointed her beloved cash would be spent on a place like that.

"Well... just how are we going to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe?" Joe asked, completely derailing the subject.

"That's just a myth Villamax told us!" Doc said.

"Let's focus on the small stuff, shall we?" Marvelous asked rhetorically.

Looking at Joe, seeing he wasn't pleased with the response, Marvelous said, "Don't be in such a hurry. Your brain won't work if you don't eat."

Just then, the waiter appeared and handed each of them their plates. Starving, they looked down at the food in front of them, forgetting the ill feelings they had toward the establishment.

"Let's eat!" Marvelous said.

Excited, they all began to put the first spoon to their mouths when suddenly an explosion from the fight with the Alliance Rangers rocked through the restaurant, scorching most everything. The pirates looked down to find their food was destroyed in the random fire burst that had rocked their meal. Luka's money flew about the restaurant in the aftermath. She screamed as she saw it.

Upset, the pirates walked out of the restaurant to see what was happening outside, with Luka following behind trying to salvage what she could of their money. As they walked outside, they saw the rangers fighting for their lives.

"Ugh, Alliance Rangers. Let's get out of here." Marvelous said.

They all nodded and began to head back to their ship, except the princess. She didn't budge, staring at the scene. Noticing, Marvelous made his way back to her and in a rare moment, dropped his guard.

"What is it?" He asked. The others ran back as he spoke to her.

They looked to see the four rangers surrounded by Blue Globbor, ready to infect them and drain their energy.

"Aren't we going?" Doc asked, pointing in the direction of their ship.

Knowing who each of the rangers actually were, Luka began remembering her allegiance to her fellow soldiers. Turning to everyone, she said, "I hate to say it... but those soldiers might have no future if we don't..."

"Just like my people..." The princess said.

As the Globbor monsters closed in on the Alliance Rangers, clutching their uniforms, the pirates looked at each other.

Marvelous broke the silence as he began walking toward the scene. "I don't like this."

the Alliance Rangers looked around them. Their energy levels had been nearly depleted in the waves of enemies they had defeated up to that point, but Vile's patrol ship in orbit continued to send down wave upon wave of monsters.

Risp, from her ship in orbit, slammed her fist into the console. She felt powerless. She didn't know what to do to save her soldiers. She knew she needed to do something.

As the first Globbor prepared to spit its goo onto Alliance Red, it suddenly staggered forward, being shot in the back. While the Globbor monsters turned around, the pirates walked toward them.

Suddenly, someone descended onto the planet from the ship in orbit. It was the ship's commander, Novact.

"It's you guys." He said, smiling. His glowed with a yellow light. "If I recall, you're the wanted pirates! Just what do you think you're doing!? I bet you're here just looking for treasure. I'll let you all go this time, so disappear from my sight."

"Shut up!" Luka said with a smile on her face, feeling the excitement she used to have before a battle.

"You're the one who's going to disappear." Joe warned.

"Have you lost your sense!?" Novact asked in astonishment. "I'm Master Vile's best soldier! Do you know what happens to those who defy me!?"

Marvelous nodded. "We do, but... It's the plank for those I don't like!"

Slowly, each pirate pulled out a small crystal. Once each pirate had their crystal glistening in the sun, Marvelous continued his small speech by saying, "That's what pirates do."

Pulling out their communicators, they pushed the special button which turned it into their morphing devices. Pulling back before holding it out in front of them, they twisted their torsos to the right before getting back into their standing position.

"Gokai Change!" They yelled. They each inserted their crystals into the morpher, activating the mechanism for their transformation.

The morpher did its job, surrounding them with Morphing Energy until they were in their suits. It was their first time morphing while not being in a training scenario with Villamax, so they were all feeling rather anxious. They remembered what Villamax had taught them about showmanship, though, and did what they had been taught. Marvelous led the group by proclaiming his ranger name first.

"Gokai Red."

"Gokai Blue."

"Gokai Yellow."

"Gokai Green."

"Gokai Pink."

All together, they announced the name of their band of marauders: "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

Novact looked at them, and then back at the Alliance Rangers. He began to be nervous. He had never seen so many morphed fighters in one area at once. He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. Before he could make a decision, he felt a power surge behind him. As he turned around, he saw Claire Risp.

"Commander Risp?" Gokai Yellow said, looking at Gokai Red. He nodded.

She stared at Novact. "So, if it isn't the traitor."

He sneered at her. "So, if it isn't the loser who stayed with the losing team."

She pulled a device out of her pocket. She pushed the button. Electrical surges poured out, hitting the Alliance Rangers.

"Huh?" Rahp said, staggering up.

"It's a device to get your powers temporarily back up while you wait for them to recharge. It should get you through this battle." Risp said.

"Ha! What's the matter, missy? Too afraid you'll break a nail? You have to have others do your dirty work?" Novact taunted, speaking to Risp. The Globbor around him laughed with him.

She smirked. "No, I'm not. Victory!" Grabbing the newly placed buckle on her belt, her DNA began to bond with the morphing device.

"Huh!?" Novact said, stepping back.

"Alliance: Yellow!" Risp said, finalizing her transformation into the Yellow Alliance Ranger.

Novact's eyes turned back to its normal color. He looked at the five Alliance Rangers, then at the five pirate rangers behind him.

"Hmph. I'm no fool. I know a fight I can't win when I see it. Next time we meet, I'll make sure to have to numbers to match you all. Until then, rangers!" And with that, Novact and his men returned to their ship.

"Don't mention it." Joe said, looking at the Alliance Rangers.

"Actually, yeah... thank you guys." Alliance Pink said to the Gokaigers.

Alliance Yellow looked at Alliance Red. He nodded and stepped forward. "Interesting... I did not know you guys had access to ranger tech..."

"There's a lot you don't know about us, Rahp." Gokai Red said, flicking the collar of his suit.

"Well, I'm sure we'll have all the time in the world to learn back at Alliance headquarters. Gokaigers, you are under arrest for theft and for vigilante behaviors by authority of the Alliance. Come with us and we promise no one will get hurt."

Gokai Blue shook his head. Gokai Red looked down at the ground, considering the situation.

"Are you serious!? We just saved your lives!" Gokai Pink yelled, stomping her feet on the ground.

"They don't care: they're Alliance puppets, doing whatever they're told." Gokai Yellow said matter of factly.

Alliance Blue pointed at each of them. "We really do appreciate your help. We promise that will be taken into account. Really. It's just that... you guys know how it is. We need to follow procedures! It's the procedures that keep everything in check!"

Gokai Red laughed. "I'm sure those procedures are what ensured the success of the United Alliance, huh? Sure is an odd way of telling someone you're thankful... We're not going anywhere with you. We have things to do."

"If you had things to do, then why did you help us?" Alliance Pink demanded.

"It had nothing to do with you. Those morons just ruined our dinner is all, and we were paying them retribution."

"Oh, is that right?" Alliance Green asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Gokai Green replied, trying to straighten the wrinkles in his suit as he did.

"Then you leave us no choice..." Alliance Yellow said.

Alliance Red nodded. "Alliance Rangers: battle formation."

Gokai Red looked at those around him. "Ready? Let's make this showy."

And with that, the two teams of rangers charged at each other.

"I believe you." Zordon said as he looked into the fire.

"What makes you believe me?" Tria asked as she warmed her hands.

Zordon thought of what The Guardian had told him. _It would take far too long to explain everything to her..._

"I've learned some things during the past six months... Not a lot, but enough to let me know you are one of the good guys." Zordon said, looking at her.

"Good. I'm glad you've learned somethin'. Now, we need to get goin'. We can't stay in one spot for long. Vile will find us."

"Going? Going where?"

"Where people need help. That's what I use the Gold Ranger powers for now. Wherever there are people in need, I'm there. I'll leave you on Triforia before I move on." She said as she started to quench the fire she had built for them to get warm.

"No. I'm coming with you." Zordon said, standing up.

"You sure about that?"

"Most definitely. I have a role to play in all of this, and I choose to accept it. I will make sure to do my part to put an end to all of this. So, where's our first stop."

Tria smiled as she picked up her bag. "Aquitar."

"Run!" Gosei yelled as they ran out of the cave. He knew Maligore would be catching up soon.

Gerlit ran as fast as he could while holding the object in his hands. He did all he could to ensure he didn't drop it. Waves of relief hit him as he saw the light from the cave's exit. He looked back and saw Gosei move the boulders to create a blockade behind them to slow the lava beast down.

"That should give us some time." Gerlit said as their ship landed behind them.

"Yeah. I don't think he'll be able to trace us by the time he gets out of there." Gosei said, wiping sweat from off his brow. "So, you still have it, right?"

Gerlit lifted up a hand and showed it to him. Gosei nodded.

Gerlit walked into the ship while speaking to Gosei. "We need to get this to Liaria right away to create the firewall to ensure it stays safe."

"Agreed." Gosei said as the ship blasted off from Earth. "We cannot let anyone get the Greatest Treasure in the Universe."


	2. Aquitar

**Chapter Two: Aquitar**

The Gold Ranger demorphed once she entered her ship. Tria collapsed in the docking bay as Zordon struggled to climb inside. He dropped his weapon, the red tiger sword, on the ground as the ship began to lift off, falling to a knee himself. He and Tria had been found by Vile's troops patrolling that particular sector. The two fighters had clawed their way through the planet's rough terrain to get to the Triforian ship waiting for them. Activating the golden cog attached to its engine, the ship became invisible and made its way into space.

"Huh? Who's driving the ship?" Zordon asked Tria.

"I am." A young girl with black hair said, walking into the room.

Once she had seen they were out of danger's way, she had set the ship on autopilot to get to their destination of Aquitar. She looked over, smiling at Zordon.

"And who might you be?" Zordon said as he wiped his blue hair from off his sweat covered brow. He looked at the girl and found her to be quite stunning. She had black hair that fell down to her waist and fair skin.

"Oh, my! Tria!" The girl said, rushing over to Tria. She hadn't noticed Tria's condition when she entered the room.

"You should be more concerned with your fallen comrade than with introductions." Someone said from the door. He was a young man, roughly the same height as Zordon. He had short blonde hair that he wore slicked back. Despite his advice for concern to Zordon, he stood unmoving in the doorway watching the scene.

Zordon sneered at him as he forced himself to his feet. He turned to see the young woman help Tria up.

"Zordon, this is my crew. This here is...my sister Trinity. And...the man at the door..." Tria tried to finish her sentence, but was having difficulties after the experience she had fleeing from her enemies.

He raised a hand, closing his eyes and nodding as he began to walk into the room. He marched over to Zordon and extended his hand, offering it. "Name's Yoral. I'm from Eltar, like you. I guess that gives us something to talk about before we get to know each other."

Zordon turned to Tria without shaking Yoral's hand. As he did, he answered the other Eltarian in the room by saying, "Yeah, I guess."

As Tria drank some water Trinity was giving her, she continued speaking to Zordon. "My sis mans the ship while I go onto the planets I help. Yoral here was hired to stay behind and be a bodyguard."

Yoral chuckled at that. "Yep. I'm a grad from the Alliance and served for five years as a soldier under Commander Risp. I'd say I'm more than qualified to help protect this piece of... fine machinery." He said, winking at Zordon.

Zordon caught on to what Yoral was insinuating. Eltar was one of the more wealthy planets in The United Alliance. The ship they were in was hardly suited for flight by the standards of wealthy Eltarians.

Trinity turned to Zordon. "Our ultimate mission while helping out these planets in need is to find Master Ivicar. His ship was captured two months ago by enemy forces. We are trying to find where he is being kept.

"Quite a hefty challenge you've given yourselves..." Zordon said.

"Nothing we can't handle!" Yoral said, laughing.

"Someone has to do it." Tria said.

"So, you have potential information on Aquitar, I take it?" Zordon asked.

Trinity turned away and pretended to begin to fix something on the workbench next to where Tria was sitting. Tria shrugged.

"...Not exactly. You see, since Ivicar disappeared, a lot of the Morphing Masters have been trying to continue the work of the Alliance the best way they saw fit. Delphine kinda did that by...starting a war against Triforia... So we aren't going to Aquitar for Aquitar's sake. We're going to speak in favor of Triforia." Tria said.

"It's been a pain... Even with the Gold Ranger." Yoral said from behind Zordon.

Perking up a little, Trinity turned to Zordon. "But now that you're here, you can help us!" She wore a large smile, cooking her head to the side and looking up while leaning forward, trying to make eye contact with Zordon.

 _I can't get involved with these small battles... there's too much on the line. I have to make sure I don't make The Guardian's work meaningless... But how do I explain this?_ Zordon thought.

"I'll stick around until we find Ivicar. After that, I have more important things to take care of..." Zordon said, instantly realizing how rough he had been. He hadn't wanted it to be so mean, but it was done and he didn't want to make himself look needy by chasing after her to give an apology.

To Zordon's surprise, her smile did not fade. "So... you're joining the team?"

"What team?"

"Team Victory." Yoral answered. "The Alliance adopted the word 'victory' as their motto, and Trinity has the idea that if we all stay together with the same goal, we'll be able to do better."

 _Smart girl..._ Zordon thought.

"..." Zordon just stood there, almost in a trance as he stared into Trinity's eyes.

"Nothin' to say?" Tria asked, smirking.

"...Let's just get going. There's a lot of work to be done." Zordon said, turning around.

"Hey! You made you leader!?" Yoral complained. Not answering, Zordon left the room to find someplace he could be alone and think.

Gokai Red flew through a wall into a building. He stood up and dusted himself off, awaiting another attack.

"Is that all you got?" He asked Alliance Red as he charged into the building.

"Oh, there's plenty more on the way. Don't you worry, pirate." The Alliance Ranger said as he swung at Gokai Red.

Grabbing his arm, they stood at a standstill for a moment, staring at each other. Gokai Red then pulled out his sword and attempted to hit Alliance Red before Alliance Red kicked him in the gut.

"Oomph." Gokai Red said, staggering back. "I'm gonna get you back for that!" He warned.

Outside, Gokai Green kicked Alliance Green in the chest, sending him flying before fall to the ground. As Alliance Green stood back up, Gokai Green began rubbing his hands on the bottom part of his green vest. He was trying to get the wrinkles out of his suit.

"Uh... what are you doing?" The Alliance Ranger asked.

"Oh, um... hey! I'm OCD! You can't make fun of me! That's not nice!"

Alliance Green through his hands in the air. "Whoa! Whoa! I'm not making fun of anyone! I was curious!"

"Liar!" Gokai Green yelled as he charged Alliance Green. As he did, he tripped on a rock and fell into Alliance Green. They both fell back in a tangle and interrupted Gokai Yellow as she battled Alliance Yellow.

"Hey! Don't interrupt, Doc!" Gokai Yellow complained.

"Get yourself together, soldier!" Alliance Yellow ordered.

"Sorry, Luka..." Gokai Green replied.

Saluting his superior officer, Alliance Green exclaimed, "Yes, ma'am...sir...ma'am! It won't happen again!"

A few yards away, Gokai Blue stood staring at Alliance Blue.

"You ready?" The Gokaiger asked.

Without a word, Alliance Blue raced forward, his mini-cape flapping in the wind behind him. Under his helmet, Joe smiled and ran to meet the oncoming attack.

Alliance Pink dodged an attack easily from Gokai Pink.

"Wow! You sure are fast!" Gokai Pink said, admiring the Alliance Ranger.

"Uh... thanks?"

"Can you teach me sometime? I'd rather like that..." Gokai Pink said, clasping her hands in front of her.

Alliance Pink cooked her head to the side in confusion. "Huh?"

Meanwhile, Alliance Red found himself flying through the air as Gokai Red menacingly walked toward where he was to land. Gokai Red had his blade in hand, ready to finish off the ranger in front of him.

"STOP!" The ten warriors heard from up above. As they all looked up, the Galleon flew over. A figure jumped out of the ship and landed in the middle the rangers. It was Villamax.

"What. Are. You. Doing!? I let you go on one mission without me and this is what happens!? Marvelous: what are the mission parameters?"

"Find treasure and leave..." Gokai Red replied, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

Villamax pointed at Gokai Yellow. "And I'm especially disappointed in you. Of all people, how could you forget the objective is to find treasure? Honor your purpose, Gokaigers! If you want to he pirates, then be pirates!

"And you, Alliance Rangers! You're supposed to be protectors of the planets. Do you think that is what you have done? No! Look at the damage to property you all have caused! Honor. Your. Purpose! Gokaigers: let's go!" Villamax commanded. And before the Alliance Rangers could react, Villamax and the Gokaigers were on their ship, speeding away into space. Before it left, though, a glass bottle flew down and hit Alliance Green in the head.

"Ouch!"

Alliance Pink walked over to it and picked it up. Inside was a rolled parchment. She uncorked the bottle and pulled pulled it out. She began reading it to herself.

"What does it say, Priscilla?" Alliance Yellow asked.

"'Until next time! Sincerely, Captain Marvelous. P.S. Your suits look weird.'"

As the Alliance Rangers began cleaning up the mess they left behind due to the battle, a young man who had been hiding in the shadows began running home in excitement. He had never before seen a spectacle of that proportion.

"Power Rangers are so cool!" He said, almost giddy.

"Stand down, Dregon." Lord Zedd warned his foe. He pointed his Z-Staff at the gold masked man.

"How many times must I embarrass you?" Dregon said calmly, waiting to attack. He studied Zedd's new body. He found it interesting that the fighter who he once saw as an old man who he had taken pity for now looked like a menacing beast. He wondered what could have happened to have caused this transformation.

Lord Zedd was feeling weak. The serum Finster had made for him six months ago was beginning to run out. The tubes placed on his body to act as a vascular system were near empty, causing him to dig deep for power. He had been able to feed off a planet within the last two months, but since his body had been given a taste of the molecular properties that he once had access to as The Dark Lord, the lifestream of a planet was not enough on its own. He needed Finster's serum.

While traveling the cosmos, by chance, Zedd had stumbled upon Edenoi. He had looked upon the planet and remembered the humiliation Dregon had handed to him before. Outside of needing to feed, Zedd wanted retribution for the last battle. He had figured with the power he now possessed from the Zeo Crystal, he would be able to defeat Dregon easily. It just so happened that at that point, Zedd's power was failing him more than he had thought.

"Would you like me to finish the beast, Count Dregon?" Cyclopter said from a few feet away, ready to serve his master.

"No, Cyclopter. This is between him and me. Observe my fighting technique." Dregon said casually. He pointed a blaster at Zedd as he jumped into the air, firing on him. Zedd easily blocked the blast with his Z-Staff. He shot a beam of his own toward Dregon, who was still in mid-air. Dregon avoided the attack by spinning away as he landed.

Zedd fell to a knee, clutching his left arm. The blast he had just sent was the final drop of water in a full bucket: he had nearly depleted his energy store. As a safety precaution, his body began to shut down to ensure he wouldn't continue pushing himself. For all intents and purposes, he was "bonking", or hitting the wall.

"You... have not... seen the last... of Lord Zedd!" He said as he teleported back into space.

"I. Hate. Dregon!" Zedd said furiously. He began to fly through space. He knew he needed Finster's serum, but did not know where to find him. As he thought about the scientist, flashes of the palace on the moon reeled through his mind. One of the images he saw was that of Finster toiling away at his laboratory in the palace.

"Excellent! I have found him! Now, I must feed!" He said as he made his way to the palace on the moon.

"I do not wish to have Power Rangers on my planet." Delphine said matter of factly. She looked at Zordon and the Gold Ranger disapprovingly.

"Power down..." Tria said. She had come down to the planet in her battle attire, knowing the planet was in the middle of a civil war. She did not give any thought that it wouldn't run well with negotiations between her and Aquitar.

"Our apologies, Delphine. We did not mean to offend." Zordon said.

"Power Rangers are what destroyed the Alliance. I do not know why you insult me with your presence, Tria. You attacked the Morphing Masters and helped Master Vile get away. You were an instrumental part of the Final Siege. The only reason I have agreed to this meeting is because of Zordon.

"Now, Zordon. After you passed our bio-scan, we were able to identify that you really are who you say you are. I must ask, then: how are you here? I watched you be destroyed by the Orb of Doom."

Zordon shook his head. "I wasn't destroyed. The Orb of Doom hit me with temporal displacement. I was shot forward six months into the future. I guess you could say I got off lucky." He said, not telling the whole truth.

"Interesting. We would love for you to, at some time, come to our research labs. I'm sure our head of research, Cestro, would love to get some information for us to better understand time travel." Delphine said.

"Okay, but look, Delphine. We are here to speak about Aquitar's attacks on Triforia."

"Yes, Zordon. We are launching a campaign against them. They are a traitorous race and a cancer. I cannot sit idly by as they spread throughout the universe. They were first, followed by Edenoi, then the Karovan System. They must all be removed before they spell doom for The United Alliance." Delphine said, looking intently at Zordon and ignoring Tria.

"Please, Delphine. Listen to me. That was not me. That was an impostor."

"It's true Delphine. It was not Tria." Zordon said.

"If I am to believe this, then where is your proof? I have never seen any proof conclusive to this idea of two Gold Rangers. How do I even know you are fighting for what is right, Zordon?"

As Delphine said this, two Aquitians entered the room. They wore a suit of armor similar to what Alliance soldiers would wear.

"You see, Zordon, I wanted to hear for myself your stance on the battle against Triforia. The last I had known about you, you were destroyed by the Orb of Doom. Now you are here. What if the Orb just sent you to Master Vile's ship? What if... he had trained you up in how you should be now. Six months is plenty of time to undergo a brainwashing procedure with the right kind of Black Magic..." Delphine said as the two Aquitian soldiers stood at attention.

"Delphine... please don't do this..." Tria pleaded.

"Corcus? Aurico? Arrest these two. They are supporters of the vigilante forces destroying our universe." She said with a blank look on her face. She was cold and emotionless, ready to do whatever was needed to secure her beliefs.

As the two soldiers advanced, an explosion rocked the door of the room, sending it flying off its hinges. At the door stood Yoral and Trinity.

"Come on, you two. Let's hustle!" Yoral said, motioning for them to follow him.

"It's morphin' time! Gold Ranger power!" Tria cried at as she ran forward, morphing into her power suit. She summoned her Power Staff as she ran.

Zordon felt useless. He was forced to leave his sword on the ship by Aquitar officials. Without Saba with him, he was unable to teleport it to his person.

"Hey, Zordon, catch!" Trinity yelled, tossing the saber to Zordon. He caught it just as a soldier appeared in front of him, coming from an adjacent corridor in the hall's network. He blasted at the soldier's feet, causing the soldier to jump out of harm's way.

As they approached the docking bay, they saw a legion of soldiers standing as a blockade between them and their ship. Zordon knew not what to do. Not only did he wish to bring no permanent harm to the soldiers there, he also did not know how he and his group could overcome such a large number of fighters. He lowered his weapon and began to wonder what he could do.

Suddenly, a black figure flew down from the rafters and began swooping through the crowd. When Zordon looked, he saw he could not find the Gold Ranger.

"Oh, no..." Trinity said.

"What is it?" Zordon asked.

"She's gone into Shadow Mode. That attack is very powerful. The more she uses it, the closer she gets to exhaustion. She hasn't even fully recovered from the last time she used it. That's why she was so bad after that last adventure the two of you had when I picked you guys up." She said, worry filling her face.

As the Gold Ranger continued to pounce along the fighters, Zordon and Yoral began to fight their way through the crowd as well, with Trinity following behind. Zordon did everything he could to only incapacitate the soldiers. He did not want to know he had the blood of an innocent fighter on his hands.

The Gold Ranger finished taking out the majority of the soldiers. As she landed, she dropped to a knee. Her power suit started fading in and out around her. The powers were becoming unstable once again. She dug the hilt of the Power Staff into the ground and pulled herself to her feet. With the last ounce of energy she had, she staggered onto the ship.

Zordon knocked over two guards before turning to Trinity. "Run in there and make sure Tria's okay." He ordered. "Then get that ship running. We'll hold them off as long as we can!"

Trinity ran to the ship and did as Zordon directed. After getting Tria some water and placing on a bench to rest, she ran and began to start the ship. As Zordon heard the ship's engines turn on, he ran toward the open door of the ship's cargo bay. He turned around to see if Yoral was following.

As Zordon looked, he saw Yoral use his sword on an Aquitian soldier, slaying him. He looked around and noticed many Aquitians on the ground, slash marks across their bodies. Yoral was fighting to destroy, not to incapacitate. Zordon's eyes narrowed and his lips curled.

"Yoral! Get here now!" He ordered.

Yoral turned around and glared at Zordon. He then started walking casually back to the ship as, unnoticed, an Aquitian soldier began running full speed toward Yoral. Zordon quickly charged an attack and sent a ball of white Morphing Energy at the soldier, knocking him off his feet. Yoral's eyes had widened as the ball had flown past him. He turned around and saw the soldier fall. Delphine, Corcus, and Aurico entered the room as Zordon finished his attack.

"Nice!" He stated, giving Zordon a thumbs up. He then turned around and headed for the soldier. As he got into close proximity, he lifted up his sword and plunged it into the Aquitian's chest, twisting it as it sank in.

"Nooo!" Zordon and Delphine yelled simultaneously.

Chuckling to himself, Yoral ran back to the ship. As he ran up the ramp, he flashed a smile at Zordon. Once inside the cargo bay, Zordon grabbed Yoral by the collar of his long, white jacket and slammed him against a wall. He looked into Yoral's eyes, fire seemingly burning in his own.

"What were you thinking? Those are innocent men!"

"And so are we! They wouldn't have hesitated to destroy us! Why should I hesitate?" He pushed Zordon off of him and straightened his jacket. He then moved his neck around, popping sounds emanating from his neck as he did.

"That's not for us to care about. We don't kill. That's that."

"Oh, really? That's that? Who made you boss!?" Yoral yelled back.

"No one." Tria said, sitting up from the bench on which she lay. Both Zordon and Yoral jumped a little, startled. They hadn't noticed her in the room.

"I'm in charge." She said. "And I say we listen to what Zordon said. If at all possible, no killing."

"Hmph. Fine. I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me." Yoral said as he walked out of the room.

"He's a hothead." Zordon said to Tria.

"Yeah, but his heart is in the right place." Tria replied.

"I hope so." Zordon said, staring at the door from where Yoral had left the room.

Back on Aquitar, Delphine stared at the bodies lying on the floor. Tears ran down her face. _This is my fault... if I hadn't let them in here, this would not have happened. I was a fool for thinking I could capture them so easily. All I did was put my people in jeopardy once again._ She thought as she saw the medics tend to the wounded.

"Delphine, please do not cry." Cestro said as he approached her. He gave her a hug that she desperately needed.

"First, I cause the Civil War. Now, I bring in these beasts to destroy our base... I've done nothing but trouble for Aquitar as of late."

"Delphine, these things happen. No one could have done better. I trust you. Please, have faith in yourself."

Finding her composure and taking a deep breath, Delphine calmed herself down. "Thank you for those kinds words, Cestro." Then, switching gears, she looked at him and asked, "Do you have any news from the surface?"

He shook his head. "No. Our forces are still keeping the Groundlings at bay. I do not know how much longer they can hold up. Their forces are gaining more power."

Delphine frowned. "They must be getting outside aid. No doubt from Master Vile or any of the other villains running around as of late."

"Delphine, there is something I wish to ask you... I have some schematics..." He handed her the paper. Her eyes widened as she looked it over.

"How could you propose such a thing!?"

"I found these schematics on an old hard drive from one of the computers we salvaged from the old research and development lab. I think it is a viable option for us, especially with the current atmosphere of the universe. This option is trending..." Cestro said.

"But we will just add more to the problem. Someone needs to take a stand and fight for what Sentinel Knight believed in."

"We are going to be swept up by modern tech if we don't follow suit, though. I mean, the main portion of the Alliance has already-"

"They are not the Alliance. They are a splinter soldier group that used to be run by Ivicar. I have no evidence saying Ivicar authorized that sort of power to be wielded by the Alliance. And even if he did, he is wrong. Sentinel Knight would have never allowed for such a thing." And with that, Delphine walked around, angry. She began to help the medics as they continued their care.

Cestro looked down at the schematics. On the bottom right corner was the name of the scientist who had made the schematics: Burai. Cestro continued to look at the paper and the designs Burai had uploaded to his own personal account. Since the crash of the Alliance's mainframe, Cestro had collected as many computers as he could from the old headquarters and had his team work on hacking into all of the accounts on each computer, looking for information to help them boost their military.

The designs Cestro was looking at came from five coins shown on the document. They each had symbols on them. On the notes throughout the pages, Burai mentioned the purpose of the coins: to create a new team of Power Rangers.


	3. Earth - Magic Realm

**Chapter Three: Earth - Magic Realm**

"Transmission incoming." Trinity announced to the crew.

They had been flying as quickly as they could since their encounter with the Aquitian military. They didn't want to get into another scuffle with them.

"What is it now?" Yoral asked, irritated.

Trinity chuckled at his attitude and stuck her tongue out at him. "Why don't you answer it and find out?"

"Oh, I mustn't!" He replied in a sing-song way. "I'm not the one in charge. Don't wanna step on any toes."

He had said that loud enough for the approaching Tria to overhear him. As she entered the main room, she rolled her eyes. Trinity giggled again.

"I don't need anymore attitude from you, Yoral." She said, pushing him from behind playfully. He got into a fighting stance as his response, jokingly beckoning her with his index finger to fight.

"Yoral! Come on! They're still waiting to be answered!" Trinity said, laughing as she spoke.

"She started it!" Yoral accused.

Unseen by the others, Zordon had entered the room and had begun answering the prompt. As he finished doing so, Gosei's face appeared on the screen. A look of worry was seen on his expression.

"Zordon!? Do my eyes deceive me!?"

Zordon chuckled. "No, it's me. I'll fill you in later. What do you need, old friend?"

Gosei sat stunned for a moment before gathering his thoughts. "I... okay. I had enlisted the help of the Animal Realm and the Magic Realm to secure the Zeo Crystal from the Moon Palace. We failed and... Rita's not happy..."

"What do you mean?" Yoral asked, appearing behind Zordon with Tria accompanying him.

"Well," Gosei began. "She's retaliating. She has targeted Earth and we are in over our heads. I need your help."

Tria furrowed her brow. "Why me? This seems like something the Alliance Rangers can handle."

"I don't feel like they can help, really. None of them were Morphing Masters for one. Also, they are struggling to maintain ranks over there. A lot of power struggles. I can count on you, though, 'Team Victory'. Especially now with Zordon." He smiled as a large explosion could be heard behind him.

"How bad is it?" Yoral asked.

"Pretty bad. Please hurry."

Tria turned to her sister. "Trinity: set a course for Earth. Triple time."

Giving Tria a thumbs up, she began entering in coordinates. "Aye-aye, captain! Off to Earth we go!"

. . .

The Queen looked at the creature before her. Even as a hologram, she could tell he was brimming with power as she read his aura. She smiled in the shadows as she kept her face hidden while sitting on her throne.

"So, Scorpius... what are your long term goals?"

In a low, gruff voice, the former Alliance commander replied to her, saying, "To create a universe where I am the supreme being. I wish to create a familial hierarchy of power, with my daughter Trakeena as the high queen."

"Blasphemy!" Maligore cried from his place next to the throne. He clenched his fists. His deep commitment to his master caused him fury upon hearing someone else wished to be queen over the self proclaimed "Queen".

"Now, now, Maligore. It's fine to strive for greatness. People just need to be... realistic..." She said as she pointed at Scorpius.

"My reality is one where Trakeena reigns. Don't take it personal: I care for my daughter and if I don't ally with others so she may become the most powerful woman in the universe, then so be it."

From her place on the throne, she frowned. "No offense taken. I myself would always place family first. Certainly that is more important... So, I take it you are refusing the invitation to my empire?"

"Correct, your majesty."

"Then I'll see you on the battlefield." And with that, she waved her hand and ended the transmission. Turning to Maligore, she sighed.

"What a fool he is. He would have been a great general. Ensure Dregon makes his life miserable, Maligore. I think it would be fun to see two Edenites duke it out."

Thinking again on his words, she continued speaking to her right hand man. "Maligore, remember something: don't let family ties get in the way of total victory. Mark my words: Scorpius' love for his daughter will spell his downfall. I will never make that mistake."

"Yes, my queen."

And with that, Maligore left the room with his assignment.

Somewhere in the castle, five former Alliance scientists entered a laboratory, as requested. These were scientists who had at one time held rank in the United Alliance Research and Development before before losing their position by following Finster in his illegal experiments in creating what had later been known to be called "Morphers". Upon the discharged Alliance scientists entering the lab, they observed many body parts strewn around the room. Machinery was lit and active, seemingly running on their own. The man who invited them to The Queen's castle then appeared.

"Greetings!" King Estro, the infamous traitor and former Morphing Master, said cheerfully. "I'm glad to have you here. Each of you showed such potential before you were fired from the Alliance-"

"Just because I no longer work for the Alliance does not mean I don't have potential." One of the scientists said gruffly.

"Oh, how right you are! Now... I asked you to come based on your research during the war on Decrof. Your research group was highly involved in creating devices to tap into the Morphing Grid. How horrible it was for Zordon to cause you to be expelled! All of that hard work lost!" Estro said as he looked at the group.

One of the two girls in the group scoffed. "It happened to us. We don't need a history lesson from you about our own history, if that's why you brought us here..."

"Showmanship my dear! I was wanting you to remember fully why the Morphing Masters destroyed your hard work! Smothered your ability to think for yourselves!"

"Like you, _Master_ Estro?" One of them said.

"Technicalities! I was a mole, obviously. Now, let me get to the point! I have your research!" As he said this, he "magically" produced a folder and handed it to the scientist who stood in front of the others. They all gathered around him and watched as he thumbed through the files. Estro was pleased with himself as watched them stare in shock as they saw the work they thought was lost forever.

"But, how?"

"Like I said, I was a mole. I saved the research before Zordon and Orion deleted everything. And... I finished it."

"Huh? It's done? How!?"

"I was a Morphing Master for a reason, you know. I found a tap to the Grid and plugged the N-Drive in. The N-Drives are a reality!"

And with that, he unveiled a table he had to his side, revealing the objects the scientists had worked so hard to create: the N-Drives. The scientists looked at them, marveling at what had been solely a concept in their minds.

Estro smiled. "I made them for you."

The man who had been standing front and center looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, revenge. You can use the N-Drives to fight the Alliance and get your revenge! The Queen is solely wanting to liberate the universe from the government the Morphing Masters have created. Once it is reorganized, the universe will be free. People like you will be free to think for yourselves! Your research will be uninhibited!"

"I'm in." The main scientist said with vigor.

For nearly a year, he had been tortured day in and day out with the thought of how he had been cheated. He had sacrificed much, for many years, to the United Alliance, only to to be slapped in the face and thrown out their doors over a law which, he thought, had impeded their results in a war they could have won, if they had only listened to his team and created what were later coined "Power Rangers".

Through the power of group think, his four colleagues had learned to feel the same way due to their time together after their dismissal from Research and Development. As they heard their friend agree to Estro, they all chimed in, saying they would also join in Estro's plans.

"Excellent. Now, I made some modifications to the N-Drives. They will be voice activated. All you will need to do is take your morpher, say your name into it, and voilà! Your N-Drive will be bonded to you for life." Estro said as he watched with anticipation.

His plans would not be complete until they bonded with the morphing device. Until then, things could still go wrong.

The main scientist grabbed the red N-Drive. He raised it to his mouth and said, "Dr. Fogo."

The next scientist, grabbing the black N-Drive, mimicked his colleague. "Dr. Pedro."

Next was the blue N-Drive's future wielder. "Dr. Gelo."

The two women were next. The one who had remained quiet up until that point hurriedly grabbed the yellow N-Drive, not wanting to be stuck with the other option (pink).

Placing her mouth to the N-Drive, she said, "Dr. Vesgarta."

Picking up the last N-Drive, the last doctor groaned and rolled her eyes. She hadn't realized that waiting till last had left her with something she thought would make her look too "girly" to the others on her team.

"Ugh... Pink... Dr. Flora."

"Yes!" Estro cried out unintentionally.

They looked at him confused, before their real confusion began. They were lightheaded.

"..It's an after effect of the bonding. If you morph now, the process will be complete and you'll feel like a brand new person... I promise." He said, a smile on his face from cheek to cheek.

"...I... I don't..." Dr. Fogo started.

"MORPH!" Estro demanded, slapping both hands on the desk, sending papers and assorted equipment flying.

Breathing in deeply, eyes staring off as if he were looking at something which wasn't there, and running his hands through his hair, he found his composure. Chuckling, he looked to the five again.

"Please morph now, my darlings." He said in an eerily calming manner.

The scientists tried resisting, but felt surges pulsing from the morphers in their hands. It burned. They began having thoughts of morphing. Sent to their minds were the exact words needed to be said to initiate the transformation.

"Ahhh! I can't stop it!" Flora said, agonizingly trying to fight the urge to morph.

Then, Dr. Fogo broke. He wanted the pain to end. He had figured he could end the painful action potentials flowing through his neurons if he just gave in. Giving up the last of his free will, he initiated the morph. The morph to turn him into the very first of Estro's Power Rangers.

"N-Drive: Fire!"

With that, the others began to cave in slowly. Estro watched in glee as his ranger team initiated the completion of their transformation.

"N-Drive: Ice!"

"N-Drive: Rock!"

"N-Drive: Predator!"

Estro then frowned. He noticed Dr. Flora was still holding on, not morphing. She was doubled over in pain, but fighting nonetheless in her mind the urge Estro had programmed her morpher to get her to become his Ranger. She gritted her teeth and continued to fight.

Estro slowly made his way over to her, moving desks and portable operation trays out of his way as he did. He got on a knee beside her and whispered into her ear.

"You know, your friends can't finish the first morph without you, honey. Be a good girl and finish, won't you?"

Flora gritted her teeth. She had wanted her revenge on the Alliance, but not at the cost of her liberty, which ironically was what Estro had promised them. She dug her fingernails into her palm, drawing blood. Even more blood was running down Flora's nose.

"Just... give in... it'll feel so much better. I promise!" Estro said, kissing her on the cheek.

As his lips touched her skin, her brain went wild with fury. She yelled and spit at him, a mixture of saliva and blood hitting him in the face. He stood up in a rage and kicked her in the stomach as she was still bent over. She fell onto her back.

"MORPH! MORPH! MOOOORPH!" He demanded incessantly.

The other scientists stood frozen, watching the scene in horror. They were mid-morph, awaiting the final component of their first transformation to unfreeze them. Try as they may, they could not do a thing to help their friend.

Kicking her again, Estro pointed at her, finger trembling. "Do. It. MOOOORPH."

Crying, tears streaming down her face, Flora could feel her mouth opening. She heard words flow out that she didn't formulate as she sobbed.

"...N-Drive: Nature... NOOO!" She yelled, momentarily gaining control.

"That's better!" He said, clapping for joy, blood and saliva still dripping down his face. He watched as the transformation took place. His own team of rangers.

"Okay, now introductions, please!" He said as he approached a sink to wash up, twirling his fingers in the air as he made his announcement.

"Psycho Red."

"Psycho Blue."

"Psycho Black."

"Psycho Yellow."

"Psycho Pink."

"Excellent! Now, head over to the training room. I'll be there shortly to organize your first training. I have something I need to attend to first..." He said, turning toward his communication device.

"Yes, sir!" They said, each bringing an arm across their chest as a salute. They then turned and marched out of the room, their morphers telling them where to go.

"Is he ready?" The booming voice said over the line.

"Yes he is. It took some work, but his body is functioning again. I hope you don't mind with some of his aesthetics changing. I did my best by fusing him with my tech." Estro informed his "client". He took a bite from an apple as he finished speaking.

"All I care about is having his loyalty. Is that retained?"

"His Spirit is back in its house. Once I received the Spirit you sent me, I just infused it into the body I reassembled and it was ready. He is currently sleeping. I'm sending him in a ship soon to Earth."

"Excellent. Tell The Queen her debt to me is paid. I highly value your assistance." The voice said.

"At your service whenever you need it." Estro answered, rolling his eyes.

In the base of the large creature whose voice resonated over the link, the large being in question ended the transmission and turned around. He called for the newest recruit into his empire to approach him. He had been waiting for as long as The Queen had been waiting to get his plans underway and with The Queen's success in causing universal chaos, he was ready to act. Recruiting those from the Magic Realm was his first motion.

"Necrolai? What have you to report?"

"Dai Shi is still finishing his end of the plan. He apologizes for the inconvenience. I have dispatched my brother Baboo to be your liaison with Rita Repulsa on the Moon. Some of your Morlocks have crossed over from the Magic Realm and are attacking, but are having a difficult time against the resistance over there." Necrolai explained.

"What resistance?"

"It seems to be the Animal Realm and fighters from the Magic Realm who call themselves the Order of the Claw."

"The Animal Realm? Why are they on Earth?"

"They have been living here for the past six months. It seems that since their leader Animus was destroyed by Divatox they have been staying on Earth. I think they are here to help Gosei get the Zeo Crystal back."

"The Zeo Crystal does not belong there. I will have it for myself. Then I will rule all, as it should have been so long ago..."

"Yes, Master Octomus."

The giant beast howled, the Red Energy of Rage flowing through him. "You are not worthy of saying my name! Do _not_ let it happen again!"

"Yes, Master. Whatever you say."

As she flew off to join the battle raging on Earth, Octomus began to reflect.

"The Alliance will pay for what they have done to me. Once I take Earth back, and reclaim the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, I will once again be the most powerful being alive!"

All the while on Earth, Necrolai landed amidst the fighters. Animals and Humans, the Undead and Ninjas, all fighting each other. The chaos was amazing for her. As she took it all in, she noticed an object descend from the sky. She could see the name etched on its side. The ship was called "Ragnarok". As the ship descended, two figures jumped out and landed. They stood at the outskirts of the fighting. One held a red saber with a lion's head on the hilt. The other held a staff with a strange symbol on it.

"You ready?" Zordon asked his partner, Tria of Triforia.

"You bet. It's morphin' time! Gold Ranger power!"


	4. Earth - Animal Realm

**Chapter Four: Earth - Animal Realm**

"This must be a decision made that looks past the scope of the here and now." Cestro said as a rebuttal to Delphine's statement. She had presented her ideology on the evils of Power Rangers to the Elders of Aquitar and to follow up, Cestro was giving a counterpoint for the Elders to consider.

"Yes, we have to deal with the uprising of the Groundlings. I concur that a big part of trying to fix relations with them is to show that we _are_ a law abiding people, by sticking as close to the law as much as possible.

"But to allow ourselves to let our past mistakes dictate our choices, to our detriment, is a mistake. Master Vile's forces are going to be at our front door. It _will_ happen. Will we be ready? The remnant of the Alliance militia is holding the empire back... with Power Rangers. We were just recently attacked by the Triforian Ranger and a former Morphing Master. We lost soldiers who were good people. How would we have fared against them if we used Ranger tech? Five Rangers against one and a Morphing Master? Regardless of their power potential, I like those odds.

"The Anti-Ranger Coalition, or ARC, would like for you to believe they are trying to uphold the order of the galaxy. Is that not what the term "power ranger" means: to ensure power is kept within a certain range? We could protect alien planets much better as Power Rangers!

"Going back to what Delphine and her group ARC said about the Groundlings: didn't we explain to them the situation with her blood bending? Did we not offer the information that it had occurred to begin with? Had we not confessed to it as a sign of goodwill, trying to fortify our chains of trust with them, they would not even know about it! How can they think we have gone back to our old ways!? I submit they were looking for an _excuse_ to start this Civil War. No matter what we do, they refuse to listen to reason. Should we let an illogical, war crazed nation dictate our actions, preventing us from helping the universe?

"My fellow Aquitians... The time has come for us to rise up and defend the universe, as members of the United Alliance! With the help of our own Power Rangers, we _will_ be an ally to all who stand in need. I leave this decision now to you, o wise Elders." And with that, Cestro took his seat with his research team.

The men and women the Elders of Aquitar were composed of looked at each other and nodded.

The senior member placed the voice amplifier to her throat, saying, "We will adjourn for a recess. We will all meet back here tomorrow for our verdict."

. . .

On Earth, Zordon swung his saber with great might. He missed not having it connected to Saba. Ever since he had returned from his six month absence due to the Guardian, he had no word on where his good friend was. He feared the worse. He wished the Guardian had at least given him a recap of the events he missed, instead of just dropping him back in his universe six months after the events of what had been called Master Vile's Final Siege.

"Watsaw!" The Gold Ranger yelled in the midst of the fighting.

She shot several orbs of Gold Zeo Energy from her Power Staff to the enemies approaching her. Their grey skin sparked as the power hit them. More seemed to come out of nowhere every time some were knocked over, though. She was getting fatigued, and she hadn't yet unveiled Shadow Mode in that fight.

 _Things aren't lookin' good..._ She thought as she looked around.

"Raaaawr! " The Gold Ranger heard from behind her.

Suddenly, she was covered in darkness. Looking up, she saw a giant black creature fly over her and land in front, stomping flat the monsters who were approaching.

"Now _that's_ how you deal with Hidiacs!" A young woman said, stepping up to be shoulder to shoulder with the Gold Ranger while eyeing the magnificent beast. She flashed a smile and the two women turned to face each other, shaking hands.

"I am Master Guin. I am one of the masters of the Order of the Claw. This big guy here is Black Lion. He is the ruler of the Animal Realm. Follow me. I have some intel for you."

As she saw more and more fighters and animals arrive, the Gold Ranger felt at ease with leaving the battlefield for information purposes. She entered a cave nearby, finding herself surrounded by people looking at maps and doing tactical surveillance.

"Isn't this a little close to the battlefield?" Tria asked as she demorphed.

Guin smiled. "We are from the Magic Realm. It's a different dimension, but still on Earth. Once we stepped into the cave, I opened up a dimensional rip and we walked into my realm. Sorry I didn't have time to explain before."

Tria and Guin looked at a map Guin grabbed from off a nearby table. She pointed at a mark. "This is where we are. It's the same location where the fighting is occurring, only a different plane of existence."

Tria smiled to herself. As a graduate of the Morphing Academy, she was somewhat versed in how dimensions worked. Gaining composure, she looked at Guin and began to ask her questions.

"Thank you for explaining. I appreciate that. Now, what is the Order of the Claw?"

"We are a group of Magicians from this realm. We were taught from a tradition of Martial Arts that have been passed down for many generations. We have been here on Earth for a long time. We are a secret branch of the Morphing Masters."

. . .

The young man looked at his makeshift raft. He was very excited to be embarking on his trip. When he had seen the Gokaigers and the Alliance Rangers battling, he had instantly fallen in love. He knew he wanted to be a Power Ranger.

That young man was supposed to have started in that upcoming semester at the Academy on a science scholarship. That was no longer a possibility, what with the Alliance being a shell of its former self. The Academy had shut down due to the events of the Final Siege and he had nowhere to use his talents. This talent he had was in engineering, and when it came to machinery there were not many who rivaled him. That could be evidenced as he looked through his schematics one last time. It was everything he needed to make a morpher. He placed the papers in his shoulder bag and laid them down in his ship.

"Guy! Please don't do this!" His mother begged before Guy entered the cockpit.

"Mom... I have to follow my dream. If I become a ranger, I can help bring the Academy back. Don't you want me to finish my studies?"

"... yes... but... oh, darling! Do you know what you're doing!?"

"Of course! Now stand back. I don't want you to get hit if this thing explodes." Guy said as he closed the door to his ship and began turning the ship on.

"Oh, my...! Guy, be careful!" His mother said, worried more than ever.

As Guy lifted off and began to make the ascent to space, he patted his shoulder bag. "Only one ingredient left to join the Gokaiger... once I take one of their morphers, I'll be able to see what their energy source is and mimic it so I can be a part of their team. Haha! This is gonna work!"

As he said that, he lifted up his hand in the air in excitement. He had forgotten, however, how small his ship was and banged his hand on the ceiling above him. Cradling his injured hand, he watched as his ship caught onto a frequency he knew belonged to the Gokaigers' Galleon. He had gone over the energy signatures on his computer from the day the Gokaiger were on his planet and had figured out which one belonged to them. He smiled as they popped up on the monitor.

"Rashon, huh? Interesting planet. Oh, well! It's time to get myself a morpher!" Guy Kari said as his ship sped toward the Gokaigers.

. . .

"What!? Why have I never heard of you, then?" Tria asked in shock, confused by Master Guin's sudden revelation. "I am Master Tria of the Morphing Masters."

She did not want to go over the specifics of what happened within the Morphing Masters at that moment, so she decided to leave the title of Master on her name for the time being. It actually hurt her to hear that title again. She was very ashamed and pained at her dismissal from the Alliance.

Guin smiled. "We are... _confidential_... according to our history books. There was a great power left here on Earth after the Morphing Masters left here. So no one would know about it, we were left here to defend it. The only non-Order people who know about us are Master Sentinel Knight and Master Animus."

"I'm sorry if you didn't know-" Tria began.

"Oh, you noticed I used the present tense. I know Master Animus has fallen recently, but it has happened before and it will happen again. He has a strong Will. He will return."

"So, you tap the Morphing Grid?" Tria asked, intrigued with the revelation of a branch of the Morphing Masters.

"We in the Magic Realm all have an intermediary that we use to tap the Grid. We either use our connection to an Element of Earth, or our Animal Spirits. The Order of the Claw use Animal Spirits."

"What is it you are guarding?"

"We _were_ protecting a powerful object legend tells us is called the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. We do not know from where it came or what it does. We only know that the Venerated Ones did not want it falling into the wrong hands. Unfortunately... Our group became corrupted.

"Two women masters within our ranks, Sabrina and Camille, fell to dark ways. An ancient force arose from darkness and persuaded them to follow his ways. They began restoring old evils here on Earth. They seek from us two things: the Greatest Treasure, and the evil known to us only as Ninjakon. There is just just as much mystery surrounding Ninjakon as there is the Treasure, so I am sorry I don't have more to tell you."

"Where did this evil come from? Where is the Ninjakon?"

"This evil calls himself Dai Shi. We do not know from where he came. He just showed up one day, preaching some twisted version of our practices. He told people flattering things about how the people here were more powerful than those out of the Magic Realm. He said they deserved to be rulers. Many believed his words.

"He then brought forth the Morlock who calls himself Master Octomus. We saw things get even worse on Earth when Rita Repulsa took over the palace the Venerated Ones established long ago before they left Earth.

"Oh, right, the Ninjakon. All we know is that it is hidden in the forbidden Ancient City. We have that place heavily guarded. There are many artifacts of evil origin there that we have been charged to protect."

Tria stared at Guin, trying to process everything she heard. "Wow... that's amazing. Well, my team of fighters are here to help you. We will ensure you will defeat Dai Shi, Rita, and all of the other evils here on Earth."

Guin smiled again, placing a hand on Tria's shoulder. "No, we can't do that. From what I've heard, the universe is in turmoil. Other planets need you. We have the help of the actual Animals whose Spirits we already harness to power ourselves. Rita and anyone else already have their hands full dealing with our two realms. Other planets aren't so lucky. They need you."

Tria couldn't argue with her wisdom, as Tria of Wisdom told her deep in her heart. "You're right... Wait, you said you _were_ protecting the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. What happened to it?"

"I took it." Tria heard from behind her. She turned around and was joyed to see Master Gosei standing behind her. They smiled and gave each other large embraces.

"You took it?" She asked as she ended her hug with her old friend.

"Yes. Once we heard their was a group advancing towards it, we hatched a plan to protect it. It's in safe hands right now."

"Where?" Tria asked.

Gosei pointed at the cave walls around them. "Can't say, sorry. The walls have ears."

"When we began to be overwhelmed, I contacted Master Sentinel Knight and he directed me to Gosei and his secret friend. Sentinel told us they are extremely loyal and trustworthy. We are thankful for their help." Master Guin explained.

"Tria, you must go now. Return to the battle. Take Zordon and go to Mirinoi. They need your help there. Masters Orion and Magnus are having a difficult time defending it from Rita's forces." Gosei said, interrupting the moment they were having. He knew they didn't have much more time to lose.

"Rita? How is she gettin' there from here? She can't possibly have the ship power for a trip like that!" Tria said, incredulous.

"She used her Blue Magic and created a wormhole. I finally tracked it down myself. I've sent your sister on the Ragnarok the wormhole's coordinates already. Get there immediately. We'll be fine here." Gosei said. Guin nodded in agreement.

After giving the two a hug goodbye, Tria ran through the portal and found herself outside an empty cave, back on the main plane of Earth and staring at a field of beings massacring each other. She summoned her Power Staff to her hand.

"It's morphin' time! Gold Ranger power!"

. . .

Lord Zedd made his way in secret to Finster's laboratory as he crept through the halls of the Moon Palace. He could sense Finster's serum nearby. As he entered the lab, he found Finster studying a book. The book was one of Magic. Finster was doing all he could to figure out how to break through to the Zeo Crystal, which was under the Moon Palace, in the Caves of Deception.

"Finster, you brilliant fool! I'm here!"

"Oh, goodness!" Finster said, rushing to Zedd. "You must be _exhausted_! Come over here. You can feed for just a moment before you need to leave!"

"Why!? I need to be at full strength again!" Zedd demanded.

"To get to full strength will take time, Lord Zedd. The keepers of the Moon Palace will destroy you before you can fully replenish yourself."

"Fine. I'll take what I can for now. When can I return to quench my thirst, then destroy those who preside here?"

"I know they are leaving soon to visit Master Vile. Here is a communicator. Then when I know they are gone, I will tell you."

"Excellent, Finster." Zedd said as lied down the flat surface Finster had prepared for Zedd.

As he did, Finster began pumping serum into the tubes around his body. Once Zedd had a little bit of juice flowing, Finster disconnected him.

"I shall return, Finster. Until then, I will search the universe for a great power!" As Zedd said that, a planet flashed in his mind. The phrase "great power" echoed in him as he saw the planet.

"Are you okay, Lord Zedd?"

Touching the rim around his exposed brain, Zedd replied, saying, "Yes... yes, I am... I just thought of my next destination..."

"And where would that be?" Finster asked.

"...Phaedos..."

. . .

As the Gold Ranger ran into the fray back on Earth proper, she tried contacting Zordon. After a silence over her communicator, she tried several more times.

"Don't waste your breath, Tri." She heard Yoral say over the network. "We lost contact with him a while ago. I think his comm piece broke."

 _I hope that's all it was..._ The Gold Ranger thought as she battled through hordes of monsters trying to grab her.

"Reowr!"

"Rawr!"

Suddenly, two giant red blurs surrounded her. The monsters began to be thrown to and fro, slamming into the mountains surrounding the area in which they fought. The Gold Ranger paused to see the culprits: two Lions, red in color and smaller than the black Lion who helped her earlier.

"Meet the Red Lion Brothers!" A man proclaimed, landing in front of the giants. It seemed as if he had been riding on one of the Lions before dismounting onto the ground below.

"And you are?" The Gold Ranger asked.

"Master Lope, of the Order of the Claw. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking these two back to their father, Black Lion. These troublemakers snuck in here against his orders!" He said, laughing. As they pounced through the battlefield, the Gold Ranger continued looking for Zordon.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. When she looked over to it, she found Zordon standing in the midst of the explosion, hands crackling from Morphing Energy and eyes glowing with White Energy from the Emotional Spectrum. His saber was swaying in the wind of the explosion's aftershock in the holster on his belt.

Running to Zordon, the Gold Ranger placed her hand on Zordon's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Shrugging, Zordon replied, "I am now. Where have you been?"

"I'll explain on the Ragnarok. We gotta go now!"

"Go? Go where? We are needed here!" Zordon asked.

As the Ragnarok began to float above them, descending to pick them up, the Gold Ranger turned to Zordon and shook her head before saying, "No, we are needed elsewhere. We're going to see some old friends on Mirinoi."


	5. Mirinoi and Rashon-Under Fire

**Chapter Five: Mirinoi and Rashon - Under Fire**

Zordon looked down as the Ragnarok descended. The planet Mirinoi was lush and thriving, just as he remembered it. He hadn't thought he would ever come back to that place. It brought back many bad memories he wished he could completely forsake.

 _It's my fault. I hadn't tested_ _Droid 5_ _fully before sending it out to battle. If I had, I would have known it wasn't ready and it needed more armor. I could have stopped the Dark Cloud from possessing_ _Commander Zedd_ _..._

 _I failed. I promised I would save Zedd. I told the Morphing Masters that I would do everything in my power to save him from the clutches of evil. Now, more than ever, is Zedd ensnared with the forces of darkness... My promise stands firm: I will bring Zedd back. I will save him from the forces of evil..._ Zordon thought as he looked at the spot of jungle where the incident had occurred.

"You look like you're pretty lost in thought..." Trinity said as she approached Zordon.

"Yeah... it's tough... I fought a battle here a while ago, and it didn't turn out well. I feel responsible."

"Wow. I didn't know you were capable of feeling!" She said, giggling. She thought that if she played with him, she could get his mind off of the gloomy thoughts he seemed to be having.

Zordon blushed and looked down. He folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not a robot."

Still laughing, Trinity folded her own arms across her chest before making a pouty look on her face. She then tried to make her voice go as deep as possible while saying, "I'm not a robot."

"You have a problem?"

" _You_ have a problem?" She said, winking.

He grunted and let his gaze fall back to the jungle. They had finished their descent.

"Oh, Zordon. You _really_ need to relax. I'm going to help you be loosey-goosey. I promise!"

Zordon's mind was still on Commander Zedd when Trinity said that. He chuckled out of irony, not smiling.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He said as he walked out of the room.

"You're so scarred... Why don't you let anyone in?" Trinity wondered aloud as she had her left arm lying at her side while the right one was bent, holding her left elbow. She cocked her head to the side in thought.

. . .

"There is another impending attack." General Risp said to the four soldiers standing before her. They stood at attention.

"This planet was once a highly political, extremely docile one. They were easily defeated by Vile's empire. Why they are attacking it again is up in the air. I need you guys to go down there and neutralize the threat. Afterward, try and determine _why_ they are there again."

"Yes, ma'am!" They said as they saluted their superior. They made their way to the teleportation bay.

As they left, Risp looked over her computer panel at the data streaming down the various monitors. The universe seemed to be buzzing with activity. She had never seen it in such a state of panic. As she thought of this, she unconsciously felt the morpher on her belt buckle. She was glad she was a ranger, able to help. But, she knew her place.

Risp was first and foremost the tactical commander. That was what The Alliance wanted from her to begin with: to stay on the vessel helping the ranger team as a mentor type. If she was supposed to be in the field leading there, they would have given her Alliance Ranger One's morpher, the Red Ranger. She knew when it came down to giving orders in the midst of battle, Rahp was the one to call the shots. She knew the best way to ensure everything was in place was to follow the chain of command. When she was a ranger, she was third in command, behind Filcar and Rahp.

Looking at the activity around Rashon, she also noticed another familiar energy signal: the Gokaigers. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

 _Great. Now I have to deal with_ _Louse_ _and_ _Luka_ _again. Though they may be deserters, they were trained as Alliance soldiers. Just more problems..._ She thought, frustrated.

Down in the teleportation bay, the rangers went over the map of the terrain. They always made sure to be a little familiar with the planet on which they would descend before actually going.

"You all have the basic landmarks memorized?" Rahp asked.

As each ranger nodded to the affirmative, he punched in the code to have the map downloaded onto their morphers. They would then be able to bring up the map in their helmet during their time there. The map would also keep track of all five rangers' location, so each ranger would know where their teammates were at all times.

"Rahp?" General Risp's voice could be heard over the communication network of the ship.

"This is General Rahp. Over."

"I have bad news, General. The Gokaigers are on Rashon as well."

"Hmph. Fine, we'll bring them in as well." Rahp replied, a bad taste forming in his mouth.

"Good. I'll prep the holding cells. Over and out." Risp said as she ended the communications.

"Let's do this already. I'm always super antsy before a mission. Geez!" Reon said as he stood on the teleportation podium.

"Okay, then. Ranger up everyone." Rahp replied.

Then, in unison, they yelled: "Victory!"

To finish the morph, they each proclaimed their ranger name:

"Alliance: Green!" Reon said.

"Alliance: Pink!" Priscilla declared.

"Alliance: Blue!" Shouted Filcar.

"Alliance: Red!" Rahp said as he brought up on the wrist tech under his glove the remote control application. It connected to the teleportation console, and as the ship got close enough to Rashon, beamed them down.

Meanwhile, in orbit around Rashon, Doc looked at his computer screen.

"Those Alliance morons. They've parked their ship in between that moon over there and Rashon."

Luka, sitting on a table behind Doc, looked away from the screen in thought. "Looks like they intend to stick around. They are just going to continue to be a thorn in our sides..."

Ahim looked down in thought. She hadn't seen Rashon since Novact chased them away six months prior. Since that time, she knew she would be a target on Vile's list, as the last non-captured royal of the planet. She did a simple name change in the past few months to help her stay under the radar: she took her name, Miha, and simply spelled it backwards. It took some getting used to, but the Gokaigers seemed to be warming up to her new name. Even Ahim herself no longer had problems referring to herself by the new moniker.

"I wonder if my people will be able to have their peace again..." Ahim said as she drank from her teacup. It was from her palace. She had always kept it with her for good luck, and it was one of the only artifacts from Rashon she had left. It was in her luggage at the time she had attended the commemoration for Master Animus and Master Dimitria, after their demise.

"That's their problem." Joe said from the other side of the room while playing solitaire. He had been employed for Rashon for quite some time, and now that he was fully embracing the pirate life, he did not want to go back to what he thought of as being a slave.

"I only wonder how our treasure hunt will go..." Joe continued. He felt that if he started thinking of the pain the different societies were feeling from Vile's pressure, he would lose his edge. That would make the whole point of becoming a pirate lost in his opinion.

"Yeah... it seems like we just keep getting caught up in fights." Luka replied, trying to avoid speaking of Rashon as well. She sighed. "I'm sure The Alliance has their eyes on us now."

Marvelous walked into the room at that point, not knowing the planet Villamax had picked for them to plunder next. "Guess we just need to get whatever treasure there is, then flee this planet. Doc, take the ship down."

As they began to hover over the city after entering its atmosphere, they threw down their anchors. From a distance on a bicycle he had brought with him, Guy watched them. He was nervous but knew he would need to act soon if he was to get one of their morphers. He kicked at his kickstand and started biking to where they had landed.

Jumping out of the Galleon, they looked at their surroundings. Ahim was touched to be back, but a familiar feeling washed over her: captivity. She had forgotten how much like a prisoner she had felt while being a royal. She had always wanted to be free and do things her own way, but her position in life never allowed her to be "loose", except if she had been willing to exchange fun for bad press against her family, which she never did. Although she had longed for home over the last six months, she was surprised at how she felt more comfortable with her band of pirates than on her own world. She did not want to go back to strict rules and pressure: she wanted to be as free as the wind, and the Gokaigers gave her that freedom.

Some ways away, the Alliance Rangers landed, morphed. They were in an area near where a surge of activity from Vile's forces could be detected. They began to look around from the rooftop on which they found themselves.

"Looks like this is the major place where Rashonians gather..." Alliance Pink observed, looking down.

"Uh... guys? We have company!" Alliance Green yelled.

They all turned to see goat-men hybrids and Tenga Warriors.

"Battle formation..." Alliance Red commanded. They fell into their staggered stance with Alliance Red in the middle and the others behind him, making a V shape. It was asymmetric without Alliance Yellow there.

"... Attack!" Alliance Red yelled as they ran to meet the foe.

Meanwhile, Marvelous took a break from looking for valuable items and leaned against a handrail on a bridge in the middle of the town square. As he did, Guy arrived. He was ecstatic to see them.

"Hey! You're the space pirates, right?" He asked from the level under where the Gokaigers were standing.

"What if we are?" Marvelous said, hardly turning his head.

Thinking quickly, Guy replied, "I know about treasure here on this planet!"

"Huh?" Doc said as they all ran to the side of the bridge to see who this new informant was. They all leapt down from the bridge and landed in front of Guy... except Doc. His foot got caught on the bridge's handrail, sending him falling. Luckily, he landed on a pile of pillows outside of a shop that seemed to specialize in bedroom apparel and accessories.

"You space pirates are amazing!" Guy said.

"You've seen us before?" Marvelous asked.

"Yes. I saw you morphing before on another planet."

Not wanting to prolong the discussion, Marvelous got straight to the point by asking, "So... where's the treasure?"

"Uh..." Guy didn't know what to do. He hadn't thought about what he would do once he had their attention. "Oh, before that, sir, do you mind if I take a picture? I'm sure my mother would be so happy to see a picture of you with me!" While he said this, he pulled out a tiny camera.

"Uh..." Marvelous said, confused. He looked at the others and they all seemed to be on the same page as him. They did not know why someone would want to brag about being with or having met pirates.

"As I take this photo, could you make it look like you're about to morph?" Guy asked.

 _Oh... it's because I'm a Power Ranger!_ Marvelous thought. He began to smile and get an air of arrogance about him.

"Ah, well... that sounds fun!" He said as he pulled out his red crystal. He held it in front of him, the sun reflecting off of it.

"Can you hold the crystal out a bit further?" Guy asked.

Immediately Marvelous figured out what Guy was trying to do, but decided to play along to teach the kid a lesson.

"Like this?" As he asked, he stepped forward.

Luka looked at Marvelous nervously. She was getting the same vibe Marvelous was and hoped he wasn't going to be taken advantage of. She started nervously wringing her hands.

"I'm taking the pic now..." Guy said as he lunged for the crystal. Before he could grab it, Marvelous pulled it back and caught Guy's arm.

"You're pretty green when it comes to thievery, aren't you?" Marvelous said as he threw Guy to the ground. He began roughing Guy up a little as the others watched. Doc covered his face as Luka looked on, shaking her head. She couldn't believe someone had tried so blatantly to steal from them.

"What are you trying to do? Talk!" Marvelous demanded.

"Let me go!" Guy yelled. As he said this, Guy quickly reached into Marvelous' jacket and slipped the crystal out and into his own pocket. He then broke free and ran forward, running into Doc as he did. Doc fell flat on his back.

"You're crazy!" Guy screamed as he jumped on his bike and pedalled away. He was happy he had the crystal. Now he could try and analyze it to become a Gokaiger himself. He thought that once they realized his ability to steal, and also with his own morpher, they would surely allow him into their marauder's circle.

"Looks like we can't let our guard down..." Marvelous said as Guy biked away.

"No... and it looks like you already did..." Joe said, arms folded across his chest.

"Ahhh!" Marvelous said as Joe's implication dawned on him. He searched his jacket and could not produce the crystal.

"That brat!" He exclaimed.

"To fall for such a trick... you are a disgrace to the name Captain Marvelous." Joe said with a snicker in his voice. He was still upset Villamax chose Marvelous over him to lead the team, and every chance he got he tried to jab Marvelous with an insult because of it.

After staring at Joe for a second, he scoffed. "I'm going to catch him... then destroy him!" Marvelous then turned and started after Guy, pushing Doc out of the way as he did. Doc fell back on his back.

"Why!? Again!?" Doc yelled in pain.

"You can't destroy him! Marvelous, come back!" Ahim yelled as she ran after him. While running, she did not notice Doc and stepped on his stomach.

"Oof!" Doc exclaimed in pain.

"Let's go after them..." Luka said, rolling her eyes.

"Villamax would he upset if we didn't." Joe said, winking. Luka gave him a knowing smile and they ran ahead. As they did, they both knocked over Doc as he finally had gotten himself back up.

Close to where Guy was heading, the Alliance Rangers were encroaching on a large power source.

"Just a bit further!" Risp yelled into through their communicators. She could see the power source frequency on her computer monitor. She knew they had to get to it before it was too late.

Suddenly, Guy began biking through the scene. He prayed he wouldn't be hit by either of the forces fighting each other. He figured he was safer biking through a battlefield, as opposed to the other option of slowing down and getting caught by Captain Marvelous.

"Cease fire!" Alliance Red ordered upon seeing the crazy cyclist. As they stopped, Vile's henchman ran forward. They were able to get to the power source uninterrupted and teleport it to a location cloaked from Alliance systems. The last piece to their bomb was ready.

"... we lost them." Risp said, deflated.

"What is a kid doing biking in the middle of our battle anyway!?" Alliance Blue shouted in frustration.

"Get. Back. Here!" Marvelous yelled as he appeared on the scene.

"I should have known you were involved." Alliance Red said in disgust. "Your stupid conflict cost us a fight against Vile!"

"That doesn't concern me." Marvelous said out of breath.

"What about her?" Alliance Blue said, pointing at Ahim. Ahim stared at him with a startled look on her face as she caught up to Marvelous.

"Princess Miha. We have been asked to secure you for an Alliance protection service. You are to come with us." Alliance Pink said.

"Shh! Don't say my name!" She said, looking around. She didn't want people knowing she was there. She knew it would bring her more guilt when she would eventually leave again for the stars with her fellow pirates.

"Gokaigers, you are under arrest. Come with us now." Alliance Green said, pointing at all five of them as they made their way to Marvelous.

Marvelous smirked. "You guys are lucky I can't fight you today. Joe? You take this one."

Joe smiled. "Gladly. Gokai Change!"

"Gokai Blue."

"Gokai Yellow."

"Gokai Green."

"Gokai Pink."

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" They yelled together.

"Attack!" Alliance Red yelled.

"Remember to not destroy any property this time." Risp reminded them over the communicator.

Gokai Yellow charged at Alliance Red as the other rangers attacked their color counterparts. Marvelous stood by and watched as they initiated the battle. He wanted to go after the kid who stole his crystal, but he didn't know whether or not he should stay and watch his team or not.

 _This wasn't in pirate training..._ Marvelous thought.

A few blocks away, hidden in an alleyway in his ship, Guy studied the crystal. He was shocked to see how complex it was.

"A Dilithium Crystal... geez, where did the pirates get something like this!?" Guy said aloud to himself. He studied the crystal matrix with great care.

"Now, if I do this..." He said as he played with his morpher. "... I should be able to replicate the energy signature from this normal crystal to look like a Dilithium Crystal..."

His thought process was that if he routed enough energy from the Morphing Grid into the crystal he currently used, he would be able to mimic a Dilithium Crystal. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he would know soon enough.

. . .

Novact looked at the planet from the Skull Ship. It had been quite some time since he had been on Vile's main vessel. Since he had been given command over the Dark Wave he had spent the majority of his time there. He looked around. The main room felt empty without Rito in a corner saying something ludicrous or just wasting time with video games on the ship's console. Although he irritated Novact, Rito had a certain charm to him. Novact actually missed him.

"Novact. It is good to see you." Master Vile said as he entered the room. His authoritative demeanor had lost its sheen, so to speak, since Rito's demise. Although he didn't like Rito as much as Rita, he loved him more than he loved her. It was a complicated relationship he once had with Rito, but now that he was gone, he realized how much he cared for him. Because of this, for the past six months Master Vile was running on autopilot, letting the empire run itself.

"Master. How are the empire's affairs?" Novact asked as his greeting.

"Everything is fine. I invited you here not to speak about politics, though. I need your splinter group to get rid of Master Orion and Master Magnus for me."

"Why, Master Vile? I mean, I don't mind doing assassin work, I just don't know why you mean to target them specifically. They are here on Mirinoi and I was under the assumption Goldar and his soldiers would be taking Mirinoi. I mean, that was what was on the docket last I heard." Novact said, curious for the purpose behind Vile's task.

"Revenge, Novact. Revenge. Sentinel Knight, Ivicar, Orion, Magnus, Gerlit, Gosei, Delphine, Burai... those are the Alliance scum who walked out of that room that day. They are the ones who survived, while my boy was destroyed. So, now I want _them_ destroyed. Both Magnus and Orion are down there. Make them gone." Vile said, clenching a fist.

"Master Vile... Is this not too petty? Shouldn't we focus on putting our resources toward fulfilling your plans for universal conquest? If we all just went after who had scorned us in the past, I think we would all be wasting a lot of time toward things out of your goal." Novact said, concerned he would be wasting the time of his part of the empire over something trivial.

"This _is_ a part of my plan! I'm tired of taking orders. This time, _I_ call the shots and what I want is to get my revenge! That is an order!" And with that, Vile left the room.

 _"_ _Tired of taking orders"? Interesting... I_ _knew_ _Vile wasn't smart enough to do all of this himself. I need to find out who the puppet master is..._ Novact thought as he left the main room to find the Dark Wave in the Skull Ship's hangar.

Down on Mirinoi, in the midst of the battles with Tenga Warriors and Blue Globbor, Orion found his way to his meeting point with "Team Victory". Trinity and Yoraldecided to join the battle due to the dire circumstances Mirinoi was under. They hid the Ragnarok in some brush and activated the stealth from the golden cog Tria had "received" from Rito a while back. Orion looked incredulously at Zordon and ran up to hug him. His armor made the hug uncomfortable.

"My goodness! Zordon Zoltar! I saw you get vaporized from your heroic act back at the HQ! How in the world are you here!?" Orion asked, forgetting the battle he had just been a part of.

"It's a long story. I'll fill you in later." Zordon replied.

"What do we have here battle-wise?" Tria asked, hearing explosions in the distance.

"Tengas and Blue Globbor. Lots of them. I thought the Globbor would be easy because the sun is shining pretty good here, but the Globbor are concentrating themselves in areas of canopy trees where there is shade. I'd leave them be, but there are hostages involved... if we don't attack, they'll be lost forever."

"Alright. Lemme at 'em!" Yoral said, sword in hand. He was itching to battle.

"Calm down, Yoral. You'll get your chance." Trinity said, placing a hand on Yoral's shoulder. Suddenly, Zordon found his gut twisting in a knot. He didn't like seeing Trinity give affection to another man, he just realized. Especially someone like Yoral.

"I appreciate you coming here to help us. Follow me. I will lead you into the battle. Stick together. Please, don't get hurt." Orion said. He motioned for them to follow and they did.

A few hundred yards away, Magnus in his Defender Armor sliced his way through Tengas. The more he cut down, the more seemed to drop down from the sky, though.

"I will slice through all of you. Good will prevail on Mirinoi. By my power you will all fall." He said in his gravelly voice. His desire to stand for what he knew to be right kept him going past the point of fatigue.

Recently his planet, in honor of his heroics, had changed its name to honor him. The grey planet was now known as Magna. Shortly after the incident with the Orb of Doom during the Final Siege, Magnus was greeted with a joyous homecoming by his people, where the name change for his planet was announced by the president. He was greatly touched by the honor.

Outside of that, Magnus was engaged to be married. His to be wife, Piku, was a fine woman he had known from his time as a cadet at The Academy. She had always cared for him, but he kept putting her to the side for The Alliance. His people had been a dislocated one for many centuries, being housed on different planets for a time within The Alliance until they were passed on to a different host. They were for many a year known as The Alliance's foster children. Once he had seen the inevitable fall of The Alliance, he decided to focus on himself and proposed to Piku. It was time for his life to come first.

Magnus' most notable work was when he and Kamen had worked together to bring down a planet of gangsters. It was a difficult task, but they had one goal in mind: find a permanent place for Magnus' people to rest. Upon arresting the last of the criminals, Magnus' people were given the planet, which they named Kouevn. This was done when both Kamen and Magnus were members of The Top. Their success gained them even more notoriety and helped them eventually become members of the Morphing Masters.

As Magnus cut through the final Tengas he could see, he felt something behind him. He turned to see a new foe enter the area.

"Ah, the Magna Defender... How does it feel to have a whole planet named after you?" Novact said with a sneer on his face.

"The traitor... Oh, how many times have I dreamed of having my blade strike you down. Now is my chance to make those dreams reality."

"Tough talk from a tin can. Let's see if _my_ blade can be your can opener, shall we?"

"Arrgh!" The Magna Defender yelled as he ran forward, shooting at Novact as he did with the Magna Blaster. Novact quickly weaved his way down, dodging the blasts as he went. As Novact pulled out his saber to strike, Magna Defender quickly activated the sword function of the Magna Blaster, promptly blocking the oncoming attack.

"Your sword skills are good, Defender." Novact admired.

"They are." Magna Defender grunted. "A shame I cannot say you match my ability." He said as he tripped Novact.

As Novact lay on the ground face up, he stared at Magna Defender's blade pointing at his face, mere inches away.

"Any last words, scum?"

Smiling, Novact said, "You know... there is more to fighting than fancy swordplay." As he made this remark, his eyes turned yellow, shooting blasts out at Magna Defender from them. He staggered backward as Novact brought himself back to his feet.

"Dirty fighting shows a lack of skill."

" _Not_ fighting dirty shows a lack of commitment." Novact retorted.

"Then let my blade show you my level of commitment!" Magna Defender said as he assumed a fighting stance.

"No, thanks. I'd rather just end you now." Novact decided as he pushed a button on his sword. Currents of electricity shot out and hit Magna Defender. He fell to the floor once the blast ended, first to his knees, then onto his face.

Novact casually walked over to him and kicked him onto his back. "Little tidbit: I had moles in The Alliance. They gave me schematics to Zordon's Defender tech. I changed the frequency on my blaster to completely shut down your suit."

"Finish me then, dirty traitor." Magna Defender demanded.

"Hmm... I think I'll let you sit here and perish slowly. You know, your body can live quite a long time without nourishment... Three days? I don't know, I can't remember from my biology courses. I'll come back to check up on you. Oh, and don't bother trying to eject from your suit: I made sure to block that, too. Ta-ta!"

"Nooo! Get back here! Novact!" Magna Defender yelled, for all intents and purposes paralyzed. He screamed at Novact to return, but heard no reply. He was stuck.

As Novact made his way through the jungle, he stopped and looked at his sensors. He found his group of Blue Globbor were being attacked. Smiling, he teleported over to their location. When he arrived, he found Zordon, the Gold Ranger, and Orion slashing the trees in the area, attempting to down them so sunlight can pour into the area.

As the Gold Ranger toppled a tree, Novact quickly sprinted over and, with a jump, flew through the air and kicked the tree as it fell. It then flew through the air and hit the Gold Ranger square in the face. She fell over, weakened by the blunt force of the hit. She demorphed, pinned under the tree.

"Well, well! I came down here to destroy two people on Vile's list, and lo and behold I see a third! A blast from the past! Zordon... I heard you were blasted to kingdom come by the Orb of Doom."

"I've been getting that a lot lately..." Zordon said, dodging Blue Globbor in the meantime.

"You sure did depower that sucker. Vile is ticked. He doesn't know when it will have enough power to work again!" Novact said, having fun watching the pair of former Morphing Masters fight.

"Well, send him our regards." Orion said, sending a power ball of energy at Novact's direction.

"You see, that made no sense! What if you had hit me? Then how could I send Vile your condolences? That is what you and the rest of the Morphing Masters were doing with the universe: telling people to do things while you play god with their lives. 'No blood bending!' The Morphing Masters said, then they blood bend. 'No tapping the Morphing Grid, Tria!' In the meantime they have Zordon running around tapping other power sources himself! If they had only thought to ask, they would have seen they were falsely accusing the young lady! Haha! Fools!"

Tria heard everything Novact had been saying, and some of it rang true to her. She turned her head away in shame for falling for some of Novact's propaganda.

Zordon kicked one of the Blue Globbor away and slowly began walking toward Novact. "Not to mention you guys stacked the deck with a fake Gold Ranger. Tria was innocent, and we should have listened to her."

"Oh, yes! I had forgotten about that. Stroke of genius, really."

"There isn't an ounce of genius in your body, Novact." Orion said as he began running in Novact's direction.

"If that were true, then how could I have thought of this?" And with a snap of his fingers, five more Blue Globbor appeared in the area, quickly releasing their toxic ooze onto Orion, Zordon, and Tria.

"Ahhh!" Orion yelled, falling to his knees.

"Game over, kiddos. My Globbor? Bon appétit!"

And with that, the Blue Globbor around them began to drain them of their life forces. All the while, Novact just stood and smiled, proud of his handiwork.


	6. Mirinoi and Rashon - Tragedy

**Chapter Six: Mirinoi and Rashon - Tragedy**

Alliance Red staggered back from Gokai Yellow's punch to his chest. As he regained composure, to Gokai Yellow's surprise, he flipped up his visor to reveal a second visor.

"Alliance Cyber Weapons: Engage!" Alliance Red yelled. The other three Alliance Rangers followed suit, revealing secondary visors of their own. Suddenly, they all glowed according to their ranger color until their weapons were materialized in front of them from the storage drive in their morphers.

"Red Bute!" A whip appeared in the Red Ranger's hands.

"Blue Cherry!" Alliance Blue yelled, the codename creating a bow with Morphing Energy powered arrows.

"Pink Reflections!" Alliance Pink's code activated a heart shaped mirror, capable of deflecting blasts and energy pulses.

"Green Menace!" The Green Ranger said, activating a slingshot type device with a pouch appearing on his belt filled with "Energy Pellets".

"Joe!?" Gokai Pink said, running to Gokai Blue. "What do we do!?"

"Hmm?" Gokai Blue said, turning to her.

"Well... I'm concerned! That was pretty showy! How do we top that!?"

"Easy." The Blue Ranger said. "With our fighting technique!"

"Right!" She said, jumping as she clapped in excitement.

"Gokai Sabers! Attack!" Gokai Blue commanded as they stared at the other Power Rangers.

"Stand down, pirates. Don't turn this into a bloodbath. Luka... please! We were a team before!" Alliance Red pleaded.

A stab of guilt hit Gokai Yellow. She looked down, lost in thought.

 _But... I need to look out for myself! I could've died if I stayed in The Alliance! For what? Nothing! Yeah... I need to take care of myself first..._ She justified.

"...But... I think I want a bloodbath, Rahp. I haven't bathed all week. You know, with me being a pirate and all..." She said, trying as hard as she could to sound like she believed in her cause without remorse.

"What's with you!?" Alliance Green demanded. He couldn't wrap his mind around their actions. All but one of the Gokaiger had been under the employ of The United Alliance at one point. In his mind it was obvious that The Alliance wasn't perfect, but it was to him one hundred percent better than letting the wind carry the universe about, unanchored by the lack of rules and bounds. He always felt safe within the guidelines The Alliance had set forth. He knew he would be able to awaken every morning and not be attacked by his own government if they decided one day they didn't like him. The laws enforced a sequence of events to keep everything in line. He couldn't dream of living a life of unpredictable events.

"By my own strength I make my path." Gokai Blue replied. "That's why I became a gun for hire before The Alliance had even fallen. I go where I want, when I want. No ties to anyone."

Gokai Pink looked down, sad. Joe had been her bodyguard for a good time before The Alliance fell and Rashon had been captured. She knew Joe was a hard man, but they had good times together. She thought of him as a brother and was hurt to hear he apparently didn't feel the same.

Alliance Pink noticed the drop in Gokai Pink's demeanor. "Well, if _any_ of you don't feel that way, and actually care about protecting those who can't help themselves, it's not too late. You can still come over and help The Alliance."

"I agree." Alliance Blue said. "It may be fun living for the day and doing what feels good at the moment, and you may even be tough enough to never get into hard situations, but what about those who through no fault of their own have never received the chance to have power like we have, huh? What if fate didn't bring you five together? What if at least one of you weren't here? What if your mom or dad had gone to the conference instead of you, Princess Momomille? You'd be here on this planet right now, a prisoner of Master Vile's army. Wouldn't you be sitting, dreaming of someone to come and save you? Shouldn't you have compassion on others?"

Alliance Blue stared at each pirate before him. He had thoughts similar to these everyday. The chain of events which had led him to his current situation seemed unreal to him. He had been a student working his way through The Academy. One day, he heard of an internship that was starting, and had applied. He had thought he would be lucky to even be called for an interview, let alone be selected. He applied anyway, thinking it wouldn't hurt to try. He ended up being selected to Doctor Zedd's team to lead all of the undergraduates. Zedd had told him that on paper there were candidates stronger than him, but he felt different. He exuded leadership and that his determination would take him far.

Everyday, Filcar thought about the day they unearthed the Zeo Crystal. He thought about what would have happened had Zedd not stopped him from sacrificing himself to save the squad. The scar on his thigh was a constant reminder to him not only of the spirit of teamwork he was glad he had, but also of the great leadership Commander Zedd had over them once they had been assimilated into the military. If there was anyone who deserved to be saved from Vile's tyranny, it was Zedd. If Filcar had decided to live life his own way, though, what would everything he sacrificed even mean? Who would save Zedd? Filcar knew he owed him.

All eight rangers heard clapping. They watched as Captain Marvelous walked into the area toward the other Gokaigers. He pointed at Alliance Blue and smiled.

"Nice speech, but if you say we are knocked around in the wind, why are you the one making arguments able to be knocked down by gentle breezes, hmm? Maybe I should call you my little blue strawman from now on." Marvelous said with a smirk on his face. "We aren't fighting for individuals: we are a team of five, fighting for each other. I mean, no offense, but Doc isn't someone who can fend for himself easily."

"It's true!" Gokai Green agreed as he tried to rid his jacket of wrinkles with his hands. His saber was tucked under his armpit as he rubbed his suit.

"See? Isn't exactly 'survival of the fittest', is it?"

"What about the people here and around the universe? Don't they deserve your help, just like Doc does? What makes him better!? Why does he get to be so privileged!?" Alliance Green demanded.

"Not my problem. Not anymore at least." Marvelous said. "If you guys wanna help others, more power to you. Just leave us alone."

"We have orders to bring you in. We can't let others in The Alliance think it is okay to abandon their post and break their word. If we don't do our duty and bring you in, it sends a message saying that anyone can leave whenever they want, regardless of any promises they made." Alliance Red said. "Then how can we feel safe? What if the unit set over my homeworld decides to call it quits? We have allocated resources based on each person's word, that they would sustain our government. If they desert, who will take their place? We will constantly be wasting time reorganizing our ranks!"

"Funny... weren't you and little boy blue forced into service?" Gokai Yellow asked facetiously.

"Yes, but the Morphing Masters were trying to maintain the sanctity of the law and order of the universe. Trying to not allow people like Master Vile to know about it and rule with horror and terror!" Alliance Blue answered with passion. "And you know how Vile learned of it!? A deserter! A man who wanted to become his own law! To do so, he has put billions of lives on the line. Guess what, pirates!? You're in good company with people the likes of Novact!"

Gokai Pink dropped her blade in disbelief. She had no idea that Novact had once been a soldier for The Alliance.

 _He's the man who enslaved my people. He's the one who chased us to_ _Corsair_ _to begin with... Are we turning into him!? Am I condoning the course of actions that enslaved my people!?_ She thought, waves of guilt sweeping her body.

"Marvelous... I'm confused... are we the bad guys!?" Gokai Green asked, fear in his voice.

"As well you should be confused, Doctor Goier." General Risp said as she teleported onto the scene. She had been listening long enough. She wanted her voice heard.

"I mean, you were a medical doctor! You were trained to save people! How could you leave them behind!?" Risp demanded. She had always been a symbol for authority in The Alliance, so the four former Alliance members of the pirates immediately stood erect as she began screaming.

"You were my example, doctor..." Alliance Pink said to Gokai Green.

"Shut up!" Marvelous yelled. "If we listen to you, we'll end up going the same way as The Alliance: to the grave!"

"It's talk like that... that's why we are in this situation! What if all you deserters banded with us!? How much stronger would we be!?" Alliance Red said.

"We're just wasting time now, Marvelous. You're not suited up so move to the side. We have a fight to get to." Gokai Blue said.

Suddenly, something flew through the sky. It landed in front of Captain Marvelous. He bent over to pick it up, smiling as he did.

"It looks like someone had a change of heart!" Marvelous said, showing his dilithium crystal to the other Gokaigers.

"Well, I guess we can't leave things uneven, can we?" Risp said, looking to the other Alliance Rangers.

"Gokai Change!"

"Victory!"

"Gokai Red."

"Alliance: Yellow."

Flicking his collar, Gokai Red looked again to his team. "Don't let their words get to you. Remember that we're in this together, got it? We'll always have each other's backs."

"Do you mean that?" Gokai Pink asked.

"Of course! Now pick up your weapon! We have our freedom to protect!" Gokai Red said as he produced his own Gokai Saber.

Alliance Yellow took her place next to her team and lifted up her visor.

"Yellow Striker!" Her weapon materialized: a long pole on which different attachments could be placed on the tip.

"We have to win this fight. It'll show you can't just leave your people behind. For The Alliance... We'll fight together. Ready? Battle formation!" Alliance Red said.

The Alliance Rangers formed their V-Formation for the first time with all five members. A surge of electricity began to shoot through them.

"Now what!?" Gokai Blue demanded.

"Hello?" The Alliance Rangers heard over their communicators.

"Who's there?" Alliance Pink asked.

"Hey, guys. It's me, Burai. I'm broadcasting from my ship in orbit. I was told to get here as soon as possible once I was told General Risp morphed. You guys need _someone_ as your eye in the sky!"

"What's happening?" Alliance Green asked.

"That, Lieutenant Talp, is a little treat I installed into your suits. Once you guys get together, your morphers will junction to each other and you will all have a boost of energy!"

"Just the edge we need." Alliance Yellow said, twirling the Yellow Striker.

"Geez... we need to make this _really_ showy, huh?" Gokai Yellow said.

Gokai Red nodded and motioned for the Gokaigers to attack. As they began to run forward, he cranked his arm around twice to get it ready for battle. He was not going to lose this battle.

Novact laughed and walked over to Tria. He kicked dirt into her eyes as she lay pinned under the tree, slowly having her life force drained by the Blue Globbor that connected itself to her. He pointed his sword at Tria's face.

"What a shame to waste the Zeo powers on you. I can only imagine what I would have accomplished with such power..." He said.

Zordon, half conscious, muttered, "Zeo...? Tria...?"

"Ah, you didn't know! Well, I have a little device I used back on Solaris 8 that was used to find the Zeo Crystal's energy signature. Well, wouldn't ya know it? One day I happened to notice the same energy signature on the Gold Ranger! Interesting find, isn't it?"

"You may beat us, Novact... but you're acting as if the war is done. Far from it. This war will go on for centuries. Across the entire universe! And in the end... good _will_ triumph." Orion said, not as drained as Zordon due to his armor, infused with Morphing Energy.

"Oh, just shut it! I wish I finished you back on Solaris 8's moon when I had the chance." Novact said, irritated.

Novact walked to the Blue Globbor attached to Tria and touched the rubbery mask on it. It looked like a distorted version of Tria's face. A disturbing look could be seen on it as it was stretched over the Globbor's actual face. Novact kissed it on the cheek and turned to Tria.

"You know... I think that is an improvement. If you promise to wear your face like that, I may decide to let you live... As my queen... whaddya say, Sugar?" Novact began approaching Tria as he gave his invitation.

"Back away from the girl, you slug." A gravelly voice said from behind some trees.

"Huh? Who's there!?" Novact demanded.

"It is I, the man you should have cut down. Now reap the consequences of your arrogance!"

Suddenly, Novact found himself flying through the air, slamming into into a tree. As he slid down, he looked to see a red armored warrior standing in the midst of the approaching Blue Globbor. Each of the Globbor made sick gurgling sounds.

"It must be difficult being born a hideous monster. Fear not. I will soon end your miserable existence! Defender Axe!"

The lance which he used to attack Novact suddenly became an axe. He swung it with all his force and knocked the Globbor down. He felt bad injuring those who were connected to the Globbor, but knew his next feat would rectify his actions.

"My apologies to the prisoners." He said. "I needed space to do... this!" He swung his axe again and obliterated the trees in their vicinity, allowing sunlight to shine down on them. This act broke the hold on the victims, including Orion, Tria, and Zordon. Orion had been depowered by the Globbor's siphon, but was otherwise unaffected. Tria was still getting over what she was sure was a concussion.

"Animus?" Zordon said, regaining his strength, staring at the warrior before him.

"No, it is I, Magnus." He said, striking a Globbor once, instantly destroying it.

"How do you have the Animal Defender suit?" Zordon asked.

"I witnessed Animus' destruction and could do nothing to stop it. That same day, I took the Animal Defender armor and had Burai modify it to fit into my armor as a temporary energy booster. I did it to honor my friend's memory. In this form, I call myself the Mega Defender." Magnus said as Orion and Tria began rushing hostages away. As they ran off, Zordon could hear them transforming.

"It's morphin' time! Gold Ranger power!"

"Power of Light: Activate!"

"Now, how is it you are alive, Zordon?" Mega Defender asked.

"The Orb of Doom didn't destroy me." Zordon said as he ducked an attack. Mega Defender promptly destroyed the Globbor as Zordon moved away.

"The Orb just sent me six months into the future." He lied.

"Interesting..." The Defender said. "Well, I suppose you are caught up on the state of things."

"Yes. I am currently on a quest to find Master Ivicar. I hope he can help us put The Alliance back together so we can better fight Vile." Zordon replied.

"Your quest at the moment should be survival!" The Mega Defender said as he jumped at Zordon, knocking him out of the way. As Zordon landed, he saw Mega Defender get hit by a blast. He instantly regressed into his base form as Magna Defender.

"You're right, Magna Defender." Novact said. He had yellow eyes as he started walking towards the downed hero. "I should've finished you when I had the chance. I will make sure to never make that mistake again."

Novact began coating his sword with Yellow Magic. The emanation from the power could be felt yards away where Zordon was standing. He unsheathed his red saber and ran toward Novact. Novact simply blasted Zordon. He flew back to where he had been standing moments earlier.

Getting into a position where he could hurl his yellow energy from his blade to where Magna Defender struggled to stand, Novact laughed.

"I have you in my sights, Magna Defender. Don't worry, though. After I destroy you, I'll make sure to pass by your planet to meet your people. Then I'll ensure you are not alone by destroying them all! But not before paying your lady friend a visit. What was her name? Piku?" He smiled as he saw Magna Defender clench his fists in fury as he got to his feet.

"I... will crush... you... like... the bug you are... traitorous scum..." Magna Defender threatened.

"Not in this life!" Novact said, sending waves of Yellow Magic directly at the weakened Magna Defender.

. . .

"Alright! Let's make this showy!" Gokai Red said as they ran down to meet the Alliance Rangers.

"Stick together, rangers!" Alliance Red yelled.

"Wait a moment!" Someone yelled from the side, rushing into the middle where the two sides were to meet. He put out his hands to stop everyone.

"You again!?" Gokai Yellow asked. She was the first to recognize it was the boy who had stolen Marvelous' dilithium crystal moments earlier.

Forgetting he was trying to show a pirate like attitude, Gokai Red said to Guy, "Don't be out here. It's dangerous."

"I'll be fine! Watch me now!" Guy said, a smile from ear to ear.

 _This is it! My time to shine!_ He thought proudly.

"This is official Alliance business, kid. Scram!" Alliance Green ordered.

Still smiling, he pulled out a small crystal. He had painted it right after tossing Marvelous his crystal back. He wanted to make sure everyone was morphed before making his grand entrance, but also wanted to look as "legit" as possible, which is why he took the time to go and find some paint to make his crystal match the color he was intending to don.

"Gokai Change!" Guy yelled enthusiastically.

"Huh!?" All ten rangers said, staring as the boy pulled out a morpher which looked similar to the Gokaigers.

Pushing the button, his morpher scanned the crystal while currents of energy from the Morphing Grid were infused into the crystal. Once it had attained an artificial energy signature identical to a dilithium crystal, the morpher tapped the same section of the Morphing Grid the Gokaigers had tapped. From there, the morpher converted the energy to match the template Guy had stored in the morpher's databanks. The energy washed itself over him, creating his silverpower suit and helmet.

 _Just like you rehearsed..._ Guy thought as the transformation ended. He had made a sort of "sales pitch" to show how he fit in with the five established rangers. He had practiced it in his ship while on his way to Rashon. He hoped the pyrotechnics and light show he had set up around the ten rangers as they argued would work correctly.

Finally ready, he moved to the side so both teams could see him. He put his hand in the air and started his pitch as a fiery star appeared behind him.

"There's a deep **_red_** sun on my back;

"There is justice in my **_blue_** heart;

"Bathing everyone in my **_yellow_** cheers;

"My squishy cheeks are **_pink_** ;

"The _**green**_ fresh leaf of a new hero!

"Shining silver! And of course, my name is..." As the big reveal was to happen, he spun around, the motion triggering the machines he set up. Silver confetti flew through the air.

"Gokai Silver!" He said. He was ready to amaze everyone in attendance.

"No way!" Gokai Green said.

Gokai Yellow turned to Gokai Red, saying, "He morphed!"

"But how?" Gokai Pink asked.

Gokai Red stood, peeling confetti off his suit and staring at the new ranger.

Continuing her thoughts, Gokai Pink said, "Did Villamax recruit other pirates? Were there other crystals? I can't remember..."

Gokai Red shook his head. "No, there were only five crystals in Villamax's possession."

Gokai Blue folded his arms and approached Gokai Red. "But that's... obviously a Gokaiger, any way you look at it."

"Kid... allying yourself with those pirates is not the smartest thing you can do. Now, you haven't done anything yet, so stop before you're added to our arrest list." Alliance Yellow advised.

Gokai Silver smiled under his helmet. "Take a look at my power, everyone! Then... let me join you, Gokaigers! Let's go!"

And with that, Gokai Silver charged the Alliance Rangers.

"Well, I guess we'll have to have the guys on the ship prepare an extra stall..." Alliance Blue said.

Alliance Pink sighed. "Let's get this over with. These guys are getting on my nerves. We still have to find Vile's forces, if anyone's forgotten."

Grunting, Alliance Red met Gokai Silver and they started fighting. Alliance Red whipped the Red Bute and caught Gokai Silver's arm. Simultaneously, Alliance Yellow, with a Power Orb attached at the end of the Yellow Striker, hit Gokai Silver's chest. To their surprise, it did not affect him. A silver sheen appeared as the Yellow Striker made contact. Flexing his bicep, Gokai Silver flung Alliance Red into the air, causing him to land on the other three Alliance Rangers.

"Ha! Do you see my strength!?" He said, looking at the other Gokaigers.

"How in the... how is he so strong!?" Gokai Green asked.

"There's something wrong here..." Gokai Red said.

"Why? Silver with envy?" Gokai Blue asked, laughing, to which Gokai Red grunted in reply.

What Guy had not known when he programmed his morpher, was that he was continually boosting the normal crystal lying in his morpher to mimic a dilithium crystal. This constant boost was altering the power regulator in his morpher, causing it to feed him more power than he was planning. For the time, he was a super powered ranger.

"Guys, this ranger's powers are exponentially increasing!" Burai warned the rangers. "Be careful! Try the V-Formation on him."

"Right! V-Formation!" Alliance Red ordered. The rangers fell in line behind him. They could feel their morphers sync. A burst of energy coursed their bodies. They charged Gokai Silver.

"Gokai Spear!" He yelled as it materialized in his hand. He spun it around with finesse. His Morphing Energy coursed through it and once it connected with the oncoming rangers, it sent them flying back.

"Gun Mode!" Gokai Silver ordered. He then fired on each Alliance Ranger as they attempted to stand.

"I'm pulling you out." Burai said, inputting some codes into his computer.

"I'm the commanding general here. No you are not!" Alliance Yellow screamed as she was teleported back onto her ship.

"...I did it..." Gokai Silver said. Grabbing his spear with excitement, he thrust it into the air. "My first victory!"

The other Gokaigers ran up to him, demorphing as he did.

"Are you here to take our treasure!?" Luka demanded.

"How do you have the same powers as we do?" Ahim inquired.

"Who are you!?" Doc said, getting to the point.

"Please, don't rush me all at once!" Guy said, pleased.

As Marvelous stared at him, he heard something behind him. He turned to find himself facing Villamax.

"Interesting..." Villamax said, parting the wall of pirates to get to Guy. "Very interesting... you will want to come with us immediately. I have a lot of questions for you and I don't want you destroyed."

"Huh!?" Guy said, stepping back.

"Not by me, of course. Gokaigers?" Villamax said, turning around. "I regret to say this planet has been compromised. We need to leave as soon as possible, or we will all be destroyed."

"What!?" Ahim said, grabbing Villamax's arm. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have sent us here had I known Vile's intentions for this planet. He is remodeling this entire solar system for one of his bases. He needs this area empty, so he is going to destroy this planet." Villamax said, not buffering the information because he did not know this was Ahim's homeworld. In actuality, he did not know she was who she actually was to begin with. She had always been Ahim to him, not Miha.

"No! We have to stop it!" Ahim cried.

"What? That is out of the scope of our mission! It is unfortunate, but nothing we should trifle with. Unless you want to get back on Vile's radar, I demand we leave immediately." Villamax ordered.

"This is my home! We can't let this happen!" Ahim said, tears coming down her face.

"Oh, my... I do apologize, young one." Villamax said, bringing her in close for a hug. "I do. I had no idea. I'm sorry I found out too late, then. There is really nothing that can be done. Once the Tenga Warriors moved their energy supply, there was no way to track them or stop them."

"You mean, the source the Alliance Rangers were trying to get to?" Doc said as Luka elbowed him in the gut. She had already figured out their role in the scenario and was hoping Ahim did not.

"Wait... you mean we...!?" Ahim said, shocked.

"Oh, no..." Guy said, staring down.

"Now, let us go or we'll share the same fate!" Villamax repeated.

"Noooo! My parents! I must get them!"

"There is no time! Save yourself!" He said. He grabbed her as she started trying to run away. Right at that moment, they felt an explosion.

"It has begun..." Villamax said. Looking out on the horizon, like a white tidal wave, massive energy was fast approaching them.

"To the Galleon!" Marvelous yelled. The Galleon, on auto pilot, swooped down. They all jumped in, except Ahim, who was carried onboard by Villamax. She was sobbing.

The Galleon sped as fast as it could, both vertically and horizontally. It was trying to get into space as fast as possible while still trying to outrun the bomb's blast. Finally getting into space, all seven of the ship's crew looked out from the balcony as the planet was covered in the energy wave. Then, suddenly, the planet exploded.

"NOOOO!" Ahim yelled, dropping to her knees. Marvelous ran and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's our fault!" She yelled. "If we hadn't interfered... it's our fault..."

. . .

As the Yellow Magic was to hit Magna Defender, a large object landed in front of him and took the hit. Looking up, Zordon and Magna Defender saw a massive beast. It snorted. A man made himself visible by jumping up and down on the beast's head.

"Look who came from Earth to help out!" Zordon could hear Yoral shout down. He jumped down and landed next to Zordon.

"I was told over this communicator by someone from the Order of the Claw the other animals gave me that this guy's name is Toro." Yoral said, showing Zordon the communication device.

"Others?" Zordon said. As he said this, he heard screeching and howling behind him.

"Nooo!" Novact screamed as he saw the eight animals begin to approach, squashing Tengas and Globbor as they approached.

Once they made their way to the area, Trinity leapt from the top of the white animal's head. Smiling, she ran and gave Yoral a large hug. Before Zordon could sneer in disgust, Trinity hugged him, too. He had mixed feelings.

"Zordon? Yoral? Meet our new friends!

"You've already met one of the Red Lion Brothers. His name is Leon!

"Here is the wolf, Lobo.

"The condor, Galcon.

"The gorilla, Nago.

"The wildcat, Ingat.

"The rhino, Faor.

"The phoenix, Ave.

"And the shark, Ryl." They each roared in greetings.

"Where is Novact?" Magna Defender asked, staggering toward Zordon.

"I don't see him. I think he got scared off..." Zordon replied, looking around.

Magna Defender clenched his fists. "I need to go back to my world, then. Novact will want revenge and I must ensure I am there, waiting for him."

"Everyone is safe and accounted for." The Gold Ranger said, appearing on the scene. Orion in his armor appeared shortly behind her.

"What impressive beasts!" Orion said, staring up at the warriors sent from the Animal Realm.

"They're beautiful..." Tria said as she demorphed.

Orion turned away from the animals to extend his thanks to all of his colleagues for the help they offered. Back at the new Alliance headquarters, he had noticed all of the activity occurring around the universe and decided he would do what he could to help the planets who could not defend themselves. Because he felt Mirinoi was safe for the time being, his next stop was Edenoi. He planned on going there to free the Edenites from Count Dregon, while also extending an apology to his friend, Kamen, on behalf of what was left of the Morphing Masters.

Zordon turned again to look at the beasts when he noticed Orion. He was standing there, with an odd look on his face. Slowly, blood began dribbling out of his mouth down his beard. The giant animals began screaming, feeling something amiss.

"Orion!" Magnus said, ripping off his helmet.

Zordon stood, jaw dropped open. Staring closely, he saw a shimmer behind Orion. Tria noticed it as well and quickly recognized it.

"Novact..." Tria said. She had forgotten that on the day Rito dropped his golden cog the first time Vile attacked an Intergalactic Conference, Novact was there with him, also using a golden cog.

"How is that possible?" Yoral asked.

At that, Novact appeared behind Orion with a smile on his face. He inched toward Orion's ear.

"I never leave a job unfinished. You have been living on borrowed time since Solaris 8. I hope you took advantage of it." Novact said, sneering.

Pulling the blade out of Orion's back, he kicked him, making him land on his face. Novact's eyes were glowing yellow.

"Do not cross me! I am a dark wave, ready to engulf all in my path! Haha!"

"You're disgusting." Trinity said.

"You will pay for your treachery..." Magnus said.

"Not in this life! Haha! Now, where was I off to? Oh, yes! There's a certain lady on Magna who is pretty lonely right now. Let's see if I can keep her company in her final moments..." Novact said, winking at Magnus.

"Ahhh!" Magnus yelled as he ran forward. Team Victory followed him, ready to unleash their fury. The animals, seeing Orion was out of the way, raced forward as well.

"Until next time!" Novact said as he teleported onto the Dark Wave, hidden in orbit around Mirinoi.

"No!" Tria yelled.

"Orion..." Zordon said, kneeling down where he lay. Turning him over, he saw he was still breathing.

Coughing, Orion looked at those around him. He smiled. "I knew I should have got Cestria to come with me here."

Tria, tears coming down her face, laughed. "Just hold on and we'll get her."

Orion looked at Zordon. "Hey, kiddo. I'm glad it was you who replaced me in Research and Development. Burai's a good guy, but you got spunk. Keep on fightin', got it?"

Fighting back tears, Zordon nodded.

"Magnus? Stay strong, okay? Ya gotta hard head sometimes. Don't let it get ya in trouble..." Orion said, winking.

"Novact will pay, Orion. Don't you worry." Magnus said, placing his fist to his chest as an oath he was making with Orion.

"There are things more important than revenge, Magnus." Orion said. He didn't want the care of the universe to be put to the side because of his death.

Suddenly, a bright light burst out of his body. Zordon fell onto his back from the sheer power it emanated when it blew past him. They all shielded their eyes as it hovered over them in the form of an orb.

"Well would ya look at that..." Orion said. He was surprised his power was floating over him, waiting.

"I guess what they said was true..." Orion said.

"What is happening!?" Zordon asked, eyes fixed on the light.

"A while ago, I found out something interesting about myself... I was adopted!" He chuckled as he revealed this information.

Seeing the others were waiting on him, he continued. "I was raised on Andresia, but I was born a Karminion."

"Wow..." Tria said.

"Unbelievable!" Magnus exclaimed.

"A what?" Yoral asked.

"It's a being that, once it dies, passes its power onto other people." Zordon answered.

Using what little power he had, Orion grabbed a fallen branch and turned it into a small box. The light descended into the box and Orion closed it.

"Save your energy!" Trinity exclaimed.

Orion smiled. "There isn't enough Morphing Energy to heal me now, young lady. Thank you, though. Magnus?"

"Yes, Orion?"

"I want you to care for this. When the time is right, I want you to give it to warriors who will need it. I trust you. You'll know when the time is right."

Gripping Zordon's hand, Orion looked into his eyes. "Do everything you can to win this fight."

As Zordon nodded, the expression on Orion's face changed. As his eyes glazed, his body fell limp and the life left his body. Orion was gone. Suddenly, his body became a bright light and floated away into the sky.


	7. Phaedos and Edenoi

**Chapter Seven: Phaedos and Edenoi**

"Dude... your dad's gonna be ticked!" Lobo said as the group watched the soldiers prepare for their next trip.

Leon grunted. "Yeah, but when isn't he? Ever since he took over from Animus, he's been super careful and rigid about everything."

"He has to, though." Nago said, conjuring a banana through his tap to the Morphing Grid. "If he's gonna be the big boss man, he needs respect. It's hard for politicians to have respect if their family's all crazy and rebellious."

"So I'm rebellious? I'm just doing my part to help!" Leon growled. "I'm not going to be like Lionel and do everything my dad says..."

He turned around when he heard Ingat laughing.

"What's so funny?" Leon asked.

She shrugged. "I think it's funny you two try so hard to be different. Just relax!"

"Uh... guys... we should probably be getting back home. The Overlords were preparing a fireside for the youth and I don't want to miss it..." Galcon said.

Lobo groaned. "I'm sick of those three. They rub me the wrong way, man. I really don't want to go."

"If we get back in time, maybe no one will notice we left..." Ingat said.

"Hmph. Fat chance!" Faor said, running up to the group. "I just heard Master Lope over the comm telling those humans that Black Lion is furious."

"Busted!" Lobo said, hiding his nose under his front paw.

"You got that right." Faor said.

Ave swooped down, just as he finished his final patrol of the area. "I don't know why I let you guys talk me into these things. I swore you all are going to get me into a bad situation! Seriously!"

Leon chuckled. "Not any worse than the tongue lashing my dad's going to give me once we get back to Earth..."

Nago walked up and placed his hand on Leon's mane. "Don't worry, man. No matter what, we know we did the right thing. If we hadn't shown up, that creepy yellow eyed dude would've had his entire army destroy those humans. We're heroes!"

Leon grunted again. "I just hope these humans were worth it. They better contribute something super important to the universe if it's going to mean me getting grounded!"

A ways away, Magnus was saying his goodbyes to Zordon and his group.

"Zordon, I am glad I was able to see you again." Magnus said. "My guilt for not having saved you during the Final Siege has been great. You prove to me there are still miracles to be had for the side of justice."

"I'm glad you are alive as well, Magnus. May the Power protect you on your journey." Zordon said.

Tria placed his hand in hers. "Magnus, let us come with you, please! Magna needs us."

Zordon frowned as she offered for what he thought was the umpteenth time. Magnus shook his head and placed his hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"You have a mission to find Master Ivicar. That is important. I must protect my planet. Those two conflict. I will not have the universe suffer for my planet. In the grand scheme of things, I am insignificant."

Zordon agreed with Magnus and was glad he had someone who understood the way things should work. He wasn't in the mood to argue with "Team Victory".

"Besides," Magnus said, pointing behind him. "I have help. The beast who helped me earlier has agreed to come with me to Magna. It seems he would rather come with me than return to Earth."

"You understand that thing?" Yoral said, scratching his head.

"Yes. If you but just listen with your heart," Magnus said, placing his index finger on Yoral's chest. "You can hear many things. Please, young man... remember this. Listen with your heart."

Yoral gave him a weird look. "Okay... fine..." He looked at Trinity and gave her a look saying, "what's up with this guy?", to which Trinity winked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good luck, old friend." Tria said to Magnus. He nodded and began walking away.

"Wait, your ship's that way!" Trinity said.

"I'm leaving it to the soldier who fought here, to help what remains of The Alliance." Magnus said, continuing to walk toward Toro. "I have a new mode of transportation. Toro, charge!"

And with that, Magnus pulled on his helmet and leapt into the air. His cape flapped in the wind as he landed on Toro. He sat on his head, holding onto a small saddle like object he had placed on his head earlier.

"To the coordinates I gave you earlier, Toro." Magnus said.

"Right, Magnus." Toro replied as he leapt up into the sky and started run/flying to space. The other animals stared as they flew away.

"You know... it's termed 'lone wolf' for a reason... not lone bull!" Lobo said as they began to leave themselves.

"Everyone ready?" Ryl asked as Lobo jumped onto his back. Galcon and Ave were already ahead, flying into space as the last beast ended up on the massive shark's back.

"Yes, sir!" Ingat replied.

"Okay, so I'm just heading back to the wormhole and back to Earth! We should be there shortly!" Ryl said as they began flying into space.

"My dad's gonna destroy me when he finds out Toro left..." Leon said, looking as the bull began to disappear into space.

"Your dad will understand!" Faor said. "Everyone knows Toro always goes against the grain. Seriously, he's the least of your worries!"

"Ugh! I'm dead lion meat!" Leon said as they left Mirioni's atmosphere, his friends laughing at him.

While the animals left, Zordon looked at the Ragnarok. He was contemplating everything he learned in the Hall of Legends. He thought of what Orion had just said to him before he passed onto the next stage of his life. The weight of the universe felt as if it were on his shoulders.

"Zordon?" Trinity said, breaking his concentration. Not knowing she was next to him, he jumped almost out of his skin from the surprise. She placed a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Frustrated, Zordon frowned. "Yes?"

Trinity tried to stop laughing. "We're getting... ready... to go to Phaedos..."

Pretending to ignore her, Zordon asked, "Phaedos? That wasteland? Why? Is Ivicar there?"

"No. Gosei just sent us a message saying he tracked down an energy signature heading toward that planet. He said he believes it belongs to someone named Zedd." She said, unsure what that meant.

Zordon looked down. Normally, he would have been upset over going off course from his mission again, but this one was different. This could mean him being able to fulfill his promise and save Zedd.

"When do we leave?" Zordon said, beginning his walk to the ship.

This made Trinity smile. She was hoping he wasn't going to put up a fuss over going, so this reaction was better than she could have hoped for.

"As soon as you are ready!" She said as she caught up to him.

He looked up at the sky and sighed. Although the weight of the universe rested on him, he knew he would save Zedd. He knew he would force Fate's hand and _make_ it his destiny.

. . .

"My queen, I have news." Maligore said, approaching her throne.

"Yes?" The Queen said, smiling in the shadows.

"The power source you asked me to get and I failed to procure on Earth... I have found its energy signature." Maligore said, bowing to a knee.

She smiled. What she had wanted for so long was finally within her grasp.

"Well... will you keep me waiting, or must I rip it out of you?" She said, smiling.

"Liaria, my queen. They attempted to mask the signature, but I found a small trace."

"What are those key wielders doing with it...? Interesting... Well, have the planet scouted for defenses and return and submit your report."

"At your command!" Maligore said, leaving the room.

The Queen began talking to herself about her plan.

"Oh, Dai Shi... If only you knew that the Greatest Treasure was no longer on Earth... you are wasting your time! I knew not joining your dumb little band was for the best! They were so stupid to team up. I knew if I made my own way, I'd get to the artifact first! Once I get it, getting the Orb of Doom and theZeo Crystal will be simple! Then... I can destroy Tid... I mean Sentinel Knight, take the Corona Aurora and create the Extreme Crystal. At that point, I know I will be able to rule supreme. All that will be left is to find the Power Eggs, then I can do what Lothor dreamed of so long ago!"

Smiling to herself, The Queen stood up and made her way to her private chambers.

. . .

"Ahim... you don't need to do this..." Luka said, sitting next to the former princess.

"I have no reason to not. You heard what Villamax said: there was no way to stop Rashon's destruction. He said the Alliance Rangers would have most likely been destroyed by Vile's army had we not interfered. You saw how they couldn't even fight Guy." Ahim said matter of factly.

"Ahim, this isn't the life for you." Luka said.

Ahim looked Luka in the eyes. "Then what life do I have? I survived Rashon because I was a pirate. Marvelous said all of us would always be together as pirates. I'm going to trust him."

"Ready?" Villamax said, entering the room.

"Yes." Ahim said quickly.

They made their way to the top deck, staring down at the planet from in space.

"This planet should be easy." Villamax said, pointing down. "As long as we stay away from the natives, Dregon will not bother us. There are many abandoned cities on Edenoi. Just go down and gather. That's all."

Marvelous avoided looking at Ahim as she walked onto the deck. "We're here and ready. Let's get treasure."

"Alright!" Guy said, jumping into the air with his fist up high.

"Not you. I don't trust you. You stay here and train with me." Villamax said.

Guy's face fell. "What!? That's not...!"

"It's more than fair! You don't need to even be here. Would you wish to walk the plank?"

"No! Okay! Okay! I'll stay and train!" Guy replied.

"Well?" Villamax said, turning to the others. "What are you waiting for?"

And with that, Marvelous made his way to the main cockpit to steer the Galleon down to Edenoi. Villamax and Guy went to a separate part of the ship, Luka begin taking her spot on the deck to watch, and the other three went below deck to be an extra set of eyes and ears for Marvelous on Doc's console.

As Marvelous went to steer the ship, he had a thought. In case they got attacked, he figured he would need to be able to continue piloting, no matter what. He decided to pilot morphed.

"Gokai Change!" He said, pulling out his morpher and dilithium crystal. As he inserted to crystal, he felt the change happen, becoming Gokai Red. He then grabbed the wheel and began piloting toward Edenoi's surface.

As they approached, one of the techs for the hidden base where King Lexian and his family were being kept saw a ping on his console.

"Kamen... we have company..." The tech said to his commander.

Kamen walked over and frowned. "Is it another attack by Dregon? I swear they're getting to be more constant."

"No, it looks different... oh, well, never mind. It seems civilian in nature, but I do see the monitor pinging like mad now with Dregon's ships starting to encroach on this new ship's location."

"Shame. Hopefully I can at least save the survivors of the crash. Please tell me where it crashes so I can teleport there ASAP." Kamen said, weary of the constant heroics which were now part of his daily life.

As the Galleon flew through the sky, their pirate flag flapped in the breeze. Luka stood in the crow's nest looking for cities they could plunder.

"How's it looking from your end, Luka?" Doc asked over a small comm device.

"Hmm... it suddenly became really cloudy..." She coughed as she inhaled. "It's noxious, almost!"

"Aw man..." Doc said from his computer panel. Ahim walked up next to him to see what he was doing. "If it doesn't clear soon, the ship can't proceed!"

Villamax appeared in the room suddenly, Guy straggling behind. Guy had a towel and was mopping sweat from his forehead.

"This happens because you all pick destinations by guessing." Villamax said.

Joe was leaning against a pillar next to the scene and rolled his eyes. "It's your fault for giving us improper navigation."

" _My_ fault!?" Villamax said, indignant.

"Yes. You didn't tell us anything about Edenoi but 'go get treasure'. That doesn't tell us where to navigate. I don't know where their populations were concentrated." Joe said smugly.

"What is this?" Joe said, looking down at the console. "This is the first time I have ever seen anything like this..." The clouds were being shown to have high levels of toxicity.

"Do you think this is Vile trying to run interference on our ship?" Ahim asked.

"I doubt they have such free time." Gokai Red said from his spot at the steering wheel.

"Ah! It's hopeless! I can't see a thing." Luka said over her comm. Then, she heard a sound. "Wait... Something's coming..."

"What is it?" Ahim asked.

Luka turned to see one of Vile's ships heading straight for their hull.

Gokai Red spun his wheel and the ship missed the hull, clipping on of the ship's thrusters instead.

"What was that!?" Guy yelled as everyone fell to the floor. Due to her Alliance training, Luka was able to rush down and keep her balance.

"It's one of Vile's battleships!" Luka declared to her comrades.

"What!?" Joe said, concerned.

Gokai Red had already seen the ping and had dodged the ship as best he could. He then saw more approaching. The ships started firing at the pirates.

"Just what are they trying to do? Hit me? Get real!" Gokai Red said, oozing with confidence. "Galleon Cannons!"

And with that, they started auto aiming and blasting the enemy ships. Many fell and exploded as they went. Eventually Gokai Red's luck ran out and the Galleon got hit. The ship spiraled down and crashed. Clouds of gas poured out from the crash site, released by the Galleon's impact.

Villamax turned to everyone but Guy. "Go out and see the damage to my ship."

As the four trekked out Doc said, falling to his knees, "Well that was a sudden bit of dreadfulness..."

"Are you alright?" Ahim asked him.

"I bet this happened because we incurred Vile's wrath!" He said, standing up in a fit. Explosions could be heard from downed ships in the distance. Doc turned to the Galleon and said, "Thankfully, the Galleon appears unscathed. Maybe we should just quietly retreat for toda-"

As he said this, explosions erupted around them. They looked over to see a group of Tengas surrounding a monster. Through the smoke, Joe looked at them in anger.

"How dare you get in our way!" The monster general complained. "I'm General Yuki-Onna. I serve Master Vile and you crashed into my vessel!"

"That's ridiculous, considering you're the ones who ran into us." Joe said with a sneer.

Placing her hands on her hips, Luka said, "Yeah, consider also how we don't want anything to do with you guys!"

At that instant, Gokai Red leaped out from the Galleon. He landed in between the two parties and flicked his collar.

"I don't know what's going on, but if you want a fight, you've got one." Gokai Red said. He had a lot of rage pent up from Rashon's destruction and was ready to let loose. He, like the other pirates, were doing what they could to not think about what their role had been on Rashon. Gokai Red knew if he could do battle, he could forget for a moment.

"Gokai Change!" The four behind him yelled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Gokai Blue."

"Gokai Yellow."

"Gokai Green."

"Gokai Pink."

They pulled out their guns to fire when suddenly they heard a noise. When both parties looked up, they saw a man in long white robes jump down from a mountain to where they were.

"Hmph. The pirates I have heard so much about have finally made their way to my home." Kamen said, shaking his head in disappointment. He had been hoping some help from Orion and The Alliance had come. He then looked at Yuki-Onna and her posse.

"Sorry, general. You're not getting out of this fight. I'll deal with you first. It looks like you're not getting to meet my brother after all." He said, pointing at her.

She cackled violently. "Oh, Kamen. You'll never be half the man Dregon is. Give up now. You've never beaten me and you never will."

With his back turned to the Gokaiger, he didn't change the look of disappointment on his face as he spoke with Yuki-Onna. He just threw open his robes slightly to reveal his Decade Morpher.

"Ecto-Phase: Activate!" Kamen yelled, triggering the morphing process. Suddenly, an armored warrior stood in the midst of the soon to be battlefield.

"To honor the ten years I served as as a Morphing Master...Kamen Rider: Decade!"

. . .

As they walked out of the ship, Zordon heard an explosion in the distance. His eyes began glowing white as he charged power into his hands. He looked to Tria and she nodded to him.

Looking back to Trinity and Yoral, Tria said, "Stay here and keep your comm devices on. If we need you we will tell you and you gotta get yourselves over to us quick."

"Aye-aye, captain!" Yoral said, winking.

"Let's go see what's going on." Tria said. They ran toward the explosions, Tria summoning her Power Staff as they did.

"It's morphin' time! Gold Ranger power!" She yelled as she crossed her arms in front of her while her hands glowed with gold Zeo energy.

They arrived on the scene as the morph finished. They instantly tensed when they saw the situation.

"Leave now, Zedd. You cannot beat me while I am here." Dulcea said, swinging her staff around.

Zedd laughed, gripping his Z Staff. "You're just lucky I'm... dehydrated. Next time, you and your little pet won't be so lucky!" Then, feeling a familiar energy in the area, Lord Zedd turned to see the Gold Ranger.

"Ah... my Zeo counterpart... how is the power treating you, deary?" Zedd said, menacingly.

Zordon looked at her. She shrugged, not knowing what he meant by counterpart.

"Toodles." He said as he teleported into space.

"Zordon!? Zordon of Eltar!?" Dulcea said, running over to the duo.

"It's a long story. I will explain later." Zordon said, pre-empting the inevitable question.

Tria demorphed and ran to Dulcea, happy to see her. It had been a very long time and there were only rumors that she had survived her fall during the Final Siege against the Fake Gold Ranger.

"I missed you very much, Dulcea!" Tria said.

Dulcea wiped a tear from her eye. "And I, too, my dear friend!"

"What was Zedd doing here?" Zordon asked, more upset he missed his opportunity to get to him than actually caring about Zedd's purpose on Phaedos.

"He was after the Greater Power of the Nathadians." Dulcea said, suddenly serious.

"So it's true... you are Nathadian... It was never confirmed." Tria said, looking at Dulcea as she nodded.

"I'm not familiar with Nathadians..." Zordon said, awaiting an explanation.

"I will explain, then. The story says that many, many centuries ago, a dark force entered this dimension. He wished to have the ability to suck our universe dry of all of its power. What he did not know was that warriors from his dimension followed him here and helped bring him down. Due to the advanced nature of these people, the Nathadians, they went into hiding in the universe after they defeated him, not wanting to involve themselves in the politics of this universe but without the ability to return to their home. One of them was pregnant, and apparently I was that child." Dulcea said succinctly.

"Where are they now?" Tria asked. As a former historian, she had always been curious about the possibility that the Nathadians were real. This was a most unexpected time for her to find out it was.

"My people did not want me longing for a world I could never get to, so Sentinel Knight said I was given to him to raise. He gave me to a kind family within the budding Alliance and only heard about my heritage from him a couple of centuries ago." Dulcea answered.

Continuing, she said, "I came here to Phaedos after I had awoken at the bottom of the chasm. I found out about what had been happening through my wrist tech. I decided, with my new companion, that I would go to Phaedos and see if I could find evidence of my people being alive still."

"Companion?" Tria asked.

"Zordon... is it really you?" Saba said, poking his head out from behind a tree.

Zordon looked surprised. "Saba!? Why didn't you say anything earlier!?" He said, not sure whether to be happy or angry.

Saba smiled. "I didn't know whether it was really you. I was trying to feel your power. Once I confirmed it... I awaited for a proper opening. These sorts of moments need drama."

Zordon could not stop himself from smiling. "You'll pay for that."

"Dulcea... you mentioned the Greater Power... what is that?" Tria asked, interrupting the reunion.

"I see Zordon has been rubbing off on you." Saba said, chuckling. Zordon threw a rock at him.

Dulcea smiled as well. Saba had been good company for the past six months. She had found him in the Morphing Masters' main room, staring almost as if in shock at the spot where Zordon had been blasted by the Orb of Doom. He agreed to accompany her and they had been living on Phaedos until that point. In all that time, Dulcea never saw Saba smile or make a joke. She was glad he was happy again.

"When a group fights together and creates a bond, fighting with the same energy frequency as each other, a manifestation of their power transcends the Morphing Grid and becomes a source of energy called their Greater Power. It was knowledge the Nathadians passed down to Sentinel Knight. He passed it on to me so I would know. I have found it here on Phaedos." Dulcea said.

"Where is it?" Zordon asked.

"Embedded into a mountain a ways from here. We believe the Nathadians placed it there to hide it." Saba answered.

"How did Zedd find out about it?" Tria asked.

"No clue." Dulcea said.

"Wait... do the Morphing Masters have a Greater Power?" Tria asked.

"It doubt it." Saba answered. Zordon nodded, thinking along the same lines his friend had been.

"Each member of the Morphing Masters tapped a different section of the Morphing Grid. They didn't have much in common, really." Zordon said.

"Good point." Dulcea said. "Okay, a question for you guys: how did you find me?"

"Gosei tracked Zedd here." Tria answered.

Dulcea smiled. "I am glad to hear there are still many of you still around."

Zordon frowned and looked down, thinking of Orion. Looking back up, he said, "We are currently searching for Master Ivicar."

"Let me come with you, then!" Dulcea said.

"What about the Greater Power of the Nathadians?" Zordon asked.

"I placed many enchantments along the way to protect it. I also placed a spell of deception on it, like I did for the Zeo Crystal under the Moon Palace. Although that won't affect Zedd..." She said, remembering how Zedd was able to mysteriously go through the Caves of Deception unaffected.

"...although that won't affect him, he should have his hands full with my other traps and the deception spell should stop any henchmen he may have. Now... have I provided enough reasons I can join you?"

Tria smiled. "Of course! Trinity?"

"Yes?" Trinity answered over the comm device.

"Come pick us up. And make some room: we have new members to our crew."


	8. Kadix, Edenoi, & the Power of Mecha

**Chapter Eight: Kadix, Edenoi, and the Power of Mecha**

Zedd flew through space. His innards felt as if they were liquefying. His vision blurred. He knew he had to keep going. He didn't want to end up floating in space until he absolutely couldn't help it. Until his body failed him. The whole situation to him was quite unpleasant, for that was no way for the Dark Lord to end his existence.

Getting hungry, I see... Commander Zedd taunted from the prison in his own mind.

" _You_!? I thought you were gone!" Lord Zedd shouted in space.

I've been busy is all. You know, fortifying my memories so you can't get to them. It takes a lot to create a secure mind palace. It's more like a fortress now.

"Hmph. It matters not. I have access to vast amounts of knowledge. I don't need anything from the likes of you!"

Then I guess we're good. So, after going through our _shared_ memory banks, I see you've been busy getting defeated by your enemies. Let's see how that worked out, shall we? Commander Zedd suggested, triggering a memory trace to play.

Lord Zedd suddenly spasmed and lost control of his flight. Instead of seeing where he was going, Commander Zedd forced the Dark Lord to only be able to view one thing: his latest fight with Dulcea.

 _Suddenly, Zedd found himself watching a replay of the fight he had moments earlier on_ _Phaedos_ _:_

 _Zedd landed on dry earth. His metal exoskeleton crunched the rocks under his feet. Conjuring his_ _Z Staff_ _, he approached a mountain. From space, when he had looked upon the planet, he detected movement in a jungle on the other side of the mountain. The mountain's presence explained the planet's sudden departure from desert to the jungle in which he had detected the activity. Jumping up into the sky, he leapt over the mountain and landed on the other side. Going into his own version of_ _Shadow Mode_ _by tapping his silver Zeo powers, he leapt through the forest to the location of the activity._

The Dark Lord groaned as he watched that act. It had been the first time he had attempted Shadow Mode, and he had not known how much it would drain what little power he had left. Had he been aware, he would not have used that power. He was certain he would have won his encounter with Dulcea had he been slightly more energized.

Returning his "gaze" to his flashback, _he saw himself descend upon Dulcea. Sensing a disturbance quickly, Dulcea lunged out of the way with finesse._ _Saba_ _, her companion, growled and protracted his claws. Saliva ran down his mouth as he bore his fangs._

 _"_ _Dulcea, we must band together. This fiend is immensely powerful." Saba said._

 _Pulling out her staff Dulcea ran up to Lord Zedd. Zedd parried the attack with his own staff. As he did, he gave Dulcea an uppercut that sent her flying. At that, Saba jumped upon Zedd's back and maneuvered his claws to hit muscle._

 _"_ _Argh!" Zedd yelled tossing the feline off of him. Green flashes of Lifestream began to course out of Zedd's body from the wounds._

 _"_ _Saba, stay close..." Dulcea warned, looking around._

 _Zedd had suddenly vanished and she was apprehensive of a sneak attack. She knew the villain wouldn't go down so easily. As she stepped forward, she felt herself be thrown back with electric currents. Zedd descended from the skies, laughing as he did._

 _"_ _Sorry, Deary! I suppose you wanted me to play fair? Fight you one on one? Ha!" Zedd said, curling his fingers in front of his face, holding his staff as it dug into the ground._

 _Saba lunged at him again, firing White Morphing Energy from his eyes. He was mistaken in the lunge, however, because at that moment he no longer had any base to ground him. Zedd easily was able to throw him into the jungle by simply punching Saba in the face as he got nearer. He had then pointed his staff and blasted where Dulcea had been. Saba had served enough as a distraction, though, and Dulcea had vanished._

 _"_ _Hee-yaw!" Dulcea yelled as she landed on Zedd from a tree branch above him. She aimed her staff for his brain._

 _Quickly teleporting to the other side of the area in which they found themselves, Zedd grunted. "You know, Pretty... you shouldn't 'ki-yah' right before a sneak attack... it takes away the 'sneak' part." Laughing, he attempted another blast of his staff._

 _Dodging the blast, Dulcea quickly circled her way to Zedd. She could see by his panting he was being drained so she began to fight him up close. She swung her staff at his face and he blocked it, allowing her to trip him. As he fell, she attempted to stab him, causing him to roll away._

 _Leaping to his feet, he took another blast to her, missing again. That caused him to stagger a bit. Seeing that, Dulcea smiled._

 _"Leave now, Zedd. You cannot beat me while I am here." Dulcea said, swinging her staff around._

 _Zedd laughed, gripping his Z Staff. "You're just lucky I'm... dehydrated. Next time, you and your little pet won't be so lucky!" Then, feeling a familiar energy in the area, Lord Zedd turned to see the_ _Gold Ranger_ _._

 _"Ah... my Zeo counterpart... how is the power treating you, Deary?" Zedd said, menacingly._

 _Zordon_ _, the Gold Ranger's companion, looked at her. She shrugged, not knowing what he meant by 'counterpart'._

 _"Toodles." He said as he teleported into space._

Kicking out of the memory, Zedd found himself badly damaged. He had floated into a nearby asteroid field and was being pummeled by the rocks.

Commander Zedd was surprised his plan had worked so well. He had figured if his body got weak enough, he would be able to start gaining control again over certain motor and cerebral functions. Experimenting, Commander Zedd focused. Suddenly, he was touching what was once his face.

No! The Dark Lord yelled. Instantly, Commander Zedd was no longer in control. The Dark Lord was using every last ounce of Willpower it had to ensure it stayed in control.

"Next time you won't be so lucky. I know your tricks... I'll just make sure to continually hibernate. Then you will never have the chance to strike! Haha!" Lord Zedd cackled.

With the last amount of strength he could muster, the big red menace bounded his way through space, arriving at the Moon Palace. Right before he had landed on Phaedos, Finster had communicated with Zedd through the device he was given, telling him Rita and her squad had left the Moon to attend to business. Upon entering Finster's lab, Finster clapped.

"Oh, my! You look absolutely _dreadful_!" Finster proclaimed.

"You're no spring flower yourself!" Zedd said, ripping his arms away from Finster as the canine attempted to take him by the arm to lead him to the back of the lab. That was where Finster stored his equipment: a secret chamber he had found while unloading his things. As they entered, Zedd sat at the bed. Finster hooked the serum up to his tubes.

"There, now. In a few days you shall be as good as new!" Finster said.

"I had better... I have a long list of people I wish to visit..." Zedd said, chuckling. Once he awoke, he knew he was going to cause trouble.

. . .

Dulcea looked around. The Ragnarok was an impressive ship. The king of Triforia had it commissioned for Tria once she had started her petition to leave the planet to help the fallen United Alliance. Although she had been scorned by virtually the entire universe, she knew she had a power and to let it sit, unused, would be more of a crime than the crimes that were committed against her.

Dulcea thought about how she had helped Tria, six months prior. She had always known Tria was on the side of justice, which is why she had done her small act of treason back then.

"Dulcea, may I have a word?" Zordon said, beckoning her to a room. She nodded and followed him. As she went in, she heard the door lock. She turned to see Zordon with a look of anger on his face.

"I have come to find that those who you think you can trust may not be those who are worthy of trust. Dulcea... I cannot allow you to stay on this vessel if you have allied yourself with the forces of evil."

"What!? This is ridiculous! Zordon, what is this all about?" Dulcea asked, hoping he did not know about her treachery.

"This." He said, throwing his old wrist tech onto the table. It still had the files he had downloaded from the computer he had found when he first returned from the Hall of Legends. As the hologram flickered on, it showed some files stating Dulcea had stolen the Ectomorphicons, Hornitor and Scorpitron. The Ectomorphicons were a special Droid project Zordon and Burai had been working on. They were trying to fuel those super Droids with an energy source that would allow them to run for very long periods of time without need to recharge. The project had been on hiatus at the time Zordon was called up by Orion to go on his first assignment on Solaris 8 to secure the Zeo Crystal and Commander Zedd's troop. They had been having a difficult time finding a resource to make the plan come to life.

"This is preposterous! I have nothing to do with this!" Dulcea demanded.

"The reports say eyewitnesses placed you in the holding bay the last time the Droids were seen." Zordon debated.

"That must have been when Saba and I were trying to find a ship to get us into space! We heard people and thought they might have been from Vile's army, so we ran to Research and Development and grabbed a ship! That's all, I promise you, Zordon."

"So Saba can collaborate this?"

Dulce nodded. He had no reason to doubt Saba at that point. He had already felt his connection to Saba grow again

"Okay... you understand I need to ensure this ship is safe. I mean, after Estro betrayed everyone-"

"Estro!?" Dulcea asked. "Estro was the mole!?"

Zordon nodded. "Yes. Tria told me about his deeds. He tried to destroy Tria on Triforia and nearly succeeded. He's been MIA for quite some time. No doubt lurking in some dreadful corner of the universe doing who knows what."

"Well, I'm glad we are okay. May I go now?"

"I'm sorry, Dulcea..." Zordon said. "There is another thing... No matter what you think may be the right thing, you can't keep secrets on this ship. Everyone must be of one mind on our mission. If not, we will be pulling in different directions, even if it is only slightly. That will end up costing us. We need to work together.

"... I know what you did back on the base six months ago." Zordon revealed.

Dulcea looked down. She was unsure if she was ashamed of being caught, or her actions that led her to be caught. She knew she was doing the right thing... she just hadn't felt at the time as if she had time to debate with the rest of the Morphing Masters. Help was needed and she had helped the best way she knew how due to the time constraints.

"Dulcea... sneaking the Triforian army onto our base to free Kamen was not your call to make. You should have informed everyone of your suspicions! We need to talk things out! What if you were wrong about Tria?" Zordon asked.

"But I wasn't!" Dulcea snapped.

"Sometimes gut intuition isn't good enough. You know this!" Zordon said, started to get flustered.

"You're right... I made a choice, and it was a bad one." Dulcea said, finally ashamed of the act itself more than getting caught. She had been convincing herself that it had been for the best, but she knew deep down that she had not done the act in the best way. There were other ways to deal with the situation.

Dulcea recalled how it had occurred. She had suddenly received an encrypted message on her wrist tech. Opening it, there was a message from Tria. She implored Dulcea to help her. Tria said she had received a message from Kamen, saying he was to be executed. She was going with some troops to break him out and ensure he was given a fair trial. Tria asked Dulcea to lower the shields momentarily to allow them entrance. Going against what her brain told her, Dulcea had done so.

She remembered the chaos ensuing during the battle. The Triforians did all they could to only incapacitate the Alliance Soldiers. That task had proven difficult, since those soldiers were shooting to kill. She remembered learning from a survivor that somewhere nearby, former Commander Scorpius had appeared and liberated his daughter Trakeena and other Edenite students from a round-up Sentinel Knight had ordered. Scorpius' liberation tactic was to brutally destroy all those young adults, barely out of their teens. Dulcea kept telling herself that she had done well in helping Kamen escape, but in her heart she knew if the Alliance forces hadn't been divided by the attack from Triforia, more people would have been available to fight Scorpius. Perhaps he would have been detained and lives spared. She would never know.

"So... leaving the past behind us... Dulcea, do you promise to stick with us as a team?" Zordon asked.

Dulcea smiled. "Sentinel Knight told me that my people, the Nathadians, were held together by a code of ethics. It was called the Order of Meledon. This order was meant to ensure people worked together. They had three rules by which they always abided:

One: To never use their powers for personal gain;

Two: To never escalate a battle;

Three: To never disclose their identities as members of the Order to the public.

"I believe, and feel prompted, that this is the time to re-institute this Order. I have had no evidence given to me that my people live. I want the legacy of the Nathadians to live on. Zordon, I promise to be a team player. I will abide by my people's laws to ensure we save the universe."

Zordon looked down. He felt something inside him he hadn't felt in a while: Hope. He looked up and nodded. "Dulcea, I will help you carry your people's legacy. I, too, will join the Order of Melenon."

Dulcea smiled. "Mele _d_ on."

"... Right..."

"So, let's go tell the others, shall we? We need to be on the same page, right?"

Zordon nodded and unlocked the door. Then, he and Dulcea went to approach the others to restart the Order of Meledon.

. . .

"I just don't understand why we have to defend Kadix." Reon said, flopping down on his chair. He looked at his comrades honestly looking for an answer.

"Because," Rahp began. "We have seen activity on the planet from vessels looking like they belong to Vile. If he's involved, the Alliance will do anything to take it down. That's that."

"But... The Scavengers... they're so horrible..." Reon complained.

"I'll hold your hand during the battle. Don't worry." Claire said from across the room, going over the terrain one last time before they beamed down.

"Okay everyone, listen please." Burai said as he entered the room. "I've pinpointed your target. You'll see it uploaded to your wrist techs. Go down there and shoot first, ask questions later."

Priscilla looked at Burai cockeyed. No one knew Burai to speak in such a manner. He shrugged.

"What? If I walk the walk, I gotta talk the talk, right?"

Michael, Gosei, Magnus, and Gerlit had spoken over their secured channels once word spread that Claire had become the Alliance's Yellow Ranger. They decided to promote Burai to be a General and co-commander of the ranger project they were doing, both due to his involvement in creating the powers, and also his past leadership abilities. Whenever Claire went down as a ranger, he would take over as the commanding general.

Filcar walked over to Claire to see what she was looking at. "Hey, Risp. You coming down with us?"

She shook her head. "Not unless I'm needed with you guys. My priority is here with Burai. The ranger project means too much for me to let it fail."

"You know, Burai is capable... He was next in line to become a Morphing Master, after all..." Filcar said.

"But I pledged my service to maintaining you guys. I will fulfill that pledge. Otherwise I'm no better than Louse, Wilson, and Miller. Deserters."

Filcar shook his head. "It's not deserting, it would be just helping the project on a more... hands on role."

"Stand down, Filcar." Claire ordered.

"But-"

"Are you going to argue with a commanding officer?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then get ready. The others are ready to go."

Filcar grimaced a bit and made his way to the other three rangers.

"Lovers' quarrel?" Priscilla asked, beating her eyelashes sarcastically.

"Oh, shush." He said, winking.

"Ready?" Rahp asked?

They nodded.

"Victory!"

"Alliance: Red!"

"Alliance: Blue!"

"Alliance: Green!"

"Alliance: Pink!"

And with that, they teleported down to the planet. As they landed, they looked to their wrist techs to look for power surges. Within moments, they all had a large ping appear above them.

"Duck!" Claire yelled over the communicators.

Dropping to the ground, the Alliance Rangers narrowly missed being hit by a devastating blow of power. Jumping up, they looked forward to see a humanoid beast staring at them.

"Something's wrong here..." Alliance Blue said.

"Yeah, the temperature just dropped, like, a lot." Alliance Green agreed.

"Who are you!?" Alliance Pink demanded.

"I am the one who has come to destroy you. Nothing can save you from the fate I have in store for you. Bow before me now, and I will consider sparing you for my army." The beast said. He had a gold colored face which shined against the sun's rays. Silver horns protruded from his head and what looked like silver tubing from his pectoral region. He wore a star on his chest.

"If you refuse, I will destroy you and give your powers to The Queen."

"The Queen? Who's that?" Alliance Blue asked.

Alliance Red shook his head in answer as he stepped forward. He pointed at his attacker.

"We stand for order and justice, for those who are too weak to defend themselves from bullies like you. I and many others have sacrificed too much just to give our powers up now. You are under arrest on counts of violence against the United Alliance and attacking Alliance officers."

"Pathetic. A Demon... Under arrest? Don't make me laugh." He said, producing a large staff with axe-like blades. It had a skull theme.

"Did he just say Demon?" Alliance Green asked.

"Risp, we need you." Alliance Red said as he turned his communicator to a setting only audible to the rangers.

Claire looked down, frustrated. She felt they hadn't tried before running to her for help. She felt as if she was becoming obsolete as a general and would become just the woman who is third in command for the rangers. That wasn't what she had strove to become after so many years of service.

"General, don't worry." Burai said, smiling. "I got this. Go help them. They need you."

Frustrated, Claire made her way to the teleportation pad. She grabbed her wrist tech along the way and uploaded the rest of the map of the area. She also synced hers to the other wrist techs the rangers were wearing.

Back on the planet, Alliance Red attempted to grab the Demon's staff with his whip. As the whip wrapped around the staff, the Demon pushed down on his staff and flung the ranger away. Almost immediately, his star blasted Alliance Pink and Blue as they rushed forward. He then turned and swung his staff, sending sparks flying as his blade connected with Alliance Green.

"Is that all?" He mocked.

"No." Alliance Yellow said as she walked stoically onto the scene. The other rangers ran to her. She looked at them and nodded.

"V-Formation?" She suggested.

"Get in place!" Alliance Red ordered. As they did, their morphers came in sync and began boosting their energy.

"Nice trick." The Demon said. "Watch _my_ trick. Jinxer!"

"Yes, Diabolico?" The small, insect like Demon said, revealing himself to the rangers.

"Make me grow." Diabolico demanded.

"Right away!" He said, producing a card from his sleeve. He threw it at Diabolico and it stuck to his leg.

"Diabolico, for our master The Queen! Destroy each of the rangers: red, blue, pink, yellow, and green!"

Suddenly, surrounded by bat-like creatures, Diabolico grew up to enormous sizes. The rangers all took a step back in surprise.

"Come here, rangers!" Diabolico taunted, stepping down on the rangers. As his foot went to connect, Burai teleported them away.

"Thank you for the teleportation system, Zordon..." Burai said under his breath as the rangers arrived back on the ship.

"Ahhhh!" Alliance Green was yelling, curled into a ball. When nothing happened, he looked up at everyone staring at him.

"Oh... I mean... grrr?" He said, shrugging.

"Well, what do we do now!?" Alliance Red demanded before demorphing.

"We fight fire with fire." Burai said, smiling. "Follow me!"

They all demorphed as they followed him down the hall to the Holding Bay. There, they saw a large robot.

"A Droid? Like the one Zordon used during the Final Siege?" Rahp asked.

"It actually is the same Droid. I just designed some... modifications. Zordon is... was very meticulous. I found data from his battle with Goldar recorded on Leopardon's hard drive. I used it to find its weak points and made this."

"Wow... Our very own Megadroid..." Reon said in awe.

"Well... In honor of the late Zordon, I've decided on a name change. This is your new mega _zord_. I call it simply the Alliance Megazord." Burai said.

"How intuitive are the controls?" Claire asked.

"Very." Burai said. "I've kept Zordon's set up for the piloting. The cockpit interacts with the pilot's brain and uploads information to it, helping the pilot learn quicker and understand the console's prompts with ease."

"Let's go, then." Claire said.

"Right. Ranger up, everyone."

As they remorphed and jumped into the Alliance Megazord, they looked around. The controls were already feeling familiar to them. The Holding Bay doors opened and the giant robot flew down toward Kadix.

Watching them as they approached the atmosphere, Burai said, "May the Power protect you, rangers."  
. . .

Yuki-Onna staggered back, smoke coming from her shoulder where Kamen Rider: Decade had slashed her. He landed, then began charging up again.

"Rider Kick!"

As he gave the command, the cards from Edenoi's Rider Program appeared before him in a line to Yuki-Onna. As he jumped into the air, the cards created a diagonal line of descent to the general. As he was to make contact, though, a thick beast teleported onto the scene and absorbed the hit.

"Ahh!" Decade yelled as he flew backward. The Gokaigers ran to him and helped him up.

"Maligore!? What are you doing here!?" Yuki-Onna demanded.

"The Queen has made a change of plans. You are not to see Dregon. Report immediately to Aquitar." Maligore ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Yuki-Onna said, saluting by placing her fist to her chest. Then, she and her Tenga Warriors were teleported onto a ship in orbit.

"The Queen?" Gokai Red wondered.

"Aquitar!" Gokai Green said, thinking of his former students Tideus and Cestria.

"Now, my queen said nothing of _your_ fate, pirates. Prepare to be destroyed!" And with that, Maligore shot a giant lava ball at the group.

Villamax looked over from the deck of the Galleon, standing next to Guy. He observed Gokai Red's swordsmanship. It wasn't as good as Gokai Blue, but it was definitely improving. He was happy with his team's progression over the past six months. He then flinched as he saw Decade and the Gokaigers fly back from a massive swing of Maligore's arm.

"Come on! Please! Let me help them! They won't be complete without me! I can help, I promise!" Guy cried.

"Fine." Villamax said.

"Really!?" Guy said, beaming.

"Only because they are being slaughtered. Hopefully another body will just cause Maligore confusion." Villamax said.

"Aaaalllllrrriiiiggghhhttttt!" Guy said, jumping into the air in excitement.

"Calm down and morph." Villamax ordered.

"Right. Gokai Change!" Guy said. Suddenly, he looked down and found himself with the Gokai Silver suit.

"Gooookkkaaaiiii... Siiilllvvveeerrr!" He cried out.

Villamax facepalmed. "We're doomed..."

"Gokai Spear!" Guy said, leaping headfirst into the battle from the Galleon.

As he flew down, he yelled, "Now for the finisher!" He inserted his fake Dilithium Crystal into the spear he had made, cranking it like a key. Doing thit, he began pouring his ever boosting Morphing Energy into his weapon.

"Fiiiinnnnalll Waaaaave. Ooooh!" The voice saying that echoed through the canyon in which they found themselves. It was a voice Guy programed into his weapon as an added effect. He thought it was intimidating.

Gokai Red looked up. "Who said that?"

Maligore looked up as well, confused. He saw a silver and gold blur approaching him.

The weapon spoke again, introducing the name of Gokai Silver's attack: "Gooookkkaaaiiii Shooooting Staaaaaar!" And with that, Gokai Silver flung the spear at Maligore. It hit him in the gut and instantly came out the other side. Bits of lava exploded out of him like blood.

He fell to a knee. He looked down to see a large hole gaping in his abdominal region. He knew he was defeated, and also needed on Liaria. He did not want to ruin the Queen's plans.

"Until... next time!" Maligore said, vanishing.

Decade, breathing hard, turned to the pirates. He looked them up and down. He then pulled out his sword and attacked.

"Dimension Slash!" Decade yelled.

Gokai Silver jumped in and blocked the blow with his spear.

"What's the big idea!?" Gokai Blue demanded.

"Yeah! We just saved you!" Gokai Yellow yelled.

"You were only saving yourselves so you can pillage my planet. These belongings may be strewn out across the surface of Edenoi now, but soon we will get our freedom back. So, I will protect Edenoi until that time comes, whether it be from power hungry maniacs like my brother Dregon, or wretched thieves like _you_!" Decade said, throwing Gokai Silver off his blade.

Gokai Red sneered under his visor. "Joe? Let's squash this bug."

"Right." Gokai Blue replied.

"No!" Gokai Pink blurted out. She placed her hands where her mouth should be, as if to trap anymore sound from spilling out.

"You have a problem, Ahim?" Gokai Blue asked.

Her mind was racing madly. She thought of what would happen to Edenoi if its sole defender were destroyed. She thought of her homeworld, Rashon.

"Let's not destroy him. What will become of Edenoi if we do this?"

"Not our concern." Gokai Red replied. "We're pirates, apparently." He looked at Decade and flicked his own collar. Nodding to Gokai Blue, he rushed Decade.

Decade parried both rangers. He quickly ran facing backwards to deflect their attacks. He then kicked Gokai Blue in the stomach, sending him flying.

Gokai Red took the opportunity and did the same to Decade. Decade flew back. Gokai Red leaped onto him before Decade could stand. He swung his saber down, while Decade's weapon met the Gokai Saber. They resisted against each other, staring into each of their expressionless helmets, seeing their own reflections through the glare from the sun beating down on them.

Gokai Red kept staring. Thinking. He then pushed off from Decade's blade and backflipped to his team.

"Marvelous?" Gokai Green asked.

"Our beef is not with him. It's with that big lava guy. He ruined our hunt." Gokai Red declared.

They each looked at each other. The four all hid smiles under their helmets as they listened to Marvelous.

"Let's go hunting. He probably has great treasure, ya' know..." Gokai Yellow said.

"Hey, Decade!" Gokai Red said as he slowly stood. "Until next time!"

Decade nodded, thankful for the pirates' mercy.

As they walked back to their ship, Gokai Pink leaned close to Gokai Red. Tuning her communication channel to be only between him and her, she said, "Thank you."

He didn't answer. He didn't look at her. He gave her no visual cues that he acknowledged her. But in her heart she knew that behind his mask, he was smiling.


	9. Liaria, Kadix, and the Order of Meledon

**Chapter Nine: Liaria, Kadix, and the Order of Meledon**

Tria, Yoral, and Trinity stared at Zordon and Dulcea. They were unsure of what to say. Yoral broke the silence.

"...uh... just like that? This chick tells you about some old practice and you say we're all doing it... just like that?"

Zordon furrowed his brow. He hadn't thought what he had done was abnormal. When Dulcea told him about the Order of Meledon it felt right to him. He had then acted accordingly.

Tria moved her head around, as if she were physically rattling the idea around in her head. "We're not sayin' the Order isn't a good thing... it's just... kinda outta character for you to just sign onto somethin' like this without, I dunno, arguin'? Doubtin'? Then volunteer others? It's all kinda... weird... comin' from you..."

Trinity then brightened up and turned to the others, excited about her idea. "I know! I know! Dulcea is evil and Zordon is under her mind control!" She smiled, proud of her detective skills.

Tria and Yoral looked at Zordon and Dulcea with raised eyebrows. Saba walked over from the corner of the room. He sighed before he spake.

"No... he's fine. I can feel he's not under any mind control through our bond."

Yoral squinted at Saba, Dulcea, and Zordon. "But he's been with the chick for the past six months... maybe _she's_ using that little dog to mind wipe Z-boy!"

"I'm a feline..."

"Stop this! Geez! I'm not brainwashed! I'm Zordon and I'm not under any spell. I felt... something! Okay!? Geez!" Zordon shouted, flustered.

Tria winked. "How does it feel to not have someone believe you?"

Dulcea turned her back to everyone, trying to hide a smile. Zordon stood, wide eyed and jaw almost open.

Yoral and Trinity shrugged. She turned to Yoral and said, "I dunno... I think my theory is still valid..."

"Zordon's kinda weird, so it's hard to say..." Yoral replied.

"Tria... I should've fought for you to have a fair trial..." Then, for the first time, Zordon had a thought. It was a thought he wouldn't let himself have until that moment, but it made sense. "Tria? Sentinel Knight... he was wrong. He should've given you a fair trial. I shouldn't have let my arrogance as a Morphing Master cloud my sense of right and wrong. I should have stood up for justice. I'm sorry."

"That's it. I'm convinced. Mind control..." Yoral said.

Saba nodded. "I'm starting to think you may be right..."

Trinity clapped. "Yay! I was right!"

"Thank you, Zordon. That means a lot to me." Tria said.

That was a big step for her. Being discharged from the Morphing Masters in the way she had been hurt her deeply. She cared much for that position and what it meant. Zordon's apology really did mean a lot to her.

"Sorry to break this up... but the console is beeping..." Yoral said, noticing it for the first time.

"Oh, no! How long!?" Tria asked, sprinting to it.

Zordon followed her over. "I don't know. I hadn't been paying attention."

"Wait... so is he or is he _not_ brainwashed!?" Trinity demanded.

Tria winked at her. "Definitely not."

"The map is pointing to Liaria. There is a sudden burst of activity around the planet. Massive forces are on their way to join what's already there." Yoral said, reading the console.

"Okay, then. Let's go to Liaria." Dulcea proclaimed.

Zordon wanted to argue. He knew their mission was to find Master Ivicar, but he also knew that there were people in trouble. He thought about his mistake with Tria, how he had focused too much on the letter of the law and not the spirit. He nodded.

"Yes, let's go to Liaria." Zordon said.

"Oh! Brainwashed or not, I like the new Zordon." Trinity said, giving him a hug. Zordon blushed. Saba smiled.

Yoral sneered, turning back to the console. "All courses set for Liaria. Okay, everyone. Strap on your big boy shoes and get ready. This fight's gonna be a doozy!"

. . .

"Alliance Megazord! Online and ready to battle!" The Alliance Rangers said in unison.

"Let's take this creep down." Alliance Red said.

"Mega Sabers! Activate!" Alliance Blue announced. The megazord's dual blades appeared in its hands. Diabolico stood and observed the machine in front of him.

"Interesting... I had been told a machine of your caliber existed. I will destroy you rangers and take it for my army!"

"Is it too late for me to join!?" A booming, slow voice said from the east side of the battlefield.

"Huh?" Alliance Pink said, scanning the area.

"Oh, no..." Alliance Green said, looking at his screen.

"Now what do we do!?" Alliance Blue asked, worried.

"We fight." Alliance Yellow proclaimed.

Walking onto the field, a shorter, stockier Demon appeared. He was mostly blue in color and held what looked like a bazooka.

"Ah. Loki. What a surprise. I'm glad to see you here, my friend." Diabolico said.

"Yeah, I was asked by The Queen to come down and help you get this done quick. We're needed on Liaria pronto!" Loki explained.

"There's that Queen character again..." Alliance Red observed as the megazord lumbered toward the two to battle.

"After this we have to head to Liaria." Alliance Yellow said.

"My thoughts exactly." Replied Alliance Blue as he commanded the megazord's arms to swing at the Demons.

The blow was blocked by Diabolico. Immediately crouching to a knee, Loki fired his bazooka. The Alliance Megazord went flying backwards, crashing into a mountain side. Sparks were flying everywhere.

"We're still good. Let's go at 'em again!" Alliance Green said.

"Charging blades!" Alliance Pink said.

In unison, the rangers said, "Double Blade Beam!"

The blades were glowing with Morphing Energy. The megazord struck the ground with its blades and two vertically standing crescent waves shot toward the Demons.

"Ha! We're Demons! Ya' gotta do better than that!" Loki proclaimed.

Diabolico nodded. His mind, with arrogance, thought of how there were only a certain number of things which could hurt a Demon, let alone destroy one. He snickered.

One beam hit Diabolico, and the other hit Loki. It knocked them both backward. They fell on their backs in a pile.

"Alright. Let's finish them." Alliance Red said.

"Hahaha!" Loki laughed.

"Yes, rangers. Finish us!" Diabolico mocked.

"You may knock us down, but you can't destroy us!" Loki taunted.

"You are like mosquitoes that need to be squashed." Diabolico said.

"Let's squash 'em!" Loki suggested.

"Star Power: Star Blast!" Diabolico said.

"Whoa!"

"Oh, no!"

"Brace yourselves!"

The blast shot forward and hit the megazord. Energy crackled over the megazord's armor. The rangers had been able to move in time enough to the side to not be decimated by the blow. From up in space, Burai saw a chunk missing from the megazord's left "hip".

"Uh-oh..." Burai said before trying to divert more power to the left side to compensate. He wanted to wait before pulling the rangers from the fight. He didn't want to make that a precedence for _all_ of their battles.

"I'm thinking I may have discovered another attack." Alliance Pink said.

"Oh?" Alliance Blue replied.

"Just follow me on this one..." She said, typing into the console the impressions she was receiving from the zord.

"Climhazzard: Duplex!" The rangers said together.

Rushing forward with blinding speed, the Alliance Megazord placed both of its blades together and impaled Diabolico through the belly.

"Diabolico!" Loki yelled.

The Alliance Megazord then jumped into the air, dragging the blade up with it. The blade jaggedly cut Diabolico through the middle. When the megazord landed, Diabolico's organs and skin began reattaching to their cut parts.

"Impossible!" Alliance Red yelled.

"Not the right type of metal, foolish rangers. You aren't equipped to beat us!" Diabolico said, slowly beginning to approach the megazord as it lost power exponentially.

"We have to do something!" Alliance Yellow warned.

"We fight." Alliance Red said, mimicking her comment earlier.

Looking down, Alliance Yellow nodded. She brought her head back up and said, "Right! Let's do this!"

Picking up the blade and separating it into its dual mode again, the megazord slowly walked forward. The rangers knew they were heading to their doom.

"DIABOLICO. LOKI. JINXER. STOP WASTING TIME AND REPORT TO LIARIA AT ONCE!" A voice could be heard echoing through the sky. The three giants looked up to see Maligore's face projected in the sky.

"Who's that?" Alliance Green asked.

"But, Maligore, we are about to-" Loki started.

"THIS IS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW. REPORT TO LIARIA IMMEDIATELY." Maligore commanded, disappearing from the sky as he finished.

"Until next time, rangers..." Diabolico said, disappearing.

"You won't be so lucky next time!" Loki threatened before following suit.

From down on the ground, Jinxer could be heard by the rangers saying, "You have incurred demon fury! Soon, you will be destroyed! Haha!" And with that he, too, vanished.

Burai sat there, hand hovering over the button to recall the rangers. He breathed a sigh of relief. He thought about how the break in needing to run from their battles would subconsciously give the rangers more confidence in future battles.

"Okay, rangers." Burai said to them through the megazord's communicators. "Say goodbye to Kadix and get back here. Set the megazord in the Holding Bay. We're making a course for Liaria."

. . .

"So... you're going to do this?" Villamax questioned his team.

"Yes. We are." Marvelous said defiantely.

"What about all the training I have given you up to this point? Are you all just going to throw it away!?" Villamax demanded.

"We are going to use it to help others. Not ourselves." Luka said. She kicked a box of treasure over to Villamax.

"What's this!?" Villamax asked.

"Payment. For your training. Also, for this vessel." Joe replied.

"She's not for sale."

"We weren't asking. Now take the money and leave." Marvelous said, grinning.

"Then you leave me no choice." Villamax said, pulling out his sword.

"There's six of us... you can't think you can win!" Doc advised.

"I'm your teacher. I _know_ I can."

"Wow... who would've thought we would need to defeat our master..." Guy thought aloud.

"Uh... he's only been your mentor for hardly any time at all..." Joe said to Guy.

"But it's felt like so long..." Guy said, truly sad to need to fight his "mentor".

"Ready?" Marvelous said, pulling out his morpher.

The others did the same, and they all shouted, "Gokai Change!"

"Gokai Red."

"Gokai Blue."

"Gokai Yellow."

"Gokai Green."

"Gokai Pink."

"Gokai Silver!"

They all produced their weapons. They were on the top deck of the Galleon, ready for the battle to start. The blackness of space being cut only by the luminous light projecting onto the deck by the Galleon, and the shining of distant stars.

"Heeyah!" Villamax cried as he struck.

The six rangers surrounded him, swinging at their former mentor. He quickly stopped each attack. His speed was mind numbing, even to Gokai Blue.

"You have no honor!" Villamax cried as he kicked Gokai Red in the stomach.

Gokai Pink stopped and took off her helmet to stare at Villamax. "Maybe not to this... _pirate_ thing we've been doing. But that's only because something more important has presented itself. Others. We _do_ have honor: to those who cannot defend themselves across the universe!"

"Hmph." Villamax said as he punched Gokai Yellow and held a flailing Gokai Green's head under his armpit. "You need to look out for yourself. Mark my words, Ahim... I mean _Princess Miha_ : your wish to protect the weaker people will end in your destruction!"

Gokai Red stood up with Gokai Silver's help, then addressed Villamax. "That may be so, but I guarantee you that one day you will get yourself in a situation that will culminate in _your_ destruction, because of the company you wish to surround yourself with. Then, when you lie there, dying, think of what you accomplished in your life. Then, think of me. Think of what we, the Gokaigers, accomplished by helping others. Then we'll see who led a more fulfilling life."

Villamax gripped his sword in anger. "Gokai Pink... put on your helmet. I will not fight you until you do so."

Miha reached up and pulled a white flower from her hair. She handed it to Villamax with a smile on her face. "Please... join us. Take this flower as a symbol of the new life you will have with us!"

He slapped her hand, sending the flower flying. It landed in the treasure chest meant for him. Gokai Silver saw that and, thinking he was trying to attack Miha, dived forward.

"Noooo!" Gokai Silver yelled. As he lunged, he tried charging his attack when suddenly his fake Dilithium Crystal started cracking. It couldn't handle the tinkering Guy had done to it before. He was losing his power.

With hardly any energy left, all Gokai Silver could could do was push Villamax overboard. As their mentor was falling, Gokai Green tossed him a life jacket. Villamax grabbed it and turned on its thrusters, allowing him to cruise through space. Luka closed the treasure chest and tossed it out to him.

Villamax looked at the six rangers as they demorphed, clutching the treasure chest tightly to himself. "Very well. If this is what you want, then so be it. Fare thee well, my students!" And with that, Villamax sailed into the darkness of space.

"Now what?" Joe asked to Marvelous.

"I wasn't joking before. That big lava guy was a jerk. We're going to hunt him down and give him a dose of his own medicine. Where did your energy tracker say he went, Doc?"

"A planet called Liaria."

"Are we almost there?" Luka asked.

Doc pointed into space at a green planet. "Yep. There it is. We'll be entering its atmosphere in about five minutes at this speed."

"Perfect. Okay, everyone: get ready." Marvelous said.

As everyone finished prepping, Guy looked at his morpher. The crystal inside had a very large crack. He shook his head in disappointment. He feared for what would happen to him during the next battle.

As they approached the planet, they observed a huge mass of ships from Master Vile. Miha pointed at one in particular. The one that helped destroy her homeworld.

"Novact is here..." She said, pointing at the Dark Wave.

"We'll get him. Don't worry." Marvelous said.

"How will we get past them?" Guy asked, worried.

"By driving fast." Marvelous said as he waved goodbye, running below deck. Morphing, he grabbed the wheel to steer the ship.

On the Dark Wave, Novact smiled as he saw the pirate ship. "Kegler... isn't that the ship that got away during our final strike against M51? When we were bombing Corsair?"

The scientist, who had transferred recently from Vile's Skull Ship, squinted out the window. He then waddled back to Novact, saying, "It does look familiar now that you mention it."

"Good. No one gets away from _me_. Set the lasers on it and fire until there's nothing left to fire at." Novact commanded.

Right then, however, the Dark Wave shook.

"What was that!?" Kegler inquired nervously.

"We're being attacked!" Someone yelled in the command deck. Running to the teleprompter, Novact saw the firing from the opposite direction of the Galleon.

"Target them, too! Tell all the ships to-"

He was interrupted by more blasts.

"What now!?"

"A small fleet of Alliance ships have appeared, and they are blasting at all of us. Sir, Rita hasn't arrived yet... We were told to wait for her to attack the planet... What are your orders?" Kegler said, insinuating they should attack now.

"We dive down now without Rita. We don't need her. You finished a Madam Woe, right?"

"Yes. She is on standby to be sent down. Her Spirit is already in the new vessel."

"Perfect. Give the order. We go down now."

Burai, on the Alliance Rangers' main ship, saw the evil army begin to descend to Liaria.

Claire furrowed her brow. "Open a communication to Gerlit. Tell him they've struck and for him to hide whatever artifact he and Gosei are protecting."

"Yes, ma'am!" Reon said as he began typing.

"We gotta go down." Rahp said, tapping Reon on the shoulder.

"Okay. Just finished. Let's go." He replied.

"Wait, I'm coming, too." Claire said, walking to her teammates.

"Are you sure?" Filcar said.

She smiled at him. "Yes. I figured I can still help in a more... hands on way."

"Okay, guys. Let's make it down to the teleportation pad. I just sent them the coordinates that we need to go to." Priscilla said.

"Wait! Look!" Reon said, pointing to the monitor. On screen was Captain Marvelous.

"What do _you_ want?" Claire spat.

"To help. As a sorry, we give you this gift. We hope you like it." Marvelous said.

Suddenly, the screen went blank.

"Look out there..." Priscilla said. They all followed her gaze out into space. There, they saw the Galleon blasting its way through the ranks of the ships flying down.

"Huh. Who wooda thunk?" Reon said.

"They're giving us time. Let's head on down!" Rahp commanded.

As all this occurred, the Ragnarok landed undetected on Liaria.

"Stay here, you two." Tria ordered to Yoral and Trinity.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Yoral protested.

"The Ragnarok needs to be protected. I trust you guys." Tria explained.

"Yes, ma'am!" Trinity said, saluting her jokingly before turning to Yoral. "Get in here, you idiot! " She further said, pulling Yoral into the ship.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Zordon asked.

"We have to be sure of it." Dulcea said. "We all have a role to play."

Zordon turned to Saba. "You loop around and meet us from the opposite direction. If something happens to us, you can still get Gerlit out of here."

Nodding, Saba turned around and began running. He dropped down on all fours as he did. Soon, he was out of sight.

"Before we go, let me do one spell." Dulcea said.

The other two nodded.

"By the power of the Order of Meledon, let the power of the Nathadians protect us!" Dulcea said.

"What will that do?" Tria asked as red streams coursed over them.

"Don't know. It's a spell Sentinel Knight taught me. I guess we'll find out soon." Dulcea replied.

"One last thing." Tria said. She pulled out three badges. She placed one on her.

"What is this?" Zordon asked impatiently. He looked down to see a "30" on the badge, along with a big V. The V was obviously a reference to the Alliance's battle cry for "victory" (*Author's Note: It is the symbol of the 30th anniversary of Super Sentai for those of you who know it).

"It's a little token Trinity made. It designates we are a team. The thirty represents the thirty systems that comprised the members of the United Alliance." Tria explained.

Zordon placed it on his left breast. Using his connection to Saba for the first time since they had been reunited, he summoned his red saber. Tria summoned her Gold Power Staff and Dulcea produced her fighting staff.

As they investigated the area, trying to find Gerlit, Trinity and Yoral sat in the Ragnarok.

"Boring!" Yoral said, kicking a table in anger.

"Oh, please calm down!" Trinity said, walking to him.

"It's just that... I can't fight and I'm stuck babysitting!"

"What!?" She said, offended.

"No, not you. The ship."

She glared at him. "That better be it..."

"Also... man... I'm sick and tired of hiding. Your sister won't flip out! I promise!" Yoral said.

Remembering Zordon's words to her, she winked. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Then she sighed. "Trust me... she'll freak out if we told her."

He leaned in close to her. He placed a hand on her face and brushed her hair to behind her ear. He looked into her eyes.

"Well, I guess being here with you isn't so bad..."

He then leaned in, kissing his secret girlfriend. As they kissed, they didn't notice the console beeping, telling them an intruder had entered the ship. The Fake Gold Ranger looked in from the window on the door to the room, calculating the next move.

Meanwhile, Zordon looked at his wrist tech. He had the energy signature Gosei gave him programmed in, keyed into the artifact Gerlit was protecting. According to the wrist tech, they were rapidly approaching Gerlit's hidden base.

"Thank you, good soldiers." They heard from above. They looked up to see a dark purple cloud descend in front of them. The trio gripped their weapons tight. The cloud spun until it became a being holding a big, three eyed scythe.

"Who are you?" Dulcea demanded.

"I am Azazel, the Great Demon Lord. My queen has released me for a momentous occasion. I am to follow you and retrieve the Greatest Treasure in the Universe." He said casually.

"Not on my life!" Tria cried out.

"That's right. Your life no longer belongs to you. Demons: your vessels await." Azazel said, raising a hand.

Suddenly, dark black clouds swooped down from the sky and headed toward the three fighters. In each cloud was the essence of a Demon, ready to take control of their new host bodies. As the clouds approached, the red energy of the Spell of Meledon coursed through the rangers and prevented the Demons' entrance. The clouds returned to the sky as they found themselves unable to enter their targets.

"Interesting... Nathadian Magic... It has been quite a while since I have seen that." Azazel said, laughing.

"You know the Nathadians!?" Dulcea cried out in surprise.

"You could say that. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Well, if you will not allow me to use your minds, I guess you serve no purpose. Prepare to be destroyed..." Azazel said, putting his wicked scythe in position.

"It's morphin' time! Gold Ranger power!" Tria yelled, becoming her Zeo Ranger counterpart. The "30" badge could be seen on her gold shield.

"Hmm... I saw something like you long ago... I guess that Alpha was able to spread his genes somehow..." Azazel commented, lost in thought.

"Prepare to fall. In the name of the Alliance. Attack!" The Gold Ranger commanded.

Zordon's eyes glowed white. The White Energy flowed through his hands into his saber. A red and white blast erupted from the lion head at the end of the weapon. It hit Azazel, yet he didn't seem to budge.

Dulcea leapt forward and struck Azazel in the face. The Demon did not move an inch. Dulcea backed away, shocked.

"Power Staff!" The Gold Ranger shouted. Gold orbs erupted from the staff and hit Azazel. That, as well, seemed to do the Demon Lord no harm.

"My turn." Azazel said, not sounding in the least bit threatened or even interested in the battle. His scythe glowed with a purple color. He swung it, causing a horizontal crescent to fly out and strike the three fighters. Dulcea jumped out of the way while Zordon and the Gold Ranger took the brunt of the blast.

"No!" Dulcea yelled. She ran over to where they had been standing.

"Now for you, warrior." Azazel said.

As Dulcea got to the spot she found Tria, blood dripping down her face and demorphed. Dulcea helped her up. She looked around for Zordon but found no trace of him. Tears began to stream down her face. She then stared at Azazel.

"You may defeat us, but there is nothing you can do to get the artifact. More of our warriors are coming and they will _crush_ you!" Dulcea yelled in anger.

"Hehe... I doubt they will know how to defeat me. Now, prepare for your destruction!"

"Stand down."

Dulcea and Tria looked up to see a man in red flip forward in between them and Azazel. He wore a collar and was in red from the top of his helmet to his boots. Tria was the first to notice the badge on his chest. The same badge Dulcea had passed out just moments earlier.

"Is that...?" Tria started.

The red ranger produced his weapon: a red saber with a lion head on the hilt. He got into a fighting position.

"I know your weakness, Azazel, the Great Demon Lord. I know all about your kind. The knowledge of the Nathadians courses through me! Prepare to be destroyed!"

For the first time, Azazel was frightened. "Who are you!?"

"I, Zordon Zoltar of Eltar, am the Meledon Ranger."

(*Author's Note: Meledon Ranger's suit is that of the Sentai Ranger AkaRed)


	10. Liaria - Strange Tides

**Chapter Ten: Liaria - Strange Tides**

Gerlit looked at the small pyramid on the table. The energy it exuded made him nervous. He remembered how he felt when App and Orion had reported in, almost a year prior, with information that they had found what App called the Zeo Crystal. App, Ivicar, and Sentinel Knight were looking very nervous at the time. Sentinel Knight had revealed during that council meeting that, at times, the Morphing Grid would go through a phenomenon when it would crystallize and make itself occupy space in the universe proper. Ever since he and Gosei had discovered the Greatest Treasure, Gerlit wondered if there was any connection between the two.

"Gerlit..." Barkow, Gerlit's brother, said while waddling over to him. He wore a worried look on his face. "I don't know what we are to do... our sensors say there is commotion above ground _right over us_. They are getting closer!"

Gerlit smiled and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Barkow, we will be okay. I promise. Gosei informed me the Alliance is here. I know they will protect us."

Over their heads, Meledon Ranger felt the Spell of the Nathadians coursing through his body. He felt it flowing into his red saber, as well. Information was in his head he hadn't known before. He tried wrapping his mind around some of the facts, but realized he could only read the information when it was pertinent: it was almost as if it were a new muscle added to his mind, one that wasn't a voluntary muscle. It seemed to react more on reflex. Zordon knew the power was to become his and Saba's next research subject.

Azazel backed away slowly. The three eyes on the blade of his scythe blinked rapidly, almost as if the weapon itself was nervous. Azazel hadn't felt a power like what was in front of him in many millenia.

Meledon nodded his head as he "read" the pertinent information on Azazel. He saw designs on walls and doors, iron, salt, bones, and water. The information was fast, then slowly focused on iron. He then knew what he had to do.

"Power of Meledon: Convert!" The red ranger proclaimed. "Iron!"

The Meledon Energy coursed through his body. His suit's composition changed to be a malleable iron. It looked identical to anyone observing his suit before it went through its conversion. Meledon Ranger observed the metal on his saber also changed its composition to iron.

"Impossible!" Azazel screamed. He began turning into a cloud of smoke to disappear.

"Not on my watch!" Meledon Ranger yelled. His mind landed on one of the designs he had seen earlier.

"Demon's Trap!" He declared. A five point star appeared under the Demon. Around it was a circle with various symbols Meledon Ranger didn't understand. Once it appeared, Azazel was pinned down and unable to escape.

"His power is amazing!" Dulcea said as she finished pulling Tria to the side, away from the battle.

Tria cradled her arm. She was in quite a bit of pain. Azazel was able to significantly damage her with his awesome power, even when she was morphed. She shook her head in response to Duclea.

"How did Zordon get such power? I mean, he says he's the _Meledon_ Ranger. How is that possible?" Tria inquired.

"I don't know. I have very little knowledge of the Nathadians. I... just don't know." Dulcea replied.

"How do you know of such practices!?" Azazel demanded.

"Say goodbye, Demon." Meledon said as his answer.

Meledon Ranger planned on running toward Azazel, first destroying his staff to destroy his power source, then slashing him with his iron infused attacks. As he began to charge himself for the final attack, he heard something behind him.

"Ready? Aim! Fire!" Alliance Red ordered. The troops at his side dropped to a knee and began firing.

"No!" Meledon Ranger cried out.

As they fired, the blasts hit Azazel and didn't seem to do anything but force him to stand his ground. The blasts also scorched the ground around him, breaking the sealing spell holding him down.

Azazel laughed. "I thank you for freeing me from my captivity, Meledon Ranger. Your Demon Trap overrode the spell binding me to The Queen. And as a thank you to those who freed me from the ranger..."

Suddenly, Azazel began glowing. A yellow cloud formed around him until he became a part of the cloud himself. The cloud began swirling and then rushed toward Alliance Red and his platoon.

Meledon stopped in his tracks. He didn't need the information in his head to tell him what was happening. He'd seen that just moments before. Meledon Ranger shot a blast toward the Alliance soldiers, hoping to create a similar barrier that had protected his trio when Azazel had shot Demons toward them a few moments earlier. The yellow cloud made its way to the group before the barrier could protect them.

"Oh, no..." Dulcea said. She, Tria, and Zordon had all been present during the incident on Mirinoi a few months earlier. When Commander Zedd had met with the Dark Cloud and had become possessed, which led him to become the Lord Zedd who they had come to know by that time.

Tria pulled herself up and, breathing in slowly, said, "It's morphin' time... Gold Ranger power..." The power flowed over her, creating the suit. She was glad to see she had recuperated enough energy to become her super powered persona once again.

"Power Staff!" She ordered. It appeared in her hand as she rushed to Meledon Ranger.

"What now?" Gold Ranger asked.

"We wait." Meledon said, apprehensively.

"Everyone separate now!" Alliance Red ordered. Everyone backed away from each other, trying to determine what their next step would be.

Rahp had also been at the scene when Zedd was possessed. He knew what to expect. "One of you is now housing a parasite. I _will_ found out who it is."

One man stepped forward. He smiled as his eyes turned yellow.

"Commander 17!?" Alliance Red said, shocked.

"My name is Azazel. Commander 17 is gone, tucked inside my head. So... now that you know who I am... what are you going to do about it?"

The Meledon and Gold Rangers ran up to Alliance Red at that point. They stared at the Demon before them.

Meledon Ranger provided the answer to the Demon's question: "We will get rid of you."

"Ha! I have plans. I won't let your ragtag team stop me. Soon, my _true_ master will be released, and the universe will once again belong to Demons!" And with that, Azazel vanished into the sky, using Commander 17's body.

"No!" Alliance Red screamed, feeling as if he once again failed a friend.

"There was nothing we could do. Demons are very... tricky." Meledon Ranger said. "I have information, though, that can help us against them so they lose their ability to possess us."

"Who are you?" Alliance Red questioned.

Meledon Ranger then focused on his base state and demorphed into Zordon. "I am Zordon."

"Power down!" Alliance Red said, becoming Paul Rahp. "So it _was_ you back at the old Alliance base! My grandest apologies! But sir... you have allied yourself with a traitor!" He said this as he stuck a finger in Gold Ranger's face.

"She is no traitor. She was framed." Zordon said.

Raph stared at Zordon. His men were tense, ready to fire on the Triforian if needed.

"Can you provide proof of that?" Rahp asked.

Zordon sensed something and looked into the distance. Taking advantage of the coincidence, he pointed behind Rahp. "Is that enough evidence?"

As Rahp turned around, he saw another Gold Ranger walking toward them.

"What in the...?" Rahp began.

The real Gold Ranger scoffed. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." She said, racing forward.

"Stop!" Fake Gold said, putting forth a hand.

"Or what?" The Triforian Ranger asked.

"Or your sister will be destroyed. I'm here on an errand from The Queen! She demands the Greatest Treasure in the Universe! Give it to me or your sister and her boyfriend are goners!"

The Gold Ranger swallowed hard. She thought Trinity would have been safe in the Ragnarok.

"Let her go!" Gold Ranger demanded.

"Give me the treasure!" Fake Gold countered.

"I'm the only one who gets treasure!" Someone said, falling from the sky.

Everyone looked up to see Gokai Yellow land on top of the Fake Gold Ranger, using the villain to break her fall.

"Should I fire, sir?" One of the soldiers, Private BJ Lovel, asked.

"No." Alliance Red ordered. "The pirates are on our side."

The other five Gokaigers landed, encircling the Fake Gold Ranger.

"Gokai Red."

"Gokai Blue."

"Gokai Yellow."

"Gokai Green."

"Gokai Pink."

"GOOOKAI SIIIILVEEEER!" The last pirate said, spinning in place and throwing his hands out as if he were presenting himself to the world for the first time.

"Too showy." Gokai Red said simply.

"We have to do this enthusiastically!" Gokai Silver said.

Gokai Blue nodded. "Right. Let's show them the fighting spirit we have!"

"If you touch me again, I will destroy the Ragnarok!" Fake Gold said, showing a detonator in hand.

Everyone gasped.

"Nice try!" Saba said, running up with Trinity and Yoral.

"What!?" Fake Gold demanded.

"I always carry a sensor on me, just in case." Saba said. "I had received a report that someone was trying to break into the Ragnarok. I returned and saw you placing some chargers in and around the ship. After you left, I simply took them off and untied these two lovebirds."

"Lovebirds!?" Gold and Meledon Rangers said simultaneously. Trinity blushed and Yoral gave a large grin.

"Now excuse us as we secure Gerlit for Master Gosei." Saba said, gesturing for Yoral and Trinity to follow him.

As his troops prepared to fire on the three Team Victory members running away, Alliance Red motioned them to stop. "Zordon was telling the truth. We have nothing to worry from them. Let them secure the artifact.

"Change of plans, everyone!" Alliance Red said to those around him and into his communicator. "The Alliance team is to ensure no one on Liaria gets hurt. Understood? We _only_ attack Vile's forces. Triforians and the pirate rangers are off limits. That is a direct order!"

Alliance Blue, nearby, cocked his head. "We don't attack Triforians!? How many meters under is your mind?"

The last phrase he mentioned was a code, with a specific response attached to denote whether someone had been placed under mind control. It was one of the things Master Ivicar had introduced into the Alliance shortly after becoming its presiding member, shortly before he vanished after the attack on his ship.

"My mind is not under anything. This is legit. I'll explain later." Alliance Red replied.

From up in space, Burai smiled. He was glad things were working themselves out.

 _Soon, the United Alliance will be back up and running, with Power Rangers as the elite guard of the civilized universe. And I will finally be able to take my place as a Morphing Master..._ Burai thought.

"Sir, we have a problem." An officer said to Burai.

"What is it, Private Ubi?" Burai said to the officer.

"I am picking up evidence of more ships approaching from space. They don't seem friendly..." Ayame Ubi said, trying to hide her intonation of worry.

Burai's face began to show fear as he saw the ships getting closer. There was a healthy amount of them.

"Alliance Rangers!" Burai shouted into his comm piece. "Get ready. I'm going to need you guys to stand your ground. You have company!"

He looked out into space as the ships broke through Liaria's atmosphere. He wanted to help, but he knew everyone had their role to play, and if he wasn't in the ship, there was no one else who could play his part. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a gold coin. A beast's footprint was etched into it. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

 _Not yet..._ Burai said, pocketing his coin.

Back underground, Saba finally pinpointed Gerlit's location using Gosei's information. He then typed into his own wrist tech the code he had received to tap Gerlit's communication line.

"This is a secure line: who is this?" Demanded Gerlit over his wrist tech.

"I am Saba, friend of Zordon. Gosei has sent me and my team here to save you."

" _Your_ team?" Yoral said.

At that moment, a hole appeared in the wall next to them. It had been sealed by Liarian Magic. Out of the hole climbed out Gerlit, Barkow, and three other Liarians. In a small box Gerlit carried, similar to a treasure box, the Greatest Treasure in the Universe was stored.

"Thank you for coming." Gerlit said in his gurgly voice. "The universe is in your debt."

"Not yet it ain't." Yoral said. "We gotta get you outta here first!"

Gerlit nodded and they all began to race through the underground tunnels. Saba led the way, reading his wrist tech as they went to try and make their way back to the Ragnarok.

. . .

"Watsaw!" The Gold Ranger cried above ground as she tried to strike her fake counterpart.

"Face it, sister! There's only room for _one_ Gold Ranger, and it's not you!" Fake Gold said.

Meledon Ranger took a step back and began to look at the Fake Gold Ranger. Small snippets of information flooded his mind. He observed how Fake Gold was tapped into the Morphing Grid, and how Tria was indeed linked to the Zeo Crystal housed within her Power Staff. He saw circuits and wiring all throughout the body of the Fake Gold Ranger, scattered amongst the living tissue.

"A cyborg..." Meledon Ranger said to himself.

"Alliance, fire on the Gold Ranger who doesn't have a badge on her shield, got it?" Alliance Red commanded as he ran to the fight. Meledon Ranger joined him.

Fake Gold was able to effortlessly block Alliance Red and Gold Ranger's attacks. When Meledon Ranger began attacking, though, things began to tip in favor of the good guys.

Frustrated he couldn't find any weak points on the fake ranger, Meledon began to simply fight the villain one on one as Gold Ranger and Alliance Red picked themselves up from being defeated. He swung with precision his red saber. He was so skilled and quick with his body language, he tricked the fake ranger into getting into several precarious positions several times, allowing him to slash several times. Falling backward, the Alliance soldiers opened fire before the Fake Gold Ranger could get back up. With every last ounce of strength, the Fake Gold Ranger was able to touch a button on the suit's belt between shots and get teleported out of the fight.

"She got away!" Gold Ranger said, frustrated.

"For now, Tria. We'll get her." Meledon Ranger said.

"Ahh!" Alliance Yellow screamed over her communicator.

"What is it?" Alliance Red demanded.

"We're getting handled by this Maligore guy over here. I don't know how much more we can handle it!"

Overhearing due to his new ability to eavesdrop communications nearby, Meledon Ranger nodded. "Don't worry, Red Ranger. I will go help her. Just send me the coordinates." He pulled up one of his gloves to reveal a wrist tech. Rahp gave him the access code to the Alliance Ranger frequency. Now tapped into their network, Meledon Ranger went into his own version of Shadow Mode and bounded away.

"He's overpowered like Guy, isn't he?" Gokai Pink asked as they battled Tenga Warriors a few feet away.

Gokai Silver looked down. They didn't know his powers were waning.

"Yeah!" He said. "Just like me! Hi-ya!" He swung his spear and slashed three Tengas simultaneously.

"Gokaigers?" A voice said over their communicators.

"Who is this?" Gokai Red demanded.

"It's me, Burai. I hacked into your systems. I can now help you guys out, too."

"We don't need help." Gokai Blue said.

"Nice to hear from you again, Burai." Gokai Yellow said, ignoring Gokai Blue.

"You too, Luka. Now, we have a problem. On the other side of the city a massive army is gathering their forces. I'm going to teleport you guys over there to help out."

"Sounds good." Gokai Green said. They all nodded in agreement.

"What about these guys here?" Gokai Pink asked.

"I'll get Alliance Red and the Gold Ranger to take care of them." Burai answered. And with that, the Gokaigers were teleported away.

After receiving instructions from Burai, Alliance Red and the Gold Ranger charged the Tengas.

"Hi-ya!" Alliance Red said, elbowing one in the gut. He proceeded to kicking another as it charged him.

"It's time for a gold rush!" Gold Ranger said as she rushed through several Tengas.

"Stand back, everyone." Dulcea said, walking forward. She had spent the last few moments collecting herself, preparing for what she was about to do.

She looked at the Tengas around her. "During my time studying the universe and its history," She began. "I have found many different forms of fighting. The one I loved the most was the stealth of the ninja. They are able to hide in trees and attack their enemies before their enemies can strike back. In the hands of justice, the stealth of a ninja can be a mighty tool."

She continued focusing. Green Morphing Energy started appearing around her. Once the fighting had begun, Dulcea had ducked away, focusing. She had seen what was occurring in the universe, and what kinds of problems could arise if many threats happened simultaneously. She knew she had to help up the stakes for the side of good.

When she was younger, she had loved hearing stories of warriors who tapped into their inner Animal Spirit. They were said to have originated on Earth and have great abilities. When she learned of the Order of the Claw on Earth, she realized the stories had some basis. They may not have been fairy tales. The power of the Ninjetti may be real.

"Ninjetti Power: Spirit unleashed!" Dulcea cried out. A golden owl appeared soaring before her. It flew up and dived into her. Her body was then clothed in green ninja-like attire. Her head had a hood upon it with her face covered. Only her eyes were left for others to see.

"Another one?" Alliance Red asked, amazed.

"Wow!" Gold Ranger announced.

"Green Owl Ninja!" Dulcea declared. Her Spirit Animal rested on a large gold coin in the center of her costume. She grabbed her staff and began hitting the Tengas around her. She then broke the staff in half and began twirling them, activating what had once been an emergency signal.

"Ahhh! Let's get outta here!" One Tenga yelled. They turned and all began to fly away.

The Green Ninja ran over to the two rangers looking at her in shock. She gave the Gold Ranger a hug.

"Welcome to the club!" Gold Ranger said.

"Sorry to break the happy moment, but I have my soldiers scattered throughout the planet who also need our help." Alliance Red said.

"Right." Green Ninja replied. "Let's head on out then."

While the Green Ninja, Gold Ranger, and Red Alliance Ranger headed out to help the scattered troops, Meledon Ranger stood atop a building, looking down on Maligore battling three of the Alliance Rangers single handedly. He stood there for the moment, merely studying the beast.

"Mini V-Formation!" Alliance Yellow ordered.

Alliance Green and Alliance Pink lined up behind her, ready to do a tiny sync of their energies. They rushed forward and began attacking Maligore. Maligore did get hurt, but nothing life threatening. He continued slashing at the rangers, causing them to fly backward, sparks flying.

Meledon Ranger finished scanning Maligore from his spot outside the battle. "Hmph. Another Demon…" He focused and converted his suit to iron and dropped down.

"Power of the ancients: Meledon Ranger!"

"I'll rip you apart as well, little red man!" Maligore threatened.

"Meledon Slash!" The Meledon Ranger said as he hit Maligore with his red tiger saber.

Maligore looked down shocked. His arm lay on the ground, lava spewing from the stump where his arm once was.

"Impossible!"

Maligore was confused. Unlike the incredibly charged attack he had received from Gokai Silver, that had been an ordinary slash. "Are you using sanctified water!?"

"No. Iron. Now prepare to meet your doom, Demon." Meledon Ranger proclaimed.

"This changes things. I must report to my queen." And with that, Maligore vanished.

"Thank you! Who are you, anyway?" Alliance Pink asked.

"I'll explain later. There are more monsters to fight." Meledon Ranger said, gesturing for the Alliance Rangers to follow him.

All the while, the Gokaigers were fighting their way through masses of Piranhatrons. No matter how many they destroyed, it seemed more appeared.

"Don't give up, guys! We got this!" Gokai Yellow screamed.

"I wasn't thinking of giving up. I was just wondering what we're having for dinner tonight. It was supposed to be Villamax's turn to cook." Gokai Blue said.

"Oh, no! You're right!" Gokai Green exclaimed. "We should have kicked him out tomorrow!"

"We'll order something." Gokai Red said.

"I can cook…" Gokai Pink offered.

"NO!" The other five Gokaigers said in unison as they continued battling.

"What's wrong with my cooking!?" Gokai Pink asked as she shot a Piranhatron in the chest.

"We'll talk." Gokai Red said.

"You call yourselves pirates!?" A woman yelled from afar.

The Gokaigers turned as the Piranhatrons stopped attacking. They encircled the marauders, not letting them walk forward. They made their way so the woman could make her way to the rangers.

" _I'm_ a pirate! You're a bunch of silly kids in spandex!" Divatox yelled, pointing at each of the rangers.

"Seriously? Is this seriously happening?" Gokai Red asked with exasperation.

"Oh, this is happening, baby! I've come here on a mission to get treasure and I'm gonna get it! If you were _real_ pirates, then you'd join me and get the treasure _with_ me! Then The Queen will reward you handsomely!"

"Not this Queen character again. Listen, we don't work for anyone, understood?" Gokai Blue said.

"Then _fine_!" Divatox yelled, stomping her feet. "I don't need you! Brother!"

Appearing behind her, General Havoc took his place next to his sister. "Yes, Divatox?"

"Make sure these vermin are destroyed!" Divatox said happily.

As she walked away toward her ship, she heard her brother giving commands to attack the Gokaigers. What she didn't hear was Meledon Ranger appearing on the scene, starting a riot as he began fighting his way through the Piranhatrons, quickly freeing the Gokaigers. From there, they had begun eliminating the Piranhatrons with ease while General Havoc ran to make his way back to the ship. Blissfully unaware, Divatox smiled as she entered the ship. She looked at her companion.

"Oh, Rita!"

Rita, smiling, entered the room. "Yes, Diva dear?"

Divatox smiled. "My sensors say the last place we had activity from the Greatest Treasure was around here." She said, pointing to a map. "It's near a river. I'm sure we'll cut off whoever has it before they can flee."

"Perfect!" Rita said. "I'm going to relish handing The Queen the Greatest Treasure!" Rita declared.

"It will be a grand event. We'll be the princesses of her empire!" Divatox said, twirling around.

The ship began shaking.

"What was that?" Rita said. Divatox shrugged and they ran up to the top of the ship, onto the deck. They looked at a looming ship next to them. Burai stood at the deck of his ship as well, staring at them.

"I may be stuck on this ship, but I still have a role to play. Hello, Margaret. May I be so forward as to ask you to dance?" Burai asked smugly.

"Ah, the little boy who was smitten with me. Sorry, I don't date _losers_." Rita said.

"I guess I'm going to have to force the issue!" Burai said, leaping onto her vessel. He pulled out the Dragon Dagger and played a tune, summoning the Dragon Shield. He shot an orb of Green Energy from his dagger. It flew toward Divatox and hit her in the stomach.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"You're going down!" Rita cried. Her eyes were blue. She was getting ready to cast a spell.

"Not this time!" Burai cried. He flipped backward and while in midair pulled a blaster out from his belt holster. He fired at her and hit her in the shoulder.

"Argh!" Rita said, clutching her shoulder.

"You're both under arrest in the name of the Alliance!" Burai said, staring them down.

"IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN, YOU ARE ALL TO RETURN TO YOUR SECTORS IMMEDIATELY!"

Everyone on Liaria looked up, seeing Maligore's face in the sky. Upon finishing his order, he promptly vanished.

"What!? But we're so close!" Divatox said.

"Looks like we were too much for you." Burai said smugly. "Now, come with me now and there won't be any problems."

"Ha! Like we'd just go with you voluntarily!" Rita said, cackling.

Burai then charged toward them, his dagger glowing a bright green color. Divatox looked over to Rita with a frightened look. The two had been friends for quite some time. They had gone through The Queen's training program together when they were small children. They had teamed up early on and had a budding relationship ever since. Taking all of that into consideration, in Divatox's mind, what she was about to do was very hard. In the end, though, it was what she was trained to do and she knew The Queen would approve of it.

"Sorry, Rita darling. Survival of the fittest." Divatox said sadly.

"Huh?" Rita replied.

Caught off guard and still injured, Rita lost her balance as Divatox kicked her overboard.

"Margaret!" Burai cried out, stopping his attack as he saw Rita fly off the ship.

Divatox had calculated well. When she heard Burai call Rita by her undercover name she had gone by at the Morphing Academy, she guessed Burai still had some sort of relationship with her, at least in his own head. She knew she could tug at his heart strings and use that to get away from him.

"See ya later, dragon boy!" Divatox said as Burai jumped off the ship after Rita.

"Everyone, you heard that big ugly lug. The Queen wants us out! _Now go_!" Divatox commanded over her communicator. As her ship began to change its course to go back into space, Divatox looked over the edge to see Burai grabbing Rita as he sped to her. She smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay, my friend. I guess this is goodbye…" She sighed. "Such is the life of a villain… It looks like to get ahead, somehow you will always end up alone…"

Back on the ground, many of the troops were left behind, seeing their masters leave the planet. Diabolico stood there, confused and upset. He turned to Loki.

"Why would The Queen do this!? We were so close to getting the Greatest Treasure. This makes no sense!"

"Orders are orders, Diabolico. We just need to keep our chin up! Project White Genesis isn't over yet. We'll get our blank slate and restart the universe in our own way still. You'll see! We just need to have faith in The Queen!" Loki said.

Diabolico nodded. "I guess you're right, Loki. She hasn't steered us wrong yet. But… what if we leave some of our ground forces here, while we go? I don't suppose that would be bad."

Loki shrugged. "I guess not. Who are you going to use? The Mythical Master? The AM Dragon?"

"No. I have someone else in mind for this battle. Goresakubo!" Diabolico yelled.

"Yes, Diabolico?" The Demon said as he appeared where he had been summoned.

"I wish for you to stay behind. Search out and find the Greatest Treasure. Bring it to me once you find it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Goresakubo said, not questioning the contradictory order between Diabolico and Maligore.

"Now, let's return to our base. I am curious to find The Queen's reasoning…" Diabolico said as he and his best friend disappeared onto their ship in orbit.

Burai landed, Rita in his arms. They were safe.

Rita smiled at him. "My hero!"

Burai smiled back. "Well, I—"

"Fool!" She yelled as she punched him in the face. He fell down. The gold coin in his pocket rolled out onto the ground.

Rita felt immense power emanating from it. She felt it connected to the Morphing Grid, and something else she couldn't describe. This other energy was unknown to her, but now that the coin had shown her this energy's existence, she could perceive that it had been there all along. Her curiosity was eating away at her. She wanted that coin, and she wanted to know more about the energy she had felt that was similar to the Morphing Grid. She ran over to grab the coin when suddenly the earth around her exploded. Chunks of dirt flew into the air.

"No you don't, Repulsa." Meledon Ranger said as he ran forward. He waved his saber in the air as if it were his index finger wagging "no" to her. "Step away from the coin and put your hands in the air."

Rita sneered at the ranger. "You Power Rangers keep showing up, making things difficult. You're all giving me a headache!"

"You _really_ need to get those migraines checked out. I can do a consult for you, if you want." Gokai Green said as the Gokaigers approached the scene.

"I'd be happy to help, Dr. Goier." Alliance Pink said as the Alliance Rangers appeared as well.

"You had such potential, dear. What a shame." The Green Owl Ninja said as she and the Gold Ranger joined up, standing on either side of Meledon Ranger.

"It's true." Gold Ranger agreed. "You had potential. It's not too late, though. Come back. We can help you."

Burai stood up. "We can be there for you. We won't backstab you like your lot do. I've never kicked my own teammate out of a moving ship and I never will. You'll be safe with us. Come back." He extended a hand, ready to have Rita take it. Rita looked at him, thinking it ironic he was extending a hand to help her as blood trickled down his mouth from the blow to the face she herself had given him.

Suddenly, the visions she had been having since her stint in the Caves of Deception came back. She had been having them periodically, and they were making her headaches worse. It was always the same thing: a man and woman screaming, pointing at a young girl by a stream as countless numbers of people ran around, terrified. The vision always ended when a shadow descended on the little girl. Rita shook her head as the vision ended. Her eyes came back into focus as she saw the Gokaigers, Alliance Rangers, and Team Victory standing before her.

"You're all fools. Your dependence on each other will be your doom. And I will be there, ready to destroy each and every one of you. Goldar! Get me out of here." Rita said.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Goldar swooped down from the sky and picked Rita up. Flying away, Rita looked back and laughed at the three teams of rangers down below.

"Do you think we'll ever get through to her?" Gold Ranger asked.

Meledon Ranger nodded. "I do. I don't know why, but I have a strong feeling we'll eventually get her back. By the way… Dulcea is that you?"

Green Owl looked at him and nodded.

He looked at her and some words popped into his head. "Ninjetti powers, I see. They're not just kid stories?"

"I guess not." Green Owl replied. Then, to everyone, she asked, "Why do you guys think whoever this Queen character is evacuated everyone?"

Alliance Yellow stepped forward. "I don't know. All I know is I'm glad they did. Both sides were losing ground and I couldn't stand to hear that another one of our men had been taken."

Alliance Red looked down, thinking of Commander 17. "We lost some good men today. We need to keep fighting to ensure their sacrifice wasn't in vain. Pirates?" He said, turning to the Gokaigers.

"Yep?" Gokai Red asked, folding his arms.

"Thank you. You saved many lives today." Burai said, standing next to his team of Alliance Rangers.

"We know." Gokai Blue said matter of factly.

"You know… humility is a great trait to have…" Alliance Green said, laughing.

"Aside from all of this, wasn't all of this about some treasure?" Gokai Silver said. Shrugging, he then said, "If that was the case, then where is it!?"

Looking around, they realized they had no idea. Meledon Ranger began focusing on his connection to Saba.

"They're nearby. I can feel Saba." Meledon Ranger said.

"Great! Let's go get them!" Gold Ranger cried out.

"Grrr…" The band of rangers heard from something nearby.

"Huh? What was that?" Gokai Yellow asked.

"It sounds close but I don't see anything…" Green Owl said.

Meledon Ranger looked over the area. Suddenly, his eyes landed on something materializing. Only he could see it.

"Guys… we have a problem…" Meledon said.

"What is it?" Gokai Red asked.

Two words came to his mind. He said them aloud to inform his band of rangers. The intonation of his voice was enough to let them know the gravity of the situation. As he said the words and their impact was felt, each fighter tensed and was ready for battle.

The two words Meledon Ranger had said were: "Demon Hound."


	11. Liaria and Magna

**Chapter Eleven: Liaria and Magna**

The Demon Hound sniffed at the group. It huffed in anger and ran off, uninterested. Meledon Ranger watched the giant beast speed away while the others stayed tense, not knowing it was no longer in the area. Thinking, Meledon's mind fell on some details about the Demon that chilled him to the bone.

"Once one of these things has a scent, they won't stop following it. The thing is already gone, so it must not have been after us…" He explained.

"Gerlit! They must be after him and the Greatest Treasure!" Alliance Blue said.

"I agree. They must have his scent…" Gold Ranger said.

Meledon's mind recalled for him an image. Focusing, he said, "Power of Meledon: Convert! Demon Blade!" His red saber's composition then changed to fit the molecular composition of the blade that appeared in his mind.

"What's that?" Gokai Yellow asked.

"It's a weapon able to defeat Demons. According to my powers, this will be able to destroy it." Meledon Ranger explained.

"How do you know this?" Green Owl asked.

"It seems these powers just tell me what I need to know. It also appears as if I can convert my suit into what I need it to be to fight an enemy." Meledon said, using his best guess.

"Wow!" Gokai Green said, looking Meledon over. "You're like the ultimate fighting machine."

"A lot of good that will do us if we don't find Gerlit and the treasure…" Gokai Blue reminded everyone.

"You're not going to find anything!" A Demon said, making himself known from his place in the shadows. He stepped forward to reveal himself.

"Who are you!?" Gokai Red demanded.

"I am General Goresakubo. Prepare to be destroyed!" Goresakubo said, getting into a fighting stance.

"We'll take care of this guy." Gokai Red said. "You guys find that artifact!"

"Right. Move out!" Alliance Red ordered to his team.

"I'll go back up top and offer air support." Burai said, teleporting up to the main Alliance ship.

"We'll go this way." Meledon Ranger said, pointing westward.

"Follow me!" Remarked the Green Owl, suddenly leaping out of sight. She used her Ninja Speed to be able to almost warp from place to place.

Gold Ranger nodded. "It looks like she won't be slowing us up."

Meledon smiled behind his helmet. "You got that right. Let's go Shadow Mode. Saba? You stay behind and help the Alliance scout the area." Saba nodded and ran off into the surrounding city.

Gold Ranger agreed and they both leapt away, looking for signs of Gerlit. While they did so, the Gokaigers had their hands full with Goresakubo.

"That idiot red ranger! He didn't tell us how to beat this guy!" Gokai Blue complained.

"Well, we are in the middle of a war. It's hard to keep things in order and think of everything sometimes…" Gokai Pink said, trying to defend Meledon Ranger.

The pirates slashed at the beast general, seemingly only hurting him but not getting anywhere else with him. They were tiring quickly. With every slash, they didn't think they could go any further.

"Let's take it to the next level…" Gokai Red said. Producing his Dilithium Crystal, he placed it into a slot on his saber. The others nodded and did the same.

Gokai Silver followed suit with his spear. As they began charging their attack, Gokai Silver's computer could be heard.

"Fiiiinaaaaal Waaaaave! Ooooh!"

"What? You think that will hurt me!?" Goresakubo taunted, getting ready to charge at his opponents.

Gokai Silver knew what he had to do. He focused as hard as he could. He had overheard the Alliance Rangers mention that they were only able to defeat Maligore with Meledon Ranger's help, because he was a Demon. Gokai Silver already knew for a fact he had been able to injure a Demon with his powerful final attack. He figured that even though Demons appeared super powered, there existed somewhat of a threshold of power they could tolerate before they, too, would succumb to attacks not based from things which they seemed to be naturally "allergic" to. As his five teammates swung their sabers, releasing their crescent waves, Gokai Silver put all he could into his swing. As his very large wave erupted from his spear, an immense pain shot through his entire body. He fell to a knee, demorphing as he did.

"Guy!" Gokai Pink screamed, running to him.

"Huh!?" Goresakubo said, as Gokai Silver's energy burst raced past the others and hit him first. It severely weakened him.

"Ahh!" He screamed in pain as the other five waves hit him simultaneously. Gokai Silver's attack was enough: the other five waves began breaking down his molecular composition.

"No! It can't end this way! I've been through too much!" Goresakubo yelled, hanging onto what little strength he had left. "You don't know what I've seen… what battles I have survived!" Morphing Energy crackled over his body. He thought of his last battle before The Queen stuffed him in her gold box, "saving him" for a future battle. For thousands of years he and other Demons, including Azazel, had been trapped waiting for their opportunity to seize control of the universe as they had once planned eons ago.

"Sorry… your story ends here." Gokai Red said as he placed his saber in its sheath. As he did, Goresakubo fell to his knees.

"Demons will reign supreme… just you wait and see!" The general said as he fell face first to the ground, exploding as he did.

"Guy…" Gokai Red said, kneeling next to the young man. "What happened?"

Guy produced his fake crystal, showing it was cracked. "I… never had a Dilithium Crystal like you guys. I tried to create one and I guess I did something wrong. I'm no longer one of you."

Gokai Yellow shook her head. "That's not true. Yes you are! You've saved our skins enough times to prove that."

Gokai Red nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry, Guy. We'll find a way to get your powers back. I promise."

"What do we do now?" Gokai Blue wondered, looking around.

"We got to find a new power source for Guy, that's what." Gokai Red said.

"How do we do that?" Gokai Pink wondered.

"Don't you remember what Villamax said about the crystals? He stole them before we escaped from Corsair." Gokai Red said.

"I always wondered how he did that. I mean, we were with him the whole time and I didn't see him steal anything." Gokai Green wondered.

"That's why he's a master pirate." Gokai Yellow responded, placing her arm around Gokai Green.

"So, are you saying we need to go back to the M51 Galaxy?" Gokai Blue asked, shaking his head. "That place is now completely controlled by Master Vile. I heard he lives there permanently now. Why would we risk so much to go there!?"

"Because we're not just pirates." Gokai Red said, placing a hand on Guy's shoulder. "We're friends. Guy has been a good friend to us, so we need to be one for him. We're going back to Corsair and we are going to steal ourselves another Dilithium Crystal."

Gokai Blue considered the statement. "Okay… well, watch out, Captain Mutiny. Here come the Gokaigers."

. . .

A few miles away, Gerlit, Trinity, Yoral, and the rest of the Liarians accompanying the Greatest Treasure in the Universe were making their way through thick jungle trees. Gerlit said he had a ship hidden nearby that would get them out of the planet safely.

"How much longer?" Yoral asked, half complaining.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Trinity said, laughing.

"It is not too much farther…" Barkow said, looking around the area.

He did not feel good about the situation. He felt they had gotten out of the city too easily. For an all out invasion, he felt as if there were too many areas uninhabited with battle. They were not aware of Maligore's command from The Queen to evacuate the planet, as they had still been underground at the time.

"Rwar! Rwar!"

They heard the roar coming from behind them. They turned to see tall trees bending and snapping as some unseen force made its way to them. It was the Demon Hound.

"Run!" Yoral shouted, picking Gerlit up who was holding the Greatest Treasure in its box. "Ya' gotta tell me which direction to go, little guy."

"Turn right!" Gerlit yelled.

Gerlit looked back at Trinity, his brother, and the other Liarians they left behind. A stab of guilt hit him, but he knew he needed to get out. He was entrusted by Gosei to complete the security system they had planned on making for the power source, and Gerlit's special Magic was key, so to speak, in its implementation.

Trinity and the other Liarians ran. Trinity was actually jogging, going against the impulses her "fight or flight" mechanisms were screaming at her to follow. She did not want to leave the waddling Liarians behind for their destruction. Knowing it wouldn't be long before the beast caught up to them, she stopped and turned. She pulled out her weapon and prepared to battle. She hoped she could at least slow the Monster down a bit to ensure Gerlit and Yoral escaped unscathed.

The little natives of the planet stopped as well, pulling out their Magic Keys, ready to do battle.

"I'll act as a Black Mage." Barkow began, dishing out battle tactics. "Lindz, you will be our White Mage. Woi, you have Red Mage duty. Shimo, you act as Blue Mage. Everyone ready?"

Suddenly, the invisible force landed in front of them. As it attempted to get past, Trinity shot at its location based on footprints she saw on the ground bending the grass and causing small clouds of dust to fly up. Trinity's weapon was called the Shooting Star. It was a projectile weapon, shooting energy beams to inflict damage. Back on Triforia, she had been an apprentice at a weapons shop. She had grown attached to a variety of projectile weapons known as Blaster Edges. Before going with Tria on the Ragnarok Trinity had finished her masterpiece, which she gave the name Shooting Star to. That very battle was her first time to have to use it.

The Demon Hound felt the sting of the blast and stopped. Even though she had deduced the Demon's location, at that point she was unsure of whether she should have been proud of herself for taking the shot, or feeling stupid for attracting the Monster's wrath.

"ROOOAAARRR!" The Demon Hound let out a furious sound as it barreled toward Trinity.

"Flare!" Barkow screamed, slamming the beast with Magic from his key.

"Barrier!" Lindz said, casting a spell to help cushion any blows that may come their way.

"Dual Cast: Float and Earthquake!" Woi declared. Trinity and the Liarians found themselves floating above the ground as a localized earthquake began. The Demon Hound fell to its face hard.

"Shadow Flare!" Shimo said, finishing out the chain of attacks from the small mages. Trinity and the band were then lowered to the ground as Woi's Float spell wore off.

"ROOARR!" The Demon Hound yelled again. The beast had absolutely no ounce of sentience: it was a killing machine created from Black Energy. Demons created them to do their bidding. All the beast knew was something was annoying it while it was trying to complete a mission. It would do anything it could to destroy the pests.

"Demi 3!" Barkow said, casting the gravity spell. The Demon Hound felt the weight of a world pressing on its shoulders. Its muscles ached in pain, but it didn't care. It targeted the small being and lunged. It sunk its teeth deep into the Liarian's flesh.

All the group saw was Barkow suddenly fall to his back since the Demon Hound was invisible. Then, his clothes and flesh seemed to begin to tear. When the blood instantly followed, they realized what was occurring.

"Nooo!" Trinity yelled. She tried to reach forward, but the three Liarians encircled her to prevent her from being attacked as well. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to make her way to the fallen Magic wielder. To Gerlit's brother.

"Wat-watsaw!" A black shadow pummeled the backside of the Demon Hound. It howled in pain, releasing its grip on the small mage. The Gold Ranger landed nearby, her Power Staff in hand. As the Demon Hound leapt forward to attack the Gold Ranger, it was hit in the face by the Meledon Ranger.

"Down boy!" Meledon Ranger said, landing next to Gold Ranger.

"RUFF!" The Demon Hound replied in frustration. Smoke could be seen dancing off where his face would've been had he not been invisible. The iron suit of the Meledon Ranger left its impression, and the Demon Hound was not happy.

"My turn!" Green Owl shouted, jumping down from the tree tops.

She punched the hound's back repeatedly until she was bucked off. Using her sense of intuition the Ninjetti powers gave her, she felt the demon lunge at her. As it did, she focused and dived into the earth beneath her. The Demon Hound looked around, confused. The Green Owl reached up from under the ground and grabbed the Monster's paw, tripping him. Jumping up from under the ground, she took her place next to the other members of Team Victory.

"Time to put you down. Meledon Demon Stab!" Meledon Ranger proclaimed as he ran forward.

His normal White Energy was surging through his fist and into his saber, combining with his new Meledon Energy. He cocked his arm back and thrust his saber into the Demon's head. He was glad only he could see the beast, because the sight was fairly graphic and horrific. The Demon slowly fell to the ground lifeless. As Meledon Ranger turned around and headed back to his teammates, the body erupted in an explosion of Demonic black fire.

"Barkow!" Gold Ranger said, running to Trinity who was at his side.

"He's gone…" Trinity said.

"We're sorry. We didn't get here soon enough..." Green Owl said. She looked down at the sisters who were hugging each other. They had known Gerlit and his family for quite some time. They were disheartened.

"It's not your fault." Woi said. The other Liarians nodded.

Meledon Ranger approached the three Liarians. "Tell us where Gerlit is. We'll escort you to them."

Meanwhile, the Alliance Rangers made their final lap around the city to which they were assigned. The other troops had divvied up the other portions of the planet. They had found nothing.

"This is Zordon, can you read me?"

Alliance Blue answered his wrist tech. "This is Filcar. What can I do for you?"

"We have secured Gerlit's party sans Yoral and Gerlit. We are enroute. You may leave the planet."

"Roger that." Alliance Yellow replied.

Alliance Red nodded. "It would appear as if we are free to go."

Alliance Green nodded his head and rubbed his stomach. "Good, because I am famished."

Alliance Pink laughed. "You're always hungry. How do you not gain weight!?"

"Lucky, I guess?" Alliance Green shrugged.

"Guys, you're not clear yet. Get on board and prepare for the next mission. Earth is needing some help. Apparently a giant wave of Monsters has arrived. I'm guessing that Rita may be focusing her attacks on Earth now that everyone got benched by their queen." Burai said over their communicators.

"Mentioning The Queen… Anyone have any clue about who she is? I've never heard of her before." Alliance Blue said.

Alliance Pink shook her head. "I have no clue. I'm as much in the dark as you guys are."

"Maybe we will find some answers on Earth. It has to be connected somehow." Alliance Red thought aloud.

"Get ready to teleport. And on behalf of the United Alliance: thank you guys for everything you did down there. You guys are awesome." Burai said, teleporting his comrades aboard. He then instructed Private Ubi to set the coordinates for Earth.

As the last of the Alliance Warstar ships left Liaria, Meledon Ranger finished explaining to Gerlit what had happened to his brother. Gerlit looked to the ground, saddened.

"He was my best friend." Gerlit said simply. "I will miss him."

"We must ensure his sacrifice was not in vain." Shimo said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Gerlit picked up the treasure box. "We will ensure this stays safe." He smiled and nodded to his fellow Liarians. They began to board the ship they had hidden deep in the jungle.

"What are you going to do?" Trinity asked.

"We are creating a defense program to ensure the Greatest Treasure's safety." Gerlit began to waddle into the ship, stopped, and turned back around to look at the rangers. "I think you and the other rangers have inspired me a bit. I believe I have an idea about the missing ingredient we were needing for our network. Thank you all. You have helped the universe more than you may know. Until we meet again."

And with that, Gerlit disappeared into the ship. It lifted off the ground and blasted off into space.

"Yoral? I need you to contact Saba and let him know he is to meet us on the Ragnarok." Meledon said.

"Yes, sir." Yoral said, almost sneering.

Now that the excitement had died down, Yoral was able to focus on his feelings. Zordon made him angry. It frustrated Yoral to have a fellow man from Eltar treat him so indifferently. As if he were better. And when Yoral saw that Zordon had become a ranger, that tipped the scale even more for Yoral. He wondered what made Zordon so special. One day he was a member of the Academy, then member of The Top, then head of Research and Development, then a Morphing Master. After all of that, Yoral was astonished that Zordon seemingly defies death by surviving an impossible encounter with a powerful artifact, then appears and becomes one of the most powerful warriors in the universe. And at the end of the day, in his mind, all he is... is just Yoral. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he had been jipped by the universe.

"So, while we wait for Saba to pick us up, I need you to explain to me what Saba meant by you and Yoral being 'lovebirds'." Tria said as she demorphed.

Zordon, demorphing, turned away, not wanting to hear more. He walked off into the jungle to think about what had happened to him. He remembered when Azazel had blasted them with his awesome force. As the force had begun to wash over him, he had felt the red energy from Dulcea's spell, the same energy that protected them from being possessed by Azazel's Demons, course fully into him. He did not know why, but it had. The energy had lifted him up into the sky, where he was safe from any interference. He had then felt the information from the power be seemingly downloaded into his head. Next thing he knew, he was back on the ground, fully morphed and ready to fight.

"Zordon?" Dulcea said, walking to the man who was deep in thought.

"Yes?"

"Saba said he is on his way and that we are needed on Magna. Not only is there evidence there that may lead us to Ivicar, but apparently they're under attack and Magnus is needing help."

"Okay. I guess we don't get a break." Zordon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Off to Magna we go."

. . .

The Queen was displeased.

"I thank you, your highness, for having mercy upon me and fixing my arm." Maligore said, bowing before The Queen.

"You deserved it. And I need you still, more importantly. You delivered crucial information and for that you are rewarded. As for your next duty: find Ivicar." The Queen said, waving her hand to dismiss the lava Demon.

"Yes, my queen." Maligore said, saluting by placing his arm across his chest and clenching his enormous fist. He then turned and made his way out of the chamber.

The Queen sat, lost in thought: _So, the Nathadians live on... I thought I had put a stop to their nonsense long ago. Interesting... they do know how to keep their word, now don't they? Well, we'll see who gets the last laugh!_

 _Now, when it comes to the spawn of their promise, this... Meledon Ranger... he seems quite powerful. He knows our weaknesses, apparently. Of course I had to pull out my forces because of a threat like him!_

The Queen clenched her fist in anger as she tried to console herself, to convince herself she had made the wisest decision in ordering her troops to vacate Liaria.

 _If I had let them continue to battle, this new fighter may have destroyed them all. I need to study him and see just how powerful he is before I go on with Project White Genesis..._

 _And also Azazel. He's loose. No doubt he will want to restore Beelzebub to power. Oh, now won't that_ _be lovely! And I have Meledon Ranger to thank for that as well!_

 _At that point, thinking of how much the recent events would set back her plans, she pounded her fist on the arm of her throne. This is all Lothor's fault! It's his fault the Nathadians are a thorn in my side in the first place!_

 _But of course, had it not been for him, I would have never been able to realize my full potential. How odd..._

 _But this Meledon Ranger... it's almost as if I were on the brink of winning, of getting all of the pieces in play to finally create the Extreme Crystal, and then someone played all of the right cards to interfere with my plan. It's almost as if... someone knew how to stop me, and they tweaked my plan just enough to stop me..._

Thoughts like these filled The Queen's mind constantly. She didn't know why, but she always felt as if something wasn't right, as if there was something amiss in how things were panning out. She did not know that she was somehow aware of the changes The Guardian had made to the timeline. She did not know that what she was longing for, was what she should have had: the power to become the being known in another life as Ultimecia.

Burai suffered from much the same thing. His feelings of surety that he should have been, and still had the chance to become, a Morphing Master stemmed from the fact that, originally, he was meant to be one. Others felt odd waves of what they thought was deja vu, or nostalgia, due to what The Guardian had done, but very few people felt it as much as Burai and The Queen did. And it bothered them to their core... and they knew not why.

. . .

Magna Defender stared at the intruder. He had worked far too hard to gain that bit of land for his people, and he wasn't going to give it up easily.

"Vile, you are stepping on ground that is sacred to me. Leave now, and you will leave in one piece. If you choose to continue forward, I warn you that you _will_ be leaving missing body parts... if you are lucky enough to leave alive..." Magna Defender said calmly.

Master Vile stared at the man in anger. "You wish to speak of sanctity to me!? You know what I held sacred? My son! And you were one of those who took him from me. Now I will take this planet from you!"

"If you cared so much for your son, you would have been more careful with him. What kind of father puts their child in harm's way? If I had a family, I would do all in my power to protect them and not let them be in the line of danger." Magna Defender replied. His words were like daggers in Master Vile's heart, or what was left of it.

"Argh!" Vile yelled as he shot a blast of Black Magic at Magna Defender.

Magna Defender easily dodged it and ran forward. Jumping, he placed a foot on a tree and leapt off it, performing a tic tac. As the Defender began to land on Master Vile, he spun in the air several times, storing Morphing Energy in him, before he slashed his opponent with that energy he was able to unleash.

Master Vile fell back, stunned by the sudden damage he had been inflicted. He grasped his chest in pain. Standing, he continued glaring at Magna Defender.

"I will have vengeance for my son!" With that, he pointed his scepter at Magna Defender, sending several black fireballs at him.

"Ahh!" Magna Defender said, falling backward.

"I won't destroy you yet, Magnus. First, I will destroy your people, then your planet. _Then_ I will destroy you!"

"I'm not beat yet, wicked fiend. Toro, charge!"

Suddenly, as if he had been on the sidelines waiting, the massive Bull charged forward. Blasts of wind blew from his nostrils as he pushed ahead, digging his hooves into the dirt as he gained momentum. He had his eyes set on Master Vile.

Vile knew when he was outnumbered and outpowered. "This isn't over, Magna Defender!" And with a blast of Black Magic, Vile teleported to his Skull Ship in orbit around the planet.

Vile stared at the planet in anger. "If I can't have my revenge, at least I can take his life. Ready the fighters! We're going to storm the planet!"

As he said that, the Ragnarok appeared in space, approaching the planet Magna quickly.

Vile shook his head. He had heard the rumors. "Meledon Ranger... Scrap the plans everyone. We live to fight another day!"

He watched as the ship hit Magna's atmosphere, shaking his head. "Rito, my boy... I am sorry. I _will_ avenge you!"

The ship then turned and made its way back to the M51 Galaxy. Unbeknownst to Master Vile, he was heading back to run into another group of Power Rangers: the Gokaigers.

. . .

Estro sat in his laboratory, staring at a wall. He kept thinking of the Meledon Ranger and what it would take to rid the universe of him. He thought of Meledon Ranger as a cancer in his beautifully laid out plans.

"You called for us?" Dr. Fogo said with the rest of his team behind him.

Estro slowly turned his head to stare at his brainwashed loyalists. A slow smile appeared on his face while he sat on a table in the dark and gloomy room. Only a dimly lit lamp illuminated his face. "Yes, yes I did...

"You see, my little psychos... things are getting complicated. But... that's why I have you guys, isn't it? Yes... well, it's time now!" He declared, suddenly showing happiness on his face as he jumped down to the ground, arms in the air.

"You mean...?" Dr. Fogo asked.

"Yes. It's time for the Psycho Rangers to make their universal debut!"


	12. Magna - Psychotic

**Chapter Twelve: Magna - Psychotic**

Magnus looked at Dulcea, Tria, and Zordon. They had arrived on Magna shortly after Magnus had defeated Master Vile. He was surprised to see them. They were standing in a grove near where he and Toro had stood their ground.

"I appreciate you wanting to help, but as you can see... I have things covered here. It would be best for you three to continue your journey and not waste anymore time here."

Zordon nodded. "Makes sense. No sense in staying here when you are here, keeping guard."

Tria thought to object. Tria of Heart wished to stay as long as was needed to ensure the people of Magna stayed safe. The other two parts to her conscience, representing Courage and Wisdom, knew Zordon was correct and we're adamant that they not waste anymore time

"What do you know about Ivicar, then?" Tria asked, listening to what she decided were the voices of reason.

Magnus looked down, lost in thought. "He went out on an expedition. Gosei and Gerlit had been convinced they found some mythical artifact, and Ivicar went to visit Earth to see if he could confirm their suspicions. I received a transmission from him when he was halfway to Earth. He said he was ambushed by Master Vile himself. The transmission ended. I sent a scout team. All we found was the ship, empty. But... all the escape pods were deployed. I don't know if he escaped or if he was captured."

"Knowing Ivicar, he most likely escaped. He's tough." Dulcea said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that..." Someone said from behind a tree.

Magnus pulled out his sword. "Who's there!? Show your face!"

"Calm yourself, brother. It is only me." Estro said, slithering out from behind the tree he had teleported behind.

Tria, Zordon, and Dulcea shot straight up. Zordon sneered as his red saber appeared in his hand.

"He's a traitor, Magnus." Tria said, locking her eyes onto Estro's. Seered into her memory was him standing in the midst of a fire on one of Triforia's moons, waving at her and blowing kisses.

"Hmmm... that makes sense. He always was a little worm. It explains what happened on Triforia between you and me as well." Magnus said, clutching his sword in his hand.

"Now, now. No need for name calling!" Estro said as he stepped forward.

"Not another step." Dulcea warned.

"My, my... touchy, are we? I just came down to meet our resurrected friend here." Estro replied, pointing at Zordon. "And lo and behold, he has new powers. You may be one of the strongest beings in the universe right now! How about you and me... team up, hmm? I'm sure together we could take downSentinel Knight."

"Dream on." Zordon spat. "Now, what do you know about Ivicar."

"I am so offended!" Estro said, crossing his arms and putting on a pouty face. "No one even asks me how _I'm_ doing. Well, I'll tell you anyway! You see, Power Rangers are popping up everywhere it seems. So, since I love power and I wish to regulate it for myself, I figured why not have my own!?"

"Estro... what have you done..." Zordon said, worry showing in his voice. At that, Dulcea produced her staff and began looking around them.

"Well, let me show you... Oh, children!" Estro said, clapping his hands together twice. In what seemed like a bolt of lightning, five people appeared in front of Estro, staring at Zordon, Magnus, Tria, and Dulcea.

Zordon's jaw almost dropped. "You were all students under Dr. Finster. You were-"

"Fired. By you!" Dr. Pedro said, fury in his eyes.

Dr. Flora smiled. "Isn't it ironic we were fired for doing what you guys are doing right now? Imagine what would have happened if you had listened to us! Perhaps Decrof wouldn't have fallen and we'd still have M51. Ha! Perhaps the Final Siege would have never happened!"

"We were doing the best we knew how to maintain order. Your team didn't care. You purposefully disobeyed. Your current company shows what lies deep in your hearts: greed. Lust for power. You sicken me." Magnus said, defending Zordon.

Dr. Fogo scoffed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, hypocrites. You made your bed, now you get to sleep in it. And guess what? We just came over to crash your slumber party."

Tria and Dulcea exchanged a look that seemed to say, "not the best use of wit". Magnus and Zordon kept their eyes glued on the five. They knew what was coming.

"Ready, guys?" Dr. Vesgarta asked.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Dr. Gelo said, smiling.

"Estro has helped us realize our true potential. Now we get our revenge on you, for ruining our lives, Zordon of Eltar!" Dr. Fogo said, fire in his eyes.

"Get ready to morph, everyone!" Zordon advised.

"N-Drive: Fire!"

"N-Drive: Rock!"

"N-Drive: Predator!"

"N-Drive: Ice!"

"N-Drive: Nature!"

"Ninjetti Power: Spirit unleashed!"

"It's morphin' time! Gold Ranger power!"

"Defender Mode: Activate!"

"Ancient Source: Meledon Force!"

"Psycho Red."

"Psycho Blue."

"Psycho Black."

"Psycho Yellow."

"Psycho Pink."

"Green Owl Ninja!"

"Gold Ranger!"

"Magna Defender!"

"Meledon Ranger!"

"Psycho Rangers!"

Meledon Ranger flicked his collar. "Fighting to preserve the universe..."

"Team Victory!"

Explosions occurred throughout the entirety of the super powered introduction. The explosions were caused by the excess Morphing Energy created from their morphs. Being in such close proximity, the explosions were greatly amplified. Estro, squinting through the blazes, made his way in between each set of rangers, clapping. "Wow! Just... wow! I'm excited to see how bad you guys get pummelled. See ya!" And like that, Estro vanished.

"Time for your demise, Zordon!" Psycho Red declared, rushing toward him with lightning speed, sword in hand. Meledon did not move, but accepted the impact. He parried the attack easily.

"Power Staff!" Gold Ranger declared. "Time to get dirty!" The Gold Ranger swung her staff, attempting to slash Psycho Black. He swung his mighty weapon and blocked her attack.

"Hi-ya!" Green Owl cried, unable to connect her kick on Psycho Yellow.

"You are _seriously_ going to have to do better than that if you think you can stop me." Psycho Yellow said, sincerely offended by what she thought was a bad attack.

"It's on..." Green Owl said, diving into her, shoulder connecting to the psycho's belly.

"I am so going to enjoy beating down a Morphing Master!" Psycho Blue said, laughing.

"Come forward and meet your demise, you disgusting pig!" Magna Defender said, beckoning him with his index finger.

Meledon Ranger was surprised to find himself having difficulty in blocking Psycho Red's slashes. "Hmm... you fight like a man possessed."

"I'm not just a man... I'm a psycho!" The evil ranger declared, slashing Meledon's chest. Sparks flew everywhere.

"Ahh!" Gold Ranger screamed as she flew backward, being the recipient of a roundhouse kick from the most powerful of the Psycho Rangers, Psycho Black.

Green Owl flew through the air, attempting to grab Psycho Yellow by the head. Psycho Yellow, upon Green Owl getting close, dropped down to do the splits. As Green Owl sailed overhead, she used her sling shot like weapon and hit Green Owl with an Energy Pellet. Green Owl's trajectory was greatly altered and she flew headfirst into a boulder.

"Couldn't have done it better if I'd planned it!" Psycho Yellow said, pleased with herself.

Psycho Blue swung his axe, but it was blocked by Magna Defender.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Magna Defender warned. He thrust the axe up into the air and kicked Psycho Blue in the stomach. He then transformed his sword into its blaster mode and began shooting the Psycho Ranger as he flew through the air. Psycho Blue fell in a lump on the ground. Smoke ascended from his body.

Magna Defender approached the body cautiously. As he did, he kicked at it. No sign of life.

 _I must help the others._ He thought.

As he turned, he suddenly found himself falling on his face. He looked to his feet to find Psycho Blue holding his ankles, laughing.

"Gotcha!" The evil ranger said, jumping to his feet. Still with the Defender's ankles in his hands, he began twirling him in a circle. He let go, sending Magna Defender flying into the Team Victory as they attempted to regroup.

"Haha!" Psycho Red laughed as his team convened in front of the fallen fighters. He folded his arms as he began to address them. "Behold our power! We are the mightiest rangers there ever was!"

Meledon dug his blade into the grass under him and propped himself up. He began scanning the Psycho Rangers. He came up with nothing.

"We will defeat you, Fogo. I don't know why you've decided to betray the United Alliance, but it seems to be trending now so I won't question it. All I do know is... you won't defeat us!" Meledon said heroically.

As he finished speaking, his teammates were on their feet as well. They got into their fighting stances ready to fight.

"Hahaha!" Several arrows flew from the trees, raining down on the rangers. They fell back onto their backs, worse off than they were before. Psycho Pink jumped down from her hiding place and took her place with her team.

"Sorry it took me so long: I couldn't find a perch that I liked." Psycho Pink said, laughing.

"What are we going to do!?" Gold Ranger asked desperately.

"We have to dig deep!" Magna Defender said.

"I can do that!" Green Owl said, diving into the ground below her.

"Wha!?" Psycho Blue said.

"I got this." Psycho Black said. He thrust his fist into the ground and, after feeling around for a moment, pulled Green Owl from underground and tossed her into a tree.

As she hit the tree, the only thing that hit the ground was her uniform.

"Wow!" Psycho Blue exclaimed. "She slammed so hard she dematerialized!"

"Don't be stupid." Psycho Red said, looking around. "You're a scientist for crying out loud. Stay on the lookout! She's around here somewhere..."

"Meledon Fire Storm!"

"Ahhh!" The Psycho Rangers yelled, being hit by several cascading balls of fire.

"The art of distraction. Haha!" Green Owl said, appearing suddenly next to Gold Ranger.

"Ha!" Magna Defender yelled, firing blasts from his gun. The Psychos fell again, hurt badly.

"Watsaw!" Gold Ranger cried as she entered Shadow Mode. She pummelled the down villains several times.

"Looks like fun. Wait for me!" Meledon Ranger said, going into his own Shadow Mode. It was predominantly red, with white accents, as opposed to Gold Ranger's black with gold accents. The two rangers dived continually into their enemies. When she felt as if she was approaching the threshold of safety for such an attack, Gold Ranger returned to Green Owl and Magna Defender, while Meledon Ranger followed suit.

"What just happened!?" Psycho Yellow complained.

"We got rocked." Replied Psycho Blue.

"We need to train harder." Observed Psycho Black.

Psycho Red shook his head. "We _will_ get our revenge, Zordon. Psychos? Attack!"

The five warriors charged forward, hate dripping from their screams. Their targets stood, staring at their upcoming doom.

"What do we do!?" Green Owl asked.

"Toro, charge!" Magna Defender commanded.

The giant bull appeared suddenly, stampeding toward his new friend and his allies. He saw the Psycho Rangers and knew they were his target. He bowed his head and plowed forward.

The evil rangers froze when they saw him.

"We have nothing to fight something like that!" Psycho Pink exclaimed.

"Psychos: retreat. This is only the beginning, Zordon." Psycho Red warned. The five warriors then, like lightning, bounded away out of sight.

"Alright!" Gold Ranger shouted.

"We did it!" Said Green Owl.

"Leave. Now." Magna Defender ordered.

"What!?" Gold Ranger said, surprised.

"I get it." Meledon said, nodding. "We brought these guys to you. Their problem is with me, not you. We're putting your planet in danger."

"We were doing fine up until now. Please, leave now before my planet is threatened even more." The Defender said, turning his back to them and walking away. Toro walked beside him slowly, the ground shaking slightly with each deliberate step. He was walking slowly to ensure he didn't outrun Magna Defender.

"Magnus... we meant no harm! We wanted to help!" Green Owl said.

"I understand... and I appreciate it. For now, though, I'd prefer to live my life here with my people. Away from the fighting. I will let you know if I need you." Magna Defender said, never turning to look at Team Victory.

"Goodbye, then, Magnus. Until we cross paths again." Meledon Ranger said.

"Goodbye, old friend." Green Owl said.

"Good luck! Until next time!" Gold Ranger said, choking back tears. She and Dulcea had known him the longest. Every time they said goodbye to someone from the old Alliance, it felt as if they were confirming that part of their lives was indeed destroyed by the forces of evil, and that in and of itself stung.

"Let's head back to the Ragnarok. The others must be worried." Meledon Ranger said. His comrades agreed. They turned and began to walk back to their ship, unsure of whether they would ever see Magnus again.

. . .

Michael looked at the planet from the Astro Megaship. He squinted at it, almost as if he had hoped what he was seeing wasn't happening. He then looked at his modified wrist tech and shook his head. It had been a while since he ran across a reason to morph, but it was getting to be time again.

"Let's see..." He said, looking at the wrist morpher. He punched in a number and waited for a response.

A familiar voice came from the wrist tech. "Michael, my old friend. How are you? It had been too long." Kamen said, happiness in his voice.

"I'm afraid I do not call with good news." Michael said, feeling guilty. He knew Kamen had enough on his plate, but he felt as if he needed his help regardless.

Sounding as if he'd aged ten years in that moment, Kamen said, "What do you need?"

"I have found a planet in distress. I need back up. You game?" The young man asked.

"Yes. Where is it?"

"Great. It's a small planet named Regda 2. I'll be waiting for your arrival."

. . .

"Approaching Corsair." Doc said, reading his control panel.

"Thank you guys again." Guy said.

Luka smiled. "Of course! You'd do the same, I'm sure." Ever since the Gokaigers had rejected their pirate teachings, Luka had felt more like herself. Although the weight of responsibility was back in her heart, she felt good about it. She hadn't realized it until after the fact, but she had felt hollow as a cutthroat pirate.

Joe laughed. "Just make sure once we get your power back you keep contributing. No reason to have you become dead weight."

On the deck of their ship, Miha stared into the starry backdrop of the universe.

"What are you thinking about?" Marvelous asked, propping himself beside her.

"What's up?"

"Just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Life."

"Vague?"

"Hehe... I'm thinking about how we got to this point. It all started on Corsair. Now... we're going back."

"Yep. And we're going to start over _again_. This time, the right way."

She smiled. "That'd be great. I'd like a fresh start." She then rested her head on his shoulder. They both stared off into the universe, ready for whatever it had to offer.

. . .

"We need megazord power. Now!" Alliance Red said, trying to reach the ship in orbit.

Suddenly, the Alliance Megazord descended down from space.

"Let's go!" Alliance Red said, jumping into the megazord. The other Alliance Rangers followed suit.

"I will crush you!" Scorpina cried in her monster form.

"Dual Blade Beam!" The Alliance Rangers cried out. The vertical crescent waves soared to the monster. She swung her sword and destroyed one, while her stinger destroyed the other.

"We're in trouble!" Alliance Green shouted in fear.

"Get a grip, soldier!" Alliance Yellow ordered.

The megazord swung its blades, but was countered at each hit.

"We gotta do something different" Alliance Yellow screamed.

"I don't know what!" Alliance Red replied in anger. They had been fighting Scorpina for what had seemed like hours while the animals and Paid Zhua were fighting hordes of villains from the Underworld. The Alliance Rangers were hanging onto their last nerve by a thread.

"I'm coming guys! Don't worry!" Leon cried out, rushing to the rangers. He had just broken away from the other fight. He had seen the Alliance Rangers attempt to tackle Scorpina, and when they disappeared from his sight he became worried. He was glad to have found them.

"What was that!?" Alliance Pink asked, startled.

"It's one of the lions!" Alliance Blue answered.

"Jump on my back!" Leon yelled to the megazord. He had a plan.

"What does he want?" Alliance Red asked.

"I dunno, but he sure is roaring a lot! It must be important!" Alliance Green commented.

"Come on! Jump!" Leon shouted again. He winced as Scorpina slashed the megazord's chest.

"Let's go over to him." Alliance Yellow suggested.

As the megazord found its way to Leon, the big red lion bowed down in front of the megazord. The rangers stared for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Why is _he_ bowing? _He's_ king of the jungle!" Alliance Green said.

"What does he want!?" Alliance Red said in frustration.

"Time to destroy you!" Scorpina yelled, running toward the rangers.

Leon nuzzled the megazord's foot and bumped it. He tried fitting himself under the megazord.

"I think he wants us to ride him!" Alliance Blue said.

"Alright, then." Alliance Red said. "Ride on!"

The Alliance Megazord jumped onto Leon's back. It put its two blades together and pointed it at the oncoming Scorpina.

"Charge!" Leon cried as he ran toward the villainess. He ran right to he and the rangers slashed her across the chest as they ran by.

"Argh!" Scorpina said, falling to a knee. Then she got back up.

"Impossible!" Alliance Yellow declared.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" The monster screamed as she teleported away.

"Good job, everyone. Let's return and report." Alliance Red said.

"Thank you, lion!" Alliance Pink yelled to the beast.

"Not a problem!" Leon said, happy with himself. He roared up to the sky as the Alliance Megazord flew back into space.

. . .

The Queen sat on her throne, pensive. She had been thinking quite a deal about her current situation. Everything had gotten much more complicated and she did not know why. Going over recordings of Power Rangers battling and defeating her generals, it reminded her of the Alpha that had appeared so long ago. His appearance, as it seemed, was a precursor for things to come.

The Queen stood up in her private chamber and walked around. She hoped pacing her room would help her think better. She had meticulously planned everything for millions of years, slowly placing her pieces into play. Once she thought everything was ready, she had begun her full scale attack. Every stage of her attack had a specific plan which needed implementation. She was currently supposed to be finishing up the final part of her plan: the release of her old Demon comrades and the final assault on the universe. She was then going to hold several planets hostage, forcing Sentinel Knight to try and free them. Once he did that, as she predicted, she would use the power sources that she should already had gathered by that point (the Zeo Crystal, Orb of Doom, and Greatest Treasure) and destroy Sentinel Knight's physical body to temporarily slow him down, long enough for her to collect the jewels of the Corona Aurora.

But now, things were not close to what she had envisioned. She had thought her plan was so meticulous that she could not have erred. She was needing to change her plans somewhat and deal with the new threats: the Power Rangers and the eventual resurgence of Beelzebub. She knew how to deal with the Demons, for she had been one for millions of years. For the Power Rangers, she could only guess they had the same fatal flaw that Sentinel Knight had: they would sacrifice themselves for those weaker than themselves. She smiled to herself. With that thought, she knew she just needed to be more aggressive with her tactics. Destroy a few planets now, more than she had intended, and the Power Rangers would become desperate. She knew this would cause her to lose more soldiers than she had planned, but she figured it wouldn't be too much of a loss. She knew she had what she needed to regain her footing.

She walked over to a mirror in her room and smiled at herself. She would pass the decree to her followers to start destroying planets until she told them to stop. She would place bounties on planets and give out rewards to those who caused their destruction. Her reign of terror would force their hand, and she would hold entire systems hostage for the powerful artifacts she so dreamed of having. The Extreme Crystal would be hers.

She nodded at herself in the mirror. "I, Queen Bansheera, rule the universe! There is no one who can stop me!"


	13. Regda 2

**Chapter Thirteen: Regda 2**

Kamen approached the command room. He looked around, impressed with what he was seeing. The Astro Megaship was much higher in tech quality than anything Edenoi had to offer.

"Welcome." DECA said as Kamen entered the main room. Michael stood up and gave Kamen a smile. Kamen nodded, walking over to his friend and shaking his hand.

"Thank you so very much for being here." Michael said, truly grateful. "I've been tracking Master Vile's movements through the universe. I've seen some truly tragic situations. The reason I asked you here to this one is due to the... weirdness of it."

"What do you mean?" Kamen asked.

"Well, outside of the attack on Liaria, I haven't really seen a lot of intermingling of armies. On the planet I'm currently observing, Regda 2, I have noticed some of Vile's main forces, including Novact and the Dark Wave, but also, recently, some of Rita Repulsa's crew."

"Hmm... Why do you think they are coming together?"

"I don't know. But I have a very bad feeling. I do want to thank you again for coming, though. Tria is busy with her project she is currently working on, and ever since our little 'misunderstanding' with thetheAlliance... I haven't felt very comfortable with approaching anyone else if that makes sense. I do worry about Edenoi, though. How are they going to get by without their protector?"

Kamen smiled. "It was a stroke of luck. Count Dregon recently pulled out of orbit around Edenoi. We were thinking that it was a trap, but we were able to track him to another sector. Apparently he is chasing Scorpius around there."

"Scorpius? Why him?"

Michael shrugged. "No clue. I thought all the bad guys were working together. I guess when you're a bad guy, in the end of it all, you really have no one you can trust."

"Right. And that's why there are people like us. To ensure those we love are raised in an environment where they can thrive." Kamen said, thinking of his family and his soon to be wife.

Michael pointed to his wrist tech. "Ready?"

Kamen nodded, revealing his Decade Morpher under his robe. Michael motioned for Kamen to follow him to the teleportation hangar. Kamen observed the hangar when they arrived: chutes lined the wall at the top of some stairs.

"What are the chutes for?"

"These are how we will teleport down to Regda 2. It will project us down and we will land where I programmed for us to land. It should be far enough away from the enemy's base camp that we won't be putting ourselves in danger." Michael explained, running up the stairs. He motioned for Kamen to follow.

"So I just... jump in?" Kamen said, wary.

"Yep. Don't worry, Zordon, may his soul rest in peace, Orion, and I programmed the system ourselves. It's completely safe." Michael said, attempting to reassure Kamen.

"Okay. Ride on." Kamen said, jumping in first. Michael grinned and followed Kamen down.

Arriving on Regda 2, Michael looked around. The planet was fairly green, quite the opposite of its sister planets Regda 1 and Regda 3. Regda 1 was a desert planet, with many volcanoes. Regda 3 was what many people in the old Alliance referred to as "the universe's popsicle". Michael himself had only ever visited Regda 3, having gone there with Orion on a research assignment. He was quite impressed with Regda 2 for being so different from the other extreme planets sharing the same name.

"This place is beautiful." Kamen remarked, mimicking Michael's thought. "I hope I can get Edenoi one day to return to this state."

"Oh? I was not aware Edenoi was not naturally a desert planet." Michael said.

"We have been at war with Count Dregon for enough time that the war has taken its toll on the entire planet. My brother has been quite the thorn for our planet." Kamen said, looking as if he was reliving a memory that left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well, it all starts here, Kamen." Michael said reassuringly. "We take down the forces of evil, one by one, and eventually we'll all be free. I'm sure of it."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Someone snarled from behind them. Michael and Kamen quickly turned themselves to face the voice, immediately getting into their fighting stance. Kamen was very worried, because neither his nor Michael's senses gave them _any_ indication that they were being watched or approached. The being who had spoken to them must have been extremely powerful, according to Kamen's thinking.

Michael furrowed his brow as he looked the gold clad warrior up and down. "Who are you!?"

"I am Goldar, champion fighter for my mistress, Rita Repulsa! You fools seem to think we are stupid and can't read energy spikes from teleportation systems. Hahaha! I will crush you slowly for your insolence!"

"Let's rocket!" Michael told Kamen, inputting the digits into his wrist tech to activate his morpher.

"Right. Ecto-phase: Activate!" Kamen said, turning on his morpher. Kamen suddenly found himself in a black suit of armor, before some cards erupted from his morpher and placed themselves on his helmet.

"Black Space Ranger!"

"Kamen Rider: Decade."

"Oh, goodie! Power Rangers. Haha! I've been waiting to crush the likes of you! Prepare yourselves to face the wrath of Goldar!" The big blue monkey produced a sword in his hand, appearing in a burst of flames. He protracted his wings and flew toward the two fighters.

"He can fly!?" Black Space Ranger said in surprise.

"It would appear as if that were the case..." Decade said, ducking and rolling out of the way of the flying menace. Goldar swung his sword as he flew by, attempting to connect with Decade's armor.

"I will crush you like the insect you literally are!" Goldar said, pointing to Decade.

Black Space Ranger stopped momentarily and assessed the situation. Goldar had landed on a rock formation as he threatened Decade. Doing some quick mental arithmetic, the Black Ranger knew what to do.

"Astro Blaster!" Black Ranger declared, having his weapon teleport into hands. He then took careful aim and shot a tiny rock in the formation. Just as Black Ranger had calculated, the rock formation under Goldar collapsed, sending him falling with the boulders.

"Ahh!" Goldar cried out as his wings began to snap under the rocks.

"That's gotta hurt!" Black Ranger said, snapping his fingers.

"Looks like you've been grounded..." Decade said, slowly walking to the beast as he pulled himself from the rubble.

"How dare you defy the mighty Goldar!" Goldar said, observing the damage to his wings. He could hardly move them. Looking at them, he believed he might be able to move them slightly and fly for short distances, but it appeared as if they were never going to fully recuperate. This made Goldar very, very angry.

"You will pay for taking my wings! Ahhh!" Goldar said as he painfully retracted his damaged appendages. He charged toward the two fighters and was able to slash Black Ranger across the chest, sending concentrated Morphing Energy flying. As Goldar turned to do the same to Decade, Decade was able to parry the attack easily.

"Fighting through rage and wild instinct will only get you so far, gold monkey." Decade warned. "You need to concentrate and be in complete control if you wish to truly defeat your enemies."

"I will squash you!" Goldar said, furiously.

Kicking Goldar away from him, Kamen Rider began focusing his energy. Almost instantly, he was ready. He declared, "Rider Kick!" With the declaration, a line of cards from the Rider Project made their way from Decade to Goldar. Leaping into the air, Decade's morpher calculated Decade's angle of descent and made a diagonal line down to his target.

Looking up, Goldar knew the situation would not be conducive for his survival. "Until next time, puny warriors!" He then disappeared as Decade landed. A small shockwave rippled from Decade's feet.

"Are you okay, Michael?" Decade asked, helping him up.

"Yeah... it's just... dang that guy can pack a punch. It knocked the wind outta me!"

"Well, he's sure to be back and with reinforcements. Let's take the fight to him now." Decade said.

Black Ranger nodded. "Right. Let's go!"

Meanwhile, on the Dark Wave, Goldar made his way to Novact. "General Novact, I-"

"Quiet, you moron!" Novact took Goldar's sword out of his hand and slammed the butt of the hilt into Goldar's face. Blood trickled down from Goldar's mouth.

"How dare-"

"Shut. Up. Rita told me she was sending me a warrior. You're no warrior. You're a clown. If you don't want me to shove this sword down your throat, then just stand there and shut up!" Novact said, throwing the sword at Goldar. It clattered on the floor, being the only other sound in the room as everyone stared in silence, shocked. Novact was furious Power Rangers had made their way to Regda 2 as he prepared to take its resources before destroying it. This was supposed to be his way of shining. He knew there was a higher power than Master Vile, and he believed if he participated in enough wars and did enough things for the empire, this higher power would reveal itself to him.

"Okay, listen. Rita didn't just send me you, okay? I want you to head back down there with this other fighter and prepare yourselves to destroy those rangers. Understood?" Novact said, trying to regain his composure.

Goldar snarled. "Yes, _General_." He picked up his sword and caused it to disappear. "Who is this other fighter? I was unaware Rita sent someone else."

"When I saw you getting your tail handed to you, I told Rita you weren't good enough." Novact said, Goldar curling his lip in anger as the general continued speaking. "So, she sent me someone who has quite the interesting resumé."

Goldar was getting impatient. "What's his _name_ , Novact."

A creature made its way out from the shadows, laughing. "I, Eye Guy."

. . .

"Well, well... I thought I'd never see that ship again!" Captain Mutiny said, laughing.

Marvelous sneered. "We're not here to cause a problem. We are asking for help."

The other five pirates' jaws dropped. "What!?" They all said in unison. Luka grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side.

"What are you doing!?" She demanded.

Joe walked over as well. "Yeah, I'm curious as well. Since when do we ask nicely?"

Marvelous walked up to Joe and stared at him in the eyes. "Since we decided to stop making a mess of things. Since we decided we were going to help people. If we charge in here and _steal_ the Dilithium Crystal, we haven't changed. Well, I _have_. You have a problem?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just remember, though: Villamax called you as leader. If we aren't going by his teachings anymore, than we have no reason to abide by his hierarchy, either. If I disagree with you in the future, I'm outta here. Got it?"

Marvelous winked. "Got it, hotshot." He then made his way to Captain Mutiny, semi-surprised to find that during his mini conference the villain had called hisSwabbies to his side as reinforcement.

"So, I guess we aren't going to be doing this nicely, huh?" Guy said.

"We will get your powers back. Don't worry!" Doc said, nodding and smiling.

"Gokai Change!" Miha said, starting the chain where the others, sans Guy, pulled out their morphers and crystals. They then transformed.

"Gokai Red."

"Gokai Blue."

"Gokai Yellow."

"Gokai Green."

"Gokai Pink."

"Guy Kari!" Guy said, spinning and throwing his arms to the side as if he were morphed.

"Last chance, Mutiny. You haven't even heard what we want you to help us with! We don't want to fight you." Gokai Red said. Gokai Blue scoffed at the last sentence.

"Don't care none too much. Swabbies? Get 'em!" Mutiny said, pointing to the Gokaigers.

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" The six pirates yelled.

"Guy, stand back. We don't want you getting hurt." Gokai Yellow advised.

"But-" Guy started.

"No buts. Get back or this'll be for nothing." Gokai Red said.

Guy nodded and ran back to the Galleon. As he arrived in the ship, he took his seat at Doc's communication terminal.

"Guy, online!"

"What is this?" Gokai Blue demanded.

"I'm helping out, just like the Alliance Rangers have their ear in the sky! I'll be yours!" Guy said, looking at his screen. He saw a group of purple dots approach the blue dot. "Joe! Your three o'clock!"

Joe instantly turned and slashed a group of Swabbies that had almost jumped him. "Just make sure not to get in our way, Guy..."

Guy smiled. "Haha! You're _welcome_!"

"Hmph." Gokai Blue said as he continued slashing his way through Swabbies.

"Ahh!" Gokai Red yelled. The pirates turned from their fighting to see him fall to the ground, sparks erupting from his suit.

"Marvin!" Gokai Yellow shouted.

"Marvelous!" Gokai Pink said, unable to get to him as more Swabbies crowded her.

"Why didn't you help him, Guy?" Gokai Blue said in anger.

"I'm sorry! Whatever hit him didn't ping in my radar until just now! He's, I dunno... sneaky!" Guy lamented.

The villain standing over Gokai Red pointed his sword. "Stand now and fight me with honor! I, Treacheron, will prove my blade with you to my captain."

Gokai Red attempted to stand, but kept falling down.

"Come on... get up!" Gokai Blue whispered to himself.

"I... I... will beat you!" Gokai Red said, failing to stand once again. He hit the floor with a tremendous thud.

Treacheron bent over and grabbed Gokai Red by his collar. He began to drag him over to Mutiny.

"Marvelous!" Guy shouted.

"This is your fault." Gokai Blue said.

"Joe! Please! Not now!" Gokai Yellow chastised.

"Ah. The Red Ranger. Finally got me mitts on wunna ya." Mutiny said. He grabbed Gokai Red from Treacheron and lifted him into the air. "No one steals from me! Ya'll see what happens to thieves! Ya'll not pirates. Ya'll er jus' a bunch er scallywags! I'll show ya'll how a _real_ pirate handles his matters!"

And with that, Captain Mutiny suddenly fell to the ground with a scream. "Argh!"

"What!?" Gokai Pink said, shocked. Gokai Red simply stood up and laughed, dusting himself off.

"But how...!?" Treacheron said, staggering forward, shocked himself.

"Woo hoo!" Gokai Green taunted from afar. He was standing on a balcony on Mutiny's castle, waving his gun in the air.

"I was wondering what Doc was doing so far away from you guys..." Guy said, laughing.

Gokai Green then grabbed a vine from a nearby tree and swung down to meet his team. As he came down, though, he lost control and slammed into Treacheron.

"Ahhh!" The two screamed simultaneously. The other four Gokaigers ran to meet their green friend.

Gokai Red slapped Gokai Green in the back. "Good job! It worked... right?"

Gokai Green nodded. He pulled out a crystal. "Yep! Got it!"

"What's going on?" Gokai Blue asked nonchalantly as he slashed an approaching Swabbie.

Answering, while shooting two Swabbies in the face without looking, Gokai Red explained: "I didn't want you guys to tip off Mutiny with any type of body language. When I started fighting tall, white, and honorable here," Gokai Red used the tip of his sword to point at Treacheron. "I opened a private channel between Doc and me and told him to slip away and find the dilithium crystal while we cause a distraction. He then used his machine to triangulate the crystal's position. To give him time, I decided to put my acting skills into practice!"

"...Acting!?" Treacheron said, lifting his head up. "That's not... honorable! ... I ... I should-"

Before Treacheron could finish, Gokai Red kicked him in the face, knocking him out again. "Oh, just shut it, will ya? Bad guys talking about honor are like kids who cheat on intelligence tests. Let's move out, guys."

As the Gokaigers began making their way to the Galleon, Guy saw something on his radar screen. It made him nervous. Very nervous.

"Guys... get back here immediately!" Guy screamed.

They started sprinting. They all looked around for danger.

"What is it, Guy!?" Gokai Red screamed as they ran.

Suddenly, a giant ship appeared in the sky. It was in the shape of a skull. From the mouth, the pirates could see a figure moving.

"Vile..." Gokai Red said, sneering. He took a step forward, gripping his saber.

"This is the M51 Galaxy! This is my home!" Master Vile screamed. "How _dare_ you invade my home! You will rue the day you crossed paths with me!"

Gokai Pink stepped forward as well, now side by side with Gokai Red. "You _destroyed_ my home, you hypocrite! I will destroy you in honor of Rashon!"

"Destroyed Rashon? You must be mistaken! Haha! Rashon stands still!"

"What?" Gokai Pink said, surprised. She noticed suddenly she had been holding her breath.

"It's a shame you'll never leave here to see it again!" Vile said, laughing.

"We fight for justice and what is right." Gokai Red yelled up to him. "We will win!"

Vile laughed again. "I guess you hadn't heard! This is the M51 Galaxy: where the bad guys always win!"

. . .

Dai Shi walked into the portion of his castle's dungeon housing the monstrous Master Octomus.

"What is it, Dai Shi?" Octomus asked in his booming voice.

"I have received word the Greatest Treasure is on the move. I want to discuss with you a plan on retrieving it."

Octomus grunted at the suggestion. "I do not believe we should do as that fool Bansheera has done and spread ourselves thin across the universe. Her hard work will come crashing down because of it, I say."

"I agree, Octomus." Dai Shi sai. "I am thinking we use the Power Rangers and their fued with Bansheera to get the Greatest Treasure back here on Earth."

"What are 'Power Rangers'?" Octomus asked.

"Do you remember when we were betrayed by those goodie goods? And how one of them transformed himself? Well, apparently he _was_ an Alpha like Lothor said."

"Hmph. So that clown really did know what he was doing..." Octomus said, thinking back. "So these Rangers are the progeny of the Alpha?"

"It appears as such. They are trying desperately to keep the status quo the new Morphing Masters have tried so hard to maintain. We manipulate them into stashing the Greatest Treasure back here on Earth and we should be golden." Dai Shi said, explaining his plan.

"Interesting. I am in accordance." Octomus said.

"Now, I need your help to brainstorm how we can ensure Bansheera does not interfere..." Dai Shi said, hoping they could work something out.

Octomus laughed. "I just so happen to have that taken care of. I have two members of the vampire royal family in my pocket. One of them is currently situated in one of Bansheera's best general's army: the one who has the Moon Palace, Rita Repulsa. This vampire, Baboo, will inform me of everything I need to know of Bansheera's plans-"

"While also helping us get to the Zeo Crystal! Octomus, you're brilliant!" Dai Shi said, laughing.

Octomus laughed as well. "Yes. And soon, the universe will belong to us!"

. . .

Yoral looked out the window of the Ragnarok. Turning to the others in the room, he said, "What's the next step?"

Zordon shrugged. "We look for hints of Ivicar's whereabouts."

Yoral scoffed. "The dude's dead. Get over it!"

Zordon sneered. "You don't know Ivicar. He is powerful. I doubt he would go down so easily."

"Orion did!" Yoral said flippantly.

Zordon rushed to Yoral and, grabbing him by the collar of his white coat, pushed him up against a wall. He pinned him to it and got in his face, saying, "How dare you speak so poorly of a man who saved millions of lives? He was one of the best men I ever knew!"

 _Though I never treated him as such..._ Zordon thought with shame.

Tria ran over to the two and separated them. She held Zordon back as Yoral laughed.

"Ha! So much for being the embodiment of the Order of Meledon! I thought we weren't supposed to use our powers for gain."

Zordon laughed. "You thought I was using my powers? Believe me, you wouldn't want me to have used my powers on you."

"Okay, okay. Come on Yoral. Let's take a walk to let you two calm down. Sheesh, males and their testosterone!" Tria said as she escorted Yoral out of the room. As she went into the hall with him, Zordon overheard her saying, "By the way, I wanna have a looong chat with you about my sister..."

Zordon plopped down on a couch. He began to get lost in his thoughts as he felt someone approach him.

"I'm very sorry for his behavior." Trinity said as she sat next to Zordon.

"Why are _you_ apologizing? He's a grown man. He can take responsibility for his own actions." He said.

 _As should I..._ Zordon thought.

"Yeah, but..."

"He's your boyfriend. I get it." Zordon said, half annoyed.

"Yeah..."

"What do you see in him?"

Trinity laughed. "He _is_ rough around the edges. I dunno... we spent six months, just about, together on this ship. While Tria was off doing her Power Ranger thing, we were on the ship together. There were plenty of times when he saved my life. I got to know who he really was under that hard exterior. He's really sensitive and sweet. He has a large heart and he gets hurt very easily. I guess that's why he's so abrasive at times... he's protecting himself from getting hurt."

"Like I said, he's a grown man. Regardless of the reasons, he should take responsibility for his actions. It doesn't matter the reasons: in the end, he is a jerk. He should have respect for real men, like Orion was. A man who sacrificed so much for us, and does not deserve to be spoken of so lightly by those who were saved by him." Zordon said, standing his ground.

Trinity said nothing to this. She hadn't thought of Yoral's behavior in that light. Trinity of Heart said she should be compassionate and understanding toward Yoral. Trinity of Wisdom countered, saying Yoral's lack of empathy hurts others. Trinity of Heart conceded, seeing she had accidentally forgotten the effects Yoral's actions could have on those around him.

"Well, I need to get ready. We never know when we'll find another lead on Ivicar." Zordon said, getting up to leave.

"Why Ivicar?" Trinity asked.

Zordon stopped. "He was the second highest member of thetheUnited Alliance. He was given control of the whole operation. I believe if we get him back, it would be a symbol for thetheAlliance that we haven't been destroyed. That we have a chance and we _can_ win this."

"Do you believe we can win?" Trinity asked.

"With all my heart." Zordon said as he left the room.


	14. Regda 2 and Corsair - Eternal Fate

**Chapter Fourteen: Regda 2 and Corsair - Eternal Fate**

Azazel's yellow eyes flashed wildly as he stared at the seal on the wall. Bansheera had placed many cloaking spells on the location of the tomb, and Azazel had spent his time since his escape from her power searching his long lost master. He was very pleased with himself for having found it. He slowly approached the seal and simply scratched at it. A break in one of the lines could be seen.

"Beelzebub... Prince of the Air... I have freed you!" Azazel said with pride as the room filled with red smoke from behind the wall. Azazel could hear deep laughter. He turned to see Beelzebub stretch his monstrous body. He had been stuck in his vapor form for so long it took a moment for him to grow accustomed to seeing with his spiritual eyes.

"Azazel, my most trusted general..." The beast said in a very low and resounding voice. "What form do you possess?"

Azazel smiled. "That of a human."

"Why... _them_?"

"They are now one of the leading species of the universe."

"...Interesting..." And with that, a cloud of red smoke enveloped Beelzebub. When the smoke dissipated, a man stood where the massive Demon had once been. He smiled and twirled around, putting his arms out and lifting an eyebrow as he presented himself.

"What do you think?" Beelzebub said in an eerily normal sounding voice.

"You have such power! You truly live up to your title as the Alpha Demon!" Azazel said, bowing down to him.

Beelzebub smiled. "Well, Mom _would_ be proud, now wouldn't she? So... tell me... how are things in this universe? We're still in our universe, correct?"

"Yes, we are. There seems to have been one major temporal shift, but it was actually to our benefit. I seem to remember from the other timeline that Bansheera actually amassed great power and had conquered the universe." Azazel explained, leaning against the walls of the room in which the two Demons found themselves. It was a truly odd scene had anyone walked in on them. They looked like two old pals catching up on old times.

"Wow... that sounds awful! Who would have thought she could've accomplished something like that!" Beelzebub said, making a face before shrugging. "Geez, that Witch is a pain. I am sooo going to make her pay for imprisoning me for...?" He looked to Azazel for help on a timeframe.

"165 million years... give or take 12,000 years..." Azazel said, waiting to see Beelzebub's reaction.

"Wow! That's... a lot of payback I owe her!" He said, eyes wide open while shaking his head. He placed his hands up behind him and blew out a long stream of air as he thought about what he had missed.

"Okay, Azazel, where in the devil have _you_ been all this time!?"

"Trapped in Bansheera's stupid gold box."

"Ouch."

"Yeah..."

"How do you know all this, then?"

"I kept my ears open. I knew one day I'd get out. I gathered all the info I could so I could pass it on to you."

"How loyal... what's in it for you?"

"I can't beat Bansheera on my own, plus she has all the Demons on her side. Those who refused to join her, like me, were put under some spell that junctioned ourselves to her. It was awful."

"Okay. Well, I can't say I won't need the help. You're hired. But, gosh dang it... All of my loyals are brainwashed. That really irks me, ya' know?"

"Putting a Demon in a Demon Trap and then letting them out seems to break the spell. That's how I was freed, anyway."

"Demon Trap!? Who used a Demon Trap? Is Michael free!?" Beelzebub asked, starting to get agitated.

Azazel laughed. "No, it wasn't him. It was some guy who is powered by Magic from those Nathadian characters."

Beelzebub rolled his eyes. "Oh, them. Are they still bothering people?"

"No, Bansheera... took care of most of them." Azazel winked.

"Oh, that's devilish!" Beelzebub said, laughing. "Okay, so we aren't completely waist high in Sanzu waters yet! Hehe... How are my other generals? AM Dragon? Goresakubo?"

Azazel frowned. "AM Dragon is still brainwashed. Goresakubo just fell in battle."

Beelzebub sneered. "Must have been powerful to take down Goresakubo... that sucker was one strong Demon, you know. Came from a good stock! Sheesh... hate to lose the good ones. Oh! What about that other guy? The one who made that deal, you know? He worked for us?"

"Mythical Master?"

"Yeah! He's brutal! How's he?"

"I haven't seen or heard from him since Bansheera started her little empire."

"Drat! Well, let's keep our eyes open for him, got it? He was useful to help us in, you know, non-Demon ways."

Azazel nodded, making a mental note of the assignment.

Beelzebub continued his questioning, "What about that clown, Lothor?" His eyes darkened as he thought about him.

"He's gone." Azazel answered.

Beelzebub let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! That's good news. That guy _really_ creeped me out. Who ended up axing him?"

Azazel shrugged. "Don't know. I was busy trying to find you when all that mess went down on Earth."

"Okay... what about Michael's bunch? How much of a pain are they being?"

Azazel shook his head. "They are inactive."

Beelzebub's eyes grew wide. "What!? Why!?"

"Some holier than thou, superiority complex. They feel like they're better than the rest of the universe, so they've secluded themselves from everyone else on Eden."

Beelzebub howled with laughter. "Are you _serious_!? After everything we went through? After that stupidity that was the Holy War? Really?"

Azazel shrugged as a response. He didn't know what else to tell him. In fact, it was literally all he had heard on the situation.

Beelzebub shook his head. "Man... I guess we need to work fast then. I'm sure once my energy signature pops back on their radar, they won't be so 'secluded' anymore..."

"Agreed."

"What about them Dinosaurs? What's up with them? I can't imagine they serve Humans!"

"Actually... it's worse..."

"How!?"

"They're gone. Pfft. Destroyed by an asteroid about 100 million years after you were sealed away."

Beelzebub laughed hard at that bit of news as well. "Yeah... an asteroid... like _that_ was an accident! So, they're _all_ gone? Mesogog? Dracul? Even those goodie goods?"

"It appears that way."

"Man... so much can change in a measly 165 million years..."

"Give or take 12,000 years..." Azazel reminded, being cheeky.

"Okay, well let's try and get our old contacts back up and running. Can you get a hold of the following Alphas? Djinn, Vampire, Shapeshifter, Skinwalker, Werewolf, and Leviathan."

"I cannot do that..." Azazel said, knowing that news would hurt Beelzebub. "No one knows what has happened to Alphas. It is believed they were destroyed. The Monster Realm is actually in quite a bit of turmoil."

"Impossible! You said Michael was still sealed away. There's no way his followers would be able to track _all_ the Alphas."

"Well, there was that other Alpha that appeared before..."

"That one with the suit and the helmet? Seriously? Lothor and his band of misfits didn't wipe the floor with him?"

Azazel shook his head again. "That warrior became a hunter of the Alphas and other Monsters. Rumor is he spent the rest of his life hunting the Alphas. One day... there was just nothing. No sign of any Alphas in the universe. People believed they destroyed themselves."

"He was that powerful!?" Beelzebub asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, and..."

Beelzebub gave Azazel a look that said, "you're not telling everything". He motioned his hand to get Azazel to keep talking.

"...Well, he has progeny."

"What!? Holy mother of sin!"

"A band of them were actually the ones responsible for Goresakubo's demise."

Beelzebub sneered. "That's dangerous... what do they call themselves?"

"Power Rangers."

"Then we take them on, too. They're on our 'list'."

Azazel nodded as Beelzebub lifted a finger. He was signaling that he had another thought.

"How are the Morphing Masters?"

"Well... Bansheera has succeeded in all but destroying them, however... just their organization really. Many of them still live and actually constitute a good number of those who call themselves Power Rangers."

"Hmph. Then we definitely need to focus on them if the Morphing Masters are involved. Azazel? We need to destroy the Power Rangers."

. . .

Rita stirred in her slumber. The same recurring dream, haunting her more and more.

 _Who_ _is_ _that little girl? Is she me? Who are those people yelling at me, then?_ She thought consciously as she watched the dream play for what seemed to be the millionth time since she had seen her first vision of the couple in the Caves of Deception, when she and her father Master Vile had attempted to take the Zeo Crystal on their first assault on the Moon Palace. The spell Dulcea had placed on the caves to protect the crystal had triggered these visions.

 _Are these memories?_ Rita thought, confused.

Her head burned as she tried to remember. She then awoke at the same moment she usually did: when the shadow came over the little girl. The echoing of the little girl's screams continued, seemingly, in her ears. She wiped tears from her eyes, not knowing why she was crying.

The first thing her mind wandered to, once she had gathered herself, was to contact Eye Guy and see how things were on Regda 2.

When she had made a connection through her crystal ball, Novact was the one to answer. She sighed in disappointment.

"What is it, Rita?" Novact said, sounding annoyed.

"Remember who is the higher ranking officer here, _Novact_!" Rita warned.

"What is it, _Empress_ Rita?" Novact said, correcting himself.

"How are my fighters doing?"

"Goldar has picked up the pace, so on that front I'll have to report... better. Eye Guy is doing masterfully! He is collecting all of the children on the planet and trapping them in his dimension. You should soon have a little army of nose picking brats at your disposal." Novact reported.

"Any snags?" Rita asked, sure that nothing in that time would go so smoothly. There seemed to be new factions popping up almost daily.

"Well, Decade and the Black Space Ranger did appear, but Goldar and Eye Guy have been more than enough for them. Goldar and my army of Batlings are doing a good job of keeping the two at bay while Eye Guy finishes taking the children."

A tightness made itself apparent in Rita's chest. Tears streamed down her face and she knew not why. She felt prompted to give Novact an order, and before she could stop herself, she heard herself say, "Do not destroy the people of Regda 2. That is an order. Once we have taken the intelligence of the children, use them as hostages. Order the people to leave the planet and stand down from fighting. If they vacate the planet, we will give them back their children. And we won't go back on our word."

"What!? Why!?" Novact demanded.

"Because..." Rita thought for an excuse. "Because we want witnesses to our evil. I want the world to hear of what we did to Regda 2, and not just guess. These people will tell everyone first hand what we have done! Hahaha!"

"But-"

"That's an order, _General_."

"...Yes, my mistress..."

As the communications ended, Rita slumped in her chair, exhausted. She looked down at her hands. Blue Energy coursed over her hands. They were trembling. One word kept reeling through her head as the Blue Energy began to disappear back into her:

 _Hope._

. . .

'Warriors, you have fought well!" Goldar said, laughing. He pointed his sword at Black Ranger and Decade.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Black Ranger said, getting into a fighting stance.

"And I'm not going to! Haha! I have a message from Empress Rita. It involves those children you have been trying so hard to save." Goldar said.

As he did, a hologram appeared in the sky. All of the children Eye Guy had captured so far were shown in a pocket dimension of his. They were trapped in spinning orbs as their intelligence was downloaded. Normally, the orb would also cause the children to be brainwashed to serve whoever had hired Eye Guy for the particular mission, but Rita's orders had ended that protocol.

Eye Guy was a mercenary for hire. He had been active for many years, capturing children from planets for those who were interested in this particular service he offered. He was intrigued that he was asked to not brainwash any child on this mission, but he figured he wouldn't get involved in the politics of the generals of this war. He had a job to do and he would do as he was told.

His method of detaining the children involved using what he termed his Main Eye. He had immense powers, using his Magic to maintain a small pocket dimension where he kept his machinery. He originally just used his power to hold children for ransom, similarly to what Rita had asked him to do for this assignment. Over the years, he had been able to steal technology and piece it together to create his current "brain drain and upload" system, as he termed it. He would download any information the child had in their head, then upload a bio program into the brain to override their thoughts, forcing the child to have their allegiance be to whoever Eye Guy wanted that child to serve.

Decade frowned behind his visor. "What about the children?"

Eye Guy made his presence known to the Rangers. They hadn't seen him since he had first arrived on the planet. Goldar and the Batlings had been keeping them busy. "I offer a trade for the children: If you surrender and you and all of this planet's citizens vacate immediately, we will return your children. No strings attached."

"Why should I trust you?" Black Ranger demanded, staring at the many eyed Monster.

Goldar laughed. "Because you don't have any other choice! Collect the refugee camps and escort them out of here, or you'll never see your loved ones again! Hahaha!" Goldar said as he vanished in a ball of flames. Eye Guy similarly teleported away, leaving the Batlings to watch over Decade and the Black Ranger.

"What do we do?" Decade asked.

"We go to the refugee camps and instruct them to leave the planet. It's the only thing we _can_ do."

. . .

"Alright, guys. We have to stick together. We can take whatever this guy throws at us!" Gokai Red said, trying to reassure his teammates.

As he said this, Master Vile leapt from his Skull Ship ship, landing mere feet from the pirates.

"You have a death wish, don't you?" Gokai Blue said, pointing his saber at the powerful monster.

"It is you who will be destroyed! Hahaha!" Master Vile yelled, pulling out a shiny ball. He thrust it into the ground.

"What is that!?" Gokai Green asked nervously.

Gokai Yellow shook her head. "I don't know... I have a bad feeling about this."

"Guys! You need to get out of there! There is some huge energy coming from that thing!" Guy yelled over their communication network.

"We can't. We need to finish this idiot first." Gokai Red said. He got into a fighting stance.

"Haha! You fools will never defeat the likes of me! I'm too cunning and powerful. Regardless, you won't get the chance. My Orb of Doom here will ensure you and everyone here on Corsair will be reverted back to dust!"

"Guys. We gotta get out of here now! Deal with Vile later!" Guy yelled at his team.

"Vile!? Wuddya doin'!?" Captain Mutiny said, trying to stand. He had just awoken from the concussive shot he had taken from Gokai Green moments earlier. He rubbed his head with his hook as he saw the Orb of Doom light up. A purple stream of light erupted from it and shot to the sky.

"I'm purging this planet of its pathetic inhabitants. There is only room for one leader in this galaxy, and it's me. So long, Captain Mutiny!" Master Vile said, laughing.

"I'm gunna wring yer neck, Vile!" Mutiny said as he began racing toward his adversary.

"Guy's right. We need to get out of here while they're distracted!" Gokai Pink said, rushing toward the Galleon. The Gokaigers followed after her.

Guy ran up to the deck, happy to see his team had made it. "I'm so glad you're okay! Now, let's get outta here while we can!"

As Guy said this, he felt the planet begin to shake.

"It's starting..." Gokai Blue said ominously.

"I'm going below deck to drive us out of here." Gokai Red said, dashing down to the wheel.

"Okay." Guy said as they ran to their main room. "Doc? I'm gonna need you to look over the radar while I try to get that Dilithium Crystal working on my morpher. Wait... where's Doc!?"

The Gokaigers, still morphed, began looking around.

"He was just here!" Gokai Yellow said, sounding nervous.

Gokai Blue walked over to the console where he could read the radar screen. He shook his head. "Guys? Doc is outside."

Guy ran to the communication module and began talking to Doc. "Doc!? What are you doing!?"

Gokai Green was crawling on the ground, searching frantically. "I dropped it! I'm sorry! I dropped it!"

"Dropped what!?" Gokai Pink asked.

"Guy's crystal! I dropped it. I'm so sorry! I can't find it!"

Guy then noticed something on the radar. A giant ping rushing toward the green dot fast.

"Doc! Watch out!"

It was too late. Gokai Green found himself flying through the air. He slammed into the side of the Galleon.

"Uh... What was that?"

"You are intruders on my planet! You have brought Master Vile here to destroy our gang. My name is Barbarax. I am the right hand man to Captain Mutiny. Prepare to be destroyed!"

"Doc! Get out of there! You can't take him on alone!" Gokai Blue warned.

"No... I will do this. I will find Guy's crystal."

Suddenly, Gokai Red's voice could be heard over all the others. "Can you guys hear me now!? Geez! Listen! Doc? YOU GAVE ME THE CRYSTAL ALREADY! IT'S IN MY POCKET! Now get back on this ship, ya' loon!"

"Oh... right... I forgot." Gokai Green said as he leapt onto the ship. The Galleon immediately began to fly off as soon as Guy told Gokai Red it was okay to leave.

"You're not leaving! Not if I have anything to do about it!" Barbarax yelled, rushing to get onto the Galleon.

"Wait! Barbarax." Treacheron said, having awoken as well.

"What is it, Treacheron?"

"Mutiny needs you here to help him with Vile." Treacheron said, pointing. Mutiny and his Swabbies were battling Vile and a group of Goat/Men Hybrids.

"Right. You get those wannabe pirates then!" Barbarax ordered, running toward his captain.

"On my honor!" Treacheron yelled, leaping onto the deck of the Galleon.

 _This is taking too long..._ Master Vile thought, looking at the Orb of Doom.

He had studied the powerful artifact when he first acquired it. He had discovered that unless the orb was placed in just the right spot, it would not yield the type of results the orb was supposed to be used for. He frowned. From what he knew, he was certain he had done something wrong. He hadn't placed the orb in "quite the right spot".

"My soldiers. Let us return to our vessel!" Vile said as he teleported himself and his henchmen back to the Skull Ship. Barbarax arrived just as Vile vanished.

"That scallywag!" Captain Mutiny yelled. He had swiped his blade right where Vile had been, missing him by a half moment. Both he and Barbarax looked upon the Orb of Doom. Suddenly, they felt someone else approach them from behind. They turned to see their liaison with The Queen, Hexuba. She shook her head.

"I have a bad premonition about this..." She said, joining the other two. They stood side by side as an energy wave rippled out from the orb.

From the sky, Master Vile pointed his scepter at the Orb of Doom. "Return to me!" He ordered. Suddenly, it was back in his hand. To his surprise, Corsair continued seizing.

"Get us out of here!" Vile screamed as loud as he could. The Skull Ship then turned and followed the Galleon out into space. Once they had arrived out in space, both ships could not help but stare down at the planet. A purple mist filled it up and surrounded it. As it billowed up, it almost seemed as if it would reach up and permeate into outer space. Once it reached Corsair's atmosphere, though, it stopped. Then, in the blink of an eye, the planet was gone.

"Where did it go?" Gokai Blue asked.

Guy shook his head. "All energy readings... everything... it's just... gone!"

"Well, we got what we came for. Let's bust out of here before Vile remembers we exist." Gokai Red said, steering the ship out of the wretched M51 Galaxy.

Master Vile sat on the throne in his ship. He looked at the spot where Corsair had once been. "Where... where did it go? I feel no energy residue, so it wasn't dematerialized. So... where did Corsair go!?"

. . .

Decade slashed at a Batling, with seemingly no effect. He collapsed from exhaustion, falling to a knee. Nearby, the Black Space Ranger followed suit.

"We did what you asked! The people are gone! Why are you still attacking us!?" Decade yelled in frustration. He had given all he could. He did not wish to fall there on Regda 2. He wanted to get back to his people. He knew they needed him.

Goldar then appeared, howling with laughter. "My mistress told me to get rid of the people on this planet and return their children to them. I have done what I was told. This planet now belongs to Rita Repulsa. However, she never told me what was to be done with _you_! Ah-haha! You two will be my reward! Batlings, you have done enough. Now, warriors... prepare to meet your doom!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" The exhausted warriors heard as a red blur slammed into Goldar. It materialized in front of them, in a fighting stance.

"With the power of the Nathadians... Meledon Ranger!"

"Huh?" Decade said.

"Who are you?" Black Ranger demanded, struggling to his feet.

"Zordon of Eltar... I'll... explain later..." He said, rushing toward some Batlings.

"Well, today is just full of surprises, now isn't it?" Black Ranger asked, head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Meledon Conversion: Iron!" Meledon Ranger said. With his iron powers, he swung and destroyed three Batlings in one hit. His mind then rested on a thought.

Pointing to a pond nearby, he yelled, "Meledon Conversion: Water Sanctification!" A beam of red shot out from his hand. It quickly diffused into the water. He then punched a Batling, sending it flying into the pool. It almost instantly was destroyed.

Meledon Ranger turned to his comrades. "I'll take on Goldar. You can defeat these Batlings now. They are... uh... _allergic_... to sanctified water." He then bolted toward the gold plated monkey as he regained his footing.

"Sounds good to me." Black Ranger said.

"Dimension Slash!" Decade yelled as he hit two Batlings. He positioned the hit to ensure they fell into the water, which they did. They were destroyed. "Works for me..."

"Zordon?" Meledon Ranger heard over his communicator.

"What is it, Tria?"

"I've verified the inhabitants of Regda 2 are indeed safe. They are traveling out of this solar system as we speak. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Right. Zordon out." Meledon said, swinging at Goldar with his red saber.

"How dare you defy my mistress Rita!?" Goldar yelled, blocking the blow with his golden sword.

"She and I go back. It's an old school rivalry." Meledon said, kicking Goldar in the chest.

Novact then appeared behind Goldar, his sword in hand. He smiled as his eyes glowed with Yellow Energy. "Zordon... red looks good on you. Now, Goldar? We are to go. We got everything we needed from this planet."

"But, I-"

"Now, you idiot!"

And with that, Goldar, the Batlings, and Novact were gone. Meledon Ranger slammed his fist into the ground.

"Okay, Zordon... you have a lot of explaining to do." Black Ranger said as he and Decade approached the red ranger.

. . .

Michael, the former Morphing Master and current Black Space Ranger, stared from the Astro Megaship as Kamen, in his small shuttle, and the Ragnarok sped away into space. He had gotten a chance to meet "Team Victory". He and Kamen had sat down on the Ragnarok and learned of what had happened to Zordon since they had last seen him. Due to having been expelled from The United Alliance before the Final Siege, the two former Morphing Masters were giving specifics of the Final Siege as well. How Rito had been destroyed, Master Vile had attempted to use the Orb of Doom, and how Zordon had been transported six months into the future.

Michael rubbed his eyes. It all seemed so fantastic to him. From his beginnings on KO-35 to becoming a Morphing Master, to being branded a traitor and becoming a "Power Ranger", it was almost as if it were a dream. Adding on people being zapped with ancient mythical artifacts and time travel... he didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

 _If Zordon hadn't shown up, we would've been done for... If he had shown up earlier, maybe we could have saved Regda 2..._

 _But that's not fair. Team Victory can't be everywhere... If I had more people with me to begin with, though..._

"DECA?" Michael asked, snapping out of his train of thought.

"Yes?"

"Do you still have the schematics for my morpher?"

"I do."

"Get ready, then. We're commissioning more."


	15. Sorcery 7

**Chapter Fifteen: Sorcery 7**

Rita sat and thought. Once again, Blue Energy flowed around her hands. The word "hope" continued to ring through her head.

"Is there a problem, my mistress?" Goldar asked.

 _AHHHH!_ The little girl yelled by the stream. Then she saw it.

The eye.

"Eye… Eye… I want to know how the preparations are going for Sorcery 7." Rita said, finding her rhythm once again.

"I have recruited Terror Toad to help us with that. He was highly recommended by Master Vile. Apparently, he is always hungry. How he defeats his enemies is by eating all of their supplies and even soldiers! Ah-hahaha!"

"Calm down, you gold chromed idiot. Okay, fine. He will do. Have him attack and Baboo accompany him."

"What would you have me to do, your horribleness?" Goldar asked.

Rita rubbed her head. "Oh… I have a headache… Grab Scorpina. Make preparations to attack Earth."

"Why Earth?"

"I have a feeling those goodie goods on Earth are going to continue to be a thorn in our sides. We need to defeat them if we are going to have any chance of securing the Zeo Crystal. We do not need their interference."

"But, I—"

"Now I must go! I have a headache!" She shouted angrily, going to her private chambers. There were a lot of things which she needed to think about.

. . .

Joe pounded his fist in anger. "We could have lost everything! We were _that_ close!"

Marvelous scoffed. "We would have lost what is important had we _not_ gone back for a new power source for Guy: our humanity. We may as well have just stayed being pirates if that was the case."

"I know you're upset, Joe…" Luka said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But remember that you're not alone. We need to work as a team!"

Joe sneered. "Then I don't want to be in a team! I'm done! You are all going to get yourselves destroyed. I'm not going down with you. I was fine before I met you lot and I will be fine without you!" He ripped his shoulder away from Luka.

Miha fought back a tear. She always tried not to show how much Joe meant to her, to not look weak in front of him. She knew he valued people who carried themselves as if they were without Fear. He had been her bodyguard and friend for enough time for Miha to consider him a brother.

"Joe… please don't…" She said, trying to approach him.

Joe walked away. He turned around, a fire in his eyes. "Don't what? Look out for myself? Don't ensure I'm not destroyed? We stayed longer on Corsair than we needed to because Doc thought he lost the crystal. Did you guys see what happened to the planet? It disappeared! Would you have wanted to be demolecularized? I didn't! And I still don't. You can only play with fire so much until you get burned. I guarantee you guys that the Gokaigers will fall. Too many close calls."

"Then get out of here. We don't need your attitude." Marvelous said, throwing his arms up, motioning for Joe to walk up the stairs onto the deck. He turned around and walked toward the other end of the room. Joe nodded and without saying goodbye, made his way to the top deck. A tear rolled down Miha's cheek as she saw his boots disappear.

Grabbing a life jacket on deck, Joe strapped it on. He felt the weight of his morpher in his jacket. He went to pull it out and leave it on the deck, but had a second thought. He figured it was just as much his as anyone else's. He left it in his pocket, turned on the jets on the life jacket he had just put on, and flew off into space to find his new destiny. As he did, Treacheron stepped up from behind a box and laughed.

"Well, that worked out well. It will make taking this vessel for myself all the easier!"

. . .

"Kamen, please." Dulcea said over the communicator. "Let us go to Edenoi to help you out."

Kamen shook his head in his own shuttle, looking at Dulcea through the monitor. "I must refuse. I have seen that not only do I work better alone, but I know I cannot be so selfish. The universe needs you guys out there fighting for it, not just _my_ planet."

"But all of us together could make quick work of Count Dregon!" Dulcea countered.

"On paper we could. He is a formidable foe. What if your team can't beat him, though? What will happen to the universe then? Solve the universe's problems and then, if you have time, come to Edenoi. Other than that, I refuse your help."

"Make us not go." Tria said, stepping into focus.

"I will if I must. You are not welcome on Edenoi. Respect my wishes." Kamen said as he cut off communications, blocking any signal from the Ragnarok from that point forward. He looked out into space. He could still see the outline of the Ragnarok in the distance. He shook his head as he thought about his homeworld.

 _I cannot allow others to suffer because of my people. The burden of Edenoi must fall on my shoulders and no one else's. I am to be king someday, and if I am to rule with justice, I need to prove my power. I will prove to Dregon that I was the right choice for king._

Kamen sighed and activated the auto pilot. He was tired. After what had just occurred on Regda 2, he was ready to get some rest. Especially if he was to return to Edenoi to fight. He was going to ensure Edenoi did not become the next Regda 2. He was going to bring the fight to Count Dregon.

. . .

"This is impossible." Burai said as he looked out into space.

"We saw it explode…" Reon agreed, baffled.

Claire furrowed her brow. She walked over to her console and activated the ship's peripheral video system. She pulled up the video of the day she and the rest of the Alliance Rangers had their final confrontation against the Gokaigers. The day they had failed in stopping Novact from supposedly destroying Rashon.

"Everyone, gather 'round. Look." Claire ordered.

The Alliance crew stared at the hologram, having been focused on the planet. They watched as the stream of smoke billowed across the planet, up to the atmosphere. They saw the Galleon and many of Vile's ships, including the Dark Wave, speeding away as an explosion erupted from the planet. The Alliance Warstar Armada was flying away itself, so Claire was constantly zooming in to maintain the image of Rashon. Once the shockwave from the explosion had begun to permeate outer space, and before the energy disrupted the feed, Claire paused the image. The planet was still there.

"No one bothered to check back… I mean, why would they?" Rahp asked, thinking aloud.

Priscilla had a determined look on her face. She nodded as she began leaving the room. "You guys, follow me now."

"Uh… Why? Where are _we_ going?" Reon asked.

"I need backup. I'm a doctor. I have a responsibility to go and help anyone who may have survived. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Rahp smirked. "Why would we say no? Come on, soldiers. Let's ranger up."

Private Ubi ran to her console. "I'm already inputting the coordinates for Rashon to the teleportation bay. It should be ready to go by the time you guys get there."

"Thanks, Private. Make sure Commanding General Burai keeps this place in tip top shape." Filcar said, winking to her. She blushed as she looked to Burai, a scared look on her face trying to tell Burai she did not believe what Filcar had said to be the case.

Burai laughed. "Thanks, Drew. I'm sure Ayame here will keep me in line."

As the Alliance Rangers began their preparations to head down to Rashon, another group of rangers were already there, investigating the curiousness of its existence.

Psycho Red bent down and grabbed a handful of sand. He looked at it curiously. "This planet is definitely dead. I don't know where the life readings are coming from."

Psycho Blue shrugged, looking at his wrist tech. "I know how to read this thing. We are close to a large group of lifeforms."

"I'm going to theorize it's a group of survivors. They must be regrouping. King Estro wants us to gather all of the survivors." Psycho Yellow stated.

Psycho Pink scoffed. "Yeah, he's probably going to do experiments on them like he did to… ahhh!... ugh!" She dropped to a knee, the tech in her brain from her N-Drive Morpher forcing her to stop thinking about how she had been brainwashed.

"What's going on!?" Psycho Black demanded, running over to his ally. He helped her up.

"I don't know… anyway, let's get on with it." Psycho Pink said, storming forward.

As she and her team got closer to the energy reading, they saw a sword sticking out of a stone a few yards ahead of them.

"The life readings are coming from that sword… it's _a lot_ of life readings…" Psycho Blue said.

"What is that sword?" Psycho Red asked aloud. "Just what is going on here!?"

. . .

As Kamen slept, the alarm on his shuttle rang. He leapt out of his bed and ran to his console. He saw a distress call coming from a planet nearby. He answered.

"This is Mast… This is Prince Kamen from Edenoi. How may I help?"

"This is Sed, Chief General of the Sorcery 7 militia. We are under attack and have our hands full. Are you equipped with an army to help us? The… _thing_ … attacking us is something we do not have the manpower to face."

Kamen looked down at his Decade Morpher. "Yes, yes I can help. I'm close. I will be there soon."

As the shuttle made its way to Sorcery 7, Kamen sat on the floor. With his legs folded, he began meditating. The crystal indigenous to his people made itself apparent on his forehead. He knew if he was going to take a side mission, take that sort of responsibility, he would need to be ready. If he was to give Hope to people, he would need to live up to that Hope.

Parking his shuttle in orbit, Kamen teleported down to Sorcery 7. When he landed, he looked around. He saw no evidence of any battles. No evidence of a war going on. It was all the evidence he needed to know something was wrong.

"Ecto-Phase: Activate…" He whispered, triggering the transformation into Kamen Rider: Decade. He looked around, cautiously.

"Haha!" Terror Toad yelled as he leapt toward the hero. Decade quickly rolled out of the way as Terror Toad landed where Decade had once been.

"Dimension Slash!" Decade screamed as he attempted to hit the large reptile. Terror Toad swung his stubby arms and swatted Decade away with surprising power.

"Nice try, dude. Not gonna work!" Terror Toad said. As he finished, a laser-like tongue erupted from his mouth, almost grabbing Decade.

"You don't need to be eating, you round mound of sound. You need to be dieting!" Decade said, grabbing a card from the pouch on his belt. He swiped it into his morpher, producing his blaster. "Dimension Blast!"

As the blast made its way to its target, a giant yellow energy field appeared on Terror Toad's belly, causing the blast to bounce back to Decade.

"Ahhh!" He yelled, flying through the air as the explosion hit him square in the chest. The excess energy rippled out behind him, causing a large burst of flames to erupt from the ground. As he landed, he could feel the intense hit from the flames, even through his protective armor.

"Give up, bud. You can't beat me!" Terror Toad taunted.

"Oh, good job, Terror Toad! Rita will be most pleased!" Baboo said, clapping.

Decade pulled himself up. He shook his head. "What is your game, fiend?"

"I'm just hungry. I'm always hungry! So, I eat! Whenever I eat, I get satisfied for a few moments, then I eat again!" Terror Toad explained simply.

What Decade did not know, and what Baboo had been thinking about, was that a Terror Toad had a life cycle that spelled its doom: it would grow normally for about ten years, but around the age of ten, its hormones would kick into overdrive causing it intense hunger. It would eat, sending its victims to a dimension housed in its belly. The dimension would slowly drain the prisoners of their lifeforce until they were destroyed. All the while, Terror Toad would continue eating. This feeding frenzy would last anywhere between twenty hours to two days before the monster's hyper metabolism would cause total system failure. The rumor among those who had studied the species, Baboo at one point having been a researcher for the Monster Realm, was that the Terror Toad species had been cursed by Witches many, many years ago, to have such a terrible fate. Whether it was true or not could not be corroborated by science.

"Stand down now, or I will be forced to destroy you!" Decade warned, getting into a fighting stance.

"Destroy me!? Ha! You can't even _hit_ me!" Terror Toad said, lashing out at him again with his tongue. Decade rolled out of the way again, but the tongue continued to follow him. He began running, but lost his balance and slipped on some gravel. He rolled onto his back as he saw the tongue descending upon him.

"No!" Someone cried out, jumping in front of the tongue. It wrapped itself around the woman, turning her into a ball of energy. The tongue retracted back into Terror Toad's mouth. Suddenly, the woman's face could be seen on the belly of the beast.

"Wol!" Sed cried out, helping Decade up.

"General Sed. I'm the man who spoke to you earlier." Decade informed as he got back to his feet.

"Thank you for coming. Now, help me get my wife back…" Sed remarked, pulling out his blaster. Decade nodded and the two of them began firing at the monster. The yellow shield continued to make itself known, protecting the Terror Toad from any damage.

Then, the face of Wol disappeared from the beast's belly.

"No!" Sed cried out, falling to his knees. He dropped his blaster.

"General Sed!? What is it!?" Decade cried out, rushing to him.

"Whenever the faces disappear… it means he finished…" Sed began saying, but didn't finish. Decade understood. Their faces were on his belly, signifying some sort of pending list for his digestion. Once the face was gone, he was done "digesting" them.

"We will avenge her." Decade said as Terror Toad looked at his own belly.

"Ah, man. She wasn't enough, either. I need satiety! I wanna eat the bug in the armor!" He yelled in frustration, the hunger maddening him.

"You must leave…" Sed shook his head as he said this. He pulled a small device from his pocket. Decade stepped back in shock.

"That bomb…" Decade said.

Sed nodded. "Yes… it will destroy the whole planet… I pulled it out of our base, just in case. I'm the last of my people. He's taken everyone else. I can ensure no other planet will be targeted by this insatiable beast. Please, leave. Tell of my people. Protect your own."

Decade made a move to grab the bomb from Sed. Sed shook his finger to say no. "I programmed this thing to be held by me. If it doesn't feel my specific bio signature touching it, it will explode. Now, go!" Sed yelled as Terror Toad's tongue made its way to Decade.

Decade, without any time to react otherwise, swiped the card on his morpher, triggering the command to return to his shuttle in space. The tongue ended up grabbing nothing.

"Uh-oh!" Baboo said, recognizing the type of bomb Sed held. "We gotta get out of here! Terror Toad, let's—" Before Baboo could finish, Terror Toad pushed Baboo out of the way.

"I'm not going anywhere… until I finish my meal!" The monster said, having lost all reason. He knew he wanted to eat every last being from Sorcery 7, and all he cared about now was finishing. All that was left was Sed.

"Suit yourself!" Baboo said as he disappeared.

Sed sneered. "Come and get it." He rushed toward the giant toad. As he did, he saw the laser tongue flying through the air to meet him.

"This is for you, Wol. I love you." He said, dropping the bomb.

In space, away from the planet's orbit, Kamen watched as the planet exploded. Sorcery 7 was no more. Kamen, demorphed by that point, slammed his fist into a wall. He placed his back against that same wall and slumped down until he sat on the floor. Tears streamed down his face.

 _I failed them!_ He thought, exasperated. _They needed a hero, and I was not that hero… How can I be a hero to Edenoi, then? What's to stop Dregon from doing something similar to my home? My people?_

He then thought of Team Victory. _If Tria and her crew and been with me, especially with_ _Zordon's_ _newfound powers, we could have beaten that thing. At least Wol and Sed would have survived…_

 _But that wouldn't work for Edenoi. I cannot expect to deprive the universe of Team Victory. I would either be keeping them from finding_ _Ivicar_ _, or saving a planet, or risking their lives so they couldn't do those very same things in the future. But… I can't do it alone…_

Kamen stopped and looked down at his morpher again. He pushed a button on the morpher, causing the pouch with Rider Cards to appear on his belt. He opened it and shuffled through the cards. Each had a different mask on it, representing the different projects the Rider Program had been working on.

Kamen stood up and made his way to the console of his shuttle. He sent a communication signal to Edenoi. One of the communication techs answered.

"It is I, Prince Kamen."

"My prince… what may I do for you?"

"Tell the research team that it is time. We are going to finish the Rider Project."

. . .

"Activate force field." Joe said as he approached the planet's atmosphere. He closed his eyes and descended. Upon landing, he looked around. A couple of kilometers away, he saw a cit

 _Time to get a job…_ He thought, combing his hands through his hair. He began walking, sand crunching under his boots. Sweat was pouring down his face. Every so often he would need to peel wet hair from off his face. After a significant amount of time, he was on the outskirts of the city. He took off the life jacket and hid it under some brush. He did not want the inhabitants of this planet to try and take advantage of him, so he thought if he hid the fact he was a drifter, he would have an easier time.

As he walked into the city, he noticed it seemed empty. He laughed after a couple of blocks, seeing no one around.

 _Just my luck…_ Joe thought. _A ghost town._

"Stand still, partner." A voice said from behind. He instantly threw his hands up in the air, signifying his cooperation. "Don't turn around…"

"I have only come into town looking for work." Joe said. He desperately wanted to roll out of the way, but because he didn't know how good of a shot, or how many people were with this person, he stood his ground. "I don't want any trouble."

"How backwards do you think we are here on Gamma 4? Really? I picked up an energy reading and saw yer self flying down on yer life jacket. Yer the first of an invasion!" The male voice said.

"No, I'm not!" Joe yelled out. "Please, let me turn around and explain to you what's going on!

"Why should I trust you? Yer just a pirate!" The voice said.

Joe furrowed his brow. _How does he know that? Who is this guy?_ He quickly rolled forward, spinning around as he did. He pulled out his blaster, pointing it at his assailant. He was shocked to see who it was.

"Hahaha!" The Gold Ranger said, the voice slowly mutated to that of Tria's.

"Ah… the Fake Gold Ranger…" Joe said, curling his lip. He kept his blaster focused on the evil ranger.

"I saw you drifting through space." Fake Gold said, using Tria's voice. The only difference between what he heard from this ranger and how Tria normally sounded was the lack of emotion. It sounded like a hollow version of Tria. "When I saw you descending onto the planet, I knew I had to follow. So, do you like what I've done with the place?"

"What do you mean?"

"This place used to have a lot of people scurrying around." Fake Gold said, pointing to the different buildings. "I, well… Made sure the property was vacant."

"You're a monster."

"Hmph. Like you, pirate? What are _you_ doing here? I'm sure you're looking for work…" The Gold Ranger said, mockingly.

"I'm no pirate. Not anymore."

"Could have fooled me!" Fake Gold said, laughing.

"So, what? Do you live here?"

"No, it's just one of my 'home away from home' locations. I like the ambience of the planet. It's cozy."

"What do you want with me?"

"To destroy you. I don't like your face."

Joe squinted, staring at Fake Gold's hips. He was studying the ranger's movements to see if he could move without being followed. He jerked to his right. When he saw Fake Gold's hips rotate to his right side, to run toward where he pretended he was going, he quickly dived to his left, to an alleyway created by two buildings.

"Ugh!" He heard Fake Gold say.

Joe reached into his blue jacket and pulled out his Dilithium Crystal and morpher. "Gokai Change!"

He jumped out from the alleyway as Gokai Blue, pointing his blaster at where Fake Gold once stood. He produced his saber, putting his blaster away. He looked around, anticipating the strike.

"He-ah!" Fake Gold cried out, appearing seemingly out of nowhere behind Gokai Blue, kicking him in the back. As the pirate flew forward, he regained his composure, tucked into a ball, and spun back onto his feet. As he turned around, Orange Energy out from Fake Gold's hands. Gokai Blue blocked one with his blade, but got blasted by the second.

"Give up now, Joe." Fake Gold said. No emotion could be heard from the statement.

"How do you know my name!?" Gokai Blue demanded.

"Everyone from The Morphing Academy has at least _heard_ of the famous Joe Kensig."

"What!? Who _are_ you?" Gokai Blue said, lifting himself up.

Fake Gold shot more Orange Energy out at Gokai Blue as he attempted to stand. The blasts sent the pirate ranger back to the ground, his suit smoldering. "I'm someone who wants the universe, all of it. There is no room for Power Rangers in my universe!"

Gokai Blue struggled to get back on his feet. The power that emanated from Fake Gold was impressive. He coughed, feeling blood flow out of his mouth in his helmet.

"I… I can't let you do that." Gokai Blue said.

"And why's that, little boy blue?"

"Because… because I don't want to see the likes of you bullying people around. I'm having a hard enough time as it is, fighting you. What about the rest of the universe? How will they be able to stand up to the likes of evil like you? I don't want to live in a place where I never know from one day to the next whether I will have a home, or if someone like you will appear and drive me out or destroy me, like what was done to the people of this city. I will not stand idly by. I will fight you!" Gokai Blue yelled, gripping his saber tightly.

"Bring it." Fake Gold said, sounding determined. Gokai Blue dug deep and found an inner strength he didn't know he still had. It came from courage: the strength to be able to stand up for what he believed in.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as he met Fake Gold, slashing with his excellent sword technique. He swung one, two, three times.

"Hahaha!" Fake Gold laughed as Gokai Blue missed each time, unable to keep up with the evil ranger's awesome speed. Fake Gold then quickly elbowed Gokai Blue in the back as he finished his third attempt at hitting his opponent and, while the pirate was bent over from the blow, rapidly kicked him in the stomach three times. Fake Gold then swept the feet out from under Gokai Blue. Suddenly, Gokai Blue found himself depowered. Blood run down the side of his face as he stared up at the sky from the dirt covered street. His vision, blurry.

"Now, just because I'm a bad guy, doesn't mean I also don't have 'courage'. I also have ideals. Like greed. See ya 'round, Joe." And with that, Fake Gold Ranger vanished.

Joe flipped onto his stomach. He began crawling up. He pulled himself up a few feet before passing out. The sun beat down on his unconscious body.

. . .

Beelzebub stood high on a building, looking down at the invisible Demon Trap he had made. He saw Azazel in his Demon form, taunting AM Dragon.

"The Queen wants you to return. I will bring you in alive, do not worry old friend." AM Dragon said.

"Brother, you are under The Queen's spell. Listen to me. You do not need to fight me!" Azazel said, faking concern. He knew if he sold this act, it would prompt the desired result. AM Dragon would suspect nothing.

"Then you leave me no choice. AHHH!" AM Dragon screamed, charging forward. Azazel mock flinched, holding up his arms over his face and dropping his three eyed scythe.

"Ungh!" AM Dragon said, suddenly stopped in mid air by what felt like a solid, impenetrable wall.

"Let's see if this works…" Beelzebub said, waiting to reveal himself only if AM Dragon was cured of Bansheera's influence. If not, he didn't want to have to destroy his old general, but he knew he would have to if his freedom was in jeopardy of being revealed to Bansheera.

"So, brother… how do you feel?" Azazel asked, making a scratch in the Demon Trap. AM Dragon stepped out of the circle and laughed.

"As if I'm ready for revenge. Bansheera will pay for what she has done to me."

Beelzebub leapt off the building and landed in front of two of his most faithful generals. "Hello, my friend."

"Master!" AM Dragon said, dropping to a knee.

Beelzebub smiled. "Watch out, you old witch. We're coming…"

. . .

Finster finished his preparations on the Moon Palace. He stopped the flow of his serum.

"Hahahaha!" The room filled with Red Energy. Lord Zedd jumped off his "bed".

"How do you feel, oh dark one?" Finster asked, making notes on his chart.

"More powerful than ever before!" Zedd cried out, body gyrating with excitement.

"Fantastic. I seem to have the right dose then." Finster said, finishing his annotations. "What will you do now?"

Lord Zedd picked up his Z Staff. He considered and laughed again. "There's a certain gold faced man on Edenoi. I owe him a visit."


	16. Rashon,Aquitar,Edenoi:Down for the Count

**Chapter Sixteen: Rashon, Aquitar, and Edenoi - Down for the Count**

"Ahh!" Delphine cried out. One of her attacker's blasts grazed her leg. She knew if she dived back into the waters of Aquitar that she'd be okay, but she was deep inland, in the middle of the jungle. The restorative properties of the quasi-magical waters of her planet were of of no use to her as she and her squad plowed their way forward.

Aurico, the squad leader, knelt down beside his injured comrade. "Are you okay, Delphine?"

"I'm fine. We must keep going. If the Land Dwellers meet up with Yuki-Onna, we're in worst shape than before." Delphine said, standing up. She could hear blasts from nearby.

"Alright then. Corcus is leading the rest of the troops up ahead. Let us catch up with him." Aurico said, nodding.

From underwater, Cestro monitored things at his console. On his radar, he could see many enemy blips surrounding the Aquitian troops, with Aquitian dots disappearing one by one. He shook his head and sighed. He then turned on his computer's communicator.

"This is Cestro. Do you need more back up?"

Corcus was the first to answer. "No, we do not. We do not know what Vile has up his sleeve. I do not want to leave our base unguarded."

"I agree." Aurico piped in. "Our mission is not more important than protecting the entirety of our city."

A few days earlier, General Yuki-Onna had appeared on Aquitar, beginning her own attack. The Aquitians fought as hard as they could and were doing well, until the Land Dwellers decided they were going to use the opportunity to attack as well, to get the upper hand in the Civil War they had started.

Delphine had been mostly dealing with political affairs since the Final Siege, not feeling worthy to fight. Although she knew she had done what was necessary when she had used her blood bending technique back on the Morphing Masters' main base, she felt as though she were still responsible for the uprising of the Land Dwellers response to her actions. She had _technically_ broken the treaty they had. If she stayed in the background and did not do battle, perhaps that would help in appeasing the Land Dwellers.

Cestro, the day before, had tapped into Yuki-Onna's communication feed. He deciphered information stating that the evil general was planning on creating an alliance with the Land Dwellers. The Aquitians knew that if both forces attacked, coordinated one with the other, they would not be able to stop the massacre that would ensue. If they could stop the rendezvous from occurring, that would be in their best interests. Delphine had decided to go with Aurico's soldiers, to act first in a peaceful manner. If the Land Dwellers refused to hear her out, Aurico and his men would commence an attack.

When they had first made it out to land, Yuki-Onna's forces made their way straight to them and began attacking. Aurico pushed his soldiers into the jungle, hoping they could use the trees for cover as they went forward, attempting to find the Land Dwellers before Vile's army. They had lost about half of their men by the point in which they found themselves with an injured Delphine.

"How far?" Aurico asked Corcus as he and Delphine rejoined the main group.

"Too far..." Corcus said, pointing to the wrist tech he wore. Cestro had reverse engineered Delphine's wrist tech and distributed it to a few soldiers. They were in the middle of a war, and could not afford to mass produce equipment. Only one wrist tech had been given out per troop.

"We must keep going!" Delphine said. A blast erupted behind her as she ended her statement. She, Aurico, and Corcus were sent flying. The three soldiers who had been standing with them were no longer there, having been vaporized by the explosion.

"Nooo!" Corcus yelled, pulling himself up.

"We have to keep going!" Aurico screamed.

At that moment, General Yuki-Onna appeared in front of them. She laughed. "Oh, silly Aquitians. I have been looking for you for quite a while. Master Vile has a bounty on your head, Delphine. He has a score to settle with you. Something about his son. Sound familiar?"

Delphine's heart sank. She remembered watching Rito erupting in a blast of energy during the Final Siege. She had just finished what she thought of as her "dirty deed", joining the rest of the Morphing Masters, when it had happened. She knew Vile wanted revenge.

"You will never take us!" Delphine said, standing up defiantly.

"That's right. I'm only taking you. These other two are going to be turned to space dust! Hahaha!" She cried. "Then, after I get you, and now that I know you are secure, I'm going to use my frost powers on your little world. All of your lakes will be frozen, along with your people and cities!"

Aurico grunted as he stood up. "We will not go down without a fight."

Cestro heard all of this and kicked a chair. It flew through the air and slammed into a wall. He grit his teeth in frustration. His thoughts went back to the trial they had been apart of, and the haunting judgment passed by the Elders.

 _"_ _After careful deliberation, we have decided that we do not wish to cause war within our own ranks. We have enough to deal with. If the Anti-Ranger Coalition, or ARC as they wish to be called, wishes to allow the use of Cestro's schematics, then this court believes it would be in Aquitar's best interests to follow the universal trend and have Power Rangers of its own. If ARC continues to resist, then we will keep the peace of our people and continue to outlaw this technology. In summary... Master Delphine? The choice is in your hands..."_

Cestro looked at his radar screen. He shook his head. More and more enemy forces were gathering around Delphine, Corcus, and Aurico. He knew soon the only ping left would be Delphine's, and then should would disappear, being teleported up into space. And there was nothing he could do to help her.

"Huh?" Cestro said, looking at his monitor. More dots had appeared on screen, with different energy readings. They were approaching fast.

"Are you ready for the end, Aquitians!?" Yuki-Onna said, now playing with her foes. Suddenly, she found herself being pummelled with blasts.

"Arrgh!" She yelled, flying backward. Tenga Warriors ran out from behind the jungle covering and circled their general, hoping to protect her from the anonymous attack.

"Right on target!" Someone said, zipping by overhead. "That's why you study physics, kids!"

Aurico squinted into the sky, his vision obstructed by the canopy made by the large leaves of the jungle trees, along with the blaring sun. "Who's there? Who are you?"

A black vessel descended into the area. Michael jumped off of it. He turned to face the Tenga Warriors.

"Michael!" Delphine cried out. She hadn't seen him since he had bern branded a traitor by The United Alliance. She had never been more happy to see him.

"Hello, Delphine. Nice to see you again. Now, stand back. Let us handle this."

"Us?" Corcus asked. As he said this, five other people appeared, jumping off different colored gliders themselves.

"We just cleared the sector of the enemy. This is the last area." One of the men said.

"Let's rip these guys apart." One of the women suggested, fire in her eyes.

"Let's rocket." Michael said. As he did, five of them revealed their wrist techs. From Delphine's point of view, it looked as if they were inputting some numbers into it. The sixth one pulled out a small device, leaving it in his hand as he plugged in digits as well. What the Aquitians did not know was that these devices were the result of Michael's experiments. The difference between the main five and the sixth morphing device Delphine noticed was that the sixth device was an experiment to see if Michael could increase the morphing power's attack statistic. It was based on an internal, extra battery within the morpher itself.

"Space Rangers!" The team cried out.

Cestro, seeing a surge of power appear on the screen, and hearing the words "space rangers" over the network, smiled. One way or another, Aquitar had Power Rangers to protect it.

"Ugh!" Gokai Red grunted, hitting the railing on the deck of the Galleon with his stomach as Treacheron pushed him away.

"Hi-yah!" Gokai Pink and Gokai Yellow yelled as they simultaneously attacked the ship's intruder. He ducked Yellow's kick and, after Pink's punch did not connect, swung his blade upward, slashing Pink on her torso, sending sparks flying.

"Give me your ship, pirates, and we will have no other problems."

"So much for having honor!" Guy yelled from the other side of the deck. Gokai Green stood next to him, acting as a bodyguard in case Treacheron charged them.

"This has nothing to do with my honor!" Treacheron screamed in frustration. "You invaded my planet, bringing Master Vile with you! Had you not appeared, I would still have a home! I am solely trying to seek rectification for what you did."

Gokai Red laughed. "Ha! Sounds like an excuse to justify being evil. We came onto your planet in peace and you know it!"

Gokai Red, Yellow, and Pink charged toward Treacheron. The villain knew they were desperate, and acting on impulse. Noting their bad technique due to their rage, he capitalized on it. He stepped left quickly, slashing the Yellow Ranger in the back. He then tripped Gokai Red with his foot. He went to slash Gokai Pink but was surprised when she produced her Gokai Saber, parrying his attacks.

"Not again, Treacheron." Gokai Pink said as she came face to face with the villain.

"Impressive, Pink Ranger." Treacheron said as he pushed off. He got into a fighting stance, ready to attack. "You can't possibly wish to defeat me, though!"

"I think if she had a friend she could do it." Joe said, landing on the deck. He threw off his life jacket.

"Joe!" Gokai Pink said, running to him. She gave him a hug. He smiled. Gokai Pink then raised a hand to where her mouth should have been in shock, looking at the bruises on Joe's face. "What happened to you!?"

"I was taught a lesson. The universe has too many bullies in it, and it's up to us, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, to ensure they don't take control." Joe said, turning to face Treacheron. "And you are one of them! Gokai Change!"

At that moment, Treacheron stood, facing off with Gokai Pink and Gokai Blue. He carefully circled his way toward the two pirates.

"Ready?" Gokai Blue asked.

Smiling behind her helmet, Gokai Pink nodded. "Always."

They rushed forward. Gokai Blue went down to a knee. Gokai Pink stepped on his ready hands, then jumped. Gokai Blue helped throw her up, catapulting her. He then shot forward, using his sword to slash at Treacheron's waist. As Treacheron blocked Gokai Blue, Gokai Pink flew down and slashed him across the chest.

"A slash for a slash!" Gokai Pink said, exacting her revenge from the previous blow she had received from her opponent.

Treacheron stumbled a little, but held his ground. His blade was still blocking Gokai Blue's. The Blue Ranger then produced his blaster, placed it up against Treacheron's ribcage, and fired. Treacheron flew backward, flipping over the railing. Gokai Blue grabbed his life jacket from the floor of the deck and ran to where Treacheron had fallen overboard. He used his increased strength from being a ranger and tossed the jacket to the floating villain.

"And don't come back, or we won't be so nice!" Gokai Blue shouted as Treacheron slipped the jacket on, flying off into space.

"You have some nerve, Joe..." Gokai Red said, appearing behind Gokai Blue.

"Oh, yeah?" Gokai Blue said, standing face to face with the Red Ranger.

"Yeah... that's two life jackets we've lost now to saving villains. It's almost as if we have compassion." Gokai Red said, placing a hand on Gokai Blue's shoulder. He then laughed and gave him a hug. "Welcome back, buddy."

Smiling, Gokai Blue returned the gesture. Breaking his hug with Gokai Red, he nodded and turned to face Gokai Pink. "Yeah, it's good to be back with you guys... my family."

A tear ran down Gokai Pink's face, this time from joy. She was happy to have her big brother back.

"Now what?" Guy asked, running forward.

Gokai Blue gave him a playful shove. "First, you gotta finish fixing your morpher!"

"Right." Gokai Red said. "By the way, Joe. What happened to you?"

"I met up with the Fake Gold Ranger. She wiped the floor with me."

"That evil ranger has caused a lot of problems. She keeps popping up and ruining things!" Gokai Green said.

Gokai Red nodded. "Then it's settled..."

"What's settled?" Gokai Yellow asked.

"Our next mission, before getting back to Rashon." Gokai Red said. "We need to find and take down the Fake Gold Ranger."

"Why, hello, Dregon. It's been a while..." Lord Zedd said, landing on the top of the Count's ship in orbit around Edenoi.

Dregon smiled. "It's interesting you gave me a warning that you were coming for me. It seems you wish to battle me honorably, to prove who the best fighter really is."

Zedd nodded, unconsciously tapping the chrome rim around his exposed brain. "Yes, and now that I am recharged, you will feel my full wrath!" The Z Staffappeared in Zedd's hand. Dregon smiled.

 _This should be good..._ Dregon thought. He smiled as he saw a blast of silver Zeo Energy mixed with Red Energy approach him.

"Get out of our way!" Psycho Red demanded. He swung his Psycho Sword out in front of him, defying the Alliance Rangers.

"Not a chance. Now who are you? What do you want?" Alliance Red asked, starting to feel nervous.

"We're the Psycho Rangers. Now move and let us get to that sword or else!" Psycho Yellow threatened, her Psycho Sling in hand.

"Hey! I got one of those!" Alliance Green said, holding up his weapon, the Green Menace.

"This is a crime scene. This is Alliance jurisdiction. Step off this planet unless you want to be under arrest." Alliance Blue said, producing his weapon, a bow and arrow codenamed Blue Cherry.

"It looks like we have a lot of duplicate weapons." Psycho Pink said, conjuring her own Psycho Bow.

"We don't want to fight!" Said Alliance Yellow, but still causing her Yellow Striker to come out of her visor, just in case.

Psycho Black retaliated by producing his Psycho Rod. "But _we_ do."

Alliance Pink produced her weapon and Psycho Blue showed off his Psycho Axe. The ten rangers stared at each other, with the mysterious sword standing behind the Alliance Rangers.

"Stand. Down." Alliance Red repeated.

"Hmph. Alliance puppets. They use you until they don't need you anymore. Is that the kind of life you want to lead?" Psycho Black asked.

"It's better than going around, destroying people's lives for your own enjoyment." Alliance Blue replied.

"Hahaha! You're so brainwashed by the Alliance you don't even see it!" Psycho Yellow mocked.

 _Yeah, those fools_ _are_ _brainwashed, just like-_ Psycho Pink thought. As soon as her memory hit a certain trace back to the event when the team had been taken over by Estro, the N-Drive turned on and blocked the memory again.

"Ugh!" Psycho Pink said, grabbing her head.

"What is up with you?" Psycho Red demanded.

"Do you need medical attention?" Alliance Pink asked.

Psycho Pink grunted and pointed her arrow at Alliance Pink. "No, but _you_ will!"

From up in orbit, Estro laughed as he watched the scene from his ship as he ate an apple. The ten rangers, each representing complete opposites in the war occurring in the universe, charged at each other. He monitored the Psycho's brainwaves as they fought.

"Excellent!" He said as he saw the brainwave blocked from Psycho Pink. "Yes, yes! It is working! This tech Zen-Aku made is better than I could have imagined! Just a little bit of tinkering here and there, and voilà! It works better than he could have hoped."

He studied the energy signals coming from Rashon and the sword. He frowned. "That sword looks so familiar... Where have I seen it before?" Estro said. A large amount of lifeforce was emanating from it. He wanted the sword for himself. Orange Energy began emanating from his hands.

"Ah. Geez." He said, waving his hands. The energy dissipated. "Anyway, let's see how my rangers are doing!"

Looking back on the monitor, he saw the Alliance Rangers fallen to the ground, smoke dancing from their suits. The only one still standing was Alliance Red.

"I won't let you win!" He cried.

"It's too late! We've already won." Psycho Red said, laughing. He looked at the others. "I'm going to prove that I'm _the_ Red Ranger. Let me take him alone."

The others nodded. With lightning speed, Psycho Red rushed his Alliance counterpart. He swung the Psycho Sword several times. Alliance Red had no way of stopping the blows. He fell to his knees, placing his hands down to brace himself. Psycho Red then kicked him in the head, cackling all the while.

"Alright!" Psycho Pink exclaimed.

Orange Energy radiated from Psycho Red. "That was great! Remember those other rangers we fought? Led by Zordon? We can show them up, too!"

"Yeah!" The other Psychos agreed.

"See ya later!" Psycho Red said. He and the other Psychos bounded up and away, disappearing with lightning speed.

"Serious?" Alliance Blue asked.

"That was too close..." Alliance Pink muttered as she stood up.

"This won't be the last time we see them..." Alliance Yellow prophesied.

Up in space, Burai was glad about what he had been hearing over his wrist tech. They were alive and unharmed. He had been in the teleportation bay, ready to help his team. He sighed. He was glad he didn't have to go down and abandon his ship. He looked down at the object in his hand. He had been ready to use it. He carefully slipped the Dragon Coin back into his pocket.

"No!" Estro yelled in frustration. "You were supposed to finish them, and bring me that sword!" He was trying get a hold of the Psychos, but it seemed as if their communicators were off. "LISTEN TO ME!" He yelled, sweat appearing on his brow. He was extremely anger. He tried punching in controls to force the Psycho Rangers to return to him. The computer kept giving him an error message, though, stating the Rangers' N-Drives were no longer connected to his network.

"What happened?" He wondered aloud, plopping down on a table nearby. He shook his head. "I lost them... They're no longer in my control... The Psycho Rangers are on the loose."

AM Dragon lurked in the shadows, bounding from dark spot to dark spot to stay undetected. He watched as Diabolico and Loki looked around.

"This is where the last distress call from AM Dragon was heard. What do you think happened?" Loki asked.

"No doubt that weasel Azazel got to him." Diabolico replied. "The best we can do is find him and bring him back to The Queen."

Suddenly, they felt themselves hit a solid, invisible wall. Diabolico instantly knew what was happening.

"Huh?" Loki asked, confused. He tried running back but hit another invisible wall, falling onto his back. Diabolico walked over to him and helped him up.

"It's a Demon Trap." Diabolico explained. "We're stuck."

"That's right..." AM Dragon said, coming out of the shadows. "And now it is time for you to have your minds freed from Bansheera, to join our cause once again!"

With that, AM Dragon knicked out a portion of the Demon Trap with his spear. Diabolico and Loki stepped out slowly. AM Dragon extended his hand to shake Diabolico's.

"Yah!" Diabolico shouted, kicking AM Dragon in the chest.

"What!?"

"You think we are under mind control? Don't make me laugh. We _chose_ The Queen over Beelzebub!"

"Why? Why would you betray him?" AM Dragon demanded.

"Because all Beelzebub cared for was his stupid feud with the Ethereals. The Queen has a real goal: universal conquest." Diabolico answered.

"Do you think the Ethereals will allow Demons to pursue such a venture? Beelzebub wishes to destroy them first so we can have a free way to universal conquest!" AM Dragon attempted to rebuttal.

"If only that were true... Beelzebub would sacrifice universal conquest in a heartbeat if it meant he could destroy Michael, and you know it!" Diabolico countered.

AM Dragon looked down. "I put my trust in Beelzebub's plans." And then, thinking quickly, added, "I know when he is released, he will prevail."

"Ha! You'll never find him!" Diabolico said, getting into a fighting stance.

"No, I will not fight you. Not today. We have too much of a history. Next time, though... we battle." And with that, AM Dragon disappeared into the shadows.

"Aw, man! We only had him back for such a short time! I was looking forward to fighting alongside AM Dragon." Loki complained.

"As was I, old friend." Diabolico said. "It is a shame to lose a great fighter like him. It seems to me an omen..."

"Of what, Diabolico?"

"Of what is yet to come."

. . .

Kamen was closing in on Edenoi. He had been travelling slowly since he parted ways with Zordon's crew, trying to conserve every bit of energy he could. Edenoi was not in a position to squander their resources. As he approached, he noticed energy surges coming from somewhere in orbit. He frowned.

"This is bad. Computer: set a course for the energy spike. Don't get too close. I just wish to observe."

His shuttle got close enough to watch. He saw Lord Zedd and Count Dregon shooting powerful blasts one at another. Kamen stood up.

 _If I can attack them both when they are not looking, I can rid the universe of two horrible fiends. I must act quickly._ Kamen thought. He grabbed his Decade Morpher and made his way to a shuttle door to step out into space.

A ways away, standing on Edenoi's moon, the Psycho Rangers looked on.

"Wow. You were right." Psycho Blue said.

While wandering space in their search for Zordon, the Psycho Rangers had felt a powerful surge of energy from Kamen's shuttle after they had left Rashon, while they had been travelling in the shuttle they stole from Estro. They had decided to follow it.

Psycho Red nodded. "Yes. We can now not only take that guy's powers, but also of those fighting on that ship."

Psycho Pink laughed wickedly. "Oh, yeah! Let's do some damage! The Psycho Rangers are here and we're going to rule the universe!"


	17. Earth, Edenoi, and Familiar Faces

**Chapter Seventeen: Earth, Edenoi, and Familiar Faces**  
*Special thanks to sky_queen3 for the Photoshopped image I grabbed from Google Images

Author's Note - The thanks is from the original manuscript which had pictures attached to it*

Lord Zedd gripped his Z Staff. Red Energy mixed with Silver Zeo Morphing Energy danced around his entire body. The energy crawled its way from his body into his staff, his power regulator, and he shot it at Count Dregon. Dregon, no longer taking Zedd lightly, focused and cartwheeled himself out of the way. As he landed, he shot at the monstrous being with a blaster. The blast hit Zedd, seeming to do nothing.

"Give it up, Dregon." Zedd cackled. "You stand no chance against me!"

Dregon swallowed hard. He'd never battled a being with such power. He focused his energy into the crystal on his forehead and sent a Psychic blast toward Zedd. Cocky, Zedd did not even attempt to dodge it. Unfortunately for him, the effect the blast had on him was something he could not have guessed.

Howdy. Commander Zedd said, laughing. The Dark Lord was shocked to hear him as the blast knocked him back, giving him a slight concussion. He tried to shake his head to focus on his environment while trying to recover from hearing the voice of the mind of his host body.

Don't be surprised. Commander Zedd counseled. It was your own cockiness that brought me back. I do have to admit, after Finster gave you your most recent serum dose, I thought with you all powered up I'd never get a chance to stretch my mental legs again. Well, thanks to Dregon's hit jostling your mind a bit, I'm back!

" _Argh!_ _I hate you, Count Dregon!_ " Lord Zedd screamed, rushing toward his rival.

"The feeling is mutual." Dregon replied, getting ready to trade fisticuffs. Zedd lashed out, Red Energy surrounding the entirety of the top of Dregon's ship. A few blows connected with Dregon, similarly from Dregon to Zedd. Suddenly, their fists met each other at the halfway point, sending a shockwave from the impact and blasting the two to opposite ends of their battleground.

Nicely done, "Lord". Maybe next time you can actually finish him? Commander Zedd taunted. Lord Zedd growled in frustration.

"Let's finish this." Dregon said, readying himself. As the two began to charge an attack, Kamen Rider: Decade was thrown onto the ground between the two villains, having been tossed by the villains he had been battling nearby.

Dregon smirked as he saw smoke coming off Decade's suit. "Nice to see you join us, brother. Having a hard time, are you?"

Decade stood up, grunting. "I'm going to take you down, Dregon."

"Not if we do it first!" A harsh voice said, its possessor appearing on the scene like lightning. The group of villains had used their streaking ability to chase after Decade, who they had been pummeling earlier.

"And who, may I inquire, are you!?" Lord Zedd demanded, angry his battle was being unceremoniously interrupted. He pointed his staff at them.

"Psycho Red."

"Psycho Blue."

"Psycho Black."

"Psycho Yellow."

"Psycho Pink."

Ooo! _Psycho_ Rangers. They sound tough. Maybe there's a Psycho White. You know… your premonition about the White Warrior? The one destined to destroy you? Commander Zedd offered, hoping to throw Lord Zedd completely off his game.

" _Quiet! Quiet!_ " Lord Zedd yelled, falling to his knees. His Z Staff clattered to the metal floor.

The Psycho Rangers stood, staring at him.

"What business do you have here, Psychos?" Dregon asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Estro did not inform me to be expecting you."

"Estro? Why does that name sound so familiar…?" Psycho Pink asked, suddenly grabbing her own head in pain. The N-Drive, although no longer connected to Estro's network, was still working according to its programming though all memory of Estro's involvement with them was being blocked from their consciousness.

"Hey, don't you start acting like that skinless buff dude." Psycho Black said, worried about his teammate while referring to Zedd in his state of confusion.

"But… how did we get these powers!?" Psycho Pink demanded, also falling to her knees.

Decade turned to stare at Dregon, ignoring the inner squad debate occurring between the Psychos. "Okay, brother. It's time we ended this." He produced his blade.

Dregon smiled. He then wagged his finger, seemingly to say no. "Not yet. This is not how we end our feud. Not here, at least. Until next time!" And with that, Dregon vanished. His fight with Zedd interrupted, he had no reason to linger.

"No!" Decade yelled, throwing his arm out as if to reach for Dregon. He turned to face the Psychos. "So, you are in league with King Estro?"

"The Morphing Master? No, why would we be? We're just here to exact our vengeance on the United Alliance for their hypocrisy!" Psycho Yellow stated.

"Yeah. We try to invent Ranger powers, they expel us, then turn around and do the very thing we had suggested in the first place. Ridiculous!" Psycho Blue said, referring to their time as scientists during the War on Decrof.

Psycho Red stepped forward, his Psycho Sword in hand. "We don't want the universe to be run by such stupidity."

"What, so you think you'd do better?" Decade asked, laughing.

"Yeah, I think we would." Psycho Pink replied, standing up and composing herself. "But first... we're gonna need more _power_ , and you seem to fit our goals."

"You'll have to destroy me to get these powers." Decade said, getting into a fighting stance.

"If you say so. Psychos? Attack!" Psycho Red ordered. They squatted into a semi-running start and in a blinding speed, flash streaked to Decade.

 _Focus…_ Decade thought.

Behind his helmet, his gem appeared on his forehead. He closed his eyes. He swung his blade, feeling the gusts of wind as they blew past. He felt his blade connect several times. He kept swinging at what he felt were the best times, his tap to the Morphing Grid aiding his reflexes and prompting him as to when he should strike. After some time, however, he could not keep up with the awesome speed the five rangers had. Zedd looked up to see sparks beginning to fly from Decade's armor. He was being massacred.

"No… Kamen!" Commander Zedd said. At that, he stopped.

"Huh? What!? I have control again!" Commander Zedd yelled, stretching his arms for the first time in about a year.

Impossible! The Dark Lord yelled.

Commander Zedd focused his sights on Decade, doing all he could to stay standing as he was continually pummeled by the Psycho Rangers. He felt compassion toward the stalwart fighter. He wished there was something he could do to help.

Suddenly, he felt power rush through him. The Zeo subcrystal, in the "Z" symbol attached to the chromed rim around his exposed brain, felt as if it was pouring energy into his mind. He looked down to see Indigo Energy flowing around him. At that moment, he knew what he had to do.

Remembering Tria's words, the disfigured and mutated body of Lord Zedd crossed his arms in an "X" fashion, Silver Zeo Energy appearing in his hands.

"It's morphin' time! Silver Ranger power!"

. . .

Gosei buried his head in his hands, frustrated. He looked over the schematics again. He had been doing well trying to create what the paperwork said he was supposed to be creating, but to get the final pieces in play, the algorithms and wiring had begun to go over his head. He couldn't make heads or tails about what he was supposed to do next.

Zordon smiled, walking up to Gosei. "Having problems?"

Gosei looked up for a moment, then threw his hands up in the air. "Well, I'm sure glad you guys decided to stop by here on Earth. I don't think I would be able to finish this thing had you not."

"Well, my Viewing Globe project is quite complicated. So, I won't do it for you, because then you'll never learn. But, I can help you. So, sit back over here and let me instruct you." Zordon said. Ever since he joined Team Victory, his levels of sympathy and understanding had risen. He was aware that, although maybe not as intelligent as he, other people had the ability to feel just as much as he did. Sometimes, when he looked back at how he used to act with irritation toward his peers, he felt as if he had the mind of a completely different person.

Gosei reluctantly agreed and sat back down. Zordon helped him separate the equations into smaller chunks that Gosei could understand. Zordon was impressed with Gosei's ability to reverse engineer most of Zordon's instructions, because Gosei had no formal training in scientific mathematics or electronics. Gosei had been an agricultural expert for the United Alliance, having been a farmer in his profession before joining the Morphing Academy. Once Gosei had realized he was to be the main asset Earth had after the Final Siege, he had taken it upon himself to try and create tech for the battles against the various villains.

"Okay, now, just tweak that there and—No, Gosei, not that!" Zordon yelled. As Gosei crossed two wires, Zordon dropped to the floor for cover. He heard a small burst and crackle from up where Gosei was sitting. He stood up, laughing.

Gosei, staring wide eyed at the wall across from his workstation, face black from the explosion, coughed. "Oops." He said.

"Wait," Zordon said, pointing at the orb they had been working on. "It has turned on. What's that on the globe?"

Gosei squinted, trying to rub the black off his skin. "It looks like a _person_ …"

"It took you long enough to find me, didn't it?" Asked Dimitria.  
. . .

Commander Zedd stood on the deck, in his new power suit. He lowered his head and charged forward.

"Huh?" Psycho Blue said as he felt someone grab him by the shoulder, throwing him down to the ground.

"Hey!" Psycho Pink screamed as she was hit, sparks erupting from her suit.

Psycho Yellow, Black, and Red stopped their assault on Decade. They turned around to see the Silver Ranger helping Decade up to his feet.

"Another ranger, huh? Where did you come from!?" Psycho Red demanded.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Silver Ranger said, surprised to hear his normal voice again.

"Bring it." Psycho Yellow ordered, beckoning him with her index finger.

"Stay here and recover. This shouldn't take long!" Silver Ranger said to Decade, running at the three rangers.

He was able to block Yellow and Black Psychos fairly easily, while Psycho Red suddenly disappeared into the floor. Kicking the two rangers away from him with a double jump kick, he looked around in confusion.

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Surprise!" Psycho Red yelled, jumping out from the floor, rematerialized. He swung the Psycho Sword to hit the Silver Ranger.

By reflexive command of the Zeo Energy, Silver Ranger threw up his hands. Suddenly, Lord Zedd's Z Staff was there. He used it to block Psycho Red.

"What!? You're Lord Zedd!" Psycho Red gasped. He took a step back, surprised.

"Hmph. Red? We don't need to do this. What are we proving?" Psycho Blue said, joining Red at his side along with the rest of the team.

"You're right. We don't have a silver ranger. No reason to fight another. We need to stay focused." Psycho Red replied, realizing their mistake.

"Yeah. We need to focus on _our_ colors." Psycho Pink agreed.

"Move out." Psycho Red ordered. The Psychos then streaked away, hopping on space debris to get on their shuttle on Edenoi's moon.

The Silver Ranger walked over to Decade. "You okay?"

"Zedd? Is that really you?"

The Silver Ranger looked at his hand, holding the Z Staff. "I guess it is. Weird, huh?"

"I am so glad to see you're okay."

"Just wait until I demorph. Haha. I don't _look_ okay." Silver said, shrugging.

"Come with me down to Edenoi. We can try to help you."

Silver shook his head. "No. I'm going to pursue the Psycho Rangers."

"Then I'll go with you."

Silver laughed. "And leave Edenoi abandoned? I heard enough about you in the trenches to know that's not something you would do."

Kamen hesitated. "You'd be surprised. I just got back from helping two different planets… but… I did _just_ get back. You're right. I should stay. Dregon will be itching for a fight now."

Silver placed a hand on Decade's shoulder. "Until we meet again, Master Kamen."

Decade nodded as the Silver Zeo Ranger got into Shadow Mode and disappeared into space. Kamen then swiped a card into his Decade Morpher and teleported back onto his shuttle to make his way to Edenoi.

The Silver Ranger bounded toward the Psycho Rangers' shuttle. When he was within range, he summoned his Z Staff and shot a blast at it. It was a tiny stream of energy. It attached itself to the shuttle and began to drag the Silver Ranger. He made sure to keep his distance, hoping the Psychos wouldn't pick up his energy reading.

What? You expect to save the universe? Be the newest hero? The Dark Lord mocked. Ha! I'll be back in control in no time. Just you wait and see!

Fat chance. Soon, I'll have the best scientists working on me, and we'll be separated before you know it. Then I'll morph and destroy you myself.

Commander Zedd then heard laughter reverberating in his head. We shall see, my host. We shall see.

The Black Space Ranger kicked a Tenga Warrior in the face. Landing, he looked around. He saw General Yuki-Onna, a Monster from a wolf-like species, call for more warriors as she tried to recuperate near a tree. She leaned over and gasped the order into a communicator.

"We're in trouble, guys. Let's take it to the next level!" Black Ranger said.

"Right!" Replied the Blue Ranger.

"Mega Mode!" All of the rangers except for the Silver Space Ranger cried out.

"Mega Black!"

"Mega Red!" Space Red said.

"Mega Blue!"

"Mega Yellow!" The Yellow Space Ranger stated emphatically.

"Mega Pink!" Declared the Pink Space Ranger.

"Hopefully this will help you guys keep up with me." Silver joked.

Michael had discovered a flaw with the powers he have made for the Silver Space Ranger once he had given the power to one of his fellows from KO-35: the attack stat fluctuated. For a reason Michael had not yet been able to discern, at times Silver Ranger's attack stats would surpass even the Black Ranger's, which was high due to its origin being traced to the original morpher worked on by Michael, Zordon, and Orion. Other times, Silver Ranger had been seen to dip down to single digits for his attack. To not make the same mistake, Michael had developed a power-up for the Space Rangers. It would boost all of the main five's stats, and in a similar fashion as the Alliance Ranger's V Formation, the armor would sync with Silver Ranger's battery and stabilize his attack to match those of his teammates.

"Alright!" Red Ranger said, leaping with greater force than before. He hit three Tenga Warriors simultaneously.

"I love this armor!" Pink Ranger said, shoving two warriors into a tree.

"Time for mega power!" Yellow Ranger cried out, tackling a Tenga down.

"Ha!" Yuki-Onna said, ready to attack. "Take this!"

She pointed her hand at the rangers and shot out a colossal blast of ice at them. The blast covered them, freezing them on the spot. Able to get out of the way, Pink Ranger rolled over next to Delphine, Aurico, and Corcus.

"Stay behind me. I'll keep you safe!" Pink Ranger said, inputting some numbers into her wrist tech morpher.

"Super Space Mode!" She yelled out. Michael had programmed into the morpher that, if a dire emergency were to befall the ranger team, that a certain number command would be able to divert all of the energy from all six rangers into one ranger. Michael codenamed this as "super mode".

"Super Pink Mode" She felt the energies drain into her. Just enough energy was left to keep them in their suits to protect them from the ice that surrounded them. Looking down, the Pink Ranger saw the multi-colored rectangles on her chest had changed to be gold.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Yuki-Onna mocked. "Tengas!"

Even more Tengas launched themselves at the Pink Ranger and those she was protecting. They were cornered.

"What are we going to do!?" Aurico asked, worried.

Delphine looked down. "I'm… I'm sorry, everyone. I was wrong. I should not have stopped us from having Power Rangers. I see how necessary they are. Please… forgive me."

"Forgiven." Cestro said, teleporting onto the scene.

"You got the teleportation system back up and running!?" Corcus asked, surprised.

"It isn't able to teleport long distances at the moment. It will do short bouts for now." He said, holding up a bag of coins.

"What are those?" Aurico asked. Delphine could feel the power emanating from them due to her tap to the Morphing Grid. She already knew.

"Power Coins. I came here in the hopes to persuade Delphine." Cestro said as the Super Pink Space Ranger fought off Tengas in the foreground. "I guess I don't need to do that." He handed each of them coins, emptying the bag. "These are all four coins I have finished. Seeing as there are four of us, I think fate is trying to say something."

Delphine was silent. Aurico was the first to speak after breaking his trance on the coin. "How do we activate it?"

"I programmed them to use the same activation code Tria of Triforia uses to turn into the Gold Ranger. Watch as I demonstrate.

"It's morphin' time!" Then, the programming in the coin kicked in, causing Cestro to say, "Blue Aquitar Ranger power!"

Corcus nodded. "It's morphin' time! Black Aquitar Ranger power!"

Aurico turned to Delphine. "Master Delphine… I want to make sure… this is okay with you, correct?"

Delphine looked down. She looked up at the five rangers trapped in ice and thought how that would have been the certain fate of her people, had they not arrived. She looked at the Super Pink Space Ranger, battling to ensure they were safe. She then saw Yuki-Onna notice the new rangers, making her way to them.

"Yes, I'm okay with it."

"Then… It's morphin' time! Red Aquitar Ranger power!"

"You go ahead. I'll be there momentarily…" Delphine said. They nodded and ran to meet Yuki-Onna in battle.

"For my people… It's morphin' time! White Aquitar Ranger power!"

Maligore, Diabolico, and Loki stood on the moon around Edenoi, investigating. Bansheera had ordered them to go when Maligore had picked up an energy trace from the area. One of the signatures picked up was one matching the Zeo Crystal. Bansheera's informants told her Tria was currently on Earth, so in her mind it must have been someone else with incredible Zeo powers. Maligore had been sent with the other two Demons to see what they could find.

"Interesting…" Maligore said. His machine found traces of Morphing Energy around them. "There was definitely something intense happening here."

"What do you think it was, Diabolico?" Loki asked.

Diabolico looked down at the sand on the moon. "Footprints. Humanoid. Add in Morphing Energy… I'd have to say there was a ranger battle here… But no battle prints around. I think the battle occurred somewhere in space."

"On a vessel, to be precise." AM Dragon said, appearing from the shadows. He wore dark armor. The helmet on his head seemed to somehow have the metal molded to fit his head precisely, covering the entirety of it with armor. There were red accents on it and horns reminiscent of a Dragon. He carried a large lance in his dominant hand as he stared at the Demons before him. His very presence caused even Maligore to stand in awe and reverence ((Author's Note: He basically looks like Cecil from Final Fantasy IV before he became a Paladin)).

"You…" Maligore said.

"Ah, Maligore. The abomination. Good to finally meet you in person. I heard about you from within Bansheera's box." AM Dragon said, chuckling.

"Traitor." Diabolico accused.

"Traitor? Me? How can I be a traitor? I was forced into slave work by Bansheera's Magic. I'm now free. Do you wish to bring me down back into mindless devotion?"

"It is for your own good." Maligore said. "I wish for you to be on the winning team. In the end, you'll thank us."

"As for me, you stand in the way of our goals." Diabolico added. "I follow orders."

"I'm with Diabolico." Loki said. "Don't stand in The Queen's way or you'll get _stomped_!"

"Hi-yah!" AM Dragon cried out, leaping into the air. His inherent Dragoon abilities, which he had from a life before he was a Demon, allowed him to strike down and hit Maligore with a vengeance.

"Star Blast!" Diabolico cried, firing on AM Dragon. As the blast hit him, a scene flashed in his mind. He saw a woman with short black hair and fine pale skin, knelt on the ground with a large gash on her arm. Diabolico towered over her, laughing.

 _"_ _For_ _Beelzebub_ _!" AM Dragon remembered hearing Diabolico say._

As he was lost in thought, kneeling down on the ground in pain, Loki produced his bazooka. "Fire!" AM Dragon was knocked up into the air. He floated off into space, unconscious.

"I will get him." Maligore said.

"Don't bother. He's done." Diabolico said, laughing. "Let's return to The Queen and let her know we destroyed AM Dragon."

Azazel laughed as he held Private Ubi by the throat in the air. She kicked at him, unsuccessful at releasing his vicegrip.

Burai lay on the ground, passed out. Priscilla was tending to him while the rest of the crew stared in horror.

While they had boarded the Warstar ship after the Psycho Rangers left Rashon, ready to gather tools to study the sword they had found on the planet that was supposed to be destroyed, Azazel had snuck into the ship. As he began attacking people, Burai had attempted to fight the Demon. He had been knocked out before he could summon his Dragon powers.

"Let her go." Rahp demanded.

"Or what?" Azazel mock asked.

"Or you'll feel the wrath of the Power Rangers." Filcar warned.

"Been there, mastered that. What else you got?"

Risp pointed a blaster at the Demon. "How about a shot in the head? It may not destroy you, but I'm sure it will hurt."

"Do it and I snap her neck." Azazel warned. "Your call, Sugar Lips."

It was a horrifying sight for the crew: their former teammate, Commander 17, standing with yellow eyes, holding up a person who was once a friend.

"Commander, it's me, BJ." Private Lovel said. "Please... let her go..."

His eyes instantly stopped showing yellow. "You're right..." He said. He dropped her to the ground. The entire crew smiled.

"And I should add her to my army!" Azazel cried out, the Yellow Energy returning to his eyes. He laughed as a black trail of smoke entered the room. It flowed down and entered into Ayame Ubi's mouth.

"Noooo!" Reon shouted. He fell to his knees.

Ayame Ubi then stood up. She smiled.

Azazel put his hand to his chin, admiring his handiwork. "It's a shame I was only passing by and this was an impromptu visit. Otherwise I would've made an entire army out of you guys." Then, turning to Ayame, he said, "How does it feel?"

She blinked with only one eyelid, then opened her mouth to speak, smiling the whole time. "Ahhh-yeeeeeeaaaah!" She screeched. Everyone covered their ears, including Azazel.

"Geez, what is this, your first possession!?" Azazel asked.

The demon nodded oddly. "First... time..."

"Okay, well... you'll get used to it. The motor functions get easy over time. What's your name anyway."

Summoning armor upon herself, she gave a smile. She was then able to choke out the word, "Vypra."

Azazel smiled. He then snapped his fingers and the two demons were gone.

"Get Zordon on the line." Rahp ordered.

"Why?" Private Lovel asked.

"He told me once he had the answer to stopping Demonic possessions. We need that technique immediately, or we're all doomed."

"How is it possible you are here!?" Zordon asked, confused.

"I don't care how… I am just glad to see you, friend." Dulcea said, tears in her eyes. She had heard Dimitria had fallen on Triforia. She never thought she'd see her again. She had always regretted she hadn't received the chance to say goodbye.

"Why cry? Aren't we reunited, in the end? Can you understand what kind of grief I have been under?" Dimitria asked. It was apparent she was very anxious, to be speaking in questions in front of four of her former Morphing Master companions.

"These are tears of joy." Tria said, smiling.

"What has been your grief, Dimitria?" Gosei asked, mimicking Zordon's thoughts.

"How could I have known that stepping on Triforia, the evil Gold Ranger would throw a device at me to demolecularize me? How do I describe my reaction when I discovered the energy from my Morphing Grid tap had mixed with the bomb, shifting me to an altered state of reality? Surprise? Astonishment? Grief? A combination of all these?" Dimitria explained.

"What have you been doing all of this time?" Dulcea asked.

"What is there to do but think? Did I believe Tria had been responsible? Seeing her here with you all, do I have the audacity to continue to think the same? Am I glad to see she was telling the truth about an impersonator?" She then nodded her head, her eyes obviously showing she was smiling behind the veil she was wearing. "Isn't the answer obvious?"

"I'm sorry for your troubles." Tria said. "I will bring that evil ranger to justice."

"Why the veil?" Zordon asked.

"Would it surprise you that the bomb left residual damage on my face? Do you blame me for hiding a hideous war scar?"

Gosei smiled. "No. No one blames you."

"We'll get you out." Zordon promised. "Back to our plane of existence."

An alarm went off. "Sorry, guys. It's gonna have to wait. We got trouble." Gosei said, looking at his screen.

"What is it?" Dimitria asked.

"Energy sparks off Phaedos." Gosei replied.

"Phaedos..." Dulcea whispered under her breath.

"Anything important on this planet?" Dimitria asked.

"The Greater Power of my people." Dulcea replied, not taking her eyes of the screen.

"Gosei, work on getting a fix on Dimitria." Zordon ordered. "Let's get going, everyone."

"Good luck, my friends." Dimitria said, feeling comfortable with them once again.

"Zordon!" Gosei cried out as Zordon was leaving.

"Yes?"

"Be careful. According to these readings, it's the Psycho Rangers, Lord Zedd, and some other power source that looks disturbingly similar to Tria's."

Zordon furrowed his brow, tufts of blue hair falling into his eyes. _Zedd will be there..._

Thoughts of his promise to save Zedd floated through his mind. He felt like a failure whenever he thought of the tragedy which had befallen his comrade. A man who lost everything while trying to selflessly protect the Zeo Crystal from Master Vile.

"Then we take them all out."


	18. Earth, Phaedos, and the Power of One

**Chapter Eighteen: Earth, Phaedos, and the Power of One**

Yoral swung his gunblade with all his might. He felt the blade connect with the rotting flesh of the Hidiac. He then pulled the trigger of his weapon. A single bullet flew out from the revolver part of the hybridized weapon, flying into the skull of the undead warrior. Yoral smirked as the body fell limp.

Trinity pointed her weapon at the onslaught of "zombies" making their way toward her. She didn't want to destroy them, but she knew they were just hollow husks of their former selves: reanimated to do the bidding of the being who called himself The Master. She frowned as she shot blasts out. Several of the undead warriors fell.

"Here I come!" Lobo cried out, rushing forward. He pounced forward, one paw stomping on a large group. The sudden tremor from his impact caused Trinity to fall on her back. Lobo noticed this and laughed. "Sorry, lady! Just trying to help!"

Trinity smiled. "I don't know what you're trying to say, wolf, but thank you!"

Lobo winked as he ran off to fight another wave of beasts spilling out from a rip from the Magic Realm. "You just gotta listen with your heart!"

As Trinity turned around, she found herself about to be mauled by a Hidiac. Without time to react, she awaited the first strike. She opened her eyes after a moment when nothing happened.

She looked up to see Yoral gripping the back of the Hidiac's neck, holding him in place. "Not so fast, ugly."

Yoral threw the undead beast back. It fell onto its hindquarters. Yoral stepped in between Trinity and the monster. He rested his blade on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm ready when you are..."

The Hidiac charged forward, reaching out with its outstretched hands. The odor of decay breached the air around them with every step the creature took. Both Yoral and Trinity could hear bones crunching as they moved, unaligned from their original position and with missing tendons and ligaments. As the beast moved with surprising speed, Yoral jumped over it. His white trenchcoat tail trailed behind him, almost as if it were a cape.

"Come on, buddy. You gotta be faster than that!"

As the monster reached again, Yoral rolled onto his shoulder. He tripped the beast, causing it to fall onto its back again. Yoral took another step away from the Hidiac, laughing. He waited for it to stand again.

"You really are weak, huh? Faster! I need a challenge!" Yoral said, taking a shot at the monster's feet. That moment then gave him an idea.

He began shooting at the Hidiac's feet. He laughed as the monster jumped to dodge each bullet. "Yeah, that's right! Dance!"

As he went to fire another shot, he noticed the beast suddenly stop. As they both looked to the Hidiac's torso, they noticed a good size hole with smoke dancing off. The Hidiac slowly fell to his knees before erupting in a small explosion.

"Hey... You ruined it!" Yoral said, joking.

"What were you thinking!?" Trinity demanded.

"Huh?" Yoral asked, confused.

"How dare you mess around with that poor thing. Yes it's evil, but have some heart. How could you _enjoy_ torturing it like that!?" Trinity said.

"It doesn't care. It can't feel anything." Yoral countered.

"How do you know!?" Trinity demanded.

"How do _you_?" Retorted Yoral. "It doesn't matter anyway. That thing would've destroyed us with the chance. It made its own bed, and now has to lie in it."

"What if it didn't? What if it is under some mind control? Huh? And anyway... it's just wrong! How can you enjoy torturing something!? I don't care how evil the thing is, to _enjoy_ torture and to play with your 'prey' is evil in and of itself!"

Yoral frowned. "So, what are you saying? I'm evil?"

"No, it's just that... there's no reason to do that!"

"Hmph. You wouldn't understand! It's a part of the hunt! Don't worry... I'm a guy, you're a gal... you really wouldn't understand."

"So, because you're a guy, you like to torture what you 'hunt'?"

"Yeah! You know... you get the blood flowing, ready to dive in and let the thing you're fighting against know that _you're_ the one in charge. It really makes you feel alive! It's apart of being a _real_ man!"

"That's ridiculous! So you're saying you have no choice? It helps you feel in control, so you're justified in being disgusting to another living creature!?"

"You're twisting what's going on, but _basically_ yeah. You know... boys will be boys."

All three parts of Trinity's mind fell upon Zordon's words from the other day, after his argument with Yoral. She looked at Yoral in the eyes. "You need to take responsibility for yourself. Stop making excuses. You are capable of making your own choices without blaming anything else. If not, then this relationship isn't going to work out!"

Yoral stood for a moment in silence. He felt as if he was slapped in the face. "Whatever. I don't need this. I'm going to hunt some more." He turned around and ran off toward the sound of fighting. He ran as hard and as fast as he could. He felt that if he was able to push himself, he could take his mind off the pain he was feeling.

Trinity of Wisdom chimed in first. It is best to voice your concerns upfront. No use in continuing a relationship if it is not going in the right direction.

Great job standing your ground! Trinity of Courage applauded. You were firm and told him without breaking. Your confidence was fantastic!

Trinity, please remember... Trinity of Heart began to counsel. Being firm doesn't mean being unkind. Being firm means to be unchanging in what you believe. I advise you to remember to be kind. You don't want to drive someone away for the wrong reasons...

Trinity groaned. "I thought you were Trinity of Heart, not Wisdom..."

Wisdom laughed. She's a quick study, if I do say so myself.

Thanks, sis. You're the best. Heart said, laughing as well.

 _Well, anyway... Thank you for the advice. I'll make sure to figure out what I'm going to do with him._ Trinity thought to herselves. She then looked up to the sky.

 _I hope_ _Tria's_ _alright..._ Trinity thought, looking up into the sky at the stars.

So do I. The other parts of Trinity said in unison.

. . .

Burai sat on the bed, staring at the wall. He couldn't understand how he was unable to stand his ground against Azazel. He remembered seeing him on the ship and instantly running over to fight him. He knew he had to protect those people who he promised to serve. He remembered fighting the man who many of the troops had begun calling "Yellow Eyes". It had been a strange fight to him. He had been trying to set up the fight to be able to use his Dragon Shield, but he couldn't find the strength to summon his Dragon Dagger. Everytime he tried, he felt as if his power was being drained. The next thing he had known, he awoke in the infirmary with Priscilla's team caring for him.

"How are you feeling, General?" Priscilla asked, bringing him something to drink.

Burai shrugged. "Fine now, except for the headache. How did my tests look?"

"Just fine. I don't see anything that should alarm me."

"Odd. I don't know... when I fought him I just... it was so draining... Like I couldn't do anything against him. I had never felt anything like it before." Burai furrowed his brow as he thought back on the fight.

"Well, whatever it was, you're fine now."

"How is research on that sword on Rashon coming?"

"Rahp, Filcar, and Risp are down there with scanners. The power levels are very high, but we can't see anything conclusive about it yet. We were hoping to get your keen eye on it."

With everything going on, Burai had forgotten his primary place within The United Alliance, and that was as the new head of Research and Development. He sighed and jumped off the bed. His shoeless feet hit the cold steel floor. A shiver quickly ran up his spine.

"I'll go take a look."

"And General... we lost Private Ubi."

Burai felt the blood rush to his head. He felt as if the news was an assault on him as the acting General. He sat back down on the bed. "Was it quick?"

"She's not destroyed... she was possessed by a Demon."

Burai buried his face in his hands. "What are we going to do? How can we stop this? Are we all doomed?"

"Look at your chest, Burai." Priscilla said. She grabbed a small mirror from off the table and pointed it at him. She motioned for Burai to lift up his shirt. Doing as he was instructed, he found a small brand on his chest. It looked fresh.

"What is this?"

"It's a 'gift' from Master Zordon. He said it is a symbol that wards off Demonic possession. If we have it on us, he said it should indefinitely protect us."

Burai sat, staring at the brand. _Zordon pulls through once again. He really is amazing..._

"Uh... guys?" Reon asked, poking his head into the room.

"Yes, Lieutenant Talp?" Burai replied, jumping back onto the cold steel floor on his feet.

"We have a _very_ large problem."

They ran down the hall to the main command room. Burai threw on his regular vest as he ran. Upon entering the room, he slipped his shoes on while he looked at the monitor. At first, he saw nothing. Then, he slowly recognized three of the Alliance Rangers circling the sword down on Rashon. He saw them jump as an explosion erupted at their feet.

"What's going on?" Burai questioned.

Before anyone could answer, the assailant made himself known on the monitor. His eyes were glowing with Yellow Energy.

"Give up the sword, losers, and no one gets hurt." Novact ordered.

"Not on your life, you traitor!" Alliance Blue declared.

"Oh, Drew... How many times are we going to meet like this? Remember on Solaris 8? You were left behind with the Zeo Crystal in your bag. I found you and was about to slay you when Zordon and Orion showed up in those stupid vehicles of theirs. They saved your life that day. Well, I love to finish what I start. Just ask Orion... I made sure he got what he deserved."

Alliance Red stood up. "What do you mean by that?"

"What? You didn't know? 'Master' Orion has been destroyed... by _my_ blade. Gutted him like a fish. Like I said, I finish what I start. Drew... your day of reckoning has arrived!"

Burai felt as if he was losing consciousness when he heard that. _No... not Orion!_ He thought.

Alliance Blue made a fist and took his place in the middle, between Alliance Red and Alliance Yellow. "It's you who will be going down today. Novact, you are under arrest for treason and murder."

Alliance Yellow pointed at him. "You are the most vile and despicable kind of filth the universe has to offer. We're taking you in."

"Commander Risp!? Oh, boy! What a treat! My two former archaeologist comrades with the Alliance puppet who brought us in and ruined our lives! Revenge is sweet!"

Alliance Yellow looked down, ashamed. Her actions, although she felt as if she had done what she was supposed to in order to protect the secret of the Zeo Crystal, continued to haunt her on a nearly daily basis.

Alliance Red spoke up. "She was following orders. If you have a problem with what happened, take it up with the Alliance council... when we bring you to trial."

"Oh, the only trial there will be is for you three here on Rashon. You know, I have a surprise... I received it as a gift from Estro. It was a war machine being developed by The Alliance. He took it from the mainframe before setting up base with Master Vile. He has handed it to me, so I can exact my revenge.Cyclopsis! Arise!"  
. . .

Psycho Red looked up at the monolith from the ruins of what appeared to be a temple. He laughed. It seemed this power source was going to be very easy for him to acquire. Too easy.

Psycho Blue looked at his wrist tech. He then pointed toward the monolith. "Yep. The energy readings are coming from there. We should be able to get to that thing with no problem."

Psycho Pink made a fist and brought it in front of her helmet. Orange Energy radiated from the fist. "Soon, I will have enough power to destroy all the pink rangers in the universe. I will stand as the supreme Pink Ranger!"

Psycho Black swung his Psycho Rod. "I can't wait to see the tip on my rod meet the head of that ranger from Triforia! Hahaha!"

Psycho Red shrugged. "You know... she's really a _Gold_ Ranger. I don't think that counts..."

"She's mostly black, so I'm going to count her! After that... I'll set my sights on the green rangers... I guess it's the next best thing..." Psycho Black said, thinking of beating his self-proclaimed arch rivals.

"Well... what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Psycho Yellow yelled, streaking off into the jungle. The other Psycho Rangers followed suit.

Within a matter of moments, they found themselves in front of the monolith. With their amazing speed and power, they were able to get pass the trapsDulcea had left behind for any intruders. They stared up at the monolith in awe. They could feel Morphing Energy course from the monument left behind by the Nathadians, so many years earlier.

"Now what?" Psycho Red asked.

"Now... you face us." Dr. Pedro said, walking out of the wall of the monolith. Doctors Flora, Gelo, Vesgarta, and Fogo followed shortly after. Unknown to the Psycho Rangers, these were manifestations of the spell Dulcea had left behind on the monolith when she left Phaedos to join Zordon and Tria as a member of Team Victory.

"What's going on here!?" Psycho Pink demanded. Seeing Dr. Flora, she suddenly started remembering the moment when Estro had originally reprogrammed them to be his fighting machines. As she did, her N-Drive morpher kicked into gear and began blocking her from remembering. Psycho Pink grabbed her head in frustration.

Flora saw this and laughed. "Estro really did a number on you, didn't he!? You can't remember what he did to you!"

Psycho Red pointed his Psycho Sword at Flora. "What are you talking about? What does he have to do with us?"

Fogo shrugged. "What do you think he has to do with you? Maybe... he has something to do with the origins of your powers?"

"No way!" Psycho Blue yelled. "We made these when we were in our fellowship program under Dr. Finster during the war on Decrof!"

"I thought you guys hit a road block and couldn't finish the project because you were fired by the Morphing Masters." Dr. Vesgarta said, winking.

Dr. Pedro pointed at Psycho Black. "You need to think... remember!"

Psycho Blue then laughed, pointing at the five scientists standing in front of them. He showed the other four Psychos his wrist tech. "Look here... these guys have energy signatures that correspond exactly to the wavelength of some power surrounding the monolith. They're some kind of defense mechanism. They're just trying to confuse us!"

Gelo sighed. "Yes, but we are trying to help you remember your worst fear."

Psycho Red stepped forward and asked, "Which would be what?"

"Remembering that you have been brainwashed. Remember!" Dr. Fogo demanded.

"Nice try..." Psycho Pink said, recovering from her latest episode with her N-Drive. "But we know who we are and we're not going to allow you to mess with us. Psychos? Attack!"

The Psycho Rangers ran forward. Each of them began fighting their counterpart. The Psychos tried using their weapons, but it seemed their doppelgangers knew exactly how to dodge the blows. Psycho Pink shot energized arrows at Flora, who caught each midair without any hesitation. As Psycho Black swung his axe, Pedro was able to leap into the air and stand on the blade, using it as a platform. He then easily kicked Psycho Black in the face, sending him flying backward.

"We have to beat these fakes!" Psycho Blue yelled. "I don't think we can access the power of the monolith until we beat them!"

"Let's switch, then." Psycho Red suggested.

"You mean, I take your twin and you take mine?" Psycho Yellow asked.

"Exactly. Now!" Psycho Red ordered. As they switched fighters, they quickly saw the fight turn to their favor. As the battle raged on, a streak of energy made its way to the monolith.

"See ya!" Psycho Pink said, sending an arrow into Pedro's heart. He instantly turned to stone and vanished.

"Wouldn't wanna be ya!" The Blue Ranger added, chopping off Flora's head. As the blade hit her neck, she turned into a stone statue and crumbled into a pile of stone.

"There's nothing better than the original!" Psycho Black cried out, hitting Fogo in the neck. He could hear bones snapping as the fake scientist was destroyed like the others.

"Bull's eye!" Psycho Yellow declared as one of her Energy Pellets from her Psycho Slinger hit the fake Gelo in between the eyes.

"Game Over!" Psycho Red screamed as he plunged his blade deep into Vesgarta's chest. She fell to the ground onto her knees, turning into stone.

They gathered in front of the monolith, ready to receive their prize. Nothing happened.

"Well, what's wrong now?" Psycho Yellow demanded.

"It seems as if we aren't the only intruders." Psycho Blue said, typing away on his wrist tech. "Only when all defense mechanisms for each intruder has been eliminated will we get access to the power... according to what I can see from my readings and some quick mental calculations, of course."

"Who's the other intruder?" Psycho Red asked, looking around.

"Me."

The five Psychos turned to see a figure standing behind them, ready to battle.

"You? Sheesh! Leave us alone!" Psycho Black said, getting into a fighting stance. The other five rangers did the same.

"Time to fight." The Silver Zeo Ranger said, summoning his Z Staff.  
. . .

"Alliance Megazord, battle ready!" The Alliance Rangers said, the cockpit guiding them to say it in unison. Once they had synced their minds to the megazord, they set their eyes on what Novact had called his "war machine".

"Okay, Alliance puppets. Get ready for your doomsday. Rocket Launchers: activate!"

Below Cyclopsis' neck, on each side of the zord's body, were rocket launchers. The rockets spewed forth and ripped into the megazord's armor.

Burai stood shocked. Novact's first attack destroyed sixty percent of the megazord's external defenses.

"I'm pulling you guys out now!" Burai cried out. He typed in the code to teleport the rangers back onto the ship then remote the megazord back in, but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, General Burai." Alliance Yellow said. "As the primary General in this crew, I have deactivated your console. I'm sorry, but we're going to finish our battle."

"That is completely irresponsible!" Burai shouted. "How dare you! That is against protocol and... and you're going to get yourselves killed! This isn't a life or death event! Just leave the sword alone! GET OUT OF THERE NOW! THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER!" Sweat dripped down Burai's forehead. Private BJ Lovel approached him.

"Sir, she's right. We're all completely locked out. I can't target them to teleport them back."

"We're in this to the end." Alliance Red said as they narrowly dodged another blast from Novact. "If we allow Novact to get this sword, it very well may be a life or death situation. This ends here."

Having previously hacked into the ranger's communications, Novact overheard everything. Speaking to the rangers, Novact taunted them. "Oh, how touching. Walking into your destruction... And yes, this is life or death. Life for me, death for you. I will end this quickly, however, because of your bravery. Cables, activate."

Cables went flying from the war zord. They wrapped themselves around the Alliance Megazord, keeping it in place.

"V-Formation!" Alliance Red ordered. In the megazord cockpit, the rangers assembled in the position to allow them to sync their morphers for a power boost. The power then coursed through the megazord and began surging through the the cables to Cyclopsis.

"Haha!" Novact cried from his cockpit. "Nice move!"

The cables snapped, sending Cyclopsis to its knees.

"Dual Blade Beam!" The rangers said. Two vertical crescents sailed from the blades of the Alliance Megazord toward Cyclopsis. They hit the zord with maximal force. An explosion erupted from the zord.

"We did it, guys!" Alliance Green cried out in excitement.

"Wait, look!" Alliance Pink said, pointing.

From the debris, Cyclopsis walked out, seemingly unscathed. The war machine then charged forward and began boxing the Alliance Ranger's megazord. Every punch left large dents in the megazord's armor. Burai looked away, unable to continue to watch. After the final punch, Cyclopsis bowed its head and shot a blast from the green circle on its forehead.

"Brace yourselves." Alliance Red said as the charge approached them.

"Goodbye." Novact said, laughing. Yellow Energy could be seen in his eyes as he laughed. Looking on, he saw the megazord falling apart. All five Alliance Rangers flew out, sprawled on the ground as pieces of their megazord landed around them.

"Ahh!" Alliance Blue yelled. A large chunk of metal had fallen on him, pinning him down. Smoke was everywhere and he could not see anyone. His arm with the wrist tech was trapped. He was unable to call out to his team.

From the debris, he saw someone approach him. Looking up, he was able to see a sword pointing at his face. It was Novact.

"Oh, Drew... We sure do go back, huh? It's so great to catch up. Who would have thought a year ago that we would be here... You as some sort of, I dunno, _super_ hero and me as an elite, magical warrior, huh? Wow." Novact said.

"Just end it now, Novact." Alliance Blue said.

"Let me revel in this moment!" Novact replied, smiling. "Now, when I saw you on Solaris 8, gripping your wounded thigh and with the Zeo Crystal in your bag, I knew I would end you. Although Orion and Zordon saved you, I _knew_ I would end you. It's fate. Now, Power Ranger... prepare to meet your end..."

Alliance Blue looked up. He saw the blade lifted up, a silhouette against the blaze from the destroyed megazord. He closed his eyes as the blade descended upon him.  
. . .

The Super Pink Space Ranger continued to battle her way through Tenga Warriors. The more she battled, the more she felt as if the Tengas were appearing. Although she was being powered by her five teammates, she felt herself fatiguing. One of the Tengas punched her in the chest. Sparks flew from where the gold rectangles, signifying her super mode. As she fell to the ground, she looked up, seeing four rangers she had never seen before.

The Black Aquitar Ranger crouched into a fighting stance. He focused and suddenly found himself shooting a stream of water at his enemy, Yuki-Onna. The water came from the moisture in the air, and hit the General hard. She stood up in anger.

"I've got this." The Black Ranger said to his teammates. "Go help that Pink Ranger. I'll call you if I need help."

"Right." The White Aquitar Ranger replied, motioning for the Blue and Red Rangers to follow her.

Turning to the ice monster, the Black Ranger focused on his new powers. The circuitry Burai had drawn up on the schematics Cestro had used to create their coins fed the relevant information he needed to use his powers to defeat this general. He smiled behind his visor. "Are you ready, fiend?"

"Ready to turn you into a fishscicle? Most definitely! Hi-yah!" Screamed Yuki-Onna.

The ranger attacked the monster, slashing with his sword. Yuki-Onna was able to deflect the slash, stepping away from the Black Ranger as she did. She then turned to face him again, laughing.

"Is that your best?"

"I've got more!" The Aquitian said, charging forward. He swung his blade low. He had hoped to catch her off guard with a low hit, but she was ready. Yuki-Onna met Black Ranger's blade, blocking it from hitting her. Black Ranger then took the opportunity to attack, punching her in her abdominal region. She staggered back, but quickly regained her composure.

Unrelenting, Black Ranger struck again. He then flicked his wrist, able to send Yuki-Onna's blade flying out of her hand. It landed nearby, its blade sinking into the earth around them. Its hilt stood straight up, inviting Yuki-Onna to run over and grab it.

General Yuki-Onna attempted to accept the invitation, trying to get to the blade. Black Ranger stood his ground, circling to stay in front of her. He kept a stable base, blocking her from getting the blade. In frustration, she lashed out, grabbing the Black Aquitian Ranger by the neck to choke him out.

 _She's frustrated..._ He thought. He knew he could use her anger to his advantage. Knowing she was acting on impulsive fury, he quickly staggered to his right. When he felt Yuki-Onna place her weight to her left, he quickly spun to his left. As she lost her balance, he swung his blade. It connected with some of her head armor, causing it to fall to the ground while she fell to a knee.

Seeing her down and feeling the Morphing Energy flow through him, he knew what he had to do. Placing his blade back in its holster on his back, he placed his hands together and began charging for an attack. He felt the power flowing through him as Yuki-Onna stood up.

"You think you can stop me!?" She cried out defiantly.

"Time to put your reign of terror on ice!" He proclaimed, reaching for the hilt of his sword. Pulling it out, he unleased the power the Morphing Energy had charged him with sending slashes of energy to the ice monster from afar. She took the brunt of the attack, since she had not been expecting to be hit by a sword from more than ten feet away from her assailant.

"AHHH!" She screamed as Morphing Energy enveloped her. The Black Ranger stared on as the life slowly left Yuki-Onna. She began falling to the groundbefore exploding.

The Black Ranger ran to his teammates. He wasn't surprised to see a mass exodus of the Tenga Warriors. Once they had seen Yuki-Onna fall in battle, they had decided they did not want to share the same fate, running back to their ship nearby to return to orbit.

"Power down." The White Aquitar Ranger ordered, the other three doing as she said.

"Nicely done, Corcus." Aurico said, patting his fellow soldier on the back.

"Thank you. It was an amazing experience." Corcus replied as the Space Rangers made their way to them. Once Yuki-Onna had been defeated, the Rangers were set free from the freeze spell she had put on them.

"Thank you all very much." The Black Space Ranger said, shaking Corcus' hand.

"No... thank you..." Delphine said, walking up to him. "I appreciate your help, Michael. Were it not for you and your team, I do not know what I would have done. My people are forever in debt to KO-35."

"No reason to think of debts, Delphine." The Black Ranger said. "The people of Aquitar are friends. We know you would have done the same for us."

"Who are your teammates, Michael?" Cestro asked after shaking hands with the last of them.

"Let me introduce you. Power down." Black Ranger ordered.

"Here we have the Red Space Ranger, Cory.

Blue Space Ranger, Shawn.

The Pink Space Ranger, Topanga.

The Yellow Space Ranger, Angela.

And the Silver Space Ranger, Eric.

These are good friends of mine. All throughout my time at the Academy, we kept in contact. I trust these people with my life, and I know they will be valuable assets in the fight against evil."

"We are willing to do what we can to help." Shawn said, smiling.

Cory stepped forward. "Whatever you all need from us, please, do not ever hesitate to ask."

"We will not." Aurico said, shaking hands with Cory.

"Until next time, Master Delphine." Michael said, shaking hands with his former partner.

"Yes, until next time, _Master_ Michael." She said, giving him a hug. Up until that point, Michael hadn't realized how much he had been in pain over being ejected unceremoniously from the ranks of the Morphing Masters. Hearing another person still think of him as a master made him feel as if it wasn't for nothing. He smiled.

"Alright, guys. Let's head back to the Megaship." Michael said. His team nodded. Michael input the digits into his wrist tech and they all were sent to their ship in space.

"Now what?" Corcus asked.

"Now, we prepare for our lives as Power Rangers." Cestro replied.

"And," Delphine began. "We prepare ourselves for the final battle of our Civil War."

"Yes. To the freedom of Aquitar." Aurico said placing his hand on Delphine's shoulder. "Together, we can do it."  
. . .

The Silver Zeo Ranger blocked each blow from the Psycho Rangers. They seemed unable to hit him. His power and speed were finally becoming second nature to him. Commander Zedd had felt some interference when he first regained control of his body. The Zeo powers were meant for him, and not the Dark Lord. Once he had taken full control of his body, he could feel himself also gaining full control over his Zeo powers.

"This fool is strong." Psycho Blue said, gasping.

"We can't take him on!" Psycho Yellow complained.

"I'm not going to give up that easily..." Psycho Red said, charging forward.

"Bring it on then." The Silver Ranger said, laughing.

Psycho Red swung his Psycho Sword. The Silver Zeo Ranger jumped up into the air, over the swing. As he landed, with his back turned to Psych Red, he donkey kicked the Psycho Ranger. Flying into one of the stone walls of the monolith, Psycho Red grunted as he stood back up.

"Is that all you have? For giving yourself such a menacing title like 'Psycho Rangers', you sure aren't living up to the hype." The Silver Ranger taunted.

"I'm going to rip you apart!" Psycho Red declared, charging forward.

Bringing up his staff, the Silver Ranger attempted to hit Psycho Red. Side stepping slightly, the Psycho Ranger blocked the blow with his blade. He then swung to cut the Silver Ranger in the neck, but the Z Staff met the blow before it was fatal. As a retaliation, Psycho Red attempted to kick the Silver Ranger, only to have the Silver Ranger block the kick with his shin.

"And now, we end this." The Zeo Ranger said, punching Psycho Red with his fist. Psycho Red flew through the air, being caught by Psychos Pink and Black as he crashed into his team.

Breathing heavily, the Psychos stopped and stared as something occurred behind the Silver Zeo Ranger. Three more Power Rangers appeared.

"This is getting serious. We'll get you guys next time!" Psycho Red yelled. Looking at his teammates, they nodded and flash streaked away from the scene.

Turning around, the Silver Ranger met up with Team Victory.

"Who are you?" Zordon asked, demorphing along with his team.

"Master Zordon. Master Tria. Master Dulcea... it is good to see you all again." The Silver Ranger said.

"Commander Zedd!?" Tria said, recognizing his voice.

"How is this possible?" Dulcea asked, incredulous.

"I was hit by a blast in my previous battle. It must have knocked something loose. I was able to gain control of my body. Afterward, I found myself able to transform into a Power Ranger."

Zordon could not believe his ears. After going through months of grief and guilt, it seemed like he was finally free of the burden he was carrying over Commander Zedd's possession back on planet Mirinoi, so many months earlier.

"You have no idea how glad I am to know you are okay." Zordon said, hugging the ranger.

"Why don't you demorph and join us on the Ragnarok? We can rest and catch up. Celebrate a bit." Tria suggested.

"No... I'm afraid of what will happen if I demorph. I still look like... that monster..." Silver Ranger said. The three former Morphing Masters tried to hide looks of shock. They were unaware he still had the mutated body caused from exposure to the curse Sentinel Knight had placed over the Zeo Crystal.

"Monster is quite a harsh word, isn't it!?" Lord Zedd stated, appearing from behind a nearby tree.

"What is this!?" The Silver Ranger demanded, looking petrified.

It appears to be a good, long look in the mirror! Hahaha! The Dark Lord taunted in the Silver Ranger's mind.

"Oh, no..." Dulcea said, understanding what was occurring.

Zordon, with his ability to analyze things through whatever library of information which had been placed in his mind by way of the Nathadian magic, scanned the Lord Zedd standing in front of him. He then knew what Dulcea had feared.

"What is happenin'!?" Tria demanded, staring at Lord Zedd, then at the Silver Zeo Ranger.

"This is a manifestation of Commander Zedd's worst fear. He is under the influence of Dulcea's spell." Zordon explained.

"What do we do!?" Tria asked. "I mean, I thought we were going to take the Greater Power so that no one else would be tempted to grab it."

Dulcea nodded. On the way to Phaedos, the three had counseled and agreed that they could not risk having to constantly travel from wherever they were, back to Phaedos, whenever someone threatened to take the Nathadians' Greater Power. They agreed that they would assimilate the Greater Power to themselves and guard it.

"Now that the spell is activated, and taken a target," Dulcea said. "It seems as if the bond is too great. I can't turn it off. We are going to have to defeat this manifestation of evil before we can take the Greater Power."

"I'll do what I can to help you, then." Commander Zedd, the Silver Zeo Ranger, stated to Team Victory.

"Welcome to the team then." Zordon said, extending a hand. The Silver Ranger shook it.

"Ah, how touching!" The Fake Lord Zedd stated, shooting a blast at the two. It missed, causing an explosion to occur around them as they finished shaking hands. "But now, let us get on with our battle! Afterward, I can regain control of my body! Ah-hahaha!" Lord Zedd's body gyrated with excitement as he threatened to regain control of his body.

I like how this guy thinks. I believe we should keep him around, don't you? The Dark Lord said, now trying to be as pestering as Commander Zedd was to him when their roles were reversed.

"If that's how you want it, fine. Let's morph..." Zordon said.

"With the power of the Nathadians!"

"Ninja Ranger power!"

"It's morphin' time!"

"Meledon Ranger!"

"Green Owl Ninja!"

"Gold Zeo Ranger!"

"Silver Zeo Ranger!"

"Team Victory... Defenders of the Universe!"

Going into Shadow Mode, both the Gold and Silver Zeo Rangers pounced on Lord Zedd. With lightning speed, he was able to block all of the attacks on him. While they distracted him, though, the Green Owl was able to burrow deep under ground. Once she had approached Zedd, however, she reached out and grabbed him by the ankles. Losing his footing, he fell onto his back.

Analyzing the doppelganger, Meledon Ranger pointed his red saber at the fake Z Staff. He shot it, reducing it to gravel.

"No! My power regulator!" Lord Zedd cried as he pulled himself up. He suddenly shot blasts of Red Energy out, attempting to hit one of the rangers. Without a power regulator, he was quickly exhausting himself. Soon, just as Meledon Ranger had predicted, he would use up his energy and catabolize himself until there was hardly anything left of him.

Landing, not wanting to stay too long in Shadow Mode, the Gold Ranger saw one of the blasts heading for her.

"No!" The Silver Ranger yelled, jumping in front of the blast.

Ah! Red Energy! Yes! Finally I can override that horrible Indigo Energy you had coursing through you earlier! Hahaha! The Dark Lord said, his cackles echoing through Silver Ranger's mind.

"Shut up! Nooo!" Silver Ranger yelled, falling to his knees and grabbing his head. The Green Owl and Gold Ranger ran to him to see how he was doing.

"It looks like it is you and me..." Meledon Ranger said. The nature of the confrontation was not lost to him: He was battling against a foe who symbolized one of, what Zordon had felt was at least, his greatest mistakes. He squinted his eyes as he stared Lord Zedd down.

"Yes, young Morphing Master. I suppose it is. I hope you have enjoyed wielding the powers of the Nathadians, because it will be the last time!" The Fake Lord Zedd yelled as he charged forward. He swung his Z Staff at Meledon. Quickly reading what direction the hit was coming, Meledon Ranger ducked and slashed Lord Zedd. A piece of his metal exoskeleton fell to the ground, smoke coming off of its surface.

"Argh!" Lord Zedd yelled, dropping to a knee.

"Although you aren't the real thing, and you aren't as tough as the real thing, this will be satisfying nonetheless." Meledon Ranger said, chopping the "Z" from off the top of Zedd's head. Silver Zeo Energy flowed throughout the platform area, seeping into the Silver Ranger as he was on all fours, crying out in pain while he wrestled The Dark Lord in his mind.

Meledon Ranger stared at Lord Zedd as he attempted to stand. Red Nathadian Magic swirled around him as White Energy mixed in. Getting into a fighting stance, he said, "Goodbye, Lord Zedd." And with that, he plunged his blade into Lord Zedd's exposed brain.

"Gungh..." Lord Zedd gurgled, dropping to his knees. The red light behind his visor went out, and the fake turned to stone. Then, he slowly became a pile of rocks on the ground.

The three main members of Team Victory had been blessed by Dulcea before arriving on Phaedos. They were currently immune to the effects of the magic of deception. Seeing as no other intruders were in the area, the monolith opened. A stone in a pyramidal shape presented itself. A circle with a giant owl could be seen in its center. It was offering itself to the Green Owl Ninja Ranger.

"Why only you?" The Gold Ranger asked, looking up and understanding what the stone was saying but not the reasoning behind it.

"Zordon already has Nathadian magic. He does not need the Greater Power. It would be redundant." The Green Owl stated. "As for you... I don't know..."

"Back away from the Silver Ranger. Now!" Meledon Ranger warned. It was too late: He cackled and blasted the Green Owl with his Z Staff, sending her flying.

The Gold Ranger took a step back, summoning her own Power Staff. "What's happenin'?"

"Commander Zedd lost the fight with The Dark Cloud..." Meledon Ranger said, circling toward the now evil Silver Zeo Ranger.

"That's right, Zordon." The familiar voice of Lord Zedd said through the helmet. "And like you said earlier, that wasn't the _real_ Lord Zedd. Now, you will feel what the real thing is actually like!"

"The reason you aren't on the stone is because Lord Zedd here is currently using Zeo Powers." Explained Meledon Ranger, not taking his eyes off of the Silver Ranger. He put his blade in a ready position as he slowly approached the villain. "The monolith does not want to risk him getting the Greater Power, so it is not offering it to anyone with Zeo Energy."

The Gold Ranger, staring at the unmoving Green Owl, lying crumpled on the ground nearby, joined Meledon Ranger at his side. "How is he using this power? I thought Commander Zedd said only he could use it."

"From what I can gather," Meledon Ranger said, analyzing his foe. "He absorbed enough Zeo Energy from the fake Lord Zedd I destroyed that he can temporarily maintain his ranger form."

"Oh, goodie. Luck for me! Now," Said Lord Zedd. "If I am able to destroy the Gold Zeo Ranger, I will be able to maintain this form for much longer. Maybe indefinitely! Ah-haha!"

"I won't let that happen." Gold Ranger said.

"Tria, you need to stay back and let me handle this." Meledon advised.

"Why!?"

"Because I can't risk him stealing your Power Staff."

Nodding, the Gold Ranger ran toward the Green Owl.

"So, it is you and me, Meledon Ranger!" The evil ranger said, cackling.

Meledon Ranger continued to analyze his foe. From what he could tell, he had just as much Zeo power as the Gold Ranger herself. It did not seem as though Commander Zedd was fully able to access the Zeo template within his subcrystal, though, due to The Dark Lord's presence within him. Meledon Ranger then had the feeling the suit he was seeing in front of him was a lower, base form of the Silver Zeo Ranger's powers, and that if The Dark Lord could be purged from Commander Zedd's body, the true suit and true power of the Silver Zeo Ranger would be brought to fruition. Power wise, though, with the added strength of The Dark Lord, Meledon Ranger would be fighting this ranger who, for all intents and purposes, was even more powerful than the Gold Zeo Ranger. He knew he had his work cut out for him.

"Yah!" The Silver Ranger cried out, sending a blast from his Z Staff.

Meledon Ranger quickly analyzed the blast and ducked out of the way. He sent a blast of White Energy from his hand at the evil ranger, sending him flying backward.

"Conversion: Indigo Energy!" Meledon Ranger said on reflex. The Nathadian powers were helping Meledon Ranger get into the mode he needed to be in to have the best chance at defeating the Silver Ranger.

Rushing at the Silver Ranger, Meledon Ranger slashed him across the chest. The Silver Ranger cried out as sparks flew from his chest. Meledon then kicked the Zeo Ranger, sending him back against the wall.

"I will save you, Commander Zedd..." Meledon said as he punched the ranger in the gut, Indigo Energy pulsating around his fist. He watched as the Indigo Energy ran around the Silver Ranger's body.

"Argh!" The Silver Ranger yelled. One of The Dark Lord's greatest assets was his Red Energy, and having the Indigo Energy begin to seemingly cancel it out, the Silver Ranger began to feel powerless. He stood and sent a blast at Meledon Ranger. The blast was one of the strongest Zedd had ever sent out at an enemy. Unable to react in time, Meledon Ranger took the entire blast, sending him flying into a pool of water nearby.

Laughing, the Silver Ranger limped over to Meledon Ranger.

No... Commander Zedd said, regaining consciousness. He realized he no longer had control of his body. He then looked at Meledon Ranger floating in the pool of water.

"Goodbye, Zordon of Eltar." The Silver Ranger said, pointing his staff at Meledon. He sent another blast at him.

As the blast approached Meledon Ranger, the Silver Zeo Ranger saw him lift up his hand. The blast stopped midair, before reaching him. Meledon Ranger then stood up and stared at his foe.

"Impossible!" The Silver Ranger screamed.

"In the end, good always prevails..." Meledon Ranger said. "By the power of the Ancients... Meledon Ranger power!" With that, the ranger patterned after the ancient order sent the blast back at the Silver Ranger. It hit him and sent him to his knees. He demorphed almost instantly.

"... I... I... will not forget this, Zordon. I will have my revenge!" Lord Zedd said, standing up tall. Smoke danced off his exoskeleton. Red Energy lit up the entirety of the area around him. Then, with a blast of lightning, he was gone.

"No..." Meledon Ranger said, looking down.

 _For a brief moment we had him back. I'm sorry, Commander Zedd. I promise... I_ _will_ _free you from your prison._ Meledon Ranger thought, making a fist. He then turned to see a demorphed Tria carrying a morphed Dulcea to the rock in the center of the monolith. The Green Owl was motionless in her arms. Demorphing himself, Zordon analyzed her quickly. He shook his head as he walked forward.

"I'm sorry, Tria... she's gone..." Zordon said.

"No! No! Not like this..." Tria said, placing her lifeless body on the ground in front of the stone holding the Nathadian's Greater Power.

"We need to go. We must find Master Ivicar. It's what she would have wanted." Zordon said, not wanting to waste anymore time than they had to.

Tears streamed down Tria's face. "It's not fair!" Tria said. "Why!? We were so close!"

"I know, I know. I didn't want to lose Orion, or six months of my life... but those things all happened. This is a war, Tria. We can't control what happens. We can only control how we react to it." Zordon said, hugging her.

"Wait... do you hear that?" Tria said, looking at the monolith. Zordon turned to stare as well. Suddenly, a large golden, semi-transparent owl flew out from the stone. It flew majestically through the air, as silent as a real owl. It quickly spun around and flew into the Green Owl Ninja Ranger.

"Hunh!" The Green Owl gasped, her eyes fluttering to life.

"Well I'll be..." Zordon said, smiling.

Tria ran to the Green Owl, giving her a large hug. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am!" Dulcea said, demorphing. "You didn't think it'd be _that_ easy to get rid of me, did you?"

Zordon knelt down beside the two of them. "You know what this teaches me?"

Tria shrugged. "No, what?"

He smiled. "That we can't predict everything. That, because we are fighting for good, miracles can happen. If we keep plugging along, doing our best, we can persevere. We have courage and faith in what we're doing. We just have to never give up."

"We must never surrender." Dulcea added, smiling.

"We must stick together, and defend the universe." Tria said.

The three of them stood up. Zordon placed his hand forward, palm down. Tria and Dulcea stacked their hands on top of his.

"We will keep fighting no matter what!" Zordon declared.

Then, in unison, the three threw their arms into the air and jumped. In mid-air, they yelled out, "Go, go Power Rangers!"  
. . .

Gosei and Dimitria stared at the data. Although she was still trapped in an altered plane of existence, she was grateful to have contact with the outer world, and was using her time to help Gosei.

An alarm rang. Gosei jumped up with a fright, hitting his head on a long hanging beam in his laboratory. He grabbed his head in pain as Dimitria stifled the urge to laugh out loud.

"What is it, Gosei?" Dimitria asked, regaining her composure.

"I have certain energy signatures saved into the computer. This one belongs to the Fake Gold Ranger. Zordon asked me to notify him whenever I caught a reading of her." Gosei answered.

Dimitria frowned behind her veil. "That villain is the reason I'm stuck here. Make sure to tell Zordon to bring her in. She deserves to be put to justice for all of the misery she's caused."

Nodding, Gosei punched in the code to Zordon's wrist tech.

"Go for Zordon."

"It's Gosei. I have a reading on the Fake Gold Ranger."

After a long silence, Zordon returned on the line, sounding tired. "Where is she?"

Gosei frowned before answering. "It looks as if she's back on the old base for The United Alliance. Right around the old main headquarters for the Morphing Masters."

"Hmph. She must be scrounging for some of our old tech." Zordon said simply.

"My thoughts exactly. Good luck, guys." Gosei said.

"Good luck, my friends. Let the Power protect you." Dimitria added before they signed off from Earth.

Back on the Ragnarok, as the ship began to leave Phaedos, Zordon turned to the rest of Team Victory and told them where exactly the Fake Gold Ranger was.

"Back on our old base, huh?" Dulcea said.

"Wow... it's a good place for a final showdown, you know..." Tria said, staring out the window into space.

"Yes, it is... Computer?" Zordon said.

"Yes, Zordon?"

"Set a course for the old Morphing Masters HQ." Zordon said. "We're heading for Onyx."


	19. Onyx - Revelations of Gold

**Chapter Nineteen: Onyx - Revelations of Gold**

Lord Zedd staggered into Finster's laboratory. He fell to a knee. His Z Staff dropped out of his hand, clanging on the floor. The echo reverberated through the room.

"Oh, my!" Finster said, scurrying over to his prized specimen. "What happened to you!?"

"It's a long and complicated story." Lord Zedd was able to gasp out. "Suffice it to say, I need to rest."

Nodding, Finster directed Lord Zedd to the slab in the secret room behind his lab. He laid him down and hooked him up to the tubing. Once he began pumping his serum into Zedd's veins, he noticed the red menace begin to drift off.

I will regain control. Just you wait and see. Commander Zedd threatened as he felt his shared brain begin to switch off.

Only in your dreams, human. Was the last thing the Dark Lord muttered as they both fell asleep.

As Finster slipped out from the hidden room, placing the makeshift wall back in place, he heard someone walk into the room.

"What are you doing in the back?" Goldar inquired, walking toward the canine scientist.

"Oh, uh… nothing! Nothing!" Finster said. As he began to collect himself for what would possibly become an interrogation, he noticed the Z Staff still on the floor. It had fallen and bounced under one of his work tables. Finster was afraid Goldar would see it.

"Nothing, hmm? You are acting too strangely for it to be nothing!" Goldar declared, walking forward a bit. As the gold warrior walked forward, Finster heard a zap. The Z Staff had returned to wherever it resided when Lord Zedd was not using it. Finster let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" Goldar said, looking under the table. From his peripheral vision he had seen something disappear from that spot at the same time he heard the zap emanate through the room.

"What?" Finster said, playing dumb.

Goldar stood upright and glared at the scientist. "I don't know what you're doing around here, but I have my eye on you. As Empress Rita's top general, I have a responsibility to ensure everything goes according to plan!"

Finster saw an opportunity to distract Goldar and took it. "Oh, yes! You all must be working very, very hard! How is your campaign?"

Goldar puffed out his chest. "Very, very good! We have been taking over planets and at times entire star systems. The force of Master Vile's evil plans is sweeping throughout the entire universe, and I am at the forefront of it! Ah-hahaha!"

Finster nodded. "You must be very happy."

"Not that you would know anything about war. Hmph." Goldar then turned around and walked out.

Finster let out a large sigh of relief. "Oh, dear. That was much too close." He then scurried over to his work bench and pulled out a small electronic device. On it, he was able to track Zedd's brainwaves while he rested. He noticed they were unusually high.

"Whatever Zedd was up to before he came back… it sure was taxing on him! He needs to be careful next time…" The scientist said, scribbling notes down in his workbook. From the shadows of the lab, Goldar stood in silence, unnoticed.

 _Zedd, huh? What does this scientist know about Zedd…? I will find out and tell my empress._ Goldar thought as he slinked out from the shadows. His resolve was set. He was going to watch Finster's lab like a hawk. He was set on finding out what Finster was hiding.

. . .

Marvelous looked out from the deck of the Galleon. He stared down at the planet Onyx, from where Doc's sensors had told them the readings for the Fake Gold Ranger had been emanating. Marvelous then thought of the condition Joe was in when he arrived back on the ship from his confrontation with that ranger. Although it would now be five against one, he was still worried. The Fake Gold Ranger had a reputation of destruction, and he knew if they were going to take the Fake Gold Ranger on, they would be going into a life or death situation.

He felt someone approach him from behind. "Any word on Guy's morpher?"

Miha walked up beside him. She stared down at the planet as she replied. "He said he still can't get the right frequency or something like that between his morpher, our 'Grid' tap, and his new Dilithium Crystal. I didn't understand too much of it."

Marvelous sighed. "Yep. It looks like it's just the five of us. Unless… you don't want to go."

"Huh? Why would I not want to!?" Miha demanded.

"You can drop us off and go to Rashon… see if it really is still there like Vile said."

She laughed. "As much as I would like to, you guys are family now. I care about you… uh… all of you guys. I am going down with all of you."

"Okay, but don't whine later if we end up being destroyed, got it?" He smirked and winked at her. She laughed and rested her head on Marvelous' shoulder. They both continued to look down, trying to bide the time until they would need to descend for their battle.

. . .

Zordon sat in the dark in the Hangar Bay. He was worried.

"Zordon?" Tria asked, walking into the room. "What's wrong?"

"I'm focusing."

"Why are you so tense about this fight as opposed to any other?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"I've seen this evil ranger in battle. She's good. Too good. She was able to fight Sentinel Knight and walked out unscathed. We might be in over our heads. I need to go into this ready." Zordon said, not looking at Tria. He continued to stare at the wall, thinking.

"We'll get her. Don't worry." Tria said optimistically. When she saw she wasn't going to get into a conversation with Zordon, she smiled and walked out of the room. Going into her own room, she sat on her bed and pulled out a picture from behind her pillow. It was of her when she first had become a Morphing Master. She looked at the big smile on her face at the time, posing next to the Orb which was the symbol of the Morphing Masters.

"What's that?" Dulcea asked. She sat down on the edge of her bed. Tria sat up and showed her the picture.

"I took this picture, didn't I?" Dulcea asked, smiling.

Tria nodded. "Yes, you did." She then sighed.

"This means a lot to you, huh?"

"Yeah, it does. It showed to me that all of my years of hard work and effort were noticed. That symbol was not only a symbol of freedom for The United Alliance, but also a symbol for me, showing me that I made it. I was able to rise to the highest ranks of The Alliance. It made me feel like I accomplished something… bigger than myself."

Dulcea smiled. "Just because you were framed for something, doesn't mean you didn't accomplish all that you did."

"I know, it's just… it still hurts." Tria said. Her face then went dark. "And we're going to face off with the witch who did this to me. She's going to pay."

"We'll get her, Tria. Don't worry."

Tria nodded and stood up, for the first time realizing where they were going and what they were about to do. She was going to her former base of operations, and she was going to confront the person who took it away from her. Who branded her as a vigilante.

"Justice, Dulcea. It's time for justice."

. . .

Kamen looked at the dark warrior standing before him and scoffed. "That's your proposal?"

AM Dragon nodded. "Yes, it is. If you allow me to turn you into a Demon, you will have the power within yourself, as well as the support of Beelzebub and his army. That way, you will be guaranteed to crush Count Dregon."

Kamen shook his head in disbelief. "Why would you think that would work? Do I look that desperate?"

"No, but your people do." AM Dragon replied casually. Then, looking down, reaching for a memory that had a hint of what he was trying to remember, he said, "You would be surprised what people are capable of doing for those who they love."

Kamen frowned. "I will get my people out of this mess. Don't begin to think you and your evil ways can come in and begin to tell me the first thing about my people. I _do_ love my people, and that is why I refuse your offer." He then reached to his belt and felt for his Decade Morpher.

AM Dragon chuckled as he noticed the movement. "Fine, if that is the way you wish to handle this, then so be it. You will regret not taking my offer." The Demon then produced his lance.

"Ecto-phase: activate." Kamen said slowly, swiping a card into his morpher, staring at the Demon. He felt himself become Kamen Rider: Decade.

He charged forward and slashed at AM Dragon, who easily parried the attack. The Demon Dragoon then leapt into the air. Squinting up, Decade could not see to where his enemy had vanished.

"Ahh!" Decade yelled as he felt a lance hit his armor. Energy pulsated from it, causing immense pain, even through Decade's armor. As AM Dragon descended to the earth, the lance scraped down Decade's torso. Sparks flew everywhere as Decade fell to his back. The speed and power AM Dragon had was awesome, and showed clearly why he was a high ranking Demon.

"I applaud you for your courage." AM Dragon said. "You have served your people with honor. Know that I will care for each of them, after they give me their vessels, as if they were my family."

 _No! It can't end like this!_ Decade screamed in his mind. He made a fist, punched the ground, and used his arms to begin to stand.

"If you wish to be standing when I destroy you, then so be it." The Demon said, slowly walking forward. The tip of his lance dragged behind him, making a line following him in the sand. Decade lifted up his blade and prepared himself to go down fighting.

"Ah!" AM Dragon yelled as sparks flew from his suit.

"Space Rangers!" The six rangers yelled, running down the side of the slope of the rock quarry in which AM Dragon and Decade had been fighting.

"Michael..." Decade said, relieved to see some help coming his way.

"Time to go Demon fishing!" The Silver Ranger declared, jumping down first. He punched AM Dragon hard, sending him flying.

"Fishing? What do you know about fishing, Eric?" Space Red asked.

"Ha! They don't call me Panama Ranger for nothing!"

"Huh?" Space Yellow said, cocking her head to the side. "'Panama'? Who calls you that, and _why_?"

As the Red, Blue, Pink, and Black Rangers charged at AM Dragon, Silver pulled back to defend himself to the Yellow Ranger. "... 'They'... do. Them. And they call me that because Panama comes from an exotic language meaning 'a place with an abundance of fish'."

"And that has _anything_ to do with you because...?" Yellow asked, shrugging.

"Because I am an _excellent_ fisherman." Silver replied proudly.

"Okay." Space Black said, chiming in. "Thanks for the etymology lesson, but can you two _please_ help!?" As he said this, sparks flew from his chest from a strike caused by AM Dragon.

"Hi-yah!" They both cried out, rushing to help.

Meanwhile, Decade stood and focused. He needed to refortify himself if he was to join the battle.

"After you, Sweetheart." Space Red said to the Pink Ranger, allowing her to charge at the Demon first.

"Thanks, Cory." The Pink Ranger replied, speeding up and slashing AM Dragon with her blade.

"Ugh. Newlyweds." Blue Ranger said, laughing.

"Just because you have commitment issues, Shawn, doesn't mean you should harp on the lovebirds." The Yellow Ranger said, coming up beside Blue Ranger.

"Low blow, Angela!" Blue Ranger said with a smile on his face.

AM Dragon fell to a knee, exhausted. He looked up and nodded. "Teamwork... love... family... it all seems so familiar. That is what will keep you together and strong. Well done. Finish me."

Red Ranger shook his head. "That'd be murder. We're taking you in."

AM Dragon laughed. "If you don't destroy me, I will continue to plague the universe. Once I gain enough strength again, I can become my cloud form and escape any prison you could think of putting me in. My soldiers will never rest until I'm freed. Destroy me now, or face the consequences."

Black Ranger approached Red Ranger. "We have to put him down. He's a monster. They are bred from pure darkness. This is for the best. It's not murder when the thing is pure evil. It's called protection."

Decade then approached the six rangers. "I'll do it. Rider Kick!"

A row of cards flew out from Decade, right to AM Dragon. Decade jumped into the air and, while descending, he followed the the trail to the Demon the cards created. As he hit AM Dragon, the threshold of damage he could sustain had been broken, and energy began crackling over him.

As AM Dragon fell to his knees, he smiled. "I'm... beginning to remember... Thank you... and may the Power protect you..." And with that, he exploded.

"Well, that doesn't make me feel any better about what just happened." Space Red said, looking down with guilt.

The Pink Ranger went and hugged him. "It's a war. Sometimes these things happen... whatever this was..."

Decade shook the Black Ranger's hand. "Thank you. I owe you."

Black Ranger laughed. "You owe us nothing. We are Space Rangers: we go around around, patrolling and helping when we can. We detected a disturbance here and came to help."

As they continued to speak, AM Dragon's spirt stood, staring. "How am I here? I was already a spirit, so how am I one again?"

"Actually," A woman said, appearing before him. "You were a type of spirit matter. A true spirit, like you are now, is made of materials that are so fine, they are near impossible to detect. You were still a rather physical being before, as a Demon, but with spirit characteristics."

"Who are you?" AM Dragon asked.

"I am a Reaper. My people have taken it upon themselves to ensure spirits make it out this limbo that sometimes happens after death to where they are supposed to go. My name is Tessa."

"'Supposed to go'? Where is that?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I don't know exactly what the place is like, but I have my religion. It teaches me what I believe about the afterlife. Once you regain your memories, maybe you'll see things you once believed in as well..."

A giant white light appeared before them. AM Dragon could feel it calling to him to enter into it. "What if I don't go in?"

"I'm here to persuade you to. My people have seen what happens to those who don't go, and stay and wander. They pollute space, clogging energy channels and wandering in sadness. Eventually, they lose their true selves and become... Demons."

"I'm already a Demon. Why do you care?"

"I'm don't want you to become one again. This is your chance. I remember you from years ago. Even though you don't remember, I do. This is your chance at your happily ever after. Now, trust me. Go."

It felt right. He turned back to Tessa. She smiled. He closed his eyes and walked into the light. As he did, a warmth and happiness he couldn't have imagined could exist enveloped him. Then, he was gone.

"Is it done?" A voice asked over a communicator.

"Yes." Tessa said. "We averted another potential Demon from being born." She didn't wish to go too in depth on the situation, since this case was a special one for her.

"Good work. Your shift is almost done. Head back home to do your paperwork before you leave the office." The voice ordered.

"Yes, sir." Tessa said. Wings popped out from her back. She looked up into the sky and made her way into space.

. . .

"Run!" Cestria screamed, directing the other medics down the hall into a room. She closed the door behind her. Several medics placed large objects in front of the door to block it. They heard laughter coming from the other side as their pursuer found their hiding spot.

"Oh, come on. Don't be that way!" Azazel said, laughing.

After the four new Aquitar Rangers had gone to the surface world to battle the Land Dwellers in the most recent fight, Azazel had suddenly appeared on base. What the Aquitians didn't know was that Beelzebub had sent Azazel here solely to do a quick assessment of the planet, and not a full scale invasion.

Azazel had been wary at first, because the nearly the entire planet was covered in water. When he found that the waters had not been blessed by Nathadian magic, though, his thoughts were put to rest. To test their defenses, Azazel began causing small chaos in the medical bay. He had easily destroyed four medical professionals by the time they locked themselves into the tight quarters.

Several of the Aquitians cried in the room, not knowing what to do. On the other side of the door, Azazel snapped his fingers. Suddenly, he was in the room with them. Screams of terror and Fear echoed through the room. Yellow Energy pulsated from the Demon's eyes. He smiled.

Tideus looked around, panicked. He was looking for anything he could use to defend himself and the others from this beast. He then noticed whose room it was that they were in: Cestro's. He knew there would have to be _something_ in the office of the head of Aquitian tech.

As he heard Azazel snapping the bones of one of his coworkers slowly and deliberately, he looked through the desk drawers. One of them was locked. As a student from The Morphing Academy, he focused on his small natural tap to the Morphing Grid. He collected some moisture from the air and shot a forceful projection of water at the drawer. It created a hole, big enough for Tideus to reach in with and rummage through. He felt a small pouch and pulled it out. Reaching in, he found a coin and dropped the pouch to the ground. It landed with a metallic clink.

Tideus could feel power emanating from it. He had read the reports of the Aquitar Rangers and how they accessed their power through special coins Cestro had reverse engineered from some old schematics he took from Alliance archives. Tideus knew this coin was the fifth Aquitar Ranger coin. He focused on it and felt the circuitry sync with his biology.

Giving into the coin's prompts, Tideus said, "It's morphin' time! Yellow Aquitar Ranger power!"

Looking over and seeing the newest ranger in the room, Azazel scoffed. He saw the other Aquitians huddled in a corner, frightened. Looking again at the Yellow Aquitar Ranger, Azazel said, "Yellow, huh?" He then snapped the neck of the young girl he had been torturing. Her body fell to the floor, lifeless.

"No!" The Yellow Ranger yelled.

"Okay, so I've fought handfuls of Rangers at once before. What makes you think only one of you can take me on? Hmm?" Azazel asked, laughing. He then dashed to the Yellow Ranger and began choking him. He picked him up and ran him into a wall.

"What are you going to do!? Huh!? Huh!?" Azazel demanded. He could feel the Fear emanating from the Yellow Ranger. He loved it.

Cestria had been waiting for her chance. As Azazel was distracted, she crawled over to the pouch Tideus had dropped earlier. Just as she had assumed, inside was another coin. When she heard the pouch clink when it had fallen to the ground, she guessed it was another coin. Seeing what it had done for Tideus, she knew she had to grab it to help him.

Feeling the coin's programming, she let it guide her to what she needed to do to activate it. Standing up, she cried out: "It's morphin' time! Pink Aquitar Ranger power!"

. . .

As Novact's blade descended, a blast was heard erupting through the air. It hit Novact in his abdominal region. He staggered back, clinging to his sword. Blood began to spew from his wound.

"Next time, little boy blue." He managed to sputter, teleporting back to Cyclopsis. As he saw the extent to which he was injured, he knew he needed to be seen to immediately. He piloted the war zord up and out into space.

"Thanks." Alliance Blue said as his hero, Alliance Red, pulled him out of the rubble.

"I hate him." Alliance Red stated simply.

"Where are the others?"

"They're alright and already out of the wreckage. Let's head on over to them."

Nodding, Alliance Blue said, "I hate him, too. All of this leads back to him. Had he never defected to Vile, we'd all be home right now. The Alliance wouldn't have fallen. So many people would still have their lives..."

"I agree. Don't worry. We'll get him. I know we will."

. . .

The Gokaigers, with the exception of Guy, walked slowly into the abandoned campus. In the middle of a park where students used to exercise, near a computer terminal access point, the Fake Gold Ranger stood, holding a small device. The evil ranger was downloading information from every access point possible on Onyx.

"End of the road." Gokai Blue said, pointing his saber at the fighter.

Fake Gold turned around and laughed. "Well, well. The little boy I beat up survived and brought his friends to help him get revenge. How... juvenile."

Gokai Red sneered behind his mask. "Crush her." He ordered. As his team ran forward, he stayed back and folded his arms before saying, "And make it showy."

Gokai Pink shot at the Fake Ranger with her blaster while Gokai Blue swung with his blade. The Fake Ranger seemed to absorb the blast with a hand and blocked the blow with a replica of the Power Staff. The Gold Ranger then tripped Gokai Blue and kicked him hard in the head, followed by a vicious punch toGokai Pink in her neck.

Gokai Green and Gokai Yellow charged forward. The Yellow Ranger was using her own blaster along with Gokai Green's blaster, while Gokai Green was dual wielding their sabers. As Gokai Yellow shot blasts at the Gold Ranger, while each of the three fighters involved ran sideways in the park, what appeared to be a force field blocked the blasts. Gokai Green attempted to strike at the Gold Ranger, but accidentally dropped one of his sabers as his first swing was blocked by the fake Power Staff. Gold Ranger kicked him in his groin, then threw him at Gokai Yellow. They landed in a heap.

"My turn..." Gokai Red said, rushing toward the Gold Ranger. He gritted his teeth as he approached his target.

He, to Gold Ranger's surprise, swung with his blaster. His blaster was blocked by the Power Staff while Gokai Red swung almost immediately with his saber. The blade connected and sent sparks flying.

"Argh!" The voice that sounded like Tria yelled as the warrior fell back. "You'll pay for that."

"I'm sure." Gokai Red replied with arrogance. He charged forward and threw his saber at the Gold Ranger. As the evil ranger blocked the flying blade, GokaiRed dropped to a knee and began firing blasts at his target. Unable to focus on blocking the blade and conjuring up the force field, the Gold Ranger flew back, being pummeled by laser blasts.

The other Gokaigers ran to Gokai Red's side. They stared as the Fake Gold Ranger stood up defiantly. The pirates assumed a battle position.

"Let me take this." The real Gold Ranger said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Following behind her was Meledon Ranger and the Green Owl Ninja.

"She's all yours." Gokai Red said, bowing as if he were inviting her to step in during a dance. Starting at a slow jog, the Gold Ranger ramped up to a full on sprint as she got closer and closer to the imposter wearing her kingdom's insignia.

*Author's Note: Play "Whisper" by Evanescence Here for Added Enjoyment

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Fake Gold said. One could almost detect a smile from the way the phrase was stated.

"Watsaw! Wat-watsaw!" Gold Ranger yelled as she swung her Power Staff. Fake Gold dodged and ducked, trying to weave around the onslaught of fury raining down from the Gold Zeo Ranger.

"You fight with such tenacity! It's a shame it didn't help you when you lost your reputation." Fake Gold taunted, landing an uppercut on Gold Ranger's Ranger flew onto her back.

"Tria!" Green Owl said, beginning to rush forward. Meledon Ranger stopped her.

"This is her fight. We'll go in if it is absolutely necessary."

Gold Ranger lifted herself up. She got into a fighting stance. "You're ridiculous. You have nothing going on in your life, so you try to steal mine. You won't get away with it!"

Fake Gold laughed. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I have soooo much going on right now it's ridiculous! I orchestrated so much of what has happened during Project White Genesis! It's beautiful, really, how it has all come together."

"You're sick!" Gold Ranger screamed as she run at the Fake Ranger.

"Yeah, sick of you!" Fake replied, rushing to meet her halfway.

At that moment, right before they were to meet, Gold Ranger went into Shadow Mode. She began to ram herself on her wicked twin. Fake Gold Ranger was pummeled time after time, finally falling to both knees.

Exiting Shadow Mode, Gold Ranger ripped off her helmet to stare at the downed warrior with her own eyes. Tears of frustration streamed down her face. To her surprise, the Fake Ranger limped up to stand upright.

"No... no!" Tria yelled. She had thought she was finally free of her tormentor. Meledon, Green Owl, and the Gokaigers ran up to her side.

Fake Gold laughed. Gold Morphing Energy floated around the fighter. "It looks like I'm losing my morph!" The evil ranger proclaimed, half surprised. The voice was beginning to sound like a very deep version of Tria's. Almost otherworldly.

Fake Gold continued by saying, "I was wanting to go down in history as an enigma. Everyone was to wonder who I really was, leaving a seed of doubt that it really wasn't Tria. Oh, well. You may know who I really am... but I'm going to destroy each and every one of you! YOU AREN'T LEAVING THIS PLACE ALIVE!"

The group of rangers took a step back on reflex as they saw the Fake Gold Ranger lose composure, throwing a fit. They stared on as the evil ranger stamped down in anger, furiously pointing at them. Then, the Fake Gold Ranger finally demorphed.

"What!?" Green Owl shouted.

"I don't believe it..." Meledon said.

"That's sick and twisted." Gokai Blue stated.

"I would've never guessed..." Thought Gokai Green aloud.

"I'm not surprised." Gokai Yellow said, shrugging.

"How dare you betray us..." Gokai Pink accused.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you down." Gokai Red said, folding his arms across his chest.

Tria slipped her helmet back on. She got into a fighting stance. "I hate you. You've done nothing but cause problems. This ends now."

Golden fire danced around him. Orange Energy emanated from his hands and eyes. He laughed with all his being.

"Time to meet your demise, Power Rangers." Estro said, charging at the rangers.

The force with which he struck devastated the rangers. They were amazed at how powerful he was. Meledon Ranger took a step back and analyzed him. He saw that whatever the Orange Energy was, it was giving Estro much power. Estro had tapped into it more than he ever had.

Meledon Ranger continued analyzing him as he ripped through the seven rangers. What he found shocked him.

"A cyborg!?" Meledon Ranger said, shocked.

As Estro kicked the Gold Ranger away from him, he laughed. He then pointed at Meledon Ranger. "I don't know how you found out, but yes... I am a cyborg. It's a long story. Hmmm... I may as well come clean about my _true_ identity, then..."

Suddenly, the image of King Estro slowly became distorted until a mostly metal humanoid stood in front of them. He wore a frilly collar, and on his head was the insignia of the king of Triforia.

"Why are you wearing that!?" Gold Ranger demanded, picking herself up.

"Oh, this? I loved how it looked on me when I was pretending to be you, and since I'm going to be the king of everything anyway, I figured I'd keep it for myself. Why? Do you like it?" The machine laughed.

"Who are you? Really?" Gokai Red demanded.

"Oh, I'm no one you would know. But if it is really that important to you, my name is Deviot." The cyborg proclaimed, laughing.

"Okay, Deviot," Meledon Ranger said. "Time you met your end."

He rushed forward as the other rangers licked their wounds. He swung his red saber at Deviot, missing by a hair. Deviot pointed the wrist mounted blaster at Meledon Ranger and fired. Meledon Ranger staggered back.

"Now, prepare to-"

"So, you're the guy who did this to us, huh?" Psycho Red said, flash streaking down with the other Psycho Rangers.

"Ah, my pets! It's been a while since you ran away from home!" Deviot said, laughing. The other rangers stepped away as the five Psychos slowly approached Deviot.

"So it _is_ true what those fakes said about us..." Psycho Pink said. "You really did erase our memories."

Psycho Blue pointed his axe at Deviot. "What else did you do to us!?"

Deviot closed his fist in what appeared to be anger. "I gave you five power! The ability to exact your revenge! This is how you repay me!? Ha! I will destroy you if you dare attack me!"

"Rip him apart." Psycho Red ordered. They rushed forward as Psycho Red turned to face the eight rangers staring on. "We call a truce with you for today. Stay out of our way. Estro is ours."

He then turned and joined his team. Swinging his Psycho Sword, he hit Deviot in the shoulder, sending sparks of energy surging out of the cyborg. Deviot quickly spun around and hit Psycho Yellow in the head, throwing her at all but Psycho Pink, who dodged the attack.

"Ah, Dr. Flora... you were the one with the most spunk!" Deviot said, laughing.

"Shut up! You don't know me!" Psycho Pink yelled.

"It seems you all do have some sort of amnesia when it comes to me. Interesting. I wonder how that happened... oh, well. Let me refresh your memory: I gave you all your N-Drives, and I quickly took control over your minds. All but you. Oh, how gloriously you struggled to maintain your individuality! Of course, in the end you gave in to me, like how everyone soon will! Haha!"

"You pig!" Psycho Pink spat. She charged forward, attempting to use her bow as a sword. Deviot dodged each blow before kicking her away. He then produced a small box with a dial on it.

"I carry this with me, just in case I see you lot again. I do have to say, though: this test to see if you can still fight proved successful! I'm impressed. Now, come home with Daddy!" Deviot said, twisting the dial. Electricity shot out of each N-Drive. Suddenly, every Psycho Ranger fell to the ground.

"What did you do!?" Demanded Gokai Pink.

Deviot pointed at the Psychos. "I activated my kill switch. I'd be stupid not to have one! Now, I must bid you all goodbye. As much as I would love to finish this fight, I'm exhausted after battling thirteen of you! So, until next time!"

Deviot then waved and blew kisses at each of them. Seeing him do that reminded Gold Ranger of the time Estro had done the same to her, six months earlier on one of Triforia's moons. Adding the fact he so brazenly wore the insignia that was so honorable to the people of Triforia on his head, Gold Rangercouldn't help but be filled with Rage.

"Gold Rush! Waaaaatsaaaaaw!" She yelled, running forward. Red Energy flowed around her as she bulldozed her way to Deviot. She shot golden orbs of Zeo Energy at him as she ran. Before she could get to him, though, he teleported away with the lifeless bodies of the Psycho Rangers.

"Nooo!" Gold Ranger screamed, dropping to her knees. The other rangers ran to her to comfort her.

"This isn't the end." Meledon Ranger said, trying to console her.

Green Owl agreed. "Yeah, we'll get him!"

Right when Green Owl said this, a large object landed close to them. The ground shook so badly all of the rangers fell to their backs. Looking up, they were shocked.

"Oh, now what!?" Gokai Blue screamed angrily.

"Cyclopsis!?" Meledon Ranger said, jumping to his feet. He recognized the design from plans he had made a while back.

Novact looked down, his skin pale. He was losing blood fast. He had run to Onyx in hopes of finding some medical equipment left behind during the FinalSiege. He shook his head. "Oh, come on... not more Power Rangers!"

All eight rangers stood up, staring at the massive war zord before them. No sound could be heard but their rapid heart beats.

Meledon Ranger broke the silence. "We're not out of the woods yet, rangers. Let's fight."


	20. Aquitar&OnyxPowerofWaterLightPowersUnite

**Chapter Twenty: Aquitar and Onyx - Power of Water, Power of Light: Powers Unite!**  
Special Thanks for the Unique Pink Ranger by an Unknown Illustrator

*Note: The original version of this story posted to rangerboard had illustrations with the story*

The Pink Aquitar Ranger charged at Azazel with all her might. She unsheathed her blade from its holster on her back and swung mightily. With a bloodcurdling scream, Azazel dropped the Yellow Aquitar Ranger. Together, they performed a high jump kick, sending him flying into the objects blocking the door into the room in which they and their colleagues had been hiding. The two rookie rangers ran into the hallway to find Azazel dusting himself off. The other Aquitians stayed in the room for their own safety.

"Okay so there are two of you now." Azazel said, his yellow eyes flashing wildly as they darted from Pink to Yellow. He sneered. "That Alpha sure did cause a mess when he started your line of power, didn't he? No matter. I'm not here to cause problems. I'm only here to see what your planet is all about. Quite impressive... Know this: I'll be back, and when I do return, I'll be ready. Until next time, kiddos. Make sure you don't go to bed from now on without a nightlight... you never know if the what's going 'bump' in the night isn't me." He winked and vanished without a moment's notice.

Yellow Ranger looked at Pink Ranger. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cestria, Tideus. There was another coin in that pouch and I grabbed it to help you."

He bowed his head. "My deepest gratitude, Cestria. I would have been destroyed were it not for you."

At that moment, a platoon of soldiers arrived in the hallway in which they were speaking. The platoon leader ran up to the rangers, saluting. "Oh, um... I wasn't aware more rangers had been commissioned. I am glad to know you came when you did and drove that Demon off. We got here as fast as possible."

"We need to work on increasing our defenses in the future." Aquitar Yellow stated, assuming his role within the Aquitian military.

The leader blushed slightly. "You are correct, sir. Now, I assume you would like the coordinates of the other rangers to help them, correct?"

The Pink Ranger had not thought that far ahead. She hadn't considered she was now a member of an elite fighting team. After both of the rangers considered for a moment, they looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes," The Pink Ranger replied. "We would like to be teleported there immediately."

The Red, Blue, Black, and White Aquitar Rangers were surrounded on all sides. The species that had become the footsoldiers of the Land Dwellers, theBakeneko, encircled the rangers. The four had gone onto land to try and negotiate a peace treaty, trying to tell the Land Dwellers of the dangers of the current state of the universe. They wanted them to listen to the fact that they were leaving Aquitar in a bad position during such a universal crisis by being in a Civil War. They had refused to listen and began fighting the ambassadors, forcing them to morph.

"I'm getting fatigued." Aquitar Blue said to his comrades. They struggled to get to their feet.

"As am I." Red Ranger stated.

Lowering her head and approaching one of the Bakeneko, Aquitar White tried to rally the rangers. "We must dig deep and fight. Our people depend on us!" As she went to strike one of the feline Monsters, she was scratched badly, sending sparks flying from her suit. She flew back, landing again with her teammates.

Red Ranger then stood tall and walked forward. "I challenge your general. The two of us, one on one."

The general Bakeneko made herself known, strutting front and center, ordering her soldiers to move to the side. She got into a fighting stance as she stared at the Red Ranger. Red Ranger then darted forward, swinging his blade as the general brought out her own. The two blades met with a furious crack, sparks flying from the intense force with which they collided.

The ranger stood defiantly, attempting to overpower the feline menace. Losing the battle of strength, the general Bakeneko pushed down Red Ranger's blade. Then, stepping back slightly once she had thrown her opponent's arms into the air, she swung her blade and slashed Red Ranger across his stomach, causing more sparks to fly from off his Morphing Energy infused armor.

She then threw Red Ranger off to the side. Seeing him being overpowered, his fellow rangers ran to his side to help him up. The general rushed forward, seeing her opportunity, and furiously clawed at the entire group. Taking a few steps back, she admired her handiwork, cackling as the rangers had a hard time trying to regain their footing.

"Now, it is time to meet your end, Aquitians! Ah-hahah- huh?" Before the general could complete her attack, she heard something from overhead with her enhanced hearing. Looking up in surprise, she saw two different fists land on her head. She fell onto her back in pain.

"Hi-yah!" The Yellow Aquitar Ranger cried out, landing with the Pink Ranger in between the fallen general and his recovering teammates.

"What? Who are they!?" Red Ranger asked, surprised.

"I don't believe it!" The Blue Ranger exclaimed, running forward to meet the two rangers. "How did you get these two coins? They were apart of my next ranger experiments!"

Pink Ranger shrugged. "It's a long story. We'll fill you in after this."

"Who are you?" White Ranger inquired. They kept their eyes fixed on the Bakeneko general as she tried standing back up.

"I am Tideus."

"And I am Cestria."

"The medics?" Black Aquitar Ranger asked, surprised.

"Correct." Yellow Ranger answered.

"I'm going to claw your eyes out!" The Bakeneko threatened. She protracted her claws, beginning to run toward the group.

White Ranger took her place, front and center. All six Power Rangers unsheathed their back mounted blades and went into a ready position.

"Rangers of Aquitar! Power of water, power of light: Powers unite!" They cried out in unison, making a slight adaptation to the well known Aquitian war chant. Tapping into their full potential, they flash streaked forward. Six blades, each hitting multiple times, slashed the terrible beast. Once they finished, they appeared again behind the general, staring forward at her army. As they simultaneously placed their blades back in their holsters, energy crackled over the general. She fell to her knees before falling onto her stomach. She then exploded.

"Let's get out of here!" The next highest ranking Bakeneko ordered. They all then literally turned tail and, going down on all fours, fled into the wilderness.

"Great job, rangers." The White Ranger said. She looked at the other five and smiled behind her helmet's visor. "I think we're ready to win this war."

The rangers all nodded in agreement. They were ready to take on whatever challenge the Land Dwellers were going to throw their way. They knew they would win their Civil War.

. . .

Cyclopsis sent out a blast onto the ground. The earth around the eight Power Rangers erupted. Chunks of dirt and rock flew around them as the rangers attempted to land in a manner that wouldn't hurt themselves or each other.

Meledon Ranger was the first to stand. He clenched a fist. "Rangers, I have no idea how we're going to beat this thing. I never finished my schematics, so I do not know what's making this thing run. I don't know if it has any weaknesses..."

From the cockpit of the war zord, Novact tried pushing buttons to activate another attack. His blood drenched hands left bloody hand and fingerprints around the console. He was losing his vision and was unable to fully pilot the zord. Looking down, his double vision stopped him from being able to pinpoint any of his targets.

"Please..." Novact said to himself. "Just leave. I need to get the medical equipment..."

Gokai Red approached Meledon Ranger. "Are you telling me that we're doomed? Seriously?"

Gokai Blue shook his head. "We can't let it end like this."

Green Owl ran up to the others. "There has to be _something_ we can do!"

"It seems like he's not attacking..." Gokai Pink observed, finally pulling herself up off the dirt.

As she said this, Novact was able to finally punch in a correct sequence. As his fatigued hand slid off the console, a burst of green light blasted out from the orb on the zord's forehead. The rangers once again found themselves on the ground, this time in immense pain.

"We have to keep going!" Gokai Green cried.

Gokai Red dug his blade into the dirt and pulled himself up. "We've come too far to let it end like this..."

Gokai Yellow limped over to him, giving him a hug. "You've always been a great friend, Marvin Louse. Let's go down fighting."

Gokai Red looked down, then back up to the woman he had always considered a sister. "Okay, Luka. Let's make this showy."

Gokai Yellow smiled in her helmet. Breaking their embrace, they pulled out their blasters and continually shot at the zord. With each step, their bodies cried out in pain. With each step, they dug deeper into themselves. They shot at the zord with as much precision as they could muster. Green Energy permeated the air around them.

Novact looked down. "...ugh... Annoying bugs... I'm going... to crush you." He then began fiddling with his console, attempting to input the command to lift up Cyclopsis' foot to step on the lot of them. Novact was bound and determined to rid himself of the Power Rangers attacking him.

Suddenly, he heard the door open behind him in the cockpit. Turning in his swivel chair as quickly as he could, he saw a figure standing in the doorway.

"Long live The United Alliance!" Screamed Gokai Silver. He began ripping at the console and panels he saw, pulling circuitry as he did. Novact attempted to stand up to the Gokaiger, but was pushed with a mighty force. Gokai Silver, along with the other rangers, was completely unaware of the near death status Novact was in. The push was met without resistance and Novact flew out the cockpit. He fell with a thud to the ground, travelling the distance of many building stories.

By that point, the other Gokaigers had met up with Gokai Red and Yellow. They stopped as they saw Novact's body hit the ground with a thud. They then saw Gokai Silver leap out of Cyclopsis' cockpit and land in front of them. He gave them the "okay" sign with his hand and spun around to meet Novact, throwing his arms out to the side to present himself to his foe.

"Guy!?" Gokai Pink cried out. She then leaned on Gokai Blue for support. She was certain she had broken something in her leg.

"The one and only." He said, stuck in his presentation stance.

"...What are you doing?" Gokai Green asked, confused.

Whispering, Gokai Silver responded: "I'm staying in this stance so this will be the first thing he sees when he stands up."

"Uh... I don't think he's going to be standing up anytime soon..." Gokai Red said.

"What... You mean...? Woo-hoo! I saved the day!" Gokai Silver yelled. He stood up from his presentation stance, bringing his arms to the side in excitement. He had been afraid his first mission back would prove him to be much weaker than he had been when he had first joined the team. He was very happy to see that although he had been depowered, he could still be a vital force for the team.

At that moment, Novact pushed himself up. Dark circles could be seen from his pale skin. He was losing more blood than ever. His entire uniform was drenched. His arm was bent at an odd angle, his radial bone snapped in half. He put all of his weight on his right leg, since his left ankle was broken as well. He spit blood onto the concrete on which he had landed.

Meledon Ranger and Green Owl joined the Gokaigers. They stared on as Novact produced his sword. He stabbed the earth around him and used the blade as a crutch.

"Come on then! COME ON! FINISH ME!"

Meledon Ranger stepped forward. "I, Master Zordon of The United Alliance, place you under arrest. You are charged with treason against The Alliance for defecting to Vile. You are charged with the attempted theft of the Zeo Crystal. You are charged with the attempted murder of Drew Filcar. You are charged with the murder of Master Orion of Andresia."

Gokai Pink stepped forward. She swallowed hard. "You are charged with the murder of millions of innocents on the planet Rashon!"

Novact smiled. "I'll... _never_... go back to your custody. I'd rather die!" He spat more blood onto the pavement.

"Then so be it." Meledon Ranger said, producing his red saber. He slowly began to jog forward. "This is for you, Orion."

"Hahaha!" A voice from the sky boomed. A giant purple cloud descended. Walking out from the midst of the cloud, Azazel in his Demon guise made himself shown.

"Power Rangers. I thought I felt a spike of energy coming from this forsaken rock." Azazel said with the slow and deliberate voice he had in his natural form. He held his three eyed scythe in one hand as he pointed at the rangers with his other hand.

"Toodles, rangers..." Novact said as he teleported back into Cyclopsis. Before he passed out in the cockpit, he saw a red button with the words, "Emergency - Retreat" labeled on it. He pressed it and fell unconscious. The war zord then blasted off into space, heading to the place Estro had programmed the machine to go in case the pilot was compromised.

"No..." Meledon Ranger said, gripping his saber tightly. "He got away..."

"The ranger with Nathadian magic... This should be good." Azazel said, lifting up his scythe.

The Gold Ranger finally stepped up to join the others. After Cyclopsis' second attack, she had stayed on the ground, unwilling to move. Thinking of how Estro had gotten away, and then having been attacked by a monstrous zord, she had been ready to give up on everything. Seeing the appearance of Gokai Silver and the retreat of Cyclopsis and Novact, her outlook changed. She remembered what Zordon had said when they thought Dulcea had been destroyed onPhaedos. She had concreted into her heart at that moment that no matter how hard the situation seemed to get, as long as she held fast to what she knew was right, she knew that eventually good would triumph over evil. It always seemed to work out that way.

"Zordon..." Gold Ranger said. "We have your back. Finish that Demon."

Meledon Ranger looked down and then at Azazel. "Meledon Conversion: Iron." He said simply. He then ran forward to attack the Demon.

Azazel shot blast after blast of Demonic power at Meledon Ranger. The ranger was able to dodge the first three crescent waves. The fourth, as it was about to hit him, was slashed in half by Meledon's wicked fury. He then ran up to Azazel and began hacking away at him. Each swing brought tremendous power with it. Azazel did what he could to block each blow, but was shocked when he saw his scythe get cut in half. Turning his saber upside down, Meledon Ranger fired lasers from the tiger's eyes from the head mounted at the hilt.

"Noo!" Azazel screamed, reaching for the scythe. By the time his hand touched where the scythe had been, all that was left was dust.

"Let's finish this." Meledon said. All nine rangers stood next to him. Side by side, they grabbed the shoulder of the ranger next to them, the rangers on the left grabbing right shoulders and the rangers on the right grabbing left shoulders. Their Morphing Energy coursed through all of them, each acting as a link in the conduit of power. The Energy was channeled to Meledon Ranger.

"Power Rangers!" They yelled as the blast left the eyes of Zordon's saber. It flew through the air and hit Azazel with a mighty blast. A multicolored rainbow of Morphing Energy exhaust exploded behind them, giving off a loud but fantastic explosion.

Energy crackled over Azazel. "Impossible!" He yelled as he exploded. All that was left of him was a pile of ash. Azazel was gone.

"Well, that all ended in an unexpected way..." Gokai Blue said, shrugging.

"I kinda feel like we accomplished something, though... ya' know?" Gokai Yellow said, resting an arm on Gokai Red's shoulder. Gokai Red immediately ducked down, wincing in pain. The Yellow Ranger quickly apologized.

"Well, that was only one small victory." Meledon Ranger said, looking up into the sky. "Vile is still doing his thing. The terrible Cyclopsis is out and about, wreaking who knows what kind of havoc. Estro is doing who knows what kinds of horror in the universe. Beelzebub is randomly attacking people... And that doesn't count the small splinter groups each unit has, like Rita, the Psycho Rangers, Dai Shi and Octomus, Scorpius, Count Dregon... Others I've never even heard of probably... We can't let one victory bring our guards down."

Gokai Silver shrugged. "Sheesh, that dude knows how to depress a party..."

"What he says is true, though." Gold Ranger said. "We need to stay loyal to our commitments as Power Rangers."

Meledon approached the Gokaigers. He looked at each of them. "Will you stay true to your commitments as Power Rangers?"

The six rangers looked at each other. They shrugged and nodded.

"Okay. Where are you off to next?"

Gokai Red looked to Gokai Pink. He nodded and she stepped forward. "Rashon."

Green Owl approached Meledon, with Gold Ranger following. "I'll contact Gosei and Dimitria to see if they have anything for us."

Meledon nodded and looked back to the Gokaigers. "Thank you all for everything. Good luck in the fight. May the Power protect you."

They all shook hands and parted ways, not knowing if they would ever cross paths again.  
. . .

Cyclopsis flew to the floating castle, not attached to any star system. It landed in the Hangar Bay. Several goat-men hybrids and Tenga Warriors walked in and found Novact's body slumped at the controls. His vital signs were critical according to their equipment. The pulled him out of the zord and took him to their leader while mechanics began working on the zord.

Once he was in the throne room, Queen Bansheera made her way out of the shadows toward the fighter. She smiled.

"Novact... You have been such a key ingredient in my plans. I would have had a very difficult time finding the Zeo Crystal had it not been for you. I do say, I also owe you many thanks. You have recently eliminated Orion, caused a distraction for Estro to escape certain destruction, and also created the opportunity for the rangers to destroy Azazel! I hate to say it..." She circled around the near lifeless body lying before her. She shot a bolt of Black Energy at Novact. He opened his eyes slightly. "...but I owe you. Besides, I could use someone with your inherent evil."

Novact sat up a bit, staring at Bansheera. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one you've been trying to find. I'm the orchestrator of Project White Genesis. I am Queen Bansheera."

Novact forced himself up and onto a knee. "I am at your service, my queen."

She smiled. "I know. I have a lot in store for you. Great power. Even greater than what Vile gave you."

"I am ready, your majesty."

She chuckled. "No, you're not. Not yet, at least. I need to prepare you for this power."

"What must I do?"

She pointed to a platform, which resided next to her golden box. "Go there. Stay there. Absorb the evil forces. Then, when you have become saturated with evil... will you be ready."

Novact slowly made his way toward the platform. He tripped and fell from exhaustion. He gritted his teeth and began to crawl. Bansheera smiled to herself.

"Yes... he'll do quite nicely." She said as he arrived on the platform. Dark Energy surrounded him and began floating around him. He screamed in pain. The Queen nodded. "Yes... quite nicely."  
. . .

Dai Shi entered the dungeon where Master Octomus resided, planning his web of destruction. He approached the being he considered to be his only friend and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, Octomus? You said you wished to see me?"

"Have you felt it? The Alpha Demon?"

"Yes, I have noticed he has returned. As far as I know, the Demons have not attempted anything here on Earth."

"Of course not. They know what the Nathadians did to the water here."

"Why do you mention the Demons?"

"I believe Beelzebub and his obsession to finish the Holy War will eventually throw a kink into our plans..."

"Right..." Dai Shi replied. He turned his back as he looked down, lost in thought. "I'd forgotten about that dumb prophecy."

"We need to up the stakes. Camille, Necrolai, and Sabrina can't possibly help us conquer Earth quick enough before Beelzebub sets his sights on Earth again." Octomus explained.

"We still have your footmen, the Hidiacs. Maybe if we had more expendable forces like them..."

"That is exactly why I called you here. We need more henchmen. I know you have a goal to populate Earth with only those from the Animal Realm, and that I could care less about. I mean solely to get the Greatest Treasure. Since your specialty is animal power, I have decided to make more henchmen from the ranks of the undead, specifically for you."

Dai Shi turned, fascinated. "How will you do such a thing?"

"The same way I made the Hidiacs: Dark Magic mixed with Black Energy. These beasts will be spirits I stole from the Mountain of Lost Ninjas. They will have a basis in martial arts. I will leave their minds completely blank for you. You can then use tech I kept from Zen-Aku to insert into their minds to upgrade them to focus on a specific move set, based on any animal of your choosing."

"That sounds fantastic. How were able to harvest those souls?"

"I had to sever their connection to the gem of souls. It took some time, but I have enough to fuel a self regenerating cycle of these undead soldiers." Octomus said, waving a tentacle. As he did, a platoon of the new footsoldiers appeared.

Dai Shi laughed. Approaching them, he nodded in approval. "I shall call them my Rinshi warriors! I never thought I would find something Lokar did useful!"

"Indeed. Hopefully, we can use the Rinshi along with the Hidiacs to capture Earth before Beelzebub reignites the Holy War." Octomus said.

Dai Shi stopped, feeling the unease in Octomus' voice. He turned to speak with his long time friend. "Octomus, I sense you are bothered by the prospect that the Ethereals will resurface to battle the Demons. Why does it trouble you so much?"

Octomus groaned within himself. "You seem to have forgotten the universal aftermath of the first Holy War. Even with our immense combined powers, I do not believe we could survive an all out war against both civilizations. At the very least, they would make our hunt for the Greatest Treasure impossible, and you would be unable to cultivate Earth into the Animal Realm you wish for it to become."

Dai Shi nodded and turned to his footsoldiers. "Okay, then. The sooner we rid ourselves of those fools from the Order of the Claw, the sooner we can find the Greatest Treasure and I can mold Earth in the way I see fit."

Octomus laughed. "Yes, old friend. Soon we will have everything we have ever desired. Soon."  
. . .

As Future: Omega Ranger typed in the last sentence Octomus uttered at that instant, he heard a voice in his helmet. He had been sitting watching archive footage, piecing it together for so long, he had forgotten what a real voice sounded like. He jumped high out of his chair, almost falling out of it as he landed. On instinct, he pulled out his Legend Sword.

"Sam!? Hello!?" The female voice said. She sounded as if she were both frustrated and worried.

"This is Sam. Who is this!?" Omega asked the unknown voice.

"Oh, goodness! It is so good to hear your voice! It's me: Sophie."

"Sophie!?" Omega said, confused. She was one of the leading technical experts for the entirety of the organization of SPD. She also happened to be the first cyborg hired by SPD. "What's going on? Can you get me out of here!?"

"Well, things are plenty strange right now. I was doing some work in the Dagobah System when we got a short distress call from Commander Sky Tate, but it was cut off. We've tried everything we could, but all communications have been cut from Earth. We've tried entering the planet, but there is some funky force field around it now. I can't seem to get any reading on it. It's like nothing I've ever encountered anywhere in the universe.

"I'm currently in orbit around Earth with Detective Leslie Utahime. We're ready to morph into action and see what's going on down there once you let us in! I've been trying to hack into The Hall of Legends for hours!"

Omega sighed. "Listen... I have no idea what's going on. Director Anubis locked me in here and gave me an insane amount of files to archive. The Hall has been locked and won't let me out until I've finished each and every flippin' file!"

"What can you tell me, then? Did you see anything?" Sophie asked.

"I was already in the Hall when the attack happened. I heard Sky get into a fight, but by the time it started, I lost my communications." Omega decided not to divulge information that the attacker seemed to be using the same powers he used. He didn't wish to complicate the matter.

"Okay, well let me get into the network. Maybe I can spring you out and find a loophole around the network. Why are you indexing at a time like this, again!?"

Omega sighed again, slumping in his chair. "I have no clue. Doggie said I'd find the answer to what's happening on Earth once I finish the entire project. I don't get it."

"Wow. Anubis really programmed this thing tightly. It's going to take me some time to get any headway here." Sophie said, sounding frustrated.

"Well, I guess I'll keep indexing then. I guess you can listen while I work away. It's really quite interesting, taking away the fact my friends are in trouble right now." Omega said, reactivating his console.

"Okay, will do. I'll let you know if I learn anything either about getting you out of The Hall or about what's happening on Earth." Sophie said, sounding as if she was focusing hard.

 _If the programming is giving Sophie a run for her money, it's guaranteed to be done by a team of super programmers_. Omega thought. He shook his head in frustration. He knew the only team of scientists who could create a program that complicated would reside in Timeline ATF. The timeline belonging to Time Force.

He opened the next file. He quickly scrolled over his monitor to focus on what he deemed to be the most important event occurring at the given time the Time Force cameras were feeding to him. He picked the planet where the most amount of activity seemed to be occurring at that given time: Earth. He watched as the screen zoomed in on Saba, as the tiger-like creature found himself surrounded by Hidiacs and Rinshi.


	21. Hercuron and Earth - Consequences

**Chapter Twenty-One: Hercuron and Earth - Consequences**

Saba protracted his claws and swung with a mighty force at the Rinshi and Hidiacs attacking him. He was easily able to destroy many of them with his superior speed and power, but the sheer amount of them was overbearing. He was fatiguing quickly.

 _If only_ _Zordon_ _were here, this would be a lot easier..._ Saba thought as he narrowly missed getting sandwiched by his pursuers.

"Okay, okay... stand back! I've got this!" Roared Faor. He barreled onto the scene. His sheer size made up for the warriors crawling on him. His thick skin hardly felt them as he crushed them under his feet.

Hidden in the shadows, Dai Shi fumed. "They can't do this! Why do they fight for humans!? Can't they see I am trying to make things better for them? Give them Earth so we are no longer a displaced people!?"

"We agree with you, mighty Dragon." A figure said, forming from stones nearby.

"What!?" Dai Shi said, caught off guard. He got into a fighting stance.

"I said that I agree with you."

"Overlord Grizzaka!? Is this some sort of trick!?" Dai Shi demanded, focusing on the Elemental Overlord standing before him.

"I come here to make you an offer... you see, the other Overlords of Earth and I have been considering what you have been preaching ever since you appeared again. We look out over the universe and see what its citizens are up to, and it is mostly war. I love this planet, and do not wish to see it be destroyed by the pettiness of beings, such as the Humans. Ever since Lothor came with his stupid agendas, I have felt my beautiful planet be at a state of unease.

"The people of the Animal Realm never seem to start any fighting. Yes, you wish to help others, but what wars have you started? I truly believe this planet I call home would be in safer hands if the Animals ruled over it.

"This is why we decided, in secret, it would be in everyone's best interests if we helped you in your plans. Unfortunately, for us to be of any help to you, we need to maintain appearances. Our political status with both The United Alliance and the Animal Realm is what gives us the power we need to manipulate everything for you and your forces. Then, at the last moment, the other Overlords and I will strike."

Dai Shi laughed. "And what do you bring to me that should tempt me to ally with you? I don't see how you and the others can truly help me."

"The first thing I offer is intel. I can let you know all of the Order of the Claw's secrets. Where their bases are, both here and in the Magic Realm. I can also plant seeds during our weekly firesides with the youth, to slowly convert more fighters to your cause, oh mighty Dai Shi. I can give false information to the Claw's Masters, leading them into traps. In the end, of course, it is up to you..." Grizzaka ended his sales pitch. He folded his arms and awaited Dai Shi's response.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me!?" Dai Shi demanded.

Grizzaka looked down. He began to think. He then heard Faor fighting in the distance, stomping on the swarms of Hidiacs and Rinshi in the valley. Grizzaka smiled a terrible smile and turned to Dai Shi.

"I will show you by using my resources. Monkeywi!?"

The baboon like animal teleported in by command of Grizzaka, who willed the beast into his presence. "Yes, Overlord?"

Grizzaka pointed at Faor. "I wish for you to destroy that person."

"Faor? Why!?"

"Because I demand it. This is the beginning of a revolution. After this, Monkeywi, you will be thought of as a traitor to the Animal Realm. You must stay loyal to me and not tell anyone of my involvement. I promise you that if you follow my orders, you will be deeply rewarded."

Monkeywi stood in silence. As he turned his head, he noticed Dai Shi standing there. He then nodded. "I see... so you are siding with him... If this is what the Overlords have decided for me, then I must obey..."

He turned and began focusing. "It is time to unleash the full power of the monkey! Woo-ah!" As he said this, he tapped into the full potential of his Animal Spirit. He grew large, matching the size of the rhino he was ordered to destroy. He ran forward in Faor's direction.

"This is insanity." Dai Shi said to Grizzaka. "There is no way the Monkey Spirit can hope to win one on one against the Rhino Spirit. The rhino is one of the most powerful Animal Spirits there is."

Grizzaka laughed coldly. "I know that. Monkeywi probably knows that, too. It doesn't matter, though. I ordered him to fight Faor, and that is what he will do. No questions asked. _That_ is what I can offer to you, and more."

"It looks as if we may have an agreement then..." Dai Shi said, turning to look at the fight.

"Watch all you want, Dai Shi. The fight isn't rigged. You'll see... hehehe..." Grizzaka said as he pointed at Monkeywi while he approached Faor.

"Hey, M.K.! Come here to help out?" Faor said, turning to see the familiar face.

Monkeywi swallowed hard. "You... could say that..." He then closed his eyes and swung his arm. It connected with Faor's unguarded face. Stunned, Faor fell to the earth, causing it to shake.

Saba looked up as he saw the rhino fall. "What? Faor!" Saba jumped on all fours and charged to the fallen warrior.

Faor pulled himself up. "What was _that_ for!?"

Without answering, the money jumped into the air and planted both of his feet on Faor's chest. The rhino staggered back once again.

"Don't push me, monkey..." Faor warned.

"Ooo-aaah!" Monkeywi screamed as he barreled at Faor. Faor gave himself a wide base and had his arms in the ready position. He locked his arms around Monkeywi's shoulders as he got close. The rhino twisted his trunk and tossed the baboon over his head. Monkeywi flew to the dirt behind Faor in a devastating crash.

As Monkeywi stood up, he noticed other animals rushing to the scene. He looked to the hidden place from where Grizzaka and Dai Shi were watching. Grizzaka nodded, letting him know he could run away.

Sneering, Monkeywi said, "This is only the beginning..." He then shrunk and ran into the woods nearby. Grizzaka waved his hand and caused Monkeywi to disappear with his Blue Magic.

Saba ran to Faor and asked, "Would you like me to follow him?"

Faor shook his head. "No... we need to go to Master Mao and let him know what happened. Monkeywi said that this was only the beginning... I don't have a good feeling about this..."

As Faor turned to speak to the other animals approaching him, Grizzaka bid farewell to Dai Shi. He then turned and decided to walk a ways, to see what other battles were occurring in the area. He spotted a young Human battling near him and wished to observe.

 _Dirty Humanss..._ Grizzaka thought. _Soon, Dai Shi will help us eliminate all of them from off my beautiful planet. And then... then I will destroy him and the rest of the Animal Realm myself. This is_ _my_ _planet._

Focusing his attention on the young man, he sat down on a rock to see just how formiddable of a fighter he was. He was able to have a good view from the mountain ledge he was on.

"Hi-yah!" Yoral screamed as he slashed with his gunblade at the Hidiacs and Rinshi attacking him. As he finished a group of them, watching them disintegrate around him, he rested the sword over his shoulder and scoffed. Smirking, he turned around and began looking for the next fight. While he did this, his eyes landed on a tree nearby.

 _How dare_ _Trinity_ _speak to me like that!? I saved her life more times than I can count... It's_ _Zordon_ _... I know it. Everything was fine until he showed up, taking charge and barking out orders like he was someone... News flash, kid! We were doing this stuff for six months before you showed up! We were a team_ _before_ _you and your stupid Nathadian magic! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN A RANGER, NOT HIM!_ Yoral thought angrily as he stared at the tree. He then imagined Zordon's face on the tree. Frowning, he pointed his gunblade and shot at the tree's trunk. A large chunk flew off as he did. He then swung his blade with fury, hacking away at the bark. Within moments the entire tree was cut up and falling to the ground. He panted as he saw what he did. Red Energy hovered over his blade.

Grizzaka stood up, furious. _How dare that Human desecrate my beautiful planet! This is the exact kind of destruction their kind brings!_ Focusing, Grizzaka pointed his hands at Yoral and shot a beam of power at the ground around him. As he was the Earth Overlord, he had jurisdiction and power over the earthy things. Using that connection, he caused the ground to collapse around Yoral, sending him falling. Grizzaka laughed as he covered the hole back up.

"I'm going to watch you suffer, Human... Just as you made that tree suffer!" Grizzaka said to himself, leaping down from the mountain ledge he had been on to where the ground had swallowed Yoral. Focusing on his connection to Earth, he focused on what he thought would have been Yoral suffocating, dirt falling into his lungs. What he saw was something very different.

Yoral himself could not see. There was no light in the place in which he stood. He fumbled on all fours until he felt his gunblade. Once he had it in hand, he shot a quick blast from the gun portion of his hybridized weapon. The flash was bright enough that he could momentarily see he was standing in a room with ornate decorations and statues. He focused on what little magic he had learned from his time travelling the universe and was able to conjure up a fireball in his hand. It quickly illuminated the space in which he found himself.

Squinting a bit ahead, he saw what looked like a skull sitting on a stone altar. He felt uneasy about it. Slightly in front of it was another object. It looked like a grouping of crystals. Before he realized what he was doing, he approached the crystal. As he was to touch it, he suddenly jerked his hand back, realizing what he was doing.

"Hello, young warrior." A voice said. Yoral jumped back. He dropped the fireball he had and everything went dark. Before he could conjure another, the skull lit up, illuminating the room in a bright light.

"Who are you!?" Yoral said, feeling silly addressing the skull. He pointed his gunblade at it.

"I am but a Ghost. I have been trapped in the darkness of the remnants of this temple for what would seem to be a long time... and yet no time at all... and yet, all the time that there once was."

"Huh?" Yoral said, lowering his blade a bit in confusion.

"Never mind." The voice said, chuckling. "Why are you here, young warrior?"

"How do you know I'm a warrior?"

"You carry a sword and know magic. It is not hard to deduce."

"Well... there's nothing that I _want_. I came here by accident."

"I have learned there are not many things accidental in the universe. Fate seems to play a large role in all things..." Suddenly, a beam projected from the eyes of the skull. When this happened, Yoral noticed for the first time the skull had what appeared to be jewels in its skull. This made Yoral feel a bit more nervous. Looking at the blast, he saw the image of a man there.

"Zordon?" Yoral asked. "How do you know Zordon?"

"I don't, but this is what permeates the thoughts of your mind." The Ghost said, switching the image to that of Trinity. "You fear you are losing her, and it is this Zordon's fault, correct?"

Yoral nodded. "Why do you know these things?"

"I am but reading your heart, my child. Oh... this _is_ a treat... Zordon is influenced by the Nathadians?"

"Something about that, yeah..."

"Well, here's something I believe you will find most interesting: I hail from the same land as the Nathadians!"

Yoral squinted at the skull. "You know them?"

"Yes, yes I do. I came from a different tribe than them, though... I am a Zocatian."

"Okay, well I guess the universe is quite a small place..." Yoral said, trying to see how this meant anything to him.

"You find Zordon to be arrogant and overbearing, which fits the characteristics of a Nathadian perfectly. What would you say if I could make you more powerful than him? Do you think that power would make you more desirable to her? To Trinity?" The Ghost asked.

Yoral didn't respond. He didn't need to. He thought of his jealousy toward Zordon, when he saw he had become the Meledon Ranger. He had always felt he deserved power, and that Zordon continually had things just handed to him.

"Yes, Yoral. Now is your chance." The Ghost said, reading Yoral's thoughts. "The universe is trying to help you now. It's your turn.

"Yoral, I have a magic that can rival Zordon's power. All you need to do is focus on your feelings toward Zordon, and this will enhance the power..."

"My feelings toward him? You want me to focus on hatred, rage, and anger?" Yoral said, becoming skeptical of the Ghost.

"Hahaha! Oh, no..." The Ghost said slyly. "I wish for you to focus on your feelings toward him, so that you can focus on the Nathadian magic he has. It will be the best way for you to tap into the magic I offer."

As he said that, a wand appeared at Yoral's feet. It began to glow slightly with a black and blue light. Yoral looked at it curiously.

"This will be your conduit of the energy. It will allow you to harness my power directly. You will be a force to be reckoned with..." The Ghost said darkly.

Yoral picked up the wand. He felt a rush of power flow through him. "Wow... just, wow..."

"Yes. Now, continue to return here. I will teach you. Train you to become the warrior I wish for you to become."

Black and blue light coursed over Yoral's body. He looked to the skull and nodded. "Yes, I will. I will take you on as my mentor. You can teach me to be the best fighter in the universe!"

"That is correct. You will be most formidable. All you need to do to access this power is to grip the wand and unleash the power inside. You do this simply by invoking my Zocato power."

"Zocato, huh? Alright..."

"This will give you preliminary power. I will train you to be able to tap deeper into the Zocato power, to help you have more power than I offer you upfront, untrained."

Yoral smiled. "Okay, Master. When do you wish for me to begin?"

The Ghost laughed. "Come back here daily. You can use the wand as much and as often as you like, for that will get you... primed... to the Zocato power. I will simply help you hone and polish that power into something... greater."

Yoral nodded. "Then I will see you again tomorrow. Thank you, Master." With that, Yoral teleported away in a cloud of blue and black light.

Grizzaka stood, shocked. "How did I not know of this temple? It was in my Earth and I knew not of it!? Impossible!" He then punched the ground beneath him, opening it up and landing in the discarded temple. The light pouring in from the surface was enough for him to see the skull with his own eyes.

"Overlord Grizzaka, welcome." The Ghost said casually.

"How do you know me!?" Grizzaka demanded, running to the skull.

"That is not important at the moment. What _is_ important is your desire to defeat Dai Shi... Your goals fall in line with that of my own. I will also give you the ability to use my Zocato power."

Grizzaka stood, staring at the skull. "How would you do such a thing? You already gave it to that _Human_."

The Ghost laughed. "He isn't a Human: he's from Eltar, but I assume they're related enough that I don't blame you for the confusion. Well, you see, I need him to wield that wand so I can speed up his saturation to Zocato power. You, however, are already very powerful. You don't need the wand. You just need to focus on your inner rage. That is the key to Zocato power."

Grizzaka looked at him. "Why should I trust you?"

"Like I said, we have similar goals. I wish to rid myself of any remnant of the Nathadians. They were a thorn in my side for much too long. After that, I don't care. I can rest in peace."

Grizzaka did not believe the skull, and the skull knew Grizzaka did not believe them. Both of them did not care, however, because they were both getting what they wanted: One would receive more power, and the other would begin to spread his seeds for domination anew. They were both content.

"How do I start?" The Overlord asked.

"We start now." The Ghost said happily. He knew Grizzaka had been listening the entire time, and had told Yoral to leave so he can take on another apprentice in secret. One already versed in corruption and evil.

"What do I call you?"

The Ghost laughed again. "You can call me... the Ghost of Darkness."

. . .

Zordon sat with Dulcea and Tria around the table staring at him. He asked them to meet with him as they raced back to Earth. He had not yet informed them what his intentions were, but was rectifying that at that moment.

Clearing his throat, Zordon said, "Tria... Dulcea... There was a project I was working on before I was called up to the Morphing Masters' council. It is one of my masterpieces, really... We need it for what I am intending."

"What are you intending?" Dulcea asked, worried.

"I intend to take the fight to Rita on Earth's moon. She is in possession of the Zeo Crystal and we need to get it back."

Dulcea and Tria exchanged worried glances. Dulcea was the one to speak first by saying, "Zordon... do you not remember one of the rules of the Order of Meledon? We are not to escalate a fight..."

Zordon scoffed, a little of his old personality showing through. Both women had forgotten what kind of arrogance he used to sport. "It's all good to follow these rules as a guideline for generalities, but sometimes there are specific situations in which it is not wise to act in the way the Order suggests. We can't just sit around and wait for Rita to decide to give us the crystal. It won't happen. We must act now.

"My plan involves one of my old projects, like I said. It is a project I called Zordina." Zordon said as he put an old bag on the table. Out of it, he pulled out what looked like a few scrolls.

"What are these?" Tria asked curiously.

"These are scrolls I used to record my research. I pulled the data from off the Alliance network and put them on these scrolls for safe keeping. Once we discovered Rita had infiltrated our ranks, I didn't feel it safe to continue having these schematics on the network for fear that someone would take them for themselves. Judging by the appearance of Cyclopsis recently, I see I was right in doing this."

"So... what _are_ these scrolls schematics for?" Dulcea asked.

"It is a part of a project I codenamed Zordina. It is for a Megadroid more powerful and versatile than my first Megadroid, Leopardon. It is designed to be able to take on the characteristics of its pilots."

Dulcea looked at him, confused. "Why did we not use this against Goldar back when Novact was finishing the conquest of the M51 Galaxy?"

"Because a team needs to have the same purpose for this to work. The group we had before was not cohesive enough for the Megadroid to have functioned properly. We, as Team Victory, I feel have had enough time together to make this work. The Megadroid will work with us as its pilots."

"And you wish to storm Rita's base with it, and steal back the Zeo Crystal?" Tria asked, summing up Zordon's plan.

He nodded. Dulcea furrowed her brow. "I don't agree that this is the best thing to do, but _you_ are the embodiment of the Order of Meledon as its chosen ranger. If you feel this is what we should do, then I am behind you one hundred percent."

"Where is this Megadroid, anyway?" Tria asked.

"Ironically, on Earth. I hid it there because I didn't figure anyone would go searching on that planet. Funny how Earth now seems to be the apex of evil in the universe."

"That is because it was also the apex of good in the universe, according to Nathadian lore." Dulcea said.

Zordon nodded. "Okay, then. Let's make sure that comes to pass again. Time to activate Project Zordina."

. . .

Burai looked down from the Warstar Armada ship used to house the Alliance Power Rangers. The planet he was monitoring, Hercuron, was being invaded by a horde of Demons, led by Vypra, the Demon who had possessed one of his leading soldiers, Private Ayame Ubi. He shook his head in disgust. He thought back on how he had been unable to defeat Azazel when he snuck onto their ship, and because of his weakness in that battle, he let Private Ubi down. And, by extension, the people of Hercuron as well. Had Ubi not become Vypra, Hercuron would not have been in the middle of an invasion led by her.

"General Burai." Alliance Pink called out from the communicator. "We have finished applying the brand to those unaffected here on Hercuron. Those not possessed are being shipped off the planet now. We are doing what we can to hold Vypra and her new army of Hercurians off now."

"Thank you for your report. May the Power protect you." He said hollowly. He walked over to his work station. He carefully pulled a cage out from his specimen freezer. He was ready to go through with his plan.

He had the DNA of a specimen he had been researching for many years. It was inconclusive from where it originated, but legend had stated the diseased specimen was born of a horrible warrior many years in the past. All that was currently known about the specimen was that it acted as a virus on its host once introduced into a host body. It would change both the phenotype _and_ genotype of the host, turning it into a creature after its own species. It had been named a Barillian bug, after the scientist who first did experiments on the wicked viral DNA. Burai planned on unleashing the bug on the Demons, stopping them from infecting more people as Demons. He knew destroying a Barillian Bug Monster would be easier than defeating a Demon. In a way, he was fighting fire with fire by using one form of possession to overwrite a more deadly form, in his opinion.

"Okay, Rangers. I'm sending you a special syringe. I need you to use it against one of the Demons and then leave the planet immediately." Burai ordered.

"Leave immediately? Why!?" Alliance Blue asked from Hercuron's surface.

"Because in the syringe will be a dangerous chemical weapon. I don't want you guys to get infected. So, I'm teleporting it to Rahp right now. Make sure to stick the closest Demon to you as quickly as possible and then get out. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" He heard the five rangers scream in unison. He placed the needle of the syringe into the bottle of Barillian bug DNA and filled the syringe. He then used his wrist tech to teleport the dangerous substance to Rahp and the other rangers.

"Good luck, guys... and please be careful..." Burai said as he placed the dangerous substance back in its protective cage. He then slipped it back into his freezer. Sitting, he looked down Hercuron, the planet he condemned its possessed citizens to a life as insects doomed to be destroyed by the UDC, the Universal Disease Control unit.

 _Once word spreads that the Barillian Bug Virus is out, the UDC will give the only order it can give: nuke the planet._ Burai thought. _Although the Hercurians will no longer have a home... they will have their lives... and at least this group of Demons will no longer hurt anyone._

Burai shook his head. He did not wish to escalate the battle so quickly, with such dire consequences, but the guilt he had over allowing things to get to the point they had gone to weighed on him too much. His desire to get rid of the problem quickly overrode all of his thoughts. This was the quickest way he knew how to fix what he deemed was his own mistake. He then closed his eyes and awaited word from the rangers that the deed had been accomplished.

. . .

Rita sat, staring at Earth from the porch at which she liked to sit, on the Moon Palace. She hadn't had any of her horrible dreams lately, which made her glad. She was able to finally focus fully on the tasks her father, Master Vile, had given to her.

"My empress!" Goldar said, walking into the room. He bowed before her as she stood up to face him.

"Yes, what is it, my faithful general?" Rita said.

"Baboo has reported that he saw the Ragnarok enter Earth's atmosphere mere minutes ago." Goldar stated.

"And... What is a Ragnarok!?" Rita said, slapping the back of Goldar's head. "Don't assume I know everything, nitwit!"

Goldar growled but controlled his temper. "My apologies, Empress Rita. The Ragnarok is the ship which Zordon and his crew of rangers use to travel the universe."

"Hmph. Zordon. Well, why are they here!? Don't we have enough problems dealing with the Order of the Claw, attacking us up here every so often!? Sheesh! Everyone wants _my_ Zeo Crystal. Let me tell you something, Goldar, they'll never - huh!?" Rita stopped mid-sentence when she heard a loud crash outside the palace. She and Goldar ran out to the balcony to see a giant metal warrior standing before them.

"Zordina Victory Megadroid, online and ready." Meledon Ranger stated calmly. The Zordina mecha had acted exactly as Zordon had predicted: as soon as he and his teammates had entered the cockpit, after he input the password to activate the Droid's sensors, the Megadroid sensed the team bond the rangers had and assimilated that into its machinery. It turned the metal machine from a plain metal like appearance, to the appearance it had when Rita and Goldar placed their eyes upon it. It branded the "V" symbol on its chest to represent The United Alliance's warcry for "Victory".

"Ugh... I have a headache..." Rita said, turning to Goldar. "Take care of that thing."

"I've defeated one of these before. I can do it again!" Goldar said, jumping down to the ground around the palace's base. Rita concentrated on Goldar, focusing on her Blue Magic.

"Magical Source: Grooooow!" She commanded.

Blue Magic circled Goldar about. He grew to gigantic proportions, facing off with the Zordina Victory Megadroid.

Angry, Rita made her way to the inner room of the moon palace. She walked over to Finster's laboratory. Noticing he wasn't around, she punched in some digits into the network broadcaster she found.

"This is the operator, Squatt. How may I direct your call?" The voice said over the communicator.

"I wish to speak to General Hydro Hog." Rita said calmly. She could hear the operator and the other end fumbling with the circuitry. "NOOOOW!"

"Yes, your evilness!" Squatt said, hurrying his process.

As she was being connected, she found herself lost in her thoughts: _How_ _dare_ _them invade me so carelessly! Who do they think they are!? Well, if they're going to escalate things, I'll respond in kind! They don't know who they're messing with!_

"This is Hydro Hog. How may I be of assistance, Empress Rita?" The general said.

"I have some pests at my door, and they are really ticking me off. I want them to know we mean business. Are you familiar with the planet Aquitar?" She asked.

"I've always been curious to go to that planet... I'm sure you're aware of my particular set of powers. That's why you asked for me, correct?"

Rita laughed. "Of course. Dehydrate those fish brains. I hereby decree that Aquitar is under your jurisdiction. Now go and take your new planet, General."

Hydro Hog seemed shock. "Why... thank you! Thank you, my empress! I will get on it immediately! I promise you that you won't be disappointed!"

As he ended the call, Rita smiled. "That's right. I won't be. But The Alliance will be. They'll rue the day they attempted to fight me head on. Fools! Ahahahaha!"

She then made her way back to her balcony. Looking on, she observed the megadroid struggling with Goldar.

"There's something very wrong here, Zordon." Gold Ranger stated. "I can't get this thing to fully comply with my commands."

Green Owl nodded. "I, too, am having difficulties in that area. Zordon, are you sure there aren't any bugs in this thing?"

Meledon Ranger tightened his fist and pounded on the console. "I don't understand this! I'm having the same problems! This thing should be one hundred percent functional!"

Goldar rammed the megadroid with his shoulder. As the Zordina Victory Megadroid fell, Goldar summoned his trusted sword. It appeared in his hand with a burst of flames. The megadroid rolled out of the way as Goldar swung the sword down where the rangers had once been. The megadroid quickly got back to its feet.

"Zordon, what's the problem with this thing!?" Gold Ranger demanded. "I'm not risking my life for incompetence."

The sting behind his teammate's words felt like a slap across his face.

"..."

"Zordon!" Green Owl screamed, barely able to block Goldar's sword by summoning their own. She had been trying to get the blade to materialize, but was having a hard time with the megadroid's interface.

"I'm working on it!" Meledon Ranger screamed. He looked at the connection between Gold Ranger and the megadroid. He thought that perhaps her Triforianthree-fold biological make-up could be causing some sort of mechanical interference in for the psychologic interface, but found it was stable. He then checked Green Owl's connection, thinking perhaps her Nathadian background was interfering, but was surprised to find nothing wrong there, as well.

 _That means it must be..._ Meledon Ranger thought as he checked his own connection. He found that, indeed, he was the problem. For whatever reason, he was not at one with the other rangers and was causing an interruption in the channel between the machine and the ranger team.

"It's me... I'm the problem." Meledon said.

"What? Why? How are you impeding us?" Gold Ranger asked, confused. As she asked, Goldar had finally landed a blow on the megadroid, sending sparks flying. The megadroid was able to stay on its feet, to the relief of the rangers.

Green Owl turned from her console to look at Meledon in the center of the cockpit. She grabbed his swivel chair from behind and spun him to face her.

"What are you doing!?" Meledon demanded.

"Zordon... it's because you escalated the battle by taking the fight to Rita. That is against the Order of Meledon... which we all agreed to follow. You are not at one with your power, and you are not at one with us." Green Owl said.

It made sense to Meledon Ranger. He nodded. "What do I do? How do I fix this?"

"Retreat. We must stop being the aggressors. It is the way of my people." Green Owl stated.

"Okay, guys. Can you please come back and help!? I'm having a hard time dodging this guy!" Gold Ranger screamed.

"Meledon Ranger online... Setting coordinates: Earth." He ordered. The megadroid instantly turned and began flying toward Earth.

"Oh, no you don't!" Goldar screamed. He protracted his wings to chase after them. As he did, pain shot throughout his spine. He fell to his knees. He then squinted his eyes at the megadroid as it got tinier in the distance, approaching Earth. Clenching his fists, he was able to fly down to Earth after the megadroid.

. . .

Burai received the report from the rangers. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm sorry!" Alliance Red said. "I couldn't help it!

"He came out of nowhere and snatched it out of Rahp's hands as soon as it teleported." Alliance Yellow explained.

"There must be some sort of hack or something in The Alliance computers. That's the only way he could have swooped down so quickly after the teleportation. There's no way it wasn't planned." Alliance Green deduced.

Burai felt awful. "Everyone... retreat now. You have a deadly virus on the loose and Demons all around you. The majority of the Hercurians are safe. We need to chalk this one up as a loss. I'm sorry."

"But-" Alliance Yellow started.

"That's an order. Come back. Now." Burai ordered.

"Yes, _sir_." Alliance Yellow replied.

"Before you sign off... what did the thief say his name was?"

Alliance Green was the one to reply. "He said his name was Deviot. I've never seen him before."

"Whoever he is, he's now a very, very dangerous man. Burai, out."

Burai sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. He could see the consequences for what he had done: Had he not escalated this battle, and grabbed a dangerous virus, the universe would not be in peril. He was afraid to think of what the Barillian Bug Virus was capable of in the hands of a madman. Now, instead of curing his feelings of guilt for causing mass destruction, those feelings got worse.

And for some reason, he felt that things were supposed to be this way. Little did he know, in another time, his actions caused the eventual creation ofUltimecia. Unbeknownst to him, in some odd way, the universe had found equilibrium between the original timeline and the new one. It restored Burai's sense of guilt for releasing evil to the universe.

. . .

As the megadroid landed on Earth, they noticed Goldar speedily following behind them. They got into a ready position to fight.

Goldar landed, bringing his sword up. The pain, however, in his wings became too much for him to handle. He retracted his wings and fell onto his knees. The mix of his focus on pain and his distance from the source of his magical growth caused him to shrink down to normal size once again.

"Time to end this! Megadroid: Step on him!" Meledon Ranger commanded.

"No!" Green Owl shouted. "We fight him as ourselves. With honor. That is the way of Meledon."

Meledon Ranger grunted in frustration. "Fine. Everyone down!"

The three rangers jumped down, landing in front of Goldar. He got back up to his feet and laughed. "What? Is this some sort of display of honor? You'll regret not finishing me when you had the chance!" Goldar screamed as he rushed forward, swinging his sword. The process of retracting his wings and shrinking somehow combined to all but cease the pain he had been feeling. He was back to fighting form.

"Time to show you our fighting spirit!" Gold Ranger cried out, slashing at Goldar with her Power Staff.

"Get away from my sister!" Trinity yelled, jumping into the fray. Goldar pushed her out of his way. She fell onto her back hard.

"Trinity! Get away from here!" Gold Ranger said, rushing to her sister's side. She examined her quickly to see if she was okay.

Aside from his injured wings, Meledon Ranger's scan came up with no apparent weaknesses for Goldar. Turning to Green Owl, he said, "We're in trouble."

Rushing forward, Green Owl and Meledon attempted to overpower the large gold warrior. He kicked Green Owl hard, sending her flying into a tree. She stayed on the ground, in a fetal position, with large pains coursing over her back. Meledon Ranger attempted hitting his opponent with his red saber, but was blocked at every swing. Finally, Goldar was able to knock the blade out of Meledon's hand and punched him in the gut. Meledon Ranger fell to his knees.

"What's happening to me!?" Meledon Ranger said, confused. He scrambled to his feet and away from Goldar, who was laughing with pride.

"No one can defeat the mighty Goldar!"

Analyzing himself quickly, Meledon Ranger found two problems pop into his mind. The first was that he was not at one with the spirit of the Order of Meledon. This was interrupting his connection to the Nathadian Magic and also to the Universal Morphing Grid. He shook his head in disappointment. He was now seeing the consequences for his arrogance. Because he had chosen to escalate the battle, against the words of his teammates, he had put at risk his own powers, and by extension, his team. He knew he needed to change his ways.

The second problem seemed to be coming from Earth itself. Some sort of odd magic he could not recognize was coursing through the universe, interacting oddly with the Nathadian Magic. Only one word came to his mind when he tried focusing on the odd magic: "Zocato".

Suddenly, Meledon Ranger saw someone leap over his head and land in front of him. He recognized the white trench coat and the gunblade immediately.

"Yoral?" Meledon said. He quickly saw in his hand, Yoral was holding the wand he had received earlier from the Ghost of Darkness. Not knowing what it was, he tried analyzing it. All he got, though, was a large pain in his head.

"Yep, it's me. Sheesh, Zordon, you don't look so good. Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Yoral said. He smirked and then looked over to Trinity and the Gold Zeo Ranger. "I hope you guys are watching."

"You wish to challenge me? Ha! No Human has ever defeated me!" Goldar proclaimed defiantly.

Yoral laughed. "I'm not a Human. I'm Eltarian. Prepare to face your deepest nightmares, monkey."

Everyone in the valley stared at Yoral intently. They could all feel it. Something odd was about to happen. Something powerful. And, at the same time, something inside of them also knew it was something dangerous.

"Zocato Power!" Yoral screamed. A blue and black cloud erupted about him. He turned as the Zocato power enveloped him and smirked at Meledon Ranger. Although he could feel the Zocato power around him, seeing Zordon in the ranger suit caused him fury and rage. As he focused on the Meledon Ranger suit, he felt something happen from the Zocato power. Even though it had been a while since he used his training from serving in The Alliance military, he could never forget what he was feeling. His desire had directed his Zocato power to his old tap to the Morphing Grid. It was mixing with it and his desire to create a special Grid tap, with his wand as his power regulator. His morpher.

Goldar stared in fear. He had never felt such power. Especially since the Meledon Ranger he had just battled was a depowered version of the Meledon Ranger. He backed away slowly.

Yoral's mind was opened up to his Grid tap. He smiled as he said, "Ancient Source: Zocato Force!"

The blue and black cloud enveloped him. As it dissipated, where Yoral had once stood was a Power Ranger.

Striking a pose, the ranger said, "Time for you to feel the strength of my Zocato power! Amaradon Ranger!"

"Uh... I think I hear Rita calling for me!" Goldar said as he used the last of his strength to teleport to the moon. He vanished in a blaze of fire.

The other rangers and Trinity ran to meet Amaradon Ranger.

"Wow! You're a Power Ranger now!?" Trinity asked.

"Yep. It's about time, huh?" Amaradon said.

"But... how!?" Meledon Ranger said.

"How did you get your Meledon powers?" Amaradon asked.

"... I... I don't know." Meledon said.

"Same here. I guess it just happened." He lied. His four teammates gave each other knowing looks, even though three of them were wearing helmets. They knew something was off.

"What's that wand?" Green Owl said. Her Nathadian blood gave her good instincts, and it was telling her there was something wrong with that wand.

"Geez! What's up with all the questions!? I don't know what it is, I just found it in the Magic Realm while I was fighting with the Order of the Claw and the other wizards and witches. I didn't see you guys treat Zordon like this when he became a ranger, or Dulcea!"

Gold Ranger nodded. "He's right. We can talk about this later. Fact is, you saved us! Thank you so much!" She said, hugging Amaradon. He felt awkward about it at first, but quickly calmed down and returned the hug. The wise Triforian's plan to diffuse the situation worked.

"Well, I guess... welcome to the team!" Meledon Ranger said, extending a hand to Amaradon. When he saw this, he remembered the first time he had met Zordon:

 _"Zordon, this is my crew. This here is...my sister Trinity. And...the man at the door..." Tria tried to finish her sentence, but was having difficulties after the experience she had fleeing from her enemies._

 _He raised a hand, closing his eyes and nodding as he began to walk into the room. He marched over to Zordon and extended his hand, offering it. "Name's Yoral. I'm from Eltar, like you. I guess that gives us something to talk about before we get to know each other."_

 _Zordon turned to Tria without shaking Yoral's hand. As he did, he answered the other Eltarian in the room by saying, "Yeah, I guess."_

Instead of shaking Meledon's hand, Amaradon patted Meledon on the shoulder. "Yeah, I guess." He replied, mimicking Zordon's words from when they first met.

"...Okay... so now that we have a new ranger, things will work better for us!" Green Owl stated.

Amaradon looked up. "And I can't wait to take that megazord out for a spin."

"Mega _zord_?" Meledon asked.

"Yeah, it's what the Alliance Rangers call their robot. A megazord. Huh... I guess I never noticed your name's in it." He then thought about that bitterly. "I guess it's to honor you, or something."

As they continued to speak, Grizzaka stared at them from afar. He laughed. "You think you have Zocato power? Ha. The time will soon come that I will show you what _true_ Zocato power is. Hahaha!"


	22. Earth,Rashon,Mirinoi,&the Ectomorphicons

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Earth, Rashon, Mirinoi, and the Ectomorphicons**

Sentinel Knight looked around the glorious city. Although it was secluded from the rest of Earth by an extremely powerful force field, the knight was able to look out and see the ocean surrounding the giant island as if the barrier was not there. For those looking in from the outside world, however, they could not see the city on the island. If anyone were on the ocean piloting any sort of vessel and they happened upon the area which the city was located, strong otherworldly magic would emanate from the barrier and slowly move the vessel away from the city. The pilot and crew would only believe they were hit by extremely strong winds. This was the reason Sentinel Knight had chosen this city as one of his hiding places eons ago.

After speaking with the royal guardian, Thor, Sentinel Knight was allowed into the main court where the self-proclaimed god of the oceans sat upon his throne. Sentinel Knight bowed to one knee and lowered his head as a form of respect to the king of Atlantis.

"Ah, the knight who was given the Crown of the Gods! To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"Great Poseidon, I-"

"Just as you go by a new name, I, too, go by a new name. I am now known by the name Neptune here on Atlantis."

"My apologies, King Neptune. I have desired to come before you today to ask about the jewel I entrusted you with."

Neptune chuckled. He stood up from his throne and unsheathed a sword. He pointed to a pearl near where the blade and the hilt met, hinting it to be the same pearl Sentinel Knight had asked about.

"I am glad to see it is in such a safe place." Sentinel Knight stated.

Neptune nodded. He placed the sword back in its holder and sat back down. He pointed at the knight and said, "You need not worry. I am trustworthy and powerful. There is no way I will be losing this. Why do you come to me now?"

"Because I fear. The waves of evil seem to be sweeping over the universe. We have enjoyed a long time where good was the overall force, but I believe evil may be trying to cause a dark age, to cause a gross equilibrium of power.

"With this in mind, I believe the time is not too far off that I will sucumb to the powers of evil and lose my physical vessel. If that were to happen, the Corona Aurora would be in evil hands once again and the forces of evil would discover the jewels I currently have on them are fakes. I don't believe it would take too long for our enemies to discover the locations of all of the jewels here on Earth." Sentinel Knight said, finishing his reasoning to the mighty king.

Neptune nodded. "Well, they would need to bring everything they had to take my empire down. Atlantis is a city of power, and won't fall quickly. We will do everything we can to ensure its safety."

Sentinel Knight nodded. "I was just hoping to inform you of the gravity of the situation. Be vigilant. We can't afford the Extreme Crystal to be formed. You and I both know what the potential fate of our universe would be if that were to happen."

Neptune's eyes were dark with the knowledge he had of the Extreme Crystal's potential. "Yes... yes we do. We cannot allow that to happen... I trust the other artifacts are safe?"

Sentinel Knight shook his head. "No, they are not. I have guarded the Corona Aurora for many years, but I do not know where most of those artifacts went. For all I know, Master Vile has them and is just waiting to get the Jewels of the Corona to finish what was started back then. I know for a fact he has theOrb of Doom."

Neptune's eyes widened. "It is worse than I feared, then. Thank you for the warnings. May the Power protect you, mighty guardian."

Sentinel Knight bowed and began to leave the throne room. As he did, he ran into another citizen of Atlantis. They both bowed as a salutations. Sentinel Knight was not happy to see him, though.

"Hello, Loki." Sentinel Knight greeted.

Loki did not seem pleased. "It's pronounced Lo- _key_ , not Lok- _eye_. I'm _not_ that Demon abomination."

Sentinel nodded. "My mistake. Please accept my apologies."

Loki shrugged. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again. By the way... have you seen Freya anywhere? I'm trying to find her to give her something..."

"No, I have not. Good luck in your search."

Loki frowned and walked away, continuing his search. Sentinel sighed and walked out to the outer court of the main portion of the castle. He looked up and spoke the ancient incantation. Power emanated from around him, coating him in a magical membrane that would allow him to diffuse through the barrier protecting Atlantis. He then shot up to the sky and headed toward space, to continue his life of seclusion to protect the universe from the dangers of the Corona Aurora.

As he blasted off into space, Deviot watched the knight disappear into the cosmos.

"Interesting... my scanners were correct. Sentinel Knight _was_ on Earth. Doing what? Hmm..." He said, talking to himself. He was on a small shuttle he used to travel back and forth from his various tasks to Bansheera's castle. He gingerly stepped over the corpses of the Psycho Ranger as he approached his computer. He hadn't yet returned to his lab and was unable to store them properly.

"Interesting..." Deviot said, looking at his monitor. "So, there's some sort of protective bubble in the middle of one of Earth's oceans... What are you hiding there, Sentinel? I must know! Hahaha!

"There is but one thing that Sentinel Knight specializes in, and that would be the jewels of the Corona Aurora. Whatever Sentinel Knight is hiding behind thatforce field must be a key to unlocking the crown's full power! I _will_ get behind that force field. And then... I will rule the universe! Hahaha!"  
 _. . ._

Beelzebub paced back and forth. He didn't know what he was going to do. His three most trusted generals had been destroyed. He was alone.

 _I don't believe this... After everything I worked for, I've lost it all. The_ _Holy War_ _all but destroyed me, but it was worth the sacrifice. Never again will I be a puppet for the_ _Ethereals_ _. But what happens? Right when I'm going to win, that_ _idiot_ _Lothor comes in with his own agendas and turns everything on its head, and I was sucked right into it! If I could do it all again, I wouldn't have let those powers distract me._

After lamenting past decisions, Beelzebub slumped down against a wall. He was back in the room in which he had been imprisoned for millions of years. Since he had spent so much time thinking in that room, he felt that since he was needing to rethink his strategy, this would be the best place for him to do so.

 _Oh, Bansheera... you horrible witch! I should have never trusted you..._ Beelzebub thought. _Wait... that's it... I can use her own tactic against her. If she tricked me with an alliance, then I shall do the same. Yes!_

Beelzebub shot up, a smile on his face. He knew what he had to do.  
 _. . ._

Arriving on Rashon, Miha was disappointed to find the once green planet a desert. No signs of indigenous life could be seen.

"Rahp said he wanted to meet here." Marvelous said, putting an arm around his teammate.

"I don't understand... How did the planet survive the explosion? It makes no sense..." Doc said, looking around in awe. "What sort of power could do such a thing?"

"Do we want to know?" Luka said, raising an eyebrow.

"You should." Rahp said, appearing while walking over a hill. Priscilla, Filcar, Claire, and Reon followed behind him. "We found a sword nearby that may answer what happened here."

"Lead away, General." Joe said, waving a hand to the Alliance Rangers. Following them over the small hill, they saw the sword in the middle of what appeared to have once been a small valley.

"So...?" Marvelous asked. Miha stared at the object, not knowing what it was.

"Burai ran some tests on the thing. Inside of it is a current full of Lifestream."

"Lifestream? What is that?" Miha asked.

"Lifestream is to a planet what blood is to beings like us." Doc replied. "When someone passes on from this life, their physical body returns to the planet and returns what they are made of to help the planet recycle its resources. One of these things is what part of the LifestreamLifestream they were endowed with. It has been all but proven that the spirit, what defines our personality, is not taken with the Lifestream and is a separate thing."

"Well, this thing here, according to Burai, has readings of _life_." Reon said, pointing to the sword.

"So, it took Lifestream _and_ spirit?" Luka asked.

"Fascinating... I've never seen anything able to contain or even _isolate_ spirit matter... What sort of contraption is this!?" Doc said, staring at the sword in awe.

"We don't know. Burai found metals compounded into this thing which he said he's never seen anywhere in the universe." Priscilla said to her former mentor.

"What does this all mean?" Asked Joe.

"It means that this sword is what saved Rashon. This sword was some sort of defense mechanism when the planet exploded, taking all of the spirits of the living from the planet and their Lifestream, storing it in itself. At least, that's Burai's hypothesis." Priscilla reported.

"And that is why we want it!" A voice said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who's that?" Marvelous asked.

"Diabolico..." Replied Rahp, getting into a fighting stance.

Loki appeared directly behind him. "I'm ready to rumble!"

"Oh, great. Demons." Joe said, recognizing their gait.

"Give us that sword. The Queen demands it."

"I don't know who this 'Queen' character is. I just hope it's worth being destroyed for her." Luka said, smirking.

"The only ones who are to be destroyed are you." Diabolico said, pointing at the ten rangers.

"Let's do this." Rahp said, readying himself to morph.

"Right behind you." Marvelous said, nodding to his team.

Meanwhile, in space, Guy stared at the monitor with Burai. Burai looked to Guy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can take care of all of your communications from up here. Please, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"But..."

"Really. Go. I got this."

Guy looked down, worried. "If you say so... I'll trust you."

"Private Lovel? I need you to escort him to the teleportation room."

BJ approached the two and nodded. He motioned for Guy to follow him. As they left the command room, Burai looked at his monitor as the rangers finished morphing. He watched as they charged toward the two Demons.

"Good luck, my friends..." He said. He knew the power the Demons had, and could only hope they would be able to stand their ground.  
 _. . ._

"Yes, Rita?" Count Dregon asked over his communicator.

"The Alliance wants to up the stakes. They attacked me head on. Rush in and take the fight to Edenoi."

Dregon smiled. "With pleasure..."

He ended the call and looked out from his ship. Looking at the planet he desired to rule over, he was content. He would finally have them under his iron fist.  
 _. . ._

General Hydro Hog landed on Aquitar. Moisture permeated the air around him. Wherever his eyes turned, he could see ocean bodies. He knew he would be able to absorb as much water as he pleased from this rock. His dehydration powers would be used to their most extreme capabilities here.

"Tenga Warriors!? Come to me!" He cried out. Suddenly, he found himself surrounded with the feathered beasts. "I need you all to follow me. I hear this planet is under a civil war. We're going to find those who oppose the Aquitians and... offer them our services!"  
 _. . ._

Rita sat on her balcony, staring at Earth. She snickered as her two top generals approached her as she had requested.

"Goldar? Scorpina? I have a special mission for you!"

"What is it, my empress?" Goldar asked, bowing slightly.

"I just noticed four of the strongest fighters of the Animal Realm vanish into the portal I created. They are heading toward Mirinoi's side of the universe."

"And how does that concern you, Empress Rita?" Scorpina asked.

She smiled. "Without those four, Earth is weak. I want Zordon and his lackeys to see what happens when you try and mess with the queen of mean! Hahaha! Attack Earth now. Make the Order of the Claw wish they had stayed in the Magic Realm!"

"Yes, my empress!" They both cried out, saluting by crossing their arm across their chest. They turned and left the room to gather Tenga Warriors to assist them in their invasion. As they did, Rita smiled.

 _While_ _Finster_ _works on the_ _Zeo Crystal_ _, I need to up my game. I can't just sit on one powerful artifact and call it a day... No. While I set in motion my organized chaos throughout the universe, I will have my own plan in motion. I will find Sentinel Knight and obtain the Corona Aurora for myself..._  
 _. . ._

Michael approached his team. They were sitting in the main room of the Astro Megaship, having lunch.

"I have bad news, everyone. Mirinoi is sending out a distress beacon. It seems as if they are under attack. I don't know if they will be able to get through this without... intervention."

The Space Ranger team looked at each other. They hadn't been on very many missions, and they were weary about jumping into the fray of so many incidents with little training.

"Look," Shawn started. "We want to help people out and all, but don't you think this is getting a little too much? Can't we take a quick break or something?"

"So, you would feel comfortable relaxing here, chatting up a storm, while innocents are being destroyed? You would do this, knowing full well that you had the power to save some people?" Michael asked, looking at his friends indignantly.

"It's not like that!" Cory said. "We just don't want to risk losing our sanity."

"If we don't get time to ourselves, to rest a little, we're gonna get burned out." Angela said.

Michael shook his head. "Fine, do what you will. I guess that's why you are all volunteers anyway. I can't force someone to have commitment. I'll see you all when I get back."

"Whoa, what!?" Eric said, shooting up and walking to his best friend. "Listen, man... I don't think that's such a good idea. You can't go out there, alone, trying to save the universe."

"That's what I was doing before you guys joined me, and I guess that's what I'll be doing again. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to let me go. I'm not forcing you to come with me and no one is forcing anyone to stay, understood?"

Eric looked down and noticed he had subconsciously grabbed Michael by the arm. Relenting his grip, he bid his friend a safe journey to Mirinoi. Michael had already piloted the ship within range of the planet. Approaching the chutes, he jumped down and felt himself be teleported to the site of the disturbance.

What he saw when he landed gripped him with fear. He had remembered seeing the schematics on Zordon's worktable several times when he would go in to consult with Research and Development back when he was with The United Alliance. The two beasts whose form he saw on the blueprints towered before him. Their chrome armor acted as a warped mirror, bending everything around them in the reflection they gave back to the world. Michael watched his distorted image morph into the Black Space Ranger.

"Let's rocket!" He called, activating his Astro Morpher. He leapt to the side as one of the giant zords blasted where he had once stood.

"The Ectomorphicons Hornitor and Scorpitron... I guess they really were stolen after the Final Siege. I need to beat these creeps fast."

"May I be of assistance?" Magna Defender asked, approaching his former teammate.

"Magnus! What are you doing here?" Black Ranger asked, surprised.

"Magna is one of Mirinoi's neighboring planets. I came when I picked up a major disturbance on the planet. The people here are so primitive that they are more defenseless than my own people. I couldn't stand by and watch them be destroyed." Magna Defender replied.

"I was close by on patrol when I got the distress signal. I assume they belong to you?" Black Ranger asked.

"Correct. I have been trying to find a weakness to these machines, but I can't quite figure it out."

"How are you fighting these things!?" Black Ranger asked Magna Defender. They both stared on as the zords marched away, blasting trees, forgetting about them.

"With perseverance... and a little help from _him_." Magna Defender said, pointing to something behind Scorpitron. When Black Ranger looked up, he could see a bull rushing forward, slamming its skull into the back of the Ectomorphicon.

Black Ranger stared as the two Ectomorphicons blasted Toro away. They then immediately turned around and continued blasting trees in the woods. After a few moments of them ignoring their enemies and blasting trees, while Black Ranger and Magna Defender ran behind them, Black Ranger had a thought.

"They're looking for something." Black Ranger said.

Magna Defender nodded. "I can see that now. Good observation. Now, what do you think it is?"

Black Ranger shrugged. "I have no clue. I just hope we can figure it out soon."

As Toro attacked again, being thrown off to the side, he found himself being caught by some strong arms.

"Huh?" Toro asked as he was set back on all fours. He turned to see a familiar face.

"Looks like you could use some help, ol' buddy." Faor said laughing. "I'm gonna show them what the Rhino Spirit can do!"

Toro turned to see three lions approach him. He bowed to the black one, saying, "Black Lion, my king. It is an honor to have you here."

Black Lion nodded. "When I received Magnus' distress beacon, I knew I needed to help. Magnus does not call for help unless it is absolutely necessary. Now, boys?"

The Red Lion Brothers Leon and Lionel looked to their father. He stared into each of their eyes and said, "I need you to go out there and bring these machines down. Can you do that?"

Lionel nodded. "Yes, my father. I will make our people proud." He roared and ran off to fight.

"I'm gonna rip these guys apart!" Leon said, laughing.

Black Lion furrowed his brow. "Now, son, remember: discipline in your fighting."

Turning around and running to join the battle, Leon yelled back, "Yeah, I know! I'm a disciple of winning and having fun while doing it."

Black Lion rolled his eyes and shook his head. Toro approached the king of the Animal Realm as he did this and said, "Are you upset with me for my sudden departure?"

"No, I am not. You were always a free spirit, Toro. I knew the day would come that you would forge your own path. I was disappointed that it happened to coincide with your little unauthorized escapade with Leon and his ragtag group of friends, but I supposed the end result is the same."

Toro nodded before saying, "He's a good kid, you know... Leon. He's not like his brother, Lionel, but he has a good heart. His... unorthodox methods are just an extension of his wanting to not be compared to Lionel's near perfection in everything he does."

Black Lion grunted. "I appreciate the, uh, advice, Toro. I will look into that. Now, if you aren't too injured, shall we... wrestle these foes?"

"It would be an honor to fight by your side, your highness."

The two animals roared and sped into the battle. Teeth and claws met metal and pincers. The five animals dug deep as Magna Defender and the Black SpaceRanger fired shots at the Ectomorphicons, hoping to hit something that would slow them down. It did not appear as if it was working for them.

"Any room for us?" Zordon said, running up to his comrades.

"Zordon of Eltar? Am I ever glad to see you." Magna Defender said.

"So, it _is_ true. The rumors. You live." Black Ranger said, hugging Zordon.

Zordon pointed at the Ectomorphicons. "Not for much longer if we can't get these two under control. I know what they're capable of and I don't think any of us want to see them get to their potential."

Yoral slowly made his way to the Morphing Masters as they spoke. He laughed as he heard them speak about strategies to get to their control panels on the inside.

Zordon frowned a bit. "Yes, Yoral? Do you have something you wish to share with us?"

Yoral pointed his chin at Zordon. "Yeah, I do. It's called pure power. Zocato power!" As he proclaimed his Zocato power, a black and blue cloud shot out and shockwaved toward the Ectomorphicons. It missed Scorpitron but hit Hornitor head on, causing it to fall onto its side. Toro and Lionel pounced on it and tried dismembering it. They were having a tough time getting through the exoskeleton.

"Wow! Sweet power!" Black Ranger said, congratulating Yoral.

Yoral looked Zordon from head to toe while talking to Black Ranger, saying, "You ain't seen nothin' yet. My powers get stronger by the day!" Yoral thought of his session that day with the Ghost of Darkness. He had felt as if the techniques the ghost had taught him had already greatly increased his power.

Tria, Trinity, and Dulcea ran to meet with the others. They had finished hiding the Ragnarok and were ready to join the fight.

"So... what are we doing?" Trinity asked.

" _They're_ standing around while I have been fighting." Yoral said.

"Watch your tongue, _kid_ , before I rip it out and slap you with it." Magna Defender said, jabbing Yoral in the chest with his index finger. "We're trying to discuss a real strategy here. You can go off and show the world how strong you are all you want, but don't you dare act as if you're a solo fighter in this battle. Understood?"

"How dare y-"

"I said 'understood'!?"

Yoral swallowed hard. "Understood..."

"Good. Now run along and play." Magna Defender said, turning his back on Yoral. Yoral's face burned with anger. He turned, waiting to see Trinity run to him for support and to comfort him in his humiliation. Instead, he saw he join the others in their talk of strategy.

 _I'll show them true power... That's the_ _real_ _strategy. The ONLY strategy!_ Yoral thought as he rushed toward the Ectomorphicons standing their ground against the five warriors from the Animal Realm.

At that moment, Lionel found himself flying through the air. Blood was gushing out of his chest.

"Lionel!" Black Lion roared. He rushed to his son. "What happened!?"

"I'm okay, father. The scorpion slashed me bad. I'm sorry to say, though, that I won't be able to keep fighting. If I do, _then_ I may not be okay."

"It's okay, son. You move off to the side and heal."

The group looked up to see what had happened to Lionel when they heard him roar out in pain. They turned to see the three remaining fighters begin to lose ground. Even Yoral's Zocato power seemed to not being doing much to the Ectomorphicons.

Zordon shook his head. "We need a plan and fast. If we don't get one, then we may not get out of this battle with our lives."  
 _. . ._

"My queen..." Maligore said, bowing before Bansheera's throne.

"Yes, my loyal servant?" Bansheera asked.

"I have intercepted a distress beacon from Mirinoi. They are under attack."

"Mirinoi? I don't remember receiving any requests from Vile about attacking Mirinoi... I know I haven't ordered any myself. Is it Scorpius?" Bansheera asked.

"No. I've done some investigating and it appears to be an invasion by the Ectomorphicons." Maligore stated.

" _Him_!" Bansheera said in anger. "I knew he'd pop in eventually. He just couldn't resist."

"My thoughts exactly, my queen." Maligore stated.

"I want you to get Loki and Diabolico, and get over to Mirinoi immediately. See to it that he is stopped before he gets... whatever it is he's trying to get. He knows Lothor's ways and that in and of itself makes him too much of a threat." Bansheera ordered.

"My queen, are you aware that Diabolico and Loki are currently attempting to retrieve the Savage Sword for you on Rashon?" Maligore inquired.

"Yes, I am. But, I still want them to be pulled out from there. The Savage Sword will mean nothing if he rises to the power I knew he wanted. I should have never trusted him! Argh!" Bansheera screeched at the end of her statement and slammed his fist into the arm of her throne.

Maligore took a step back, shocked. He had never witnessed such emotion come from his queen. He, for the first time, was fearful. "I will ensure Diabolico and Loki are with me on Mirinoi as soon as possible." He then saluted and dashed out of the throne room.

Bansheera looked down. She realized she had dug her fingernails into her palm in anger. Blood dripped down and onto her throne. She began breathing rhythmically, trying to regain her composure. Smiling, she stepped off her throne and approached the platform next to her golden box. In the middle of the platform, a fully healed Novact stood with his eyes closed. He was in the moment, absorbing his new powers.

Bansheera smiled. "I still have some cards up my sleeves. Soon, you will be ready, and you will be one of the darkest warriors this universe has ever known. My enemies won't know what hit them when you arrive!"  
 _. . ._

In the back of Finster's laboratory, a slab against the wall moved. From the hidden wall, Lord Zedd snuck out. He was a bit disoriented, but he was able to find his way to a poorly lit part to hide in case someone was in the area. From Finster's communicator, he could hear the operator, Squatt, informing all of those under Project White Genesis of the news in the universe.

"Count Dregon is currently unleashing his full power on Edenoi. Let's see if those Edenites will be strong enough to survive!

"We have a mysterious attack on Mirinoi, and it seems to not be related to our cause. Involved are Zordon and his crew. We hope to hear of their demise soon!"

Zedd turned and looked out into space. He could make out Earth from where he was, able to see out the balcony a few feet away. He wiggled his hand in front of his face, causing his digits to move slowly.

 _Now is my time... Now I will get my vengeance on Count Dregon!_ Lord Zedd thought. He concentrated on his power and suddenly found himself flying through space, toward Edenoi.

As Lord Zedd traveled, Commander Zedd watched from the prison of what used to be his body. He watched as his head moved from side to side, spying the planets and other celestial bodies they passed by. He could feel his mind racing with strategies to battle Dregon, but the thoughts were not his. Commander Zedd then traveled deep into the recesses of the section of his brain where he kept all of his memories stored and separated from the Dark Lord. In his mind fortress, Commander Zedd began thinking to himself.

 _I had control over my body at one point. I can do it again. Zordon needs me on Mirinoi. If I don't do something, he may be lost forever. I need to strike at the right moment and get control again. I know I can do it..._

Lord Zedd continued to travel at mind numbing speed through the universe. Happy, the only thing going through the Dark Lord's portion of his host's brain was how sweet his vengeance will be when he imagined himself standing over Count Dregon, ready to plunge his fist into his chest to squeeze out his heart. Zedd laughed at this. He knew he would have his revenge.


	23. Edenoi,Rashon,&Mirinoi-TheSearch is Over

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Edenoi, Rashon, and Mirinoi - The Search is Over**

Zordon fell to his knees as he narrowly missed being blasted by Hornitor. He looked around to see the Black Space Ranger, Magna Defender, Trinity, Yoral,Tria, and Dulcea fallen as well. He pulled himself up and stared at Hornitor and Scorpitron. They turned their backs to Zordon and those with him to continue their search. Black Lion stood by Lionel's side, as his son continued to bleed. The other member of the Red Lion Brothers, Leon, panted heavily as he, Toro, and Faor struggled to limp to where the Ectomorphicons were heading.

"Whatever it is they are up to, we have to stop it!" Zordon said with determination. "Guys, we're going to have to morph..." As he said this, he dodged a blast from the recently re-irritated Ectomorphicons. Toro and Faor were fighting Hornitor while Leon took on Scorpitron.

Those unmorphed and able to, grunted as they pushed themselves up. Trinity lay on the ground, dirt on her face. Frustrated, looking at her fellow Team Victory members, she tried to stand as well.

"Trinity, stay down!" Tria ordered, limping over to her sister.

"Why!? I can help, too!" Trinity insisted.

"No, this isn't the time for stunts. I need you to stay down and be safe. We're taking this fight to the next level and... I don't want you to get hurt. Please... stay here. For me."

"But, Tria-!"

"Trinity, please! I can't lose you!" Tria begged.

"Tria, I've been on Earth and I've been training in the Magic Realm there! I can help!"

Yoral stepped forward, walking to the two Triforians. "Listen, Trinity. You need to listen to your sister. I know you think whatever you're doing on Earth is neat and all, but I've seen real power. I've been through real training, and whatever they're teaching you there isn't up to snuff with the kinds of things we're doing. Now sit back and be safe. We'll get you home."

With that, Tria and Yoral ran to help the others as they made their way to the Ectomorphicons. They decided earlier that they had better not morph until the absolute last moment, because they didn't want to get the Ectomorphicons' attention drawn to the Morphing Energy before they could set up their attack. As they zigzagged through the woods, Trinity stared in frustration.

You can fight this thing! I know you've trained hard and you have the strength to be an asset! Trinity of Courage said.

Remember, Tria is only looking out for you because she loves you! Tria of Heart added.

If you don't help, aren't you putting your sister in peril? Then, won't _you_ be the one who stays behind, alone? Seems selfish of her if she's going to stop _you_ from fighting for those same reasons... Trinity of Wisdom counseled.

"But..." Trinity said, standing alone. "... She's afraid because I'm not a Power Ranger."

Aren't there ways of rectifying that? Trinity of Wisdom asked.

"I don't think-" Trinity began before she heard a large explosion. Running forward, she could see all of the fighters, both small and large, on their backs. The Ectomorphicons had apparently unleashed some sort of attack that rendered them all powerless to fight.

"I don't have a choice... I-" As Trinity began to speak, she suddenly saw something crackle over the Ectomorphicons. Purple lightning danced over all of them. Someone in a black cloak appeared from the forest, they're hands outstretched. Trinity could not make out who it was. Whoever the person was, in her opinion, had immense power, and seemingly disabled the Ectomorphicons.

Zordon was the first to stand. "We've been looking for you for a very long time..." He managed to say. The others slowly made their way to Zordon, crowding around the man in the cloak. Black Ranger powered down, leaving Michael in his place. Magnus pulled off his helmet to face the man he hadn't seen in almost six months.

Taking off the cloak, Ivicar smiled. "Well, I guess I found _you_."

. . .

Decade flew through the air. He fell, landing in mud. He rolled around, trying to get back up. He could feel blood dripping from his mouth in his helmet. He could not remember his brother having been so powerful before.

"What is it, little brother? Suprised?" Count Dregon asked, laughing. "I've been holding back with you a little. You see, my... boss... hadn't authorized me to fully make use of my powers and take Edenoi until just recently. My boss is very intelligent, and I have been following her orders for quite some time. I knew if I did, eventually I would be in a position to get back the crown father stole from me."

"Stole!? He's still alive, so how should you have the crown!?" Decade demanded, finally lifting himself up to a knee.

Dregon smiled. "Because he said you were the one to possess it after he passed on... He had no right! I'm the oldest!"

"But you're merciless, Dregon. If you had changed your ways, things wouldn't be this way." Decade said, finally standing on his two feet. He held the left side of his torso. He was in much pain.

"Yes, I am merciless. Prepare to find out how much. Goodbye, brother." Dregon said, lifting his arms into the air. Power enveloped him as his appearance changed. Where Dregon stood, a new warrior walked forward.

"What have you done, Dregon?" Decade asked, unconsciously taking a step back.

"I've developed a prototype armor to enslave my people. Without the Rider powers, they will be defenseless to stop me. I call this my Imperial Armor." He laughed as he shot Orange Energy at Decade, causing him to drop to a knee.

"Dregon... stop... please!"

"This is the end!" Dregon yelled, revelling in his final conquest.

"Yes, it is... for you!" Lord Zedd screamed from the sky, shooting Dregon with his Z Staff. He laughed heartily as he landed between Decade and Dregon. Ignoring Decade, he walked forward and punched Dregon in the stomach as hard as he could. Dregon went flying into the air, landing several feet away.

"But... I was about to..."

"Yes, win, I know. Isn't it great how I stopped you!? Ah-hahaha! Lord Zedd is the winner, Dregon!" Zedd thrust both arms into the air, laughing maniacally as he did so.

Decade stared on, perplexed. He then tapped the communicator in his helmet and said, "Make sure to get my father and the Royal Morpher to safety immediately. Begin the final phase."

"You fool... Now my brother will get away and Edenoi will continue to work with our enemies!"

" _Everyone_ is my enemy, fool! I. Don't. Care! Haha!" He shot another jolt of power at Dregon, causing him to fall to a knee. Lord Zedd then stopped. He heard something behind him. Turning, he was shocked at the image he saw.

A line up of different armored warriors, all similar to Decade in appearance. Decade stepped forward, getting into a fighting stance. "These are the MaskedRider Warriors. They have sworn to commit their lives to fighting for this solar system. Taking an oath to keep their identities secret, they will fight for justice!"

Dregon shook his head. "More of them? Good move, brother. But mark my words, those powers _will_ be mine!" With that, Dregon vanished back onto his ship.

Zedd put out his hands, presenting himself. "What are you waiting for, then?"

Decade turned to the other Riders. "Watch how I do it first, then you come in. Hi-yah!"

Decade brought out his sword and rushed to meet his opponent. Swinging, he heard the clank as his blade met Zedd's staff. They both took a step back, shifted their weight to their front foot, and attacked. Once again, their weapons met, echoing through the canyon. The Masked Rider Warriors watched, in awe.

As their weapons met once again, Zedd shot a bolt of Red Energy at Decade, sending him flying back. Decade was able to defy the laws of nature and keep his balance while flying through the air. He landed on his feet, spun around, and landed in a fighting stance.

Zedd stared at him. Making a plan in his mind, he beckoned Decade with his index finger. Taking the bait, Decade rushed at Zedd. As soon as he was close,Zedd released a shockwave of energy that caused the ground around them to explode. As Decade struggled to see, Zedd ran ahead and grabbed Decade by the neck. He lifted him up into the air and presented Decade to the warriors looking on.

"I will snap his neck if you dare approach me!" Zedd warned. He could feel power emanating from the morpher, inches from his shoulder. Looking, he saw the Decade Morpher and deduced it was the source of the power. Reaching with his other hand, he grabbed the morpher and pulled it off the belt loop. Decade instantly demorphed, leaving Kamen hanging in the air, powerless.

"Interesting device..." Zedd commented. He then crushed the morpher in his hand. Wiring fell to the mud beneath them, along with the metal casing and crumpled card that was Decade's main source of power. As this happened, the warriors began to rush forward.

"Don't you dare or he's finished!" Zedd warned, thrusting Kamen higher into the air. They all stopped.

Stop this now while you still can. Commander Zedd threatened.

Or what? The Dark Lord inquired.

Or I'll take control again.

Idle threat. And for your insolence... As the Dark Lord said this to Zedd, Zedd could feel his hand tighten on Kamen's neck. Zedd could hear bones snapping.

No! Zedd screamed. Focusing, he stopped his own hand from finishing the task.

"Impossible!" Lord Zedd screamed. Dropping Kamen to the ground, Lord Zedd grabbed his head and fell to his knees as the Masked Rider Warriors rushed to their prince.

"Preliminary scans say he's paralyzed." Reported the one known as Warrior Leader.

Many of them stood up tall, looking at Lord Zedd. Many produced their blades, ready to attack.

Lord Zedd looked down. "Forgive me. I wish I had control before..." And with that, he shot up into space.

. . .

The Alliance Rangers and the Gokaigers stood, staring at the Demons in front of them. They were in their fighting stances. Smoke danced off their suits. Scorch marks could be seen all over them. They were not winning their fight.

"We have to keep going." Alliance Red said.

"Dig deep guys... We can still do this." Gokai Red encouraged.

Diabolico laughed. "What are you trying to prove? You can't beat us!"

As he finished his taunt, Maligore appeared as per the instructions he received from Bansheera to get Diabolico and Loki from Rashon to join him.

"Oh, no! Please don't say what I think this means!" Cried out Loki as Maligore appeared.

"But we were so close to the Savage Sword!" Diabolico protested.

"Queen's orders." Said Maligore as he teleported himself and the other two Demons to the ship in orbit.

"Savage Sword, huh?" Alliance Green said, making a mental note of the name.

Burai's voice could be heard over their communicators saying, "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone get to your ships: I have a lock on the Demons' ship. We're not letting them go that easily."

As he heard the rangers come back onto the deck after teleporting, Burai was lost in thought.

 _It's because of me the Barillian Bug Virus is out in the universe. I have to do everything I possibly can to make up for that..._

As the War Star Armada ship blasted through space, Burai noticed the Galleon right next to them. Like the Alliance Rangers, the Gokaigers were still morphed. All but the red pirate ranger were on deck, while the red ranger drove the Galleon.

"We'll never catch them before they get to wherever they're going..." Private BJ Lovel stated. "They are going too fast."

Onboard the Demon ship, Maligore finished explaining the mission to Diabolico and Loki.

"I now understand the Queen's reasoning. I, too, would have made the same call." Diabolico said.

Loki nodded. "Yes. We must stop him from getting power."

"He will pay for betraying The Queen." Maligore stated simply. As he did, their ship rocked from an impact, sending all onboard falling to the ground.

"What!?" Maligore screamed.

As they looked on their monitors to see what was the cause of their sudden stop, the Galleon and War Star Armada ship caught up to them. All three crews could see the foreign vessel that had purposefully crashed into the Demons.

"Who in the world is that!?" Gokai Blue asked.

Burai smiled from his control panel as he replied. "It's a friend."

Switching his frequency to speak to the other ship, Burai said, "Gerlit, you sure know how to make an entrance."

Gerlit replied from his ship, saying, "Just trying to help. I saw you all blasting past while I flew by Rashon's solar system. I decided to follow you all from there. I recognized the Demon ship and figured out what you were doing. Now, are we going to avenge my brother or not?"

Affirming Gerlit's idea, Burai switched to the rangers' communicators. "Okay rangers. Storm that ship. I don't want to see one Demon leave this fight. This is our final stand."

. . .

Master Mao frowned as he looked over the scene. Goldar, Scorpina, and an exceedingly large host of Tenga Warriors battled their way through the Order of the Claw, animals, elemental martial artists, wizards, and knights left behind to defend Earth. They were losing.

Master Mao teleported himself to the Magic Realm. He found himself in a cave where Earth's resistance held their headquarters. Turning to one of the communications experts, Mao gave her an order. "Contact the Alliance Power Rangers. Tell them we need their help immediately."

Back on the main plane of existence on Earth, Grizzaka shook his head. _I can't let this happen... My training for Zocato power has just begun!_

He then teleported himself via the sand to the place where he felt Dai Shi's presence.

"Yes, Overlord?" Dai Shi asked, surprised to see him.

"We must stop this invasion."

"But why!? They are ridding this planet of the vermin on it and I don't have to raise a claw to help!"

Grizzaka sneered. "So, you are willing to face Rita Repulsa for this planet?"

"I will have to one way or another. At least our alliance is working to my advantage for now."

Thinking quickly, Grizzaka said, "But if she loses today, she will believe Earth is much stronger than it actually is. This will lower her confidence and give us the time we need to both conquer Earth and defeat her simultaneously."

Dai Shi stopped to consider. "Do you guarantee this?"

Grizzaka nodded. "Of course. We both have the same goal. I can be trusted."

"Then I will send my servant Camille to inform my other fighter, Scorpina, to sabotage the fight." Dai Shi said as he left the area.

Grizzaka smiled. _Perfect... Soon, the Zocato power will be all mine, and then... the whole planet!_

 _. . ._

Novact opened his eyes. Orange Energy flashed momentarily in them as he awoke. He smiled smugly as he stepped off the platform. After he descended from the last step of the platform, he passed the golden box and made his way to Queen Bansheera's throne. He knelt down in front of her and bowed his head.

"I am ready, my queen. Let me go and do thy bidding."

Bansheera smiled. She gingerly stepped down from her throne and walked so swiftly to Novact it appeared as if she was gliding across the floor. Looking at him, she nodded. "Yes... yes you _are_ saturated with evil power, aren't you, Novact? Yes, you are... primed..."

Standing, he faced Bansheera and declared, "The universe will tremble at my feet. I will beat away at The United Alliance until there is not one ounce of them left!"

"I don't doubt that, Novact... but you still aren't ready." Bansheera said.

"What do I lack!?" Novact asked, surprised. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his abdomen. He then felt his uniform get wet. As he guessed, he looked down to see new blood being added onto what was already stained on his garments from his earlier wounds. The Queen took a step back, the small dagger in her hand similarly stained with Novact's blood. It dripped onto the grey stone floor, adding to the puddle quickly forming around Novact. He dropped to his knees, coughing as he did. More blood trickled down his mouth with each cough. He looked up at Bansheera with a look of anger and confusion.

"This is for your own good, Novact. You cannot become the warrior I need you to be until this final part of your transformation. Through your destruction will arise my greatest creation... like a Phoenix from the ashes, you will be reborn into a mighty Demon the likes of which the universe will never forget."

These were the last words Novact heard before he died.

. . .

On Mirinoi, Ivicar looked at those around him. All but Yoral had served under him in the councils of the Morphing Masters. He was very surprised to see them all together.

"So you've been searching for me for the past little while? I'm flattered!" Ivicar said, hugging each of them. "I had no idea you all thought I was so important!"

"We need a leader to reunite the Alliance. It is a little fragmented right now, but I know if we can patch it up, we can defeat Vile and his empire." Zordon said. "Who better than the presiding member of the Morphing Masters? You are the most powerful of us all and can stand as a beacon to everyone in the universe."

Tria nodded, thinking of the symbol of the Orb that meant much the same thing to her. "We are so glad to have found you, Master Ivicar. We can finally fix everything and free our people!"

Ivicar furrowed his brow. "You said I was the most senior member of the council. What has become of Sentinel Knight?"

"After he passed onto you the presiding role he, too, has disappeared. We figured since you had disappeared while actively engaged in Alliance work, you were our best shot. Sentinel Knight would prove to be harder to find, in our opinion." Zordon replied.

"When you disappeared, I must admit things looked dismal." Michael said. "I almost gave up, but then thought about how you never gave up on us. We have all taken up the fight to protect the universe."

Ivicar nodded. "I see that others have followed the trend of becoming Power Rangers... I can feel you all emanating with Grid Power. I am glad to see you all doing what you can to protect those weaker than you. And, once again, I thank you all for rushing to rescue me."

"Wait, Master Ivicar," Dulcea asked. "If I may ask, where have you been all of this time? Who had you and how did you end up here on Mirinoi?"

Ivicar smiled. "That is a good question, my dear. After we were ambushed trying to get to Earth, I escaped in one of the pods of my shuttle and landed on the moon of one of that solar system's planets. After a while, when I felt it was safe, I fixed my shuttle and have been floating through space. I decided to take the time to study my old mentor's powers. It had been a very long time since I practiced his style of Magic. It felt good to get back to my roots. This power will help me in my future plans. You see, Lothor had more than universal domination on his mind. It was _multi-_ universal conquest, along with immortality. I believe I now have the power to accomplish this. Like I said, I am proud that you are all fighting for those who are weaker than you. But, I fear I must ask... who is fighting to protect _you_?"

The crew stood staring at Ivicar, unsure what he was talking about. They looked at each other confused. Ivicar stood, as if he was completely enthralled in his own thoughts.

Michael stepped up, the first to address what Ivicar had just said. "What are you trying to say, Master Ivicar?"

Ivicar smiled. He lifted up his hands and shot currents of purple electricity at Michael. He lifted his arms up, causing Michael to float up into the air as the others stared in horror. Ivicar then swung his arms to the side and slammed Michael into the side of one of the lifeless Ectomorphicons. Teleporting suddenly to Michael's body as it lay crumpled on the ground, he looked down. Michael struggled to get up. Ivicar frowned.

"Poor thing... Here, let me help..." Ivicar then kicked Michael as hard as he could. As Michael fell onto his face, Ivicar stomped on Michael's neck until he heard bones snapping. All the while, the others ran to help their fallen comrade.

As they approached, Ivicar turned to face them. He smiled and bowed. "From this moment forth the universe as you know it shall cease to exist. Welcome... to my nightmare!"


	24. Mirinoi and Earth - New Waves

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Mirinoi and Earth - New Waves**

"Why!?" Zordon screamed, switching his focus from Michael to Ivicar and back. He left the blue hair hang over his brow as it clung with dirt and sweat.

"Because he's just another fool corrupted by power..." Magnus said, clenching his fist.

"It's because," Started Ivicar. "I can. I'm powerful and I deserve more. Did you know what it was like, serving the United Alliance for millions of years? It was boring! I've been waiting for all of this time for Lothor's artifacts to pop back up so I could start what he began. He was a mastermind and taught me all I needed to know. I was his apprentice and he was going to take me with him, you know... He was going to drop Regina and take me on because _I_ had more potential!"

"Shut up!" Tria, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't help but feel completely betrayed.

Dulcea stepped forward. "Why are you here, Ivicar?"

"I heard Orion bit the dust recently. Seeing that he was a Karminian, I know he had to pass his Light power on. I want it. Last I heard, he perished here. I stole these Ectomorphicons and I was using them to find it."

Magnus sneered. "You'll never find the Lights of Orion. They're safe."

"Ooo-wee! It looks like got ourselves here a little feisty one!" Ivicar said, starting to dance in place while waving his hands around.

Ivicar, looking up, saw Black Lion and the other animals from the Animal Realm gather around Toro and Lionel. They were both badly injured. He laughed and zapped them. Lionel fell unconscious. At that, Ivicar laughed and twirled his hands in the air.

"Go now!" Toro roared.

"But-" Faor began.

"I'll be fine! He needs help now! Go!" Toro ordered.

As the animals made their way to their escape, Toro took all of Ivicar's attacks. Unseen by Black Lion and his group, Toro fell from Ivicar's power, unconscious.

"This isn't a game!" Dulcea yelled at him.

Ivicar stopped and narrowed his eyes at Dulcea. "Listen here, you stuffy Nathadian. Lothor taught me the importance of running the best business the universe had ever seen. Apart of that was to always be ready to crack a joke. It keeps a good leader limber and not so down all of the time!"

"You're a monster!" Dulcea screamed. Ivicar smiled, nodded, and bowed with pride, as if he were saying 'thank you'.

"Let's squash him." Yoral suggested, sneering.

"Ah! Zocato power!" Ivicar said, staring at Yoral. "I thought I smelled something putrid. Nathadian power is so much better!" He shot purple lightning out of his hands and blasted the lot of Morphing Masters standing before him. They went flying.

Ivicar then began walking forward to look at his victims. "You said I was a monster. Well, guess what!? The monster's here and ready to par-tay!"

Purple lightning enveloped him. His features began changing slightly. His black cloak turned into a purple robe with ornate decorations. He smiled and looked down at himself.

"Hmm... Lothor was right. You know, this isn't as fancy as what he had, but it works. I like it! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, for the first time: Ivan Ooze."

Just as Lothor had promised him eons ago, the transformation to a more powerful form, Ivan Ooze, gained him power to see certain pieces of truth, meaning the power to see the past, present, and future. He saw himself being voted in as a Morphing Master many, many years prior. He saw himself approach Bansheera after she had begun to get back into activity, trying to collect the crystals to create the Extreme Crystal. He offered his services to her, swearing allegiance, lying to her saying he believed her to be Lothor's true successor. He had flattered her by saying he wished to begin his apprenticeship anew with her as his mentor in Lothor's place.

He saw Estro approach him one day and say Bansheera wished for Zordon and not Burai to be a Morphing Master. He saw himself initiate this process and get Zordon voted in.

He saw Zordon begin to grow into the member they needed him to be to allow Bansheera's, and by extension his, plans come to fruition. He _wanted_ Zordon voted in and to prove his allegiance to Sentinel Knight, so that the knight's bureacracy would come crashing down around him and cause divisions within the Alliance:

 _Sentinel Knight hung his head in disappointment. "Alright. We have a vote. Is the Power Ranger a vigilante?"_

 _Zordon stood, no longer able to contain himself. "Master Sentinel has more experience than the rest of us! He has seen, firsthand, what this power can do. I urge you, as a citizen of the Alliance, to follow what is tried and true. My apologies, Master Tria, but the lives of Orion, Zedd, Rahp, and myself were not were destroying the laws of our society. We must follow the established pattern, which has been tried and proven true."_

 _Master Estro nodded slowly. Ivicar wore a smile on his face, proud of who he had picked to become a Master._

He saw the time he had orchestrated for The Queen Master Vile's first attack during the Intergalactic Conference. He had ensured that Margaret, who was Rita Repulsa's secret persona at the time, had flirted with Burai before the conference and, while he had not been looking, deactivated all of the communications so that the soldiers would be incommunicado.

 _He then saw Master Estro. He kept glancing at a door in_ _Commander Rahp's_ _sector. When Zordon looked at it, a feeling he could not describe descended upon him._ _Dread..._ _? He thought. It washed over him. He looked back at the council. He noticed Master Ivicar was staring at the door as well, with a look of concern on his face. What settled things for Zordon was when he heard Sentinel Knight stumble in his words as he, too, looked to the door. Zordon tensed._

Ivan Ooze could see when he had begun causing a split within the Morphing Masters. Taking the opportunity that Tria had given him when she tapped into the powers of the Zeo Crystal and Sentinel Knight's premature attack on her, Ivicar had wanted to plant the seed into the Masters' minds that perhaps Sentinel Knight was not always right about everything:

 _Sentinel Knight stood. He looked at the council. "As some of you have heard, the Gold Warrior attacked me and attempted to take the_ _Corona Aurora_ _." Tria felt shocked. This was the first she heard of this._ _That's impossible! I was nowhere near here!_ _She thought back to after she defeated_ _Madam Woe_ _. She had snuck under some rubble and pretended she had just gained consciousness._

 _As she recalled this, she slid her hand into the pocket of her robe. She felt the_ _gold cog_ _Rito_ _had used to become invisible. He had dropped it during his scuffle with Tria. When she went to rejoin the others after the battle, she had noticed it on the ground and snatched it up for herself._

 _Sentinel continued. "This individual thought they were smarter than the council." He produced a remote from his red robe and pushed a button. Suddenly, Tria felt several stabs of pain. Before she could react, she was split into three._

 _"The Warrior was a female, and sported the_ _Triforian_ _king's insignia. Tria recently was in possession of the Zeo Crystal. There is no point in lying." Sentinel looked down at her three selves, crouched in pain._

 _Dulcea stood. "... Sentinel... it was I who wrote your report of the incident for the archives. At the time you say the Gold Warrior attacked you, Master Tria was helping me dig out Master Michael from the destruction. I had my wrist tech on: it recorded everything if you need proof."_

 _Sentinel Knight was shocked._ _I have never been so wrong before._ _He quickly released Tria. She slowly reconnected her three selves._

 _Sentinel walked to her. "I am sorry. I thought if it were you, I shouldn't give you a chance-" Ivicar placed a chance hand a Sentinel's shoulder. "That's enough. I believe you should sit."_

 _As he took his seat, several of the council gave him cold stares, while the others knew not how to handle what they had seen. Zordon was of the mind Sentinel Knight had good evidence and acted appropriately._

He remembered how happy he had been when his plans had come true, and Zordon had been voted in as a member of the Morphing Masters. He remembered how shortly thereafter, he had to go with Magnus and Dimitria to Triforia. He and Estro had sat together and planned on how they would use Tria's secret, since it was very obvious to them that the secret fighter had been in fact Tria, to cause further dissent in the union of the Morphing Masters. He had remembered Magnus being particularly angry on one occasion and had decided to push his buttons to get him in such an angry mood that he would act with hostility towards the Triforian politicians:

 _Magnus paced in the room they found themselves in. It was a small space station orbiting around Triforia. He, Dimitria, and Ivicar were supposed to travel to Triforia to investigate Tria's disappearance, and secretly to ascertain whether Triforia was harboring the vigilante, the Gold Ranger._

 _When they approached, they were beckoned to dock at the spaceport. Magnus was very upset._

 _"We are Morphing Masters! We should not need to have to trifle with these procedures." He lost his patience and slammed his fist into one of the metal walls, leaving a slight dent. "This is ridiculous!"_

 _Ivicar smiled and walked over to Magnus. "Patience, dear friend! Patience! We have to all abide by the laws of each planet. If we don't abide by law, then all there is... is chaos! Now, we don't want that now, do we?" He walked away before Magnus could retort, making the statement a rhetorical one. Magnus hit the same spot, deepening the dent._

 _A young Triforian entered their room with a stern look on his face. "Masters, although we respect you, Triforia has laws it must abide by. You do not have a warrant to search us to the degree you want. We will tell you upfront that we are not harboring Master Tria-"_

 _"She is no longer a master." Magnus cut the man off, glaring at him._

 _"...we also have no idea about a warrior clad in gold armor. You have our cooperation. If we see or hear of anything, we will let you know. Your shuttle has been prepped by our team and you may leave at your earliest convenience." He rushed through his entire statement quickly and succinctly, not allowing any room for debate._

 _Ivicar walked back to Magnus and place a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Magnus! I know we travelled out here to get this done, but remember we must remain calm. Although they may not allow us in now, if we come back later, with the proper paperwork, they may let us in! So, let us head back home and report to Sentinel."_

 _Magnus shrugged off Ivicar's arm. "I am not wasting anymore time! Hey, you! Bug!" Magnus took his long strides to the young man before he could leave the room._

 _"Listen here... I came here on assignment to get something done. I need you to understand that we are here to ensure safety. We don't have time to wait for paperwork. Now, let us in!"_

 _The man pulled out a blaster and shot Magnus in the gut, charring the armor under his robe. "What!? You will rue the day you messed with me! Defender Helmet!" Suddenly, Magnus was in his Defender uniform. He pulled out his own_ _blaster_ _._

 _The impulsive young man had acted without thinking. He was afraid and thought he needed to defend himself. He had no idea he was starting an intergalactic incident._

 _[After escaping...] "Well," Magnus turned to Ivicar. "That sure did escalate quickly, didn't it?"_

 _Ivicar nodded. "Yes, I should have foreseen their bureaucratic ways would be an issue. My apologies for not getting a warrant for this occasion."_

 _Magnus smiled as he shined his helmet. "Don't you worry. You shouldn't have needed to do that." He sighed. "Everytime you mentioned that we were to come back, and that we needed a warrant instead of getting things done right then and there... it just infuriated me, you know? I am the one who needs to apologize. I hope I can mend things with Triforia once we get back home."_

 _Looking out the window into space, Ivicar, in his warm way, replied to Magnus. "I hope so, too, Magnus. Triforia is a strong force within the Alliance. If we lose them, we may have started a chain reaction that could leave a big hole in both our and Triforia's defenses."_

Ivan Ooze was then shown a vision of how had helped Estro and Margaret smuggle in Madame Woe into the Morphing Masters. The plan was to only weaken them mentally, even going as far as destroying one of Madame Woe's vessels solely for that incident. Estro had been smart enough to hid himself after he had demorphed from being the Fake Gold Ranger:

 _Animus_ _hurriedly cut at the braids trying to ensnare him from Madame Woe's head. He rolled and ducked, but did not know if he could hold on for much longer. He looked around at his environment, finding himself in the black wasteland Woe had a habit of placing her victims in._

 _"You have no chance of defeating me!" Madame Woe yelled._

 _Animus then had an idea. He allowed himself to get caught._

 _As she drew him closer, she cackled. "I told you to give up, and you did! Fool!"_

 _At that, Animus commanded his_ _suit_ _to power down. As his armor disappeared, he wasn't as thick as he had been with the armor on, and was easily able to slip out from Madame Woe's clutches. He aimed his lance at her forehead and directed it right to the jewel on it. She screamed as they appeared back in the council room._

 _As this occurred, Masters Dimitria, Magnus, and Ivicar walked into the room. Ivicar took one glace and shot a purple beam of energy at Madame Woe, causing electricity to swarm her body. She then fell to the ground, exploding._

 _Everyone shielded their eyes until the fire disappeared._

 _"What is happening here!?" Ivicar demanded._

 _[After the Masters had regrouped...] As the Masters, now with Sentinel, sat and listened to what happened, they took notes. King Estro sat amongst them as well. He had been found under the rubble when they pulled Master Gerlit out. The Masters allowed Margaret to stay in this council, much as they did with Zordon when he was first brought into their ranks not more than days earlier._

 _Ivicar nodded and stood. "With what happened to us back at Triforia, I think I have a clear picture of what is happening: Master Tria has used resources from Triforia to be able to hack into our mainframe. Zordon, you and Burai must work to enforce our firewall."_

 _After that statement, he turned to face Sentinel Knight. "Sentinel, it is obvious that Triforia is in league with Tria. They have shot at us and now attacked our base. We must act."_

 _Sentinel Knight looked down in distress. He shook his head in disbelief. So much seemed to be happening around them in such a short time: Master App's death, Master Tria's betrayal, the creation of Lord Zedd, Master Vile trying to get the Zeo Crystal..._

 _"Everyone, listen carefully." Sentinel Knight said. "This may be the biggest chain of events the Morphing Masters have ever seen. We must be up to the challenge. As of now... the Alliance is at war with Triforia."_

Ooze was then given a flash of how he and Estro had lied to Dimitria before, what he thought was at least, the destruction on Triforia:

 _"We have the proper documentation. You have confessed over television that you have Tria: by law, you must give her to us for questioning!" King Estro demanded._

 _The troops blocking their way through the passport terminal refused to budge, holding their blasters in a sentinel-like stance._

 _"Incorrect, Masters." A general said, making his way to the three. "You declared war on us weeks ago. We actually have the right to blast you away if we wanted..."_

 _Estro's eyes widened. "Oh, please, no!" He backed away, hands in the air._

 _"Do we look as if we have come ready to fight?" Dimitria asked._

 _The general chuckled. "You guys are Morphing Masters. You're always ready for a fight."_

 _With this, he stepped forward. With a frightened look on his face, Estro started screaming (_ _*with the intent of deceiving her*_ _). "Dimitria! Get down!"_

 _He launched himself into the man, tackling him. Soldiers started firing as Ivicar pulled Dimitria behind a wall._

 _Ivicar looked around the corner to see if Estro was doing well. He snuck back to Dimitria. (_ _*What he saw, and did not tell Dimitria, is that Estro had morphed into the Fake Gold Ranger to fight the soldiers._

 _"What in the...!?" The Triforian general said._

 _The Fake Gold Ranger laughed in Tria's voice. "What? Are you surprised to see your prized fighter?" He then promptly began fighting the soldiers, taking their lives as he did*._ _)_

 _"The king is holding his own. We must get back to the ship."_

 _Dimitria groaned. "He just made things worse. That general wasn't attacking! I think we need to talk things out with Triforia."_

 _Ivicar shook his head. "Estro may be impulsive when he gets nervous. He may have jumped the gun... but do you think with the way that general was talking things wouldn't have happened like this anyway?" Shots were heard from behind them._

 _He continued. "He may be a buffoon at times, but I think he may have bought us time. He isn't a senior Morphing Master by chance."_

 _Dimitria scoffed at that. Becoming a senior member was as much about politics as anything else. Leaving out their individual ranks, though, Dimitria saw the wisdom inIvicar's words._

 _Smiling, she nodded. "I guess there always is the optimist's perspective. Thank you, Ivicar."_

 _[As Dimitria and Ivicar made their way to the ship, after defeating their opponents...] Dimitria looked around. "It seems as if the coast is clear." Ivicar nodded and they ran toward their ship._

 _Suddenly, they heard clapping coming from their intended destination. The Gold Ranger stood in front of their ship._

 _"Tria!?" Dimitria said, nervous. She had feared a showdown with the Gold Ranger was inevitable._

 _The Gold Ranger laughed and threw a small device at her. Dimitria felt shockwaves of energy hit her from the device. It felt as if she were being ripped apart on a molecular level, which was actually close to what actually had been occurring to her._

 _She turned slowly, hands outstretched to Ivicar. "...help..." She hardly had the strength to make this declaration. As Ivicar [_ _*pretented to dive*_ _] to grab her hand, she disappeared._

 _He turned to the Gold Ranger [_ _*to congratulate him on the successful mission*_ _] as Triforian troops encircled them._

 _The Gold Ranger looked at the troops and sent out an order: "Capture him: dead or alive." Extending an arm into the air, the Gold Ranger then teleported away in a gold light._

 _Ivicar had a look of disgust on his face. [_ _*He couldn't believe Estro would sell him out at such a crucial point in what they had been planning on doing*_ _]. As he got ready to fight for his freedom, he noticed something: Estro[_ _*, having recently demorphed,*_ _sneaking behind the troops into the ship. As he boarded, he saw the ship's blasters activate._

 _Ivicar relaxed and shook his head. "Oh, if you boys knew what was coming next, you'd be running." He then ducked as the blasters started firing._

 _[_ _*Ivicar began shoot blasts of purple lightning at the troops himself. He could sense the intense heat boiling each soldier who survived Estro's lethal attack from the inside out. Ivicar smiled as he saw the last of them fall._

 _As he made his way to the ship, he saw the Triforian general crawling, trying to get away. Rolling his eyes in frustration, he turned and walked toward the fighter._

 _"And what do you think you're doing? Give it up! You've lost!" Ivicar yelled._

 _"...Please... help..." The general said._

 _"How about I make things more difficult instead?" Ivicar asked. He shot more lightning at the defenseless Triforian. He ensured he didn't destroy him, though. "Don't you ever ask someone of my nature for mercy, because you won't get it. You'll be dead in three minutes or so, but those three minutes will be the most painful of your life... Have a nice day!"*_ _]_

Ivan Ooze then saw how he and Estro had orchestrated another attack on the Morphing Masters. The purpose of this attack was to, after destroying Animus, frame Kamen and get him annexed from the council. His plan was to have Kamen executed so that Count Dregonwould have an easy time ascending to Edenoi's throne:

 _Magnus awoke, looking around. He didn't see any Piranhatrons in the vicinity, but he kept his guard up. As he stood, he moved his jaw around in his helmet. It was still sore from the kick he received from the Space Diva._

 _As he searched the area, he saw a familiar figure. He spotted the Gold Ranger looming over Animus' lifeless corpse. With all his might, he drew his blade._

 _"Come fight me. I still have enough left in me to send you to the afterlife. Even if it means I must make the same journey myself." He said, confidence saturating his voice._

 _The Gold Ranger turned and laughed. The warrior got into a fighting stance, ready to fight._

 _"Stop right there!" Magnus turned when he heard Orion's familiar voice. Accompanying him were Masters Michael and Zordon, along with Commander Rahp and his troops. Rahp looked over the scene, shocked to see the heart of the Alliance struck again._

 _"Take this, you menace!" [_ _*Ivicar yelled, signalling to Estro that he had arrived onto the scene and to get ready to absorb a blow.*_ __

 _A blast of purple lightning surrounded and blasted the Gold Ranger. Grunting, the Gold Ranger quickly stood back up before raising an arm and teleporting away in a flash of gold light. Surprised, the group turned to find Master Ivicar, Master Gerlit being carried on his shoulders._

 _"I found Gerlit in the rubble." Ivicar said as he lowered the unconscious Liarian to the floor near the others. "I rushed over as soon as I heard more commotion in here." Orion's personal medic,_ _Tideus_ _, ran over and took Master Gerlit to the side to minister to his wounds._

 _King Estro[_ _*, after having demorphed,*_ _] then entered the room, shaking his head as he looked around. He approached Ivicar. "I finished looking around and could not find any signs of anymore enemies in the area."_

 _Ivicar nodded. He then proceeded to call the Masters in the room to gather around him. He looked at each one of them. He pulled a small device from his robe pocket. He extended his arm enough to let all around him see._

 _"What is it?" Master Michael asked._

 _"I found it in the room Gerlit was in. It's an implosion device." Ivicar answered._

 _"So? What does that mean? We know they blew the building up." Orion said, wondering why Ivicar was treating this with such gravitas._

 _Ivicar dropped his head. "I believe this is incriminating evidence. It points to who the traitor is within our ranks."_

 _All the while, Zordon had been inspecting the piece of equipment. He recognized the markings as soon as Ivicar had produced it from his robe. Zordon looked away from the group, realizing what Ivicar was about to say._

 _Ivicar looked at each of them, sorrow replacing the look of warmth his eyes usually carried. "This device is made in only way place... Edenoi. I know of only one Edenite who has access to these chambers..."_

 _Magnus, with what little strength he had left, punched the wall beside him. "That's ridiculous! How could you insinuate...!?"_

 _Orion placed a hand on Magnus' shoulder. "I know you two are close, but we need to take the evidence into consideration..."_

 _Ivicar nodded. "Yes. As soon as he arrives, Master Kamen must be detained and brought in for questioning. He is wanted on suspicions of treason."_

He was shown how he placed Reon Talp on guard at Lord Zedd's cell so that when the implosion devices he had placed under his room exploded, he would have as little resistance as possible in causing mayhem during the Intergalactic Conference dedicated to Dimitria and Animus' memories.

He saw how had purposefully placed himself under a vent leading to Kamen's cell. He and Estro had previously captured a mantis-like creature and, using Estro's scientific gadgets, programmed into its brain a path to follow to make its way into Kamen's cell. Once Estro's tracking chip was on it, and they found that the bug had made its way into Kamen's cell, Estro had imitated Sentinel Knight's voice and made Kamen believe Sentinel Knight was preparing to execute him. The two were pleasantly surprised that Kamen had enlisted the help of Tria to get him out of his cell, while also finding out Dulcea had played a part in Kamen's escape as well. That they had not planned on, but they were pleased with the results nonetheless.

Ivan Ooze saw how he had stolen a ship from KO-35 and cloaked it in orbit around Onyx. He had walked into the room in which Michael had been observing the monitors and, as soon as he had distracted Michael enough, had caused the ship to appear. He had underestimated Michael, unfortunately for him, and Michael had escaped. He had originally planned on destroying him there and using security footage to show he had been in the right in doing so.

At one point, Ivicar had thought he could deter Sentinel Knight and cause him to join Estro and him in their plans. Although stressed, Ivan Ooze watched as Sentinel Knight refused Ivicar's suggestions of a monarchy instead of the Morphing Masters Sentinel Knight believed in. Ivan Ooze smiled as that vision passed through his mind in what seemed to be faster than light time. He found it ironic that Sentinel Knight believed in, after all of those years, the Morphing Masters, even with his knowledge of how it had come to be.

Ivan Ooze then saw the vision that changed everything: Master Vile appearing on base with the Orb of Doom. He had known the only way Vile could have had it was if Bansheera had given it to him. Bansheera had promised him all of Lothor's artifacts were lost. Not only that, but the fact Vile was attacking the Morphing Masters, with Ivicar still there, infuriated him. He saw that Bansheera was done using him and was going to get rid of him on Onyx with the rest of the living Morphing Masters. What angered Ivicar even more at that point was how Estro had been there with Vile, going along with the plan and had not informed Ivicar. Ivicar knew he had to sever ties from there on out and, if he could escape that situation, which he was grateful that he did, he would need to hone his skills and become more adept than ever at the Magic Lothor had taught him while he was Lothor's student.

Ivan Ooze then saw what had been occurring in the universe at his present time: Beelzebub being released; the formation of the Space Rangers and Aquitar Rangers; Decade being manhandled by Lord Zedd; Trinity being trained in secret by the elemental martial artists ofEarth's Magic Realm and receiving a small orb; Yoral meeting the Ghost of Darkness and receiving Zocato power, and everything else that had occurred.

He then caught glimpses of the future, and possibilities of the future: He saw the Animal Realm becoming a great force for good on Earth; Master Octomus planning horrible things; he saw a floating head in a tube, which felt important to him though he knew not why; he was surprised to see the Alpha Changeling, Deviot, alive and doing all sorts of evil throughout the universe; he saw the Ethereals looking at the Demons and their activities; he saw Earth becoming more prominent in the universe, and he reveled in some of the atrocities in its history, such as something that would be known as the Spanish Inquisition; he saw the Black Plague; he then saw something that, for whatever reason, tickled him to his very core. It was something that would play on what Humans would later refer to as a TV, and on it would be episodic "shows", featuring stories written and then played out by actors. The particular show which gave him much joy as he saw each "episode" in a nanomoment was called "The Brady Bunch"; he saw Rita Repulsa rise again and attempt to dominate Earth; he saw Zordon raise a new group of Power Rangers to fight her; he saw Sentinel Knight and a team of his own Power Rangers, fighting to protect the Corona Aurora; he saw another team of Power Rangers, battling against a deadly virus that was able to destroy Earth; he saw a deadly evil arise and try to conquer all of the rangers, using wicked abominations; he saw a mighty ranger, whose roots in Magic made him a formidable force; he saw more glimpses of things he couldn't quite understand, like the relationship between a girl named Trini and a different girl, also named Trini; his last vision was what looked like a fight in some high tech facility, with a ranger charging toward another. Sam, the Future: Omega Ranger, was shocked as the Time Force cameras showed to him on his Chrono Workstation the images in Ivan Ooze's mind. The last image was that of the Fake Future: Omega Ranger in the main SPD room, charging toward a morphed Shadow Ranger. Sam and Ivan both watched as the two rangers exuded so much Morphing Energy one could see the heat dancing off of them, warping and distorting everything around the two Power Rangers.

With his transformation complete, which took less than a second for those watching him on the ground, he set his sights on his victims. Raising up an arm, Ivan Ooze said, "Okay, boys and girls. It's time for a lesson in _power_!"

As he began to unleash his attack, he suddenly felt a blast of power hit him from the side, sending him to the ground. Shocked, he looked up to see the girl who he now knew was Trinity. She was in a two point stance with a wide base, he arms extended out in front of her. Her hands were together, palms facing her target. All of the fighters there could feel great power coming from off her.

"So, you think that little trinket you got on Earth will help save your friends, hmm? Well guess what, little miss!? Ya' ain't seen nothin' yet!" He began sniffing hard. As he finished his last hard snort, he spit out a mass of mucus mixed with ooze out onto the ground. As Magnus and Team Victory hobbled over to Trinity, they watched as Tenga Warriors rose from the nasty slop.

"Tengas?" Dulcea said, squinting at them.

"Ah, my dearie. You misunderstand. These aren't Tenga Warriors, but my advanced Teng _u_ Warriors. I made them myself. You'll find them... quite hard to defeat.

But guess what!? There's more fun in store for you. For your entertainment, I wish for you to also meet my personal fighters! Meet... my children!" Purple lighting erupted from Ivan Ooze's hands. As he laughed, many humanoids appeared. They bore the same color and complexion as their creator.

"They're so... gross." Trinity said, stepping back. Yoral tried hugging her from behind but she slowly shrugged him off. Looking at him, she said, "Not now!"

"These little guys are known as my Oozelings. You'll have quite a difficult time with them, I'm sure."

Zordon got into a fighting stance, stepping forward. "Ivicar... Ivan... whoever you are. I have seen miracles happen. I know that in fighting for good, we will win. You've chosen the losing side. We're taking you down."

Ivan Ooze laughed heartily. "Oh, boy! If that were true, then Mikey over here would still be breathing, huh? Guess what!? I'm going to define what is good. I'm going to define what is evil. From now on, everyone will play by _my_ rules! Prepare to meet the Boogeyman!"

. . .

Dregon looked down on Edenoi and smiled. He motioned for Cyclopter to call Bansheera. He walked over to his control panel as the call went through.

"Yes, Dregon?" Bansheera said as she stared at Novact's body. She could feel Demonic power begin to flow through him, uninhibited.

"My Queen, Edenoi has fallen. Their best fighter is out of commission and I have my armies storming all known hiding places they have."

"Fantastic, Dregon. I will let you know what your next assignment is soon."

"Actually, if I may... I have what I was trying to get. I'm leaving your empire as of now."

"How dare...! Hmm... I see... Well, if you believe that is a wise choice, then so be it. We'll be seeing each other soon."

"I wouldn't expect anything different. Goodbye, Bansheera." As he ended his connection with Bansheera, she walked over to Novact's corpse. She felt it. He was ready.

"Arise, great warrior!"

The transformed body stood before his mistress. Both sides of the top of his head had rows of horns. A sinister grin was stuck on his face. The Yellow Energy that always coursed through him was now permanently hovering in his eyes, making it look as if he had an extreme form of jaundice. The center of his face was red, with the rest of the head being colored black. His rib cage had been transferred to the outside of his body, with a new layer of red skin acting as a webbing between each rib. The tips of the ribs poked through the skin, causing the ribs to poke out like spikes. They started at the bottom of his thorax and rose up and around his head. The skin beneath his new rib layer was black. A chain that he had kept around his belt was now permanently imbedded into his skin. It wrapped around and up to his scapula. He caused his sword to appear. He laughed.

Bansheera looked him over. "You look more hideous than I could have hoped. You truly are a dark hearted individual... Novact, what will you call yourself now?"

Novact looked down, lost in thought. He remembered the words Vile had told him many months earlier:

 _Once again, Novact felt the sting of not being good enough. His whole life, he knew what it meant to not measure up to what was expected. While working with Master Vile, and being trusted with this new power, he felt as if he was someone important. Being a failure, in any capacity, was not a possibility Novact wanted to face. He felt his stutter begin to return. He could hardly begin a rebuttal. He wanted to argue with Vile, to force Vile to see things his way. In fact, Novact did not care if he was right or wrong at this moment: he only cared that Vile agreed with him. If he failed afterward, he would deal with that, but it was more important to have approval and notoriety than to do things right._

 _Master Vile turned his attention to his protegé. He saw him, bubbling with energy and wanting to get things done no matter what. Vile chuckled. "Oh, dear. It looks as if you have gotten yourself all flustered. Listen, the enthusiasm is_ _great_ _! Once you learn some more tactics, under my wing, you will be one of the best. With your eagerness to perform, you will be like a dark wave, crashing down on your opponents."_

"Dark Wave... no... Something with a little flair." He searched his mind for the words "dark" and "wave" in other languages. He nodded when he fell on the perfect combination.

"From now on, I will be known as the Demon... Darkonda."

"Excellent. Well, _Darkonda_ , I have an assignment for you. An old friend of mine is on Mirinoi right now. He's causing quite a fuss. I don't _like_ what he's doing. I had sent some of my people over there to destroy this man, but I have received reports that they have been... detained. I need you to go down and end his existence."

Darkonda nodded and laughed. "Who, my Queen?"

"The man formerly known as _Master_ Ivicar."

. . .

Diabolico, Loki, and Maligore stood their guard, batting away the various members of the Alliance and pirate rangers. Maligore laughed.

"You can't stop us, foolish Power Rangers. Stand down now and give up."

Gerlit stepped forward. Lindz, Woi, and Shimo stepped up with him. They produced their key wands. Gerlit began speaking by saying, "You Demons took my brother away from me. Barkow was a great man. I will ensure you don't hurt anyone ever again. Containment spell: activate!"

They shot out blasts from their wands. The blasts joined together and as a giant ball of Magic traveled to the Demons. Diabolico stepped forward, laughing.

"Star Power!" He yelled. A blast erupted from the star embedded in his chest and hit the attack from the Liarians. The Magic dissipated around them.

Gokai Red shook his head. "What happened!?"

"We didn't have enough power..." Gerlit said, ashamed.

Alliance Red took a fighting stance. "Okay... charge!" He and the other Alliance Rangers ran forward, summoning their various weapons. As they did, Burai came online.

"Guys... we have a problem... Earth is under major attack. They need us immediately."

"Request denied, General." Alliance Yellow said, kicking Loki in the gut.

"I'm sorry... they _need_ us."

Gokai Pink shook her head. "We need to end these Demons while we are still here, Burai. Don't stop us now!"

Burai shook his head from his ship. "I need to get them help! Either we or the Gokaigers need to go."

"No... We can't!" Gokai Blue said. His insistence shocked everyone. "These fiends will continue to haunt the universe if we leave now. We need to combine all of our powers to take them down here and now!"

"We can't leave Earth defenseless!"

"Then _you_ go." Gokai Yellow suggested. "We can handle things here."

"No, you need someone manning the controls and communications. I can't go." Burai said.

As Alliance Green flew through the air, landing in front of the Liarians, he screamed. He then got up and said, "Burai, what are you doing that is any good to us, anyway? Go!"

Burai looked to Private BJ Lovel. "Private Lovel... Are you ready to take the helm here while I'm gone?"

Turning as white as a sheet, he nodded. Walking over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, Burai said, "Okay, then, _Commander_ Lovel. Good luck.

"Rangers... I _will_ see you again. Thank you for everything. May the Power protect you." Handing the gear to Commander Lovel, Burai ran to the Hangar Bay to get his shuttle ready to take him to Earth.

Meanwhile, the Gokaigers pulled the Alliance Rangers back, who were injured badly. The pirates had been standing back to defend Gerlit and the other Liarians from random Demons running out from the ship. Gokai Red and Gokai Blue went to battle them alone to fend them off.

"Why didn't that spell work, Master Gerlit?" Alliance Pink asked, falling to a knee from exhaustion.

"There wasn't enough life force behind the attack. The containment spell needs many of our kind to get it to work."

Gokai Green looked at Gerlit and asked, "What about us? Can't you use _our_ lifeforce?"

Gerlit shook his head. "Your biological make-up wouldn't be guaranteed to survive the spell."

Gokai Pink placed both hands on Gerlit's shoulders. She knelt down and took off her helmet, looking at him in the face. "If we don't _try_ , then we will put the universe in a situation that won't guarantee _their_ survival."

Gokai Red and Gokai Blue ran back to their team as Alliance soldiers, on Commander Lovel's orders, poured out of the War Star Armada ship. He wasn't as conservative as Burai and figured if they were going to go down, they may as well go down fighting.

Having heard everything over the communicators, Gokai Red took off his helmet. The rest of the pirates did as well. "We started off as pirates, but now we are a team of superheroes. I'm in. Use my lifeforce."

Doc walked forward and placed his hand on Marvelous' shoulder. "There's a chance we won't survive, but it's a chance I'm willing to take. I'm in."

Luka stepped forward, smiling. "Well, this isn't like facing off against a giant baby, so of course Marvelous isn't scared." He gave her an angry look for bringing up his deepest fear. She stuck her tongue out at her "little brother" and said, "If he's in, I'm in."

Joe shrugged. "I may as well. If you guys don't survive and I'm left here alone, I'll be bored." He winked and shook Marvelous' hand.

Miha stood up and hugged Joe. "We'll be fine! The spirits of the people of Rashon... they're still alive! I know we can find a way to free them. If they can get out of something like that, then so can we!"

Guy walked over and gave everyone a five. "I'm in, too! The power of teamwork will prevail."

"Actually..." Marvelous said. "I can't let you do that. You see, I need someone to stay behind and watch over these little guys here." He gestured to Gerlit and the other Liarians. "Just in case."

Guy nodded and put his helmet back on. He rushed to join the Alliance soldiers in battle.

"Uh... Guy... if you fall in battle, then-" Joe started.

Marvelous laughed. "Just leave him. I only said that to get him out of here. He's just some kid who got star struck by us. I couldn't live with myself if I saw him fall because of us."

Alliance Blue stood up. As always, he was ready to sacrifice for the greater good. "I'm in, too."

As Alliance Red stood to join, Gerlit shook his head. "There's a chance the pirates here won't be destroyed. You Alliance Rangers, though, have been severely weakened from fighting the Demons. It is a guarantee you won't survive. The universe can't risk losing two full teams of Power Rangers."

Nodding, Alliance Yellow looked to her team. "Are you all ready, then?"

"As ever." Alliance Red said. They got into their V Formation, syncing their morphers. They then ran forward to help Gokai Silver and the other soldiers.

"Place your hands on my shoulders." Gerlit informed. Helmetless, the five Gokaigers did as he said. The four Liarians then put their arms in the air. The pirates could feel their life energy begin to leave them.

"Ahh!" Miha cried out, staggering forward but not breaking her connection with Gerlit.

"Miha, get out of here!" Marvelous screamed.

"No! I'm in this with everyone. You are my family!" She screamed, tears coming down her face.

Marvelous looked down. "Miha, I have something I want to say... I-"

"Don't say it! This isn't the end! How are we going to continue if you say it!? We'll lose the fun in our relationship if you say it now! Haha!" She said this, regaining her composure and wiping the tears away, laughing.

"Say what? I was just gonna say I think you're being too weak!" Marvelous said, winking. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Containment spell... activate..." Gerlit said. The spell blasted from their key wands.

Gokai Silver saw it coming. With his large spear, he turned on the Alliance soldiers and swept their feet, causing them all to fall, dodging the blast as he rolled out of the way. The Alliance Rangers each jumped and pushed many soldiers away from the blast.

Maligore laughed, looking to Diabolico. "So, they're trying again? It's my turn to stop it. Watch this."

He stepped forward and put out a hand. As he did, the blast hit him, enveloping him. It started at his hand and slowly crept up the entirety of his lava filled body. Within an instant, all that was left of him was a small bottle. His life essence was trapped inside.

Diabolico looked to Loki. "He can't let that happen to us. Retreat!" They both teleported into their ship and began getting it ready to fly away.

"No!" Alliance Yellow yelled. "They're getting away!"

Gokai Silver turned around, more concerned with something else. He dropped to a knee. "They're gone..."

Gerlit looked behind him. He shook his head. He had hoped against fate that the pirates would've been strong enough to survive the blast. They were gone. The Alliance crew, both rangers and soldiers, walked forward to see where the pirates had once stood.

"They were a strong group." Alliance Red said, looking down.

"They will be missed." Alliance Blue said, turning away.

"Thank you for everything, my friends." Gokai Silver said. He walked to Gerlit. "I guess I'll be going with you guys. What's our destination?"

Gerlit looked to the Galleon, and then at his broken vessel. "We'll take your ship. We'll go to Earth." He then walked over and picked up the bottle in which Maligore was housed. "We are going to put this Demon away in a place he is guaranteed to never bother anyone again. Earth has a special blessing over it, and we will use it to our advantage."

"It's off to Earth we go, then." Gokai Silver said, saying goodbye to the remnant of the Alliance. As they boarded the Galleon, Gerlit turned to Gokai Silver and said, "So, you told me earlier that you are a scientist. I have this theory that I can use the Greater Power that is created from each Ranger team to protect the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Do you think you can help?"

As Gokai Silver began to answer, the demorphed Alliance Rangers returned to their ship.

"What now?" Filcar asked.

Claire, taking on herself the title once again of Commanding General, looked to Commander Lovel. "Do you have any suggestions, _Commander_?"

He smiled. "I have a lock on those Demons. Would you like me to set a course?"

Rahp nodded. "Let's get them. For the Gokaigers."

. . .

Ivan Ooze watched as the fighters attempted to stand their ground against the Monsters. He laughed. "Having fun yet, my friends?"

Zordon grunted as he blasted two Oozelings away from him with White Energy, charged from his hands. He wished deeply that Sabahad been their to increase his power. Turning to Dulcea, he asked, "So, have we waited long enough? Is this not a time we can morph and not be escalating the battle?"

Dulcea flipped through the air and hit two Oozelings. The Tengu Warriors, although stronger than Tengas, had the same weakness to the screechy sound emanated from the Nathadians' staff, and had run away a while earlier. She turned to Zordon and nodded. "I thought you'd never ask."

As they each attempted to morph, more Oozelings appeared, stopping them. Each fighter yelled in frustration, being overpowered. As they struggled, suddenly, a blast descended from the sky.

"Leave them alone!" Zedd yelled, landing in the midst of the battle.

"What's he doing here!?" Ooze demanded.

"Saving my friends..." Zedd said. Although the situation was dire, Zordon could not help but think how odd it was hearing that phrase come from that mouth.

Zedd pointed his Z Staff at the oncoming Oozelings. He focused the power that both the Dark Lord, who was incessantly screaming in his head, and the Zeo Crystal gave him. He blasted all of them away in a single blast.

Zedd looked at those around him. They were confused. Zedd nodded his deformed head. "I understand your hesitation. The Dark Lord is subdued. I am in control."

The group nodded. Zordon shook Zedd's hand and they all stepped forward. They lined up in front of Ivan Ooze.

"Oh, what? Ya'll gonna try and stare me to death?" Ivan Ooze said, mocking them.

Tria looked at Trinity. "What are you-?"

She smiled. "Just watch."

"Ready?" Zordon asked.

"Ready!" Everyone screamed.

"It's morphin' time!" Tria cried out. "Gold Ranger power!"

"Silver Ranger power!"

"Ancient source: Meledon force!"

"Zocato power! Ancient source: Zocato force!"

"Ninja Ranger power!"

"Ninja storm! Ranger form! Ha!"

"Defender Mode: Activate!"

"Gold Zeo Ranger!"

"Silver Zeo Ranger!"

"Meledon Ranger!"

"Amaradon Ranger!"

"Green Owl Ninja Ranger!"

"Power of Light! Ninja Storm Pink Ranger!"

"Magna Defender."

From the accumulation of Morphing Energy, a massive, multi-colored explosion occurred behind the Power Rangers. They all stood momentarily before getting into their fighting stances.

"Ooo-wee! What fun! That sure was impressive!" Ivan Ooze cried out, clapping. His face then grew dark. "My turn." He produced an odd, purple staff. He then began shooting it at the rangers, sending them flying out of the way to dodge it.

The rangers dug down deep, trying as hard as they could to land a blow on the powerful villain. The former Morphing Master laughed as he threw each ranger away from him.

"Light blast!" Ninja Storm Pink yelled, throwing a ball of light at Ivan Ooze. It bounced off him and back at her.

"I told you that couldn't hurt me! Nothing Ninjor conjured up is worth anything!"

"How about some Nathadian power?" Meledon Ranger said, getting into a fighting stance. He shot currents of Red Nathadian Magic at Ivan. Ooze doubled over in pain, but swiftly recovered.

"Is that all you got!?" He yelled, blasting Magna Defender with a bolt of purple lightning.

Meledon Ranger was confused. He thought he had enough power to take Ooze down. Amaradon Ranger then jumped in between Meledon and Ooze. As he got closer, Meledon could feel his powers beginning to wane. He quickly realized Amaradon's Zocato power was having a negative effect on him.

"Try my Zocato power then!" Amaradon screamed. A blast of blue and black power shockwaved from him, hitting Ooze hard. This, too, caused Ooze much pain. Angry, he walked forward and punched Amaradon in the throat. He then kicked him in the crotch and pushed him away.

"Don't use power you don't yet know how to control." Ooze said. As he did, he noticed Meledon Ranger charging another attack. Smiling, he picked Amaradon up over his head and tossed him at Meledon Ranger. Meledon was hit hard by Amaradon. Having the Zocato powered ranger atop him, he felt his powers waning more and more. He could hardly move. "Try getting me now, Nathadian powers!"

"Shall we?" The Silver Ranger asked the Gold Ranger in his normal voice.

"Certainly." The Gold Ranger replied.

The Gold and Silver Rangers, going into Shadow Mode, plummeted herself into Ivan Ooze several times. He quickly teleported out of the intense attacks. He then pointed his staff and, timing his attack carefully, blasted the rangers. The blast, coupled with the energy draining effects of Shadow Mode, stopped the Zeo Rangers' onslaught of damage.

Ivan Ooze then turned to see the Green Owl, facing off with him. He smiled. "Ah, the true Nathadian. Interesting that you didn't become the Meledon Ranger. Does that make you mad?"

She sneered. "I'm sure that makes you quite happy. It seems to me that was the thing that did the most damage to you."

Ivan Ooze pointed at Meledon, still struggling to get the unconscious Amaradon Ranger off of him. "I don't think he'll be a problem anymore, do you? Now, how would you like me to destroy you? Slowly, or _really_ slowly?" He pointed his hands at the Ectomorphicons and began filling them with his ooze. "I'll use these titans to rip you apart! Then I'll be rid of you Nathadians once and for all!"

Dulcea looked at the Ectomorphicons. She threw a ball of wind Magic at Ooze. He batted it away easily.

"You can't win!" He cried out. Suddenly, he saw both Ectomorphicons explode. "Huh!?"

Turning around, he saw Darkonda appear onto the scene. "Hello, Ivicar. Nice look."

Ivan Ooze stared at the Demon. "Do I know you, Demon?"

"You are one of the ones who caused me to go through months of seclusion from my people for finding the Zeo Crystal. After I destroy you, I'm gonna rip these other Morphing Masters apart, limb by limb. You once knew me as Novact, but I now go by the name Darkonda."

"Well, then! It seems like name changes are getting pretty common around here. I now go by Ivan Ooze."

"Appropriate, seeing that your blood will soon be oozing over my boots." Darkonda said, sending Yellow Energy from his sword to hit Ooze.

"That tickles!" Ooze said, mocking Darkonda. "Now, prepare to meet _real_ power!"

Darkonda ran out of the way as he dodged a blast from Ivan Ooze. He looked at the villain, unsure how to tackle him.

From behind, Green Owl was trying to figure out what she could do. She looked to Meledon Ranger, who seemed to be losing consciousness. She thought of the Nathadian Magic he held, and how it would be the key to Ooze's destruction. She then thought of the Greater Power of the Nathadians, and how she had absorbed it. She then knew what to do.

Ooze had levitated Darkonda into the air and was ramming him around the forest. "I can use you to find the Lights of Orion! Hahaha!" He then stopped. He felt a familiar presence. Dropping Darkonda, he turned to see an unmorphed Dulcea approaching him. She was glowing, Red Nathadian Magic surrounding her.

"For my people!" Dulcea cried. She ran forward and jumped on Ivan Ooze.

"Ahhh! It burns! Get off of me!" Ivan Ooze cried out. Dulcea had called upon the Greater Power of the Nathadians and was using it to its fullest extent. She was grateful for the things Sentinel Knight had taught her: without him, she wouldn't have been able to reach the next level of power the Greater Power had to offer.

Regaining her composure, Ninja Storm Pink Ranger helped Meledon Ranger up as Magna Defender helped the Gold and Silver Rangers. They looked off a few yards from them as Dulcea began emanating all of the Nathadian Magic she could.

"Dulcea!" Gold Ranger yelled, reaching forward as Magna Defender held her back.

Ooze fell to his knees, screaming. Dulcea turned to her friends and smiled. "Thank you for everything! I love you all!" She then dug down deep, and released the rest of the Nathadian Magic within her. A bright light appeared, engulfing the entire area. When it disappeared, both she and Ivan Ooze were gone. Destroyed.

The rangers, automatically demorphed from the light, stared at the spot in shock. Zordon could feel his energy returning to him. He felt at full power again.

Yoral stood up. He grabbed his head. "Oh, man... I got the biggest headache..."

Magnus, pulling off his helmet, pointed a ways from where Dulcea and Ooze had been, to where Darkonda had been thrown. "What's that?"

Darkonda stood up. He stared at the people who he felt were his persecutors. He snarled.

Zordon, tapping into his Nathadian Magic, analyzed Darkonda. "It's a Demon... oh, no... Everyone, it's Novact."

Darkonda leapt forward and got closer to the group. "You may call me Darkonda. You're all lucky Ivicar weakened me a bit. Now, the next time we meet, you all won't be so lucky. See you soon..." And with that, Darkonda was gone."

Tria began crying. "Dulcea... no..." Trinity ran over and hugged her.

Magnus turned to Zordon. "I am sorry, but I must go. My people need me and with Novact the way that he is now, I fear even more for their safety."

Zordon nodded and Magnus ran into the forest to meet up with an unconscious Toro.

"Where's Zedd?" Yoral asked, still rubbing his head.

Zordon looked down, fearing the worst. _He was within my grasp again, yet I still couldn't save him..._

He then turned to the three fighters with him and frowned. "We haven't finished this fight. It looks like it's just starting. Dulcea would want us to keep going."

Nodding, wiping tears from her face, Tria said, "Yes. We keep fighting. For Dulcea."

. . .

Goldar laughed as he slashed a wizard across the chest, destroying him. He turned to see a shuttle seemingly falling from the sky. It landed near him. He pulled out his sword.

"Come out and face me! I am the mighty Goldar! No one can stop me!"

The shuttle door opened. Burai walked out. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his Dragon Coin. Green Energy surrounded his hand. He looked up at Goldar.

"This will not end well for you. Back down now, or suffer the consequences."

"Ha! I'd love to see you try!" Goldar cried out.

"Then see you shall..." Burai closed his eyes. He felt the dragon power course through him. He didn't realize the power had enough energy to do what it was telling him to do. The instructions were clear. The first thing that came to his mind when the coin was hardwiring itself to his body was set up the system to get the transformation activated. Like so many others, the first person he thought of was Tria, and the method she used to morph.

He opened his eyes. "It's morphin' time! Dragon!"


	25. Earth and the Monkey

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Earth and the Monkey**

Magnus made his way to Toro. He shook his head. He couldn't believe that, all along, Ivicar had been the main mole within the ranks of the United Alliance. He looked back at his time as a Morphing Master, and he could not pinpoint any times that Ivicar had dealt treacherously. Whatever Ivicar had done, in Magnus' mind, he had done it expertly.

He thought about the wicked features Ivicar had gained as Ivan Ooze. He had also gained awesome power from his transformation, and Magnus was still feeling the pain from the battle they had just had. Magnus thought it had been odd how Lord Zedd had suddenly appeared as if he were a friend to help. It did not concern him, in his own mind, so he didn't bother questioning it. He had more pressing matters on his mind. He had to protect his people. Especially with a narcissist like Novact on the loose, with his new Demon persona as Darkonda.

Before he knew it, he had made his way to Toro. He placed his hand on the Animal and channeled as much Morphing Energy as he could muster to the big beast. It wasn't a full fix, but it seemed to help a bit. The Animal who had slowly become Magnus' friend lifted himself up.

"Toro... are you ready?" Magnus asked.

Toro nodded. "I am ready, Magnus."

Reaching into his heart and his connection to Toro, Magnus could understand what Toro had said. Placing the helmet back upon his head, Magnus began to focus. During the time between the Final Siege against the Morphing Masters and Zordon's resurgence, Magnus had been working on the Mega Defenderarmor, with the help of Orion and Burai. They had made some major modifications that allowed Magnus to do something as the Mega Defender which pushed the edge of what their science team believed they could accomplish.

"Toro, charge!" Mega Defender cried out. The voice activated system confirmed the command, and the Mega Defender grew to be as tall as his Animal friend. He gingerly sat upon Toro's back. He wished he didn't need to, but Toro was his only chance to get home quickly. Slowly, Toro leapt into the sky and began using his inner power to fly up into space.

"Okay, Toro. It seems as if people know about the Lights of Orion. We must go back home and ensure no one gets to it..." Magnus explained to his companion.

As the two heroes made their way to Magna, Mega Defender looked back. He could see the Ragnarok flying off in the opposite direction.

"Good luck. May the Power protect you." Mega Defender said, knowing they couldn't hear him, but hoping his glad tidings would help carry them on their journeys to protect the universe.

. . .

Marvelous looked around, confused. "Uh... what?"

Miha shrugged. "I think we're dead."

One of the Alliance soldiers walked through Joe right at that moment. "Yeah, I think that would be a safe bet."

"Fascinating!" Doc cried out, looking around from his own hands to his companions. "This is such a rare opportunity! No one has been able to ever separate Spirit matter before!"

"Except for whoever made the... it was called the Savage Sword, right?" Luka asked rhetorically, folding her arms. She was extremely frustrated at her current situation.

Doc furrowed his brow. "Right, I'd forgotten about that..."

"So, we're stuck on the War Star Armada ship?" Marvelous asked, looking around.

"I don't think we're stuck here. This is just where we happened to end up after we..." Doc replied.

"He is correct." Tessa said, appearing before the once pirate rangers. She tucked her wings into her back. They seemed to be made of energy rather than something physical.

The five friends got into their fighting stance. They stared at her, half out of Fear, half out of anticipation.

"Who are you!? What do you want!?" Marvelous demanded.

"My name is Tessa. I am a Reaper. I am here to ensure you end up going to the afterlife, and not staying here, clogging up energy channels. I also wish for you to not end up becoming a Demon."

"Wait... we can become Demons after we die?" Joe asked, lowering his guard. His years of fighting experience taught him how to read people, and he could tell Tessa had not come to fight.

"Years and years of sitting in a limbo state as a Spirit can distort the mind. A Spirit can wander into a sort of delirium, even forgetting they were once alive. They would slowly start to absorb the universe's excess energy. It would rot inside of them, and... then that Spirit's fate would be that of a Demon." Tessa replied, stating to the group the knowledge she had acquired from the academy she had recently graduated from. She decided to skip the heavy science her masters degree required her to know.

"So, we go to the afterlife how?" Luka asked, skeptical.

At that moment, a white light appeared. Tessa smiled. "I couldn't have planned that better myself."

"What's on the other side?" Marvelous asked.

"Some believe it is Heaven. Others believe it is the same process that lifestream goes through: your Spirit gets recycled into the universe to be reused for another life. My people have found no way to verify one way or the other. To go in would be like going into the theorectical black hole: there is no way to come back." Tessa replied.

"So, this is it?" Miha replied, looking at Marvelous.

Marvelous frowned. "What if we were able to get new bodies?"

It was Tessa's turn to frown at that comment. "Over time, the new body would reject the foreign Spirit... by deteriorating. Of course, Demons have so much _putrid_ energy within them that at times they can suspend deterioration indefinitely."

"So, why don't you stay behind, learn to control that 'putrid' energy, and possess a new body?" Azazel asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. His slow, deep manner of speech from his base form caused all of his phrases to sound haunting.

Tessa got into a fighting stance. "Stand behind me, Gokaigers. Demon: Go to Hell where you belong!"

"Hell?" Doc asked.

Azazel nodded. "Let's just say this Reaper here is more of a religious girl than a scientific one. She believes in Heaven, and by extension: Hell. All I know is that I am here now, alive, and ready to wait for my Spirit matter to resolidify so I can begin my work for Beelzebub once again."

Tessa sneered. "Don't make me fight you, Demon."

"Whoever you are, you need to stand back." Commander 17 said, walking through a wall of the ship and standing between Tessa and Azazel.

Tessa looked at him and smiled. "I've been looking for you as well, Commander. It is time to go into the light."

Commander 17 shook his head. "I shared a mind with this beast for enough time to know his plans. I could not go to the White Light until I ensured his plan did not work."

"Quiet, Human. Don't mess with things you don't understand." Azazel warned.

"Azazel has been fine tuning his Magic, ever since he was released from Queen Bansheera's spell. He has learned how to possess bodies as a pure Spirit, bypassing the need to wait to become a true Demon again." Commander 17 stated, staring down the Monster that caused his death.

Tessa stopped, wide eyed. "But... that's impossible!"

Joe looked to his friends. "I think we're getting caught up in something above our heads."

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Luka said, pointing to the White Light.

Marvelous looked at Miha. "No, we stay."

"Huh!?" The five Gokaigers asked, shocked.

Marvelous smiled and nodded. "Before we lost our lives, Miha remembered how the people on Rashon had been trapped in the Savage Sword. She said that miracles could happen to anyone, and she believed that if we are fighting for what is right, there is always a way to win. I think fate has something more in store for us."

Miha smiled. "Let's try and save the world from this plane."

Tessa turned around. "No! If you stay, you will become Demons!"

"Isn't that our choice?" Joe asked.

"No one... _no one_ is strong enough to resist this!" Tessa demanded.

"Just as you are not strong enough to resist this, Reaper." Azazel said. Loud, black crackling began around him. The lightning transcended the Spirit plane of existence and began shutting down systems on the War Star Aramada ship. The Spirits could hear Commander BJ Lovel over the intercoms demanding to know where the problem was originating.

Suddenly, Azazel transformed himself into a black, yellow, and red colored cloud. As Tessa turned to see what Azazel was saying, she had no time to react. The Demon cloud filled her. Azazel had possessed Tessa.

"No!" Commander 17 yelled. He ran forward and rolled to the side of "Tessa" and joined the five pirates.

Azazel/Tessa smiled. Using Tessa's voice he said, "Join me. I will create a new era of power in the universe!"

The six stood, staring on at the possessed Reaper before them. They couldn't move due to the uncertainty the situation provided.

Tessa shrugged. "Have it your way. I'll see you all again. I hope by then you've changed your mind. Now, I have an errand to do... I've always wanted to do this!" Outstretching her hands, Azazel caused her wings to sprout from her back. She winked to the six Spirits before her and flew through the walls of the ship, out into space. As she exited the ship, she focused on the power the Reaper had. She caused her body to go from a pure Spirit form to its physical form.

On the ship, Joe shrugged. "Stinks to be her."

Commander 17 sighed in defeat. "I have been following Azazel's Spirit since we separated at our death. I've been hoping to stop his plan from happening, even if it meant he would re-possess me. I was learning how to fight back, and I think I could have beaten him. Tessa is a Reaper. Reapers have never needed to know how to defeat a possession, according to Azazel's thoughts and plans. She is defenseless against him."

"We have to help her..." Luka said, turning to Marvelous.

"We have to try and get the Savage Sword to release its prisoners. Then we can worry about Tessa." Marvelous replied. His crew turned and nodded to him in agreement.

"I've seen flashes of the Holy War." Commander 17 said. "It was horrible. With Azazel's new ability, though, Demons are now nearly immortal and undefeatable. If someone strikes them down, they will only lose a host body and immediately possess a new one. I... I can't let myself be apart of this." He looked over to the White Light as it was fading away. "This will not be pleasant for you five if you stay here. I don't know what would happen if you were destroyed as a Spirit, and if I were you I wouldn't want to find out. Come with me, please, and save yourselves."

Joe smiled. "We've been there and we've tried that. It's not... satisfying."

"That's right. There are new bullies in the universe and we need to nip them in the bud." Marvelous said.

Luka turned her head to Marvelous. "Nip them in the bud? Okay, grandpa Marvelous. We're right behind you!"

Commander 17 stared at them. He could feel their comradery. He smiled. "Good luck then. May the Power protect you." He then turned around and walked into the White Light. It vanished as he was enveloped by it.

"Now what?" Doc asked.

"Now... we try to figure out how to navigate space as Spirits. Then... we go to Rashon." Marvelous said, stepping through a wall to begin his journey with his friends in space. The other four nodded and followed suit. Their new journey had just begun.

. . .

Burai looked down. He was amazed to see himself as a Power Ranger. Ever since he had been overlooked as a Morphing Master, followed by seeing more and more Power Rangers appearing in the universe, he had been feeling as if he was being completely left behind. At that moment, however, he could feel the power his Dragon Coin was feeding to him. He got into a fighting stance, ready to take on his opponent, Goldar. He could feel his Dragon Shield on his shoulder, coursing with power. He reached down and pulled out his Dragon Dagger. He was ready.

"And who do you think you are!?" Goldar asked defiantly.

"I'm the Green Ranger. Prepare to meet your demise." Green Ranger said, rushing forward to fight Goldar.

"Give it your best shot!" Goldar cried out. As Green Ranger approached Goldar, the gold clad Monster swung at him. Sensing the attack, Green Ranger seemingly stopped on a dime, placed his dagger to his lips, and activated his shield's defenses. Goldar was hit with a shockwave as his blade bounced off the Green Ranger's Morphing Energy infused force field. He flew backward a few feet, landing on his back.

Scorpina and Camille looked on from a mountain ledge. Scorpina smiled at the chameleon warrior. "It looks as if I don't have to sabotage Goldar for Dai Shiafter all. This new Power Ranger seems to be able to defeat the dumb monkey on his own!"

Camille nodded. "Great. Now we don't have to risk your identity with Rita Repulsa."

Green Ranger could feel the Dragon Coin give him instructions on what powers he had at his disposal. Focusing, he began to charge his Green Morphing Energy with the Green Energy he already had coursing through his body. Channeling it, he focused the energy into an orb and tossed it at Goldar. The blast hit Goldar so hard it lifted him up from his feet and sent him flying through the air.

Goldar slowly stood, looking at the Green Ranger incredulously. He then laughed. "You're just lucky I am already tired from destroying all of these so called fighters from the Magic Realm. Mark my words, Green Ranger: the time will come when it will be you versus me, and I will have you bow down before me! The time will come that I will extinguish your powers! Remember, Green Ranger... this is your destiny: to fall to me and my power! Ah-hahaha!" And with that, Goldar vanished in a flame of power.

Green Ranger turned back toward his shuttle. As he did, he heard something behind him. He turned to find the last remnant of Tenga Warriors from Goldar's invasion of Earth, standing before him, ready to battle. Green Ranger could not count them all, but he knew it was easily over two hundred warriors staring him down.

He smiled behind his mask. "Okay... who's first?"

. . .

Count Dregon smiled as he spoke with his father over the communication network. He knew he had the man under his thumb.

"How could you stoop so low, my son?" Lexian asked. He looked across from where he was sitting to see a mirror. He hadn't seen his own reflection in months. He looked exhausted. He could see grey hairs beginning to come in from his roots. He sighed as he heard his oldest son laugh.

"What has happened to my brother had nothing to do with me. It was Lord Zedd. He came in like a maniac and crippled him, not me. I was only going to put him out of his misery. What Zedd did was far worse."

"It was your fault. All of this has been your fault. Your Greed has destroyed this planet."

Dregon chuckled. "I can only take so much of the credit, father. Now, about my proposition...?"

A tear rolled down Lexian's face. For the first time, he allowed himself to think the unthinkable thought: his oldest son was gone. With his loyal son in critical condition the next room over, the thought was near devastating.

"Okay, _Dregon_. If this is how you want it, then this is how it will be. We will dig up the pockets of gas under the ground in return for your mercy."

Dregon smiled. He had procured for himself a missile. The missile was powerful enough to decimate his former planet in one hit. He stated simply that theEdenites would either perish under the bomb, or dig up the pockets of gas on the planet. He knew they would pick the latter. He knew they would wish to use the time they were digging to plan a way to overthrow Dregon. He wanted this, so he could use the time to try and get the powers of the Masked Rider Warriors for himself.

"Wise choice, Father. I expect to see you digging with everyone else bright and early in the morning."

Lexian buried his head in his hands, depressed. _How do I tell everyone what Dregon has done to us? What are we to do...?_

As he ended these thoughts, he looked down upon his belt. The Royal Morpher sat there, brimming with energy. Lexian knew the time would eventually come when he would be forced to use it.

"Your Highness... Kamen is stable. He won't be able to walk, but otherwise he will recover." One of the base's generals reported.

Lexian nodded. "How is the automaton project coming along?"

"Alpha 1 is online and functioning. I'm sure it will be able to aid Prince Kamen just fine with his day to day needs."

"Perfect. Now, I must be going. I have a speech to write..." Lexian said, dreading that speech's eventual consequence.

. . .

"Why keys?" Guy asked as Gerlit showed him the schematics for the system he and his fellow teammates had made to protect the Greatest Treasure in the Universe.

"Everyone on Liaria is trained from birth to wield the powers the Ancient Keys wield. Our civilization has studied the keys for years and have mass produced them. Only our biological make up can fully activate the powers of the keys. I figure if we use the Greater Power every ranger team creates from the bond they share, store them in keys, they can be a great defense for the Greatest Treasure. Each Ranger attached to the Greater Power will have a key. To be able to get to the Greatest Treasure, one needs to have all of the keys to each Greater Power protecting the Greatest Treasure. Here's the catch, though: having the keys themselves isn't enough. One would also need access to each Greater Power."

"Wouldn't having each key automatically cause the wielder of the keys to have those Greater Powers? What's your point?" Guy asked.

"No, it doesn't. To be able to access the Greater Powers, one needs to have the keys to that power, and then _permission_ from at least one person who once wielded that power. That permission will unlock the Greater Power."

"So... The keys unlock the Greater Powers... And the Greater Powers unlocks the Greatest Treasure?"

"Precisely."

Guy then jumped up heroically. "I will do all I can to help you program these keys then!"

Gerlit smiled. "Your enthusiasm is perfect! We'll start immediately!"

"Wait... Which powers will we start with?"

"We'll use yours as a template. I'll try and reverse engineer the other pirates' powers from your power. I don't know if it will work, but I'll try!"

"And we'll make copies of each ranger power with these keys?"

"Yep. The more the merrier!"

"Great! Uh... When do we get to Earth to put Maligore away again?"

"Almost there! Let's hurry and get started before the ceremony."

. . .

As the Ragnarok flew off, the Space Rangers sat in shock. Zordon had explained to them what had occurred on Mirinoi to Michael. Cory, Topanga, Shawn,Angela, and Eric gathered around the coffin the Astro Megaship had generated for its creator. DECA was uncharacteristically quiet while the Rangers spoke about their good friend.

"He was a brilliant guy..." Angela said. "Whatever I would ask him about my schoolwork, he knew the answer."

"I remember one time," Shawn began. "Feeney was going off about some astrology stuff and how no one knew the answer to this giant problem with something, I can't remember. But anyway, Mike just stands up in the middle of his lecture, walks to the white board, and writes down two or three small equations, solving this huge problem! Hehe... I actually think that's when the Alliance became interested in him."

Eric looked at them all, solemn. "I remember the time Michael went down to Mirinoi to help some innocent people, asked for my help, and I didn't go. I wanted to take a break. I remember what happened to him while he was on that planet... I know I will always wonder what would've happened had I not stayed behind..."

Tears ran down the faces of the Space Rangers. Tears of regret and shame. They knew they should have gone with their friend. They all felt as if his blood was on their hands.

Cory gripped Topanga's hand tight. He cleared his voice and began addressing the team by saying, "In honor of my friend, _Master_ Michael, I vow to never allow my selfishness to ever stop me from helping those in need, especially my friends."

The other four rangers nodded, adding their similar vows in as well. Cory then took Michael's Morpher out of his pocket. "We need a new Black Ranger. The _universe_ needs a new Black Ranger."

. . .

Goldar sneered in disgust. _I will redeem myself! Rita will punish me if I go back to her with nothing but a defeat. I must prove I am useful!_

He walked around on Earth's moon, wondering what he was to do. As he walked around a dune, what he found shocked him. It was Deviot doing battle against Sentinel Knight.

Sentinel fell to a knee, breathing hard. "You've grown quite strong, Deviot, since we last met. Where have you been hiding all of this time?"

Deviot laughed. "Closer than you think." He rushed forward for another attack, but was suddenly pushed away from behind. As he fell to the ground, he turned to see that his assailant was Goldar.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Deviot screamed.

"I'm taking advantage of an opportunity to impress my queen! The Corona Aurora will soon belong to Rita Repulsa!"

Sentinel Knight huffed as he stood up. "You're over your head, beast. Run now and you will still have your life." As he said this, he fell back onto a knee.

Deviot laughed. "Back away now and let me take my spoils! You can't destroy him, anyway. Without a strategy, battling Sentinel Knight is a waste of time. Now, stop wasting _my_ time and leave!"

Goldar charged at Deviot. He swung his mighty sword and almost hit him. Deviot shot Orange Energy out from his hands, blasting Goldar in the chest. Goldar stood, angrier than ever.

"You sure are strong! I'd love to see what makes you tick!" Deviot said, laughing. He shot more blasts from his hand mounted double barreled cannon. Goldar dodged these and charged forward again.

"All brawn and no tactics, I see." Deviot observed, sidestepping Goldar easily. Before Goldar could stop himself as he ran past Deviot, he was shot in the back. His already injured back, due to the damage his wings had taken on Regda 2, ached.

Deviot then turned to Sentinel, who was still struggling to recover. "Time to come with me, old friend. You're going to show me where the _real_ jewels of the Corona Aurora are."

Sentinel Knight was shocked. "I... how...?"

Deviot laughed. "I recorded what their energy signature looked like long ago. Trust me, I know the only thing you have is the crown itself. Now, don't make me get _that_ sword and slay you."

"The only person being slain today is you." Zordon said, leaping in between Sentinel and Deviot.

"And possibly that gold monkey." Yoral added with a sneer.

Trinity walked up, getting into the fighting stance she had learned from the elemental martial artists. "Allow us to show you the _light_ of justice."

"You're finished." A bitter Tria said, her Power Staff in hand.

"Well, well... Power Rangers have come to defeat me, huh? Well, I'm not going down so easily."

Goldar stood up and made his way to Deviot. "As much as I don't like you, I hate them more. Together, we'll rip them apart." Deviot nodded, turning back to the rangers. Just out of sight, Zedd struggled to get himself to the battle to help his friends, but the Dark Lord was giving him the fight of his life. The fight _for_ his life.

"Back down you all." Sentinel Knight struggled to say to those wishing to defend him. "You don't have the power to take him on."

Zordon looked down. He just realized Sentinel did not know that they had all tapped the Morphing Grid, against what he believed in. "You'd be surprised, Master. Stand back and let us protect you. And, I'm sorry if this will offend you."

Sentinel did not know what he meant by that. As Team Victory got ready to morph, they heard something from the side landing.

"Well, I came here looking for Goldar, but this is just brilliant!" Burai said, looking over the scene. He looked at Zordon and smiled. "Although I saw you momentarily on Liaria, it is good to really see you again, old friend. It's been too long."

Burai ran down and gave Zordon a large hug.

"Oh, stop. You're going to make me cry! Haha! I don't care how many of you there are, because I'm going to destroy the lot of you!" Deviot cried out.

"Oh, and I'm glad I brought a friend..." Burai said, turning back to his shuttle. From within, Saba leapt out, landing in front of Zordon.

"Saba!" Zordon said, hugging his friend. It had been too long since they had seen each other.

"Are you ready, partner?" Saba asked, excited.

"Guy love." Yoral said, laughing. She knew not why, but just hearing his voice began grating Trinity's nerves. She gave him an annoyed look and turned back to Deviot and Goldar.

"Let's destroy them!" Goldar yelled. At that, the two fighters rushed forward to attack. As they ran, they shot blasts at those ready to fight them.

"Ready?" Burai asked, smiling.

"Really? You, too?" Zordon asked, smiling.

Burai smirked. "I asked if you were ready." Blasts erupted around them as Deviot and Goldar's running made them lose their aim.

"Ready!" The other four rangers yelled.

"It's morphin' time!" Burai yelled.

"Dragon!"

"Gold Ranger power!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger form! Ha!"

"Zocato power! Ancient source: Amaradon force!"

"Ancient source: Meledon force!"

"Green Dragon Ranger!"

"Gold Zeo Ranger!"

"Power of Light! Ninja Storm Pink Ranger!"

"Amaradon Ranger!"

"Meledon Ranger!"

As they finished, Deviot and Goldar fell upon them. The excess Morphing Energy, instead of erupting behind them, was absorbed by Sentinel Knight. He stood up, fully restored. He looked at the rangers in shock.

 _But... I can feel their power. They've been tapping the Morphing Energy for a while... How is it that they haven't begun to decay!?_ Sentinel thought, confused.

Ninja Storm Pink attacked Goldar. She hit him hard with her blade, dodging an attack from him herself. As she did, sparks flew from both her and Goldar. They fell back.

"Argh!" She screamed, clutching her left arm.

Amaradon and Meledon Rangers jumped into the air. As Nathadian Magic, White Energy, and Tiger Power began to surge around Meledon Ranger, Zocato power was coursing through Amaradon Ranger. They both slammed into Deviot, sending him flying.

Once again mixing Green Energy with with Green Morphing Energy, Green Ranger began charging a blast at Deviot. At that moment, he suddenly felt something else. A power he had never noticed before. He channeled it and added it to his orb. It went blasting down toward Deviot. Under it, a trail was blazed into the ground, sending rocks and chunks of dirt flying into the air. The blast hit Deviot square in the face. As this happened, Amaradon Ranger fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He demorphed almost immediately afterward.

"The Universal Dino Energy? I haven't felt that in quite some time... Well, it looks like... ugh... uh... You all got me good... And now the knight is back up and running... I'll take my leave for now..." And with that, Deviot pushed a button on a remote and vanished onto his ship hidden near them.

Sentinel shook his head as he hit Goldar in the chest with his fist. Goldar was thrown hard into a dune. Standing, he grunted. Saba then landed on him, slashing at his armor. He then kicked Goldar away.

Composing himself, Goldar said, "Until next time, Rangers!" He then disappeared in a blast of flames.

Sentinel Knight helped Pink Ranger up. "You need to demorph. I've seen this before." He then took her to her friends as they demorphed.

"I see that you are unaffected by your tap to the Grid, Zordon and Burai." Sentinel began. "This is because of your fluency with the Morphing Grid itself. Trinity, on the other hand, isn't that talented with the Morphing Grid. She cannot regulate the power from her little orb. It will destroy her."

"What about me, Master Sentinel?" Yoral asked.

"You are playing with fire, young man. Zocato power is dangerous. It is fueled by Rage. Where did you learn such Magic!?"

"Why did it blink out?" Yoral asked, ignoring the question.

"Zocato and Nathadian powers conflict. If one is at full strength, it will overpower the other."

"What if we are both at full strength?" Zordon asked.

"I don't know, and it is not important. This young man needs to stop using it immediately. And until you can get a power regulator for Trinity, she shouldn't morph anymore, either."

"Yes, Sentinel Knight. And I'm sorry." Tria said.

"No need to apologize. I'm glad you did what you did. I saw the force you all can be against the forces of evil in the universe. I have confidence you will save many, many people. Now, I must go before someone else tries to get the Corona Aurora. Goodbye, my friends. Until next time." As he began to turn, he stopped and looked again to Tria. "Once again, thank you... _Master_ Tria."

And with that, he flew up into space. As he did, Tria looked on, a single tear of joy rolling down her cheek.

As Yoral began arguing with Zordon about how he should continue to be the Amaradon Ranger, about a half mile away, Lord Zedd was fallen on his stomach, in an intense battle within his own shared mind. The Dark Lord had not been able to break into Commander Zedd's mind fortress, but had been able to rip him out of it. They stared at each other. They each stood on what appeared to be a war scarred battlefield. A ring of fire surrounded them. The blaze could be seen reflected off of Lord Zedd's chrome exoskeleton and off of Commander Zedd's eyes. They both got into fighting stances.

"This is my mind, Dark Lord. Get out of it!"

"Finders keepers, pathetic Human!"

"Then we fight..." Commander Zedd replied. He was ready to win back his freedom.

. . .

Master Vile screamed in anger. The news infuriated him. He looked at his head scientist, Kegler, as if the bad news had been caused by him.

"You're telling me Novact destroyed Orion without my permission!? He helped destroy my son! _I_ was supposed to destroy him! It was _my_ revenge!"

"I know, Master. I told you as soon as I fou-" Kegler started.

"Out! Out! I want you out!"

"Yes, Master. I will head back to my-"

"No, I want you off my ship immediately!" Vile screamed. He picked Kegler up and carried him to a window. He opened it and threw Kegler out. In anger, Vile stormed back into his private chambers to lament the loss of one of his opportunities for revenge.

As Kegler floated through space, trying to calculate how long it would be before he perished of thirst and/or hunger, he saw something moving toward him. It was too small to be a ship and too fast to be a normal celestial body. He could make out the form of a Humanoid as it got closer. The person stretched out their hand.

"Hello, my name is Villamax. How may I be of service to you?"

. . .

Bansheera walked out of her private chambers. Her complexion was paler than usual. She had just received the report of Maligore's apparent destruction. He was the only being she truly cared for, because he was completely loyal to her, no matter what had occurred. She looked up, surprised to find Darkonda waiting for her.

"You said you were waiting for me, my Queen?" Darkonda said.

"Yes... I have something for you..." Her mind still focusing mainly on the loss of her top general, she summoned a sword into her hand. She handed it to Darkonda.

"What is this?" Darkonda asked, feeling great power course through him as he took it from Bansheera.

"It... it's a sword Lothor had... He was a powerful sorcerer... Anyway, because of your connection to the powers of evil, I believe you would be able to wield it quite nicely. It is called the Sword of Darkness. I wish for you to use it to destroy the Power Rangers."

"Which on-"

"NOW!" Bansheera yelled. Without further remarks, Darkonda left. Turning to her podium, where Novact had absorbed all of the evil Demonic energy, she began channeling her power. She was making a new general. He was going to be patterned after her most loyal and faithful servant. She would name him Neo Maligore.


	26. Earth - Return of an Old Friend

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Earth - Return of an Old Friend**

Risp rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was trying to figure out the logistics of the situation. She couldn't find a clear cut solution to how she would execute their plan.

"Could you show me one more time where the trail is?" She asked, looking at Reon.

"But of course!" He said happily. He was very excited with his discovery. "If you overlay the energy signature Commander Lovel found, allowing us to track the Demons' ship up to the point _our_ ship crashed from that weird energy surge, with this faint 'anomaly' our techs found when they were trying to catch any communication signals to call for a mechanic to fix our ship, you see they are a match. I have gone through and scoured this galaxy we are in for similar frequencies and have, by zooming in and using some algorithms to attempt to restore these trails, found several paths that lead directly... here." He pointed to a spot on the hologram as he concluded demonstrating his findings.

Rahp nodded. "So you believe right there is the base for the Demons?"

"Yes, I do. Every single trail leads back to this one point."

"But there is no planet there." Filcar pointed out.

"It could always be some sort of floating base. I mean, it's not like they need a planet to sustain them... they're Demons. They don't need to eat or drink or anything... right?" Priscilla theorized.

"Our megazord is seventy percent fixed. Since Burai is gone for now, we don't have anyone to finish the repairs." Risp said to the team. "The reason I bring this up is because, for now, this ship is out of commission. We are going to have to drive the megazord to the Demons' base. I'm sure that once we get there, we will find out whoever this "queen" we keep hearing about is. My guess is if we can destroy their queen, the whole hive will fall apart and make it easier for us to destroy the rest of the Demons."

Filcar furrowed his brow. "Generally speaking... when you destroy a hive's queen, the members of the hive tend to go crazy, chaotic, and will destroy anything and everything in their paths. Shouldn't we at least capture this queen?"

Rahp shook his head. "I'm with Claire on this. We get to her and destroy her. Even if her followers get aggressive, they won't be thinking and will be careless. The short time following her destruction may get chaotic, but over the course of time it will be better than letting her continue her conquest of the universe, like she has been doing successfully up to this point."

"So does this mean we ranger up?" Reon asked, stepping away from the hologram.

Risp nodded. "Ranger up, everyone. We're heading to The Queen's base."

. . .

Darkonda laughed as he landed on Earth. The most recent sighting of a ranger team had been on the planet, so he had arrived, ready to challenge them.

"I call upon the Power Rangers! I wish to challenge you!" Darkonda yelled out. He looked around, waiting for someone to appear. According to his scanners, some sort of interdimensional rift was near the location in which he found himself. He knew the rangers, or those close to them, would have to be involved in such a phenomenon. As he predicted, someone answered his call, stepping out from the Magic Realm portal.

"What do you want, Demon?" Master Lope asked, sneering.

"I want the Power Rangers. Call them here and I will leave your planet alone." Darkonda replied.

Lope laughed. "What would you say if I told you I'm more than you could handle?"

"I'd call you delusional. Now, allow me to fight the Power Rangers, or I will lay this planet to waste!" Darkonda threatened.

Another being emerged from the Magic Realm, taking his side next to Master Lope. "Need some help there, friend?" The newcomer, Master Rilla asked.

"The more the merrier, my friend." Lope said, smirking.

"I'll take it from here." Necrolai shrieked, descending from the skies.

"Ah, the princess of the Vampires. You know, your mother is quite upset with you for breaking your people's treaty with us." Rilla said, stepping forward.

"What I do is my own business. Now, my Master has demanded me to destroy you Masters as soon as you surface. Well, if all it took was to call you out, I would've done this long ago!"

"Okay, Batgirl. Listen: You do what you will with these magicians. I want the Power Rangers!" Darkonda said, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Let's get after him!" Lope said, rushing forward. To this, Necrolai expanded her wings and shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. I told you I have been waiting for you. If you want the Demon, you will have to get through me."

Rilla frowned. "Gladly, hag. Attack!"

As the Order of the Claw masters began fighting Necrolai, Gosei and Dimitria monitored from their base in the Magic Realm. Gosei shook his head.

"What is wrong, Gosei?" Dimitria asked, sensing Gosei's frustration.

"All of the Magic Realm's forces are being split. Master Guin is leading some knights against a large platoon of Hidiacs. Master Mao and some other wizards are battling against some Rinshi. That young buck Finn is guarding the Ancient City with another Order fighter, Swoop... We're overloaded. Now that we have a Demon here on Earth, I don't have anyone to send to fight him."

"He said he's looking for Power Rangers. Why don't you give him what he wants?" Zordon asked, walking into the room.

"Zordon!" Dimitria said happily.

"Oh, boy. Am I glad to see you. Are the others here?" Gosei asked.

"We are here and ready to help. We noticed a Demon energy frequency from the moon and we decided to come down to see what we could do to help." Zordon replied.

"Fantastic. Let me tell you... where... uh... where the Demon... oh, shoot..." Gosei said, trying to get his monitors to run properly. Zordon smiled. He walked over, typed in a couple of keys on Gosei's makeshift keyboard, and focused in on Darkonda.

"Oh, no... It's Novact."

"He's a Demon now!?" Dimitria cried out in shock.

"There's a lot I need to fill you guys in on. But not now. Send the coordinates to the Ragnarok so they meet me out there. Can you teleport me to Novact?"

Gosei nodded. He typed in an algorithm and, locking on Zordon's bio signature, teleported him out of his small base room in the mountain the Magic Realm resistance had closed themselves off in. He then began sending the coordinates to the Ragnarok.

As Zordon appeared on the main plane of Earth's existence from the teleportation, he fell onto his back. Pulling himself up, he shook his head.

"Gosei's going to need some tutoring on how to properly program a teleportation..." Zordon muttered under his breath. As he looked up, he saw Darkonda walking toward him from a few yards away.

"Graceful entrance. I hope you don't fight that way." Darkonda said, laughing. The Yellow Energy was dancing wildly in his eyes.

"I'm going to end you here, Novact." Zordon said, getting into a fighting stance. He looked around, waiting to hear the Ragnarok coming in for a landing. He couldn't see or hear anything similar to that approaching any time soon.

"What? Waiting for someone? Don't worry... I'll keep you company!" Darkonda said, rushing forward. As he did, he summoned the Sword of Darkness into his hands and tried slashing as Zordon.

Zordon flipped backward, narrowly missing the blade's cut. Focusing on his Nathadian Magic, he did a quick scan of the sword. He could only make out snippets of the blade's past. It involved, like so many other things, the Nathadians. It had been used in a war long ago, forged from dark powers Zordon could not understand. It was the final piece of the puzzle to what eventually was the last war the Nathadians had fought in as a nation. Even without analyzing it, Zordon could feel its immense power.

"Okay, so you've escalated the battle, Novact. I appreciate that. Ancient source: Meledon force!"

Suddenly, as the morph began, Zordon heard a voice he had never heard before. It said, "Galwit mysto ranger!"

"Huh?" Meledon Ranger asked, confused. He looked around and saw no one.

Darkonda leapt forward, attempting to slash at Meledon. Meledon easily moved out of the way, able to fully sense what Darkonda was to do. He had never felt at one with his powers, not like he currently was. He felt as if he could fully tap into both the Morphing Grid, and the Nathadian powers. He turned and kicked Darkonda as hard as he could, sending him flying. He then produced his red saber and shot White Energy from the blade to Darkonda. This caused the powerful Demon to fall to a knee. He was clutching his chest.

"It is so good to have our chosen warrior so close to us." A voice said in Meledon's head. The red ranger looked around, trying to see from where it was coming.

"I'm glad at least _something_ is working out." Another voice said.

"Zordon Zoltar of Eltar... We are the Tribunal of Magic. We would like to let you know we are aware of you, and the closer you are to us, the more power you will have. May the Power protect you, young warrior."

And with that, the voices were gone. Zordon shook his head, confused. He looked at Darkonda, who was standing again. He pointed the Sword of Darkness at Meledon Ranger.

"You have extraordinary powers. I must have them for myself!" Darkonda declared, Yellow Energy crackling from his eyes.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Gold Ranger announced, leaping onto the scene. Following her was Amaradon Ranger and the Green Dragon Ranger.

"What took you guys so long?" Meledon Ranger said, laughing. He suddenly heard Trinity's voice come online over his communicator.

"Gosei gave us the wrong coordinates. It took me a while to try and fix them. Sorry."

"I'm just glad to see you all. Ready?" Meledon said.

"Always." Gold Ranger replied, rushing forward to fight Darkonda.

Darkonda slashed viciously. He connected a blow to Amaradon Ranger successfully. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Argh!" Amaradon screamed, clutching his chest. He demorphed at that moment.

"Geez, Zordon! You're weakening me!" Yoral screamed in anger.

Darkonda laughed. "Bickering amongst the ranks? How... unheroic!" He dodged a strike from Gold Ranger's Power Staff, slashing her on the back. She, too, screamed out in pain. She fell to her knees.

"I'm getting massive energy readings from that blade. Be careful, Burai and Zordon!" Trinity informed. Then, she added, "Tria... are you okay?"

Gold Ranger nodded, getting to her feet. "I'll be fine. It's this guy who has it coming to him. Watsaw!"

Green Ranger pulled out his Dragon Dagger. He turned to Meledon and said, "Let me handle this guy."

Meledon shook his head. "I can take him on. No need for that."

Darkonda laughed as he ran to Yoral and picked him up. "No one is going to be doing anything to me, understood? One wrong move and he's destroyed!"

"Let him go, Novact." Meledon Ranger warned.

"Novact!? I don't believe it..." Green Ranger said, shaking his head.

Green, Gold, and Meledon Rangers encircled the Demon. They walked around, ensuring the circle wasn't broken. They stared at Darkonda with intent.

"What? You think you can stop me!?" Darkonda asked, laughing. "You haven't seen anything yet!" At that, Green Ranger noticed Darkonda's grip begin to tighten on Yoral's neck. Without thinking he shot an energy orb at the Demon, releasing his grip on Yoral. At the same time, Meledon Ranger pointed the lion head on his saber at Darkonda and shot bursts out at him, sending him flying into the air. As he was midair, Gold Ranger got into Shadow Mode and pummelled Darkonda. Every hit had sort of a juggling effect. Everytime Darkonda began to fall to the ground, Gold Ranger would hit him and bounce him up again. After about ten hits or so, Gold Ranger ceased her onslaught, fearing it would weaken her too much.

Darkonda smashed into the ground, grunting in pain. He could see the Sword of Darkness close to him. He tried crawling to it, but was stopped by Green Ranger. The Green Ranger picked it up himself and pointed it at Darkonda. He then, feeling the power the sword was capable of, planted the sword into the ground and caused power to emanate from it. The attack burrowed underground and tunnelled its way to Darkonda. The Demon flew through the air upon contact.

"My... sword!" Darkonda yelled in frustration.

"I think I'll be keeping this." Green Ranger said, laughing.

Meledon Ranger landed next to him, putting his red saber in a fighting position. Gold Ranger did similarly with her Power Staff.

Darkonda limped up to a knee. "You haven't seen the last of me!" And with that, he vanished.

Meledon Ranger turned to Green Ranger. "Is it wise for you to use that? Its powers are strictly evil."

Green Ranger shrugged. "I can feel it has an evil energy to it, but I don't feel it attaching to me at all."

Gold Ranger looked at the two and said, "Well, Zordon... you have the ability to analyze things. Maybe you can check to see if it is dangerous?"

Meledon nodded and scanned both Green Ranger and the sword. He was surprised to find a second energy flowing through Green Ranger, separate from the Morphing Grid. The words "Dino Energy" floated through his mind. Focusing on the sword, Meledon got the answer he was looking for.

"Apparently the sword feeds off of negative energy. You, frankly... don't have any, Burai. It seems as if you can use it without any side effects."

Gold Ranger turned to see Yoral awakening. As Meledon and Green Ranger continued discussing the sword, she ran to him.

"Are you okay?"

"No! Zordon's stupid powers are weakening me. I almost died because of him!"

"It's not Zordon's fault..."

"Then whose is it!? Are you saying it's my fault!?"

"No, it's not anyone's fault!" Gold Ranger said angrily. "I'm getting sick and tired of your bad attitude!"

" _My_ attitude!? I've been with you for half a year now! I've been your sister's bodyguard through all of that time, and I did all of this for free! All I have been trying to do is be a great warrior for the universe and be a team player. All of a sudden, though, Zordon comes waltzing in, back from the dead, and everyone's praising him and giving him powers. He comes in, ruins my relationships, and now when I _finally_ have some power, it's _him_ who's taking it away from me! Now, you're sick of _my_ attitude!? Forget this! I don't need any of this! ARGH! Zocato POWER!" After Yoral's long stream of anger, he unleashed what Zocato power he had left, blasting Gold Ranger away from him and teleporting to the temple under the Earth. The temple where the Ghost of Darknesslay hidden from the rest of the world.

"Tria!" Trinity yelled over the communicator. Meledon and Green Ranger ran to her.

"Speak to me, Tria..." Zordon said as he demorped. Burai followed suit.

"I'm... okay..." Tria said as she voluntarily demorphed herself. With the two male rangers' help, she was back on her feet.

"Let's get you back to the Ragnarok..." Burai said. They nodded as the Ragnarok appeared from up high in the clouds. It landed near them and let them in. In the Hangar Bay, Trinity rushed in to see her sister.

"How could Yoral do something like this!? He's our friend!" Trinity demanded, crying as she hugged her sister.

Zordon shook his head. "Power can do that to a person... It's an awful shame to see someone with so much talent head down that road..."

Tria stood up and looked at Burai. "Burai... I know you are a Commanding General for the Alliance Rangers, but... without Dulcea, Yoral apparently wanting to go rogue, and the ever growing gallery of villains... I want to ask you if you would be willing to join us, even if only temporarily. We need at least three active rangers."

Burai nodded. He didn't have to give it any thought. Although he loved his position with the Alliance Rangers, he had never felt more at home or useful in his entire life. "Of course, I will. I'll try to send a message to them letting them know of my intentions. Of course, they still have General Risp, so they should be just fine."

Tria looked to Trinity. "I'm sorry about Yoral... We'll do everything we can to get him back."

Trinity looked at her teammates as Burai left the room to compose his "letter of resignation". She had a solemn appearance. "I hope we can find him before it's too late..."

A mere five miles away, Yoral stood before the Ghost of Darkness. The Ghost laughed as he heard Yoral's predicament.

"Why are you laughing at me!?" Yoral demanded, pulling out his gunblade and pointing it at the skull.

"I'm not laughing at you, my child. I'm laughing at the situation. This is what has happened, all throughout history, when one has trusted a Nathadian. Zordon may as well be one himself, being their chosen warrior." The Ghost said casually. "He is jealous of you, Yoral. Stay here, with me, and I will teach you how to truly harness your Zocato power. Then you can get your life back from Zordon. Is this what you want me to do for you?"

Both Red and Yellow Energy swirled around Yoral. He clenched his fist and nodded. "Yes, my master." He fell to a knee. "I will learn your ways. Then, I will get my revenge on Zordon!"

"Good, good... Your first order of business is to find for me an old artifact. It belonged to me many, many years ago before it was stolen by a wicked man named Lothor. The artifact is called the God Eye."

"How will I find it?" Yoral asked, standing up tall.

"Have your wand guide you. If you focus on the task I have given you, you will feel it guide you in the right direction."

The wand appeared in Yoral's hand as the young warrior summoned it forth. Yoral smiled. "Consider it done." And with that, he teleported out of the temple. As he disappeared, Grizzaka stepped out from the shadows. He approached the Ghost of Darkness calmly.

"God Eye? What is this?"

"Oh, it's nothing _important_. It's an old family heirloom that was stolen from me. I'm merely sending the boy away for now, to learn to use the wand properly, and to keep him out of our way while I continue to train you, my apprentice." The Ghost of Darkness said. He could feel that Grizzaka did not believe him, but he did not care.

"Yes, I understand how sentimentally one can grow over time..." Grizzaka lied. "So, finishing our conversation from before, you said something about a force that I could use for my advantage?"

The Ghost laughed. "Oh, yes... _that_..." Focusing, he summoned forth two warriors he had kept in "storage". The two fighters appeared, flanking the Ghost on each side. They had their backs turned to the Ghost, staring on at Grizzaka.

"What in the world are they?" Grizzaka asked, staring at them intently. One was white and one was black. They were covered in feathers. Each had one single wing.

"Meet Bai Lai and Carden. They are the results of an experiment I tried long ago. I hope they can help you in... whatever you are planning." The Ghost said.

"The more help, the merrier. Why are you helping me with my troubles here on my planet, though? How does this help my training?" Grizzaka asked suspiciously.

The Ghost laughed. "A bit of skepticism is always healthy. You see... I believe if your mind is preoccupied with other matters, you cannot fully embrace the Zocato power. If you have helpers to which you can delegate tasks to, however..."

"I see your point. Well, I must be heading off then. I'll take these two with me and see what I can have them do for me. Bai Lai? Carden? Let us head off!" Grizzaka said. He used his Earth power and teleported himself and his two new warriors away.

The Ghost of Darkness laughed as Grizzaka left. _I knew the time would come when I would be able to fully realize my plans... Soon, the Reunion will come to pass and all life will belong to me! The Weapon will be mine and I will finish what Lothor tried to do..._

Red Energy began to crackle around the Ghost as he thought of Lothor. _I was so close! That non-scientific fool ruined my plans! He didn't know the true power behind my methods! No matter... Soon I will find a way to get everything back... I will be able to summon the Weapon to do my bidding, and use those precious cells to conquer each planet. Then I will transcend this universe and find out where that fisherman is hiding who altered the timeline. I will take his power with me to my next goal. Then... my Spiral will be complete!_

As the Ghost finished his mental planning, he summoned more warriors to him in his temple. The four fighters, completely loyal to the Ghost, stood before him. Their armor shined against the light being provided by the Crystal in front of the Ghost. The powerful armor made of foreign metal covered the warrior's entire torsos, from their waists to the tops of their single wings, which each of them sported. The all wores armored boots as well.

"Ah, my one winged fighters. How grand it is to see you all here again. I hope you are all ready to start the Reunion! Shadow Guard White, Shadow Guard Black, Red Shadow Guard I, and Red Shadow Guard II... Get ready for our glorious return!"

. . .

Necrolai limped into Octomus' chambers. Dai Shi was standing with him, planning. Dai Shi had told Octomus of his new alliance with the Overlords of Earth, and how they would need to plan a slower approach than they had been up to that point. Octomus was sold by Dai Shi's sales pitch, thinking it would be good to be able to ensure a victory against the United Alliance, along with the various forces clamoring for the Zeo Crystal. The only point that they still needed to iron out was how they were going to ensure their plan of a slower conquest wouldn't be interrupted by Beelzebub reigniting the Holy War before they had the chance to gain Earth for themselves.

Octomus turned to Necrolai. "What do you have to offer me, Vampire?"

Necrolai looked down in shame. "Master... I have been defeated by members of the Order of the Claw. I barely escaped with my life!"

Dai Shi walked to her. He punched her in the stomach, then slapped her face. She fell to the floor. He growled at her, saying, "How dare you enter our chambers with news of failure!"

"There... there's more... a Demon... There was a Demon here..." Necrolai sputtered out.

Octomus narrowed his eyes to Dai Shi. Both instantly forgot Necrolai was even in the room, going back to their planning. Dai Shi walked back to Octomus to speak with him.

"So, Dai Shi, it has begun..."

"So it seems. The Demons have landed here on Earth."

"It will only be a matter of time before the Holy War is begun anew. We need to speed up the process of gaining Earth. Then we can gain the Greatest Treasure."

"But we put ourselves in risk of being eliminated by other factions. There must be a way we can stop the Demons while allowing the Overlords to fulfill their plan..."

"Well, Beelzebub is working on his own, certainly. Perhaps we can help him focus his efforts on that fool Bansheera?"

"How would we do such a thing?" Dai Shi asked.

"Simple. We give him her coordinates. I have been in contact with Estro while he helped me bring Ticon back to life. Through those communications, I know _exactly_ where Bansheera is." Octomus replied.

"Then it is settled. But how do we get the message to Beelzebub?" Dai Shi asked.

"Ticon seems to have gained full motor control of his cybernetics. I can have him go out to another planet and use a goblet of blood to summon him. Then he won't be drawn here to Earth."

"Perfect. Call upon him, then, my friend."

"Ticon! My loyal servant. Come to me!"

The resurrected warrior marched into the room with purpose just as Necrolai left. He sneered at her as he approached his masters.

"Yes, Master? What do you wish me to do?"

"I will give you some coordinates. I want you to use a goblet of blood to summon the Alpha Demon Beelzebub. Give him those coordinates and tell him that is where Bansheera is. Then I wish for you to return to me. That is all, Ticon."

"Yes, Master. Oh, and I no longer go by the name Ticon. You may now call me Morticon."

. . .

Bansheera laughed as she saw Neo Maligore forming on the platform. For the past few hours, she had been pouring her powers into the creation of her new loyal servant. Unbeknownst to her, Novact's Yellow Energy swirled in the platform as well. That and a piece of his lingering will remained on the platform, mixing and churning with the ingredients creating the new lava beast. As the final piece fell into place, Bansheera shot a bolt of Black Energy into Neo Maligore, bringing him to life.

As she did this, Darkonda limped into the room. Deviot followed quickly behind him. Hearing them, Bansheera turned to see why they had approached her.

"My, Darkonda... you seem to not be doing well." Bansheera said, mocking him.

"My Queen... please forgive me... I... I have lost the Sword of Darkness!" Darkonda choked out, falling to a knee.

Bansheera's eyes grew wild with anger. "What!? I entrusted that artifact to you, and within a few hours you _lose_ it! Say goodbye to your existence, you miserable-"

As Bansheera began charging a killing blow, Deviot stepped in the way. "My Queen... Our forces are dwindling. It would be best, perhaps, to let this Demon live. We need all the help we can get..."

Bansheera lowered her arms and stared at Deviot. "Why are you here, anyway, Changeling?"

Deviot bowed. "I am simply here to inform you I am working on restoring the Psycho Rangers."

Bansheera smiled. "Perfect. Nothing better than having my own set of rangers. You are dismissed."

Bowing again, Deviot turned to leave. He knelt down and whispered to Darkonda, saying, "You owe me one, Demon."

Bansheera turned to Neo Maligore, pointing to Darkonda. "I received a report that the War Star Armada ship belonging to the Alliance Power Rangers is crippled. I want you to take this weakling, along with Diabolico and Loki to that ship and destroy it immediately. Understood?"

Neo Maligore stared at Bansheera. _Hmm... So because she is my creator she thinks she has the right to push me around? Am I not a living being myself, capable of great power? Am I not a being with the ability to choose? Interesting... She seems to believe if she orders something to happen, I will do so without a second thought. She seems to place great trust in me. I will see if I can use this to my advantage..._

"Hmm... did I do something wrong? It's not responding..." Bansheera thought aloud, beginning to approach the lava golem. As she did, Neo Maligore moved, startling her.

"Yes, my Queen. I will do... _whatever_ you command." Neo Maligore said, walking forward to Darkonda. He picked the Demon up by the neck and forced him to stand upright. "Get on your feet, soldier. You are coming with me... now!"

Bansheera smiled and place her right hand to her neck. Her other arm was across her abdominal region, touching her left hand to her right elbow. "Ooo... I like the attitude. You will do quite nicely!"

As she turned to head back into her private chamber, Neo Maligore laughed. _Yes... I_ _will_ _do quite nicely..._

Unseen and unnoticed by anyone on the floating base, Beelzebub landed on one of its outer platforms. He smiled.

 _Time for some much needed personal time with my old friend..._ He thought, slipping into one of the ventilation shafts as he reverted to his red cloud form. He was ready for a confrontation with the woman who stole two hundred million years of his life.

. . .

"So... They attacked you here... on _our_ base!?" Rita asked angrily.

"That's right, my empress." Goldar said. "I had returned from Earth to grab some more footsoldiers to finish my conquest, and then, suddenly, I was attacked from behind by Zordon and his gang of thugs! I was injured so badly I had to come back here. There was no way I could finish anything after that!"

Rita frowned. "How _dare_ he do such a thing! Those goodie goods speak of honor, but they wouldn't know it if it bit them in the face! Scorpina? What happened to you?"

"Something similar. I was battling some wizards when I was suddenly blasted from the Ragnarok in the sky." She lied, following Goldar's advice. She wanted to ensure she had an ally within Rita's ranks, so no one would know her secret alliance with Dai Shi to get Earth for himself.

"So... they like fighting dirty, huh? Hmm... I know! Goldar! Gather our strongest generals. I'm going to hit one of those Power Rangers where it hurts the most! Then they'll see who they're dealing with. Next time they'll think twice before messing with Rita Repulsa!"

"Where are we going, my empress?" Scorpina asked, fighting the urge to flinch as she called Rita her "empress".

"Triforia, my dearie. We are heading to Triforia."


	27. Space - New Alliances

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Space - New Alliances**

Commander Zedd elbowed Lord Zedd in the throat as the Monster kicked him away from him. Commander Zedd flew through the battleground, landing a few feet away from the parasite trying to take control of his body. Although the battle was occurring in his mind, he could swear the pain he was feeling in his ribcage was real.

"Give it up, Human." Lord Zedd said, cackling. He shot a bolt of electricity from his Z Staff. It hit Commander Zedd in the chest, causing him to fall to a knee. He could feel his body begin to fail him.

"It's almost done, Zedd. Soon, you will only be a memory, a footnote in my legacy!" Lord Zedd said. He was trying to demoralize his host, and it was working.

Commander Zedd shook his head. "Evil will never win. The day will come when you will be gone. I know it."

"Dream on." Lord Zedd said, walking over and kicking the commander in the face. He fell back, turning and falling onto his face.

 _If only I had the Z Staff, I could stand a better chance... Wait... that's it!_ Commander Zedd had an idea. He began lifting himself up.

"Give up! You can't win!" Lord Zedd shrieked.

Staggering to his two feet, Commander Zedd glared at the being who destroyed his life. "I will never give up. It's morphin' time! Silver Ranger power! Z Staff!"

As Lord Zedd watched the Silver Zeo Ranger appear before him, he saw an identical copy of the Z Staff appear in his hand. "What!? Impossible!"

"It's all happening in our mind, Dark Lord. So, yes... it _is_ possible!" He shot out blasts of electricity at Lord Zedd. The Dark Lord lifted up his Z Staff and began blocking the blast, slowly adding his own blast. Soon, Lord Zedd's stream of electricity had stemmed out from his own Z Staff, meeting the Silver Ranger's stream at the halfway point between the two of them.

"I am stronger than you. Smarter. More powerful. You _can't_ win!" Lord Zedd exclaimed.

The Silver Ranger focused hard. He tried exerting Zeo Energy into the blast, but found he could not. That's when he realized everything occurring was truly only in his mind. In his mind, he had no access to his Zeo Subcrystal just as much as the Dark Lord didn't, as well. He could then comprehend the energy he saw leaving each Z Staff was their own electrical impulses, coursing over the shared brain they possessed. Anyone looking at Lord Zedd's actual body, lying prone on the moon, would have been able to physically see these impulses dancing on Zedd's exposed cerebral surface.

"It's all about willpower from here on out, Dark Lord! Yaaaah!" Silver Ranger declared, rushing forward. He stopped his blast from his Z Staff, ducking Lord Zedd's electric ball. He then got up to his two feet and threw his staff, bladed tip first, at Lord Zedd like a harpoon. He heard a sickening sound as the staff lodged itself into Lord Zedd's chest where his heart should've been.

"No! Impossible!" Lord Zedd screamed. Red Energy coursed through and around him. He fell to his knees, screaming in a haunting mix of pain and frustration. He then exploded as Silver Ranger turned around, having his back to the parasite that wished to dominate him.

"I... I did it... I'm free!" Silver Ranger declared.

"Not so much, fool..." A voice said behind him, booming.

He turned to see the Dark Lord, as he was when they first "met" on Mirinoi. The membrane around the black, cloudy essence of the Dark Lord could hardly been identified, giving off small electric impulses. It just seemed to be a large, black cloud. The Silver Ranger knew better, though. He rushed forward to grab his Z Staff, but one of the Dark Lord's tendrils lashed out and batted him away. Two more black, tornado like tendrils appeared, gobbling up the two Z Staffs lying on the ground. The crunching of the metal the cloud made was horrifying to Silver Ranger's ears as he got back up onto his two feet.

What the Dark Lord did next shocked Silver Ranger. Tendrils shot out of the Dark Lord's cloud mass, grabbing Lord Zedd's body. It brought Lord Zedd up into the cloud. He could hear the cloud munching on Lord Zedd, absorbing it into himself.

 _If I cared enough I'd probably try and figure out the symbolism behind that..._ Silver Ranger thought.

"My power is intense." The Dark Lord stated. "You cannot wish to win, puny Human."

Silver Ranger laughed. "You would've had nothing without me. You _need_ me to survive!"

"Hahaha! I need the body, not _you_. Now, prepare to perish..." The Dark Lord stated, shooting tendrils out. Silver Ranger tried to get out of the way, but he couldn't seem to dodge all of the tendrils. Before long, he was completely wrapped up, being pulled toward the Dark Lord's body.

"Goodbye. Thank you for the wonderful body." The Dark Lord stated, laughing as the Silver Ranger inched closer and closer to his end.

 _I have to get out of this!_ Silver Ranger thought. _I need to find a way out!_

Green Energy wrapped around Silver Ranger. It started searing off the tendrils, allowing him to jump out of the way of the cloud's ominous body. He rolled up and stared at the beast before him.

"You only delay the inevitable, puny Ranger." Dark Lord stated, anger showing in his voice.

"I will never surrender! AHHH!" Silver Ranger yelled. Suddenly, he felt his suit changing. He felt more power than he ever had. Although only in his mind, he was able to tap into the Silver Zeo Energy that flowed through his body. Disconnected from the Dark Lord, he was able to tap its full potential.

"Silver Zeo Ranger!" He yelled, becoming the ranger he had been destined to be. He looked down to see his silver suit had been replaced with a white one, and he now sported a shield, mostly silver in color, with diamonds imbedded on its surface. Satisfied with the power he could feel, he shot orbs of Silver Zeo Energy at his foe.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" The Dark Lord yelled, growing in size.

The Silver Ranger went into Shadow Mode, bouncing from tendril to tendril. Suddenly, they were no longer on the battlefield. Instead of a logical background, a mix of the Dark Lord and Zedd's memories played behind them as the evil beast attempted to capture the Zeo Ranger. With every swipe, Silver Ranger dodged and weaved. Unfortunately for the ranger, his mental stamina was weakening. He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

Suddenly, in the distance of the odd backdrop of memories and thoughts, the Silver Ranger could see his mind fortress. He was exhausted. He knew that, for the time being, he would be safe there. Using the last ounce of strength he had, he bounced off of one of the tendrils, sure to stay clear of the black hole that was the Dark Lord's body. He flew through the "air" and landed on the fortress. A force field of Green Energy appeared around it. Slowly, it turned into Violet Energy. The Dark Lord stared on, unable to break through.

"This is the end, Zedd." The Dark Lord said laughing. He slowly turned into Lord Zedd once again. "If you ever leave here, I will obliterate you. You are too weak to fight me!"

Commander Zedd, demorphed, fell to his knees. His vision blurred. He had exhausted himself. Before he knew it, he fell to his face, unconscious.

Pulling out his Z Staff, Lord Zedd pointed it at the bubble around Commander Zedd's mind fortress. Shooting currents of electricity around it, he connected the bubble to his staff. Focusing, he swung as hard as he could, sending the mind fortress deep into his brain. He then grabbed as many memories as he could, in the same manner in which he banished the mind fortress, and threw the memories down, burying the mind fortress under them.

On the moon, Lord Zedd slowly stood up. Red Energy crackled around him. Floating up to fly mid-air, he turned around. He saw the Moon Palace not too far off.

 _Ah... the place where I was born into this powerful form... the place where the_ _Zeo Crystal_ _is housed. I think it is only fitting if I... take it for myself!_

Lord Zedd descended into the palace balcony. Rita looked over, shocked to see him.

"You again!? What are you doing here!?" She demanded.

"I'm taking this base for myself. Do you have any issue with that!?"

"You will pay for your insolence! Magical Source: Ultra Wave!" She announced, casting Blue Magic at Lord Zedd. He shot a bolt of Red Energy at the attack, dismissing it as he slowly walked toward her.

"Magical Source: Homing Laser!"

Lord Zedd put out a hand, feeling completely at one with his power now that he couldn't sense Commander Zedd's presence in him. The lasers hit his hand and dissipated as it did.

"Magical Source: Shockwave Pulsar!" Rita cried out, falling to her knees. Blood dripped from her nose as her head felt as if someone had hit her with a bag of bricks.

Lord Zedd, sensing the intense energy coming from the latest attack, flew backward and into space. As soon as he saw the attack relent, he rushed back into the main room. He walked over to Rita as she lay, near powerless. As he was about to strike her down, he saw Goldar and Scorpina come into the room.

"Who are you?!" Scorpina demanded.

"Zedd! I knew it wouldn't be long before you showed your face here!" Goldar screamed, producing his sword. Scorpina also produced her curved sword, ready to fight.

Zedd pointed at Rita. "She is your leader, is she not? She has fallen to me, the mighty Lord Zedd. I will spare your lives, if you pledge allegiance to me and be apart of my dark empire!" He thought of the possibilities, and how amazing it would be that the place that caused his to become this great terror would be the same place where his new army would be born.

Scorpina, only having allegiance with Dai Shi, quickly saw an opportunity to help Dai Shi be on good terms with "the new boss". "I pledge my allegiance, _Lord_ Zedd."

She turned and pointed her sword at Goldar. Goldar was unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, Rita spoke up. "My father, Master Vile, will pay you handsomely if you let me live..."

"Hmm... Well, I have seen what you are capable of, Rita Repulsa. Your reputation is awful throughout the universe. How about this... You work for me, and I allow you to live. You don't work for me, and you end up being a bug at the bottom of my foot."

Goldar stood, staring on. He was still feeling at odds. If Rita was able to beat out Zedd, then he should not betray her now. If Zedd did end up gaining control here, he wanted to be in his favor, and not be seen as one of the warriors who opposed him initially.

"I am Master Vile's daughter!" Rita protested, attempting to stand.

"And you are now bowing before me, so that point is null and void." He bent down and slapped her across the face. Blood was left behind on the exoskeleton of his hand. "Is your life worth risking for a fight against me? Do you think you can honestly win? Where _is_ your father, anyway? From what I have heard, ever since the Final Siege he's been walled up in his ship, doing nearly nothing. Do you think he will get here in time to save you from me? Hmm?"

"... Goldar... stand down. Zedd is in charge." Rita said, looking down in shame. She began thinking that eventually, she would have her revenge, but for now, she needed to be smart and not risk losing everything, including her life, in one fell swoop.

"Excellent..." Zedd said, looking at Goldar and Scorpina. Without taking his eyes off of them, he addressed Rita. "So, what have you planned for any recent domination prospects?"

Rita, still on all fours, looked and nodded at Goldar. Goldar straightened himself up and answered Zedd. "We are planning an all out strike against Triforia... your hideousness."

Zedd laughed at Goldar's odd attempt to honor him. "Ah, the home of the Gold Ranger. She and I have had many a squabble. This will be a good first impression to the universe of my newfound great power! Today begins a new dawn of evil! You two... what do you call yourselves!?"

"Goldar."

"Scorpina."

"Okay, then. Go and finish getting everything ready. We strike immediately. And Rita... you will be my head general. Come with us. We will need your... expertise in Magic."

"Yes... your worshipness."

Zedd turned around and looked upon Earth. He laughed. Soon, everything around him would belong to him, and he knew nothing would stand in his way.

. . .

As the Alliance Megazord flew off into space toward Bansheera's fortress, Commander Lovel sat in his study. A lot had happened over the past few days, and he was unsure if Burai had made the right choice in picking him to be the commander. Of course, he was still lower in rank than Rahp and Filcar when it came to commanders, but since they were gone so often, along with their general, Claire Risp, he felt that he had in essence gone from private to general. To him, it was a daunting assignment.

"Am I good enough?" He thought out loud, staring at the ceiling while seated at his desk. "Do I have what it takes to help the United Alliance be reformed?"

"No, you're not." Neo Maligore said, stepping out of the shadows. Before Lovel could reach for an alarm or scream, Darkonda thrust his blade into Lovel's back through the chair, while putting his hand around his mouth. After a few moments, Lovel fell silent.

"Good work, Darkonda. You are a valuable asset. Are Diabolico and Loki set?"

Darkonda nodded. "They should be attacking the prime generators now. What a shame the Alliance Rangers aren't here as well. It would have made all of this so much better."

Neo Maligore nodded and laughed. "I must say, Darkonda... You are a good fighter. I am impressed. I know you will end up being a great warrior in the fight for universal conquest. Anyone would be glad to have you by their side."

Darkonda knew not what to say. Bansheera's belittling of him had hurt him greatly, making him feel much the same way he felt his whole life: useless. Those remarks made Darkonda feel good, and feel a connection to Neo Maligore. Just as Neo Maligore had planned.

The Demons wrought destruction among those who were manning the War Star Armada ship. They ripped into every crevice of the vessel, ensuring they found everyone. Their mission wasn't to recruit new Demons: It was a mission of destruction. In less than ten minutes, the four Demons had destroyed everyone in the ship. As he finished his review of the damage, Darkonda noticed a sole monitor on, unbroken. On it flashed a message saying, "Incoming call from General Burai".

"Now the Alliance Power Rangers have nowhere to call home. This will surely send them the message we intended to give them personally." Diabolico said, nodding as he looked over his handiwork.

"Bansheera will be ecstatic!" Loki predicted.

Neo Maligore looked at what the four of them had accomplished and laughed. He figured now would be as good a time as ever. "Why should we waste this talent on her? She seems to get all of the credit for what we do. Why don't we... Venture out for ourselves?"

"Blasphemy!" Diabolico cried out.

"Maligore speaking against The Queen!? Now I know I've seen everything!" Loki said, astounded.

"He has a point..." Darkonda said to Neo Maligore's satisfaction.

"Join me and we will create an Alliance of Evil the likes of which the universe has never seen!" Neo Maligore enticed.

Diabolico backed away. He knew, even with Loki, he would be lucky to survive a fight with Maligore, let alone Maligore _and_ Darkonda. He slowly backed away, motioning for Loki to follow suit.

"When The Queen hears of this..." Diabolico started.

"She'll whine and complain, I'm sure. Then she'll send you two out after me. The offer will always be on the table for whenever you want to be treated like _real_ generals."

Diabolico and Loki then teleported themselves onto the ship nearby, speeding off towards their base. Neo Maligore turned to Darkonda and laughed.

"I'm glad you joined me. Together, we will start an empire unlike anything before. Bansheera's reign is over." Neo Maligore said.

Darkonda nodded. "She did seem to be rather unstable and emotional... I don't know. There's something about you that I like and trust, Maligore. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"My empire will be larger than hers, but I like the notion of working in secrecy. I think I will carry a bit of her tactics on to what I will do. The template seems to work. Setting things into motion like a game of chess. Hehe... I actually hope the forces of good have someone intelligent enough to give me a good game."

Darkonda thought for a moment. _I will allow this golem to build up his empire. Then, when the time is right... He will fall by my blade. Then I will be the ruler of the universe!_

To Neo Maligore, Darkonda said, "I pledge my services to you, mighty Maligore!"

"And on the subject of my name... I do not wish to be called by my slave name. I know you call yourself Darkonda to mean Dark Wave... Hmm... Since I will plan everything and set things into motion... I will go by the name Dark Specter."

. . .

Guy looked back as they left the Galleon behind. He fought back the urge to cry. The Galleon, he felt, was his last connection to the team of rangers he had grown to love as a family.

Noticing Guy's body language, Gerlit moved from his seat to the empty one next to Guy. They were on a speeder the Order of the Claw had loaned to them upon their arrival on Earth. They had loaded the Galleon up with the cruisers to get to the designated spot Gerlit had wished to deposit Maligore's sealed essence.

"Everything okay, Guy?"

"It's just that... It's all so hard. We're losing, aren't we?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that we have won a few battles, and so have they."

"Why did you pick this place?" Guy asked, wishing to change the subject.

"It's an old island with not a lot around it. I figured Muranthias would be the best place to cast the spell of the Nemesis Triangle because it is so 'out of the way'. I am grateful we had the Galleon with us. It will be the perfect vessel to protect the gateway to that island, should anyone ever need to go back there."

"Why Earth, though?"

"Long ago, a powerful group blessed Earth's waters to cause them to be poisonous to Demons. Any saltwater body, feeling a Demon enter it, would cause as much salt as it could to go to the Demon. Demons are allergic to salt. Seeing as Muranthias is surrounded by water... If Maligore by some weird miracle were to escape that pit in that volcano we placed him in, he would have a very difficult time _leaving_ the island."

Guy nodded. "Makes sense... Oh, about the Ranger Keys for the Gokaigers... I can't get them to activate on that makeshift device you made. It's missing something I can't figure out."

Gerlit sighed. "I was afraid of that. We didn't get the straight source. We need the actual rangers to pass on their Grid tap. Well... I guess we can try to get the first functioning keys to be one of the current ranger teams. I will give Gosei these keys. Maybe he can hold onto them until we can find a way to fix them in the future."

"Sounds good. So who should we ask first?"

"We can ask Michael and his team. I'm sure he'll be more than glad to help. He may even have some good ideas for the security network the keys are supposed to have."

Guy nodded and looked back at the Galleon as it was getting smaller and smaller as the distance between them got greater. _I will keep fighting for what's right. For the memory of my friends._

 _. . ._

Marvelous screamed out in pain.

"What's happening!?" Luka demanded, looking to her teammates. They were on the moon of a random planet. They were having a difficult time finding Rashon and had stopped on the moon they were on to find their bearings. A little after they had landed, Marvelous started screaming in pain, falling to the ground.

"It's like something is burrowing into me! It hurts!" Marvelous screamed.

"We have to do something!" Miha screamed.

"We were warned..." Doc said, shaking his head.

Joe frowned. "Are you going to share with the rest of us, or are you going to keep your epiphany to yourself?"

Doc looked down. "It's the 'putrid energy' we were told about. Marvin is starting to absorb the universe's excess energy. We are all in danger of having this happen."

"Isn't this the first step... To Demonhood?" Marvelous asked, trying to stand up. Luka and Miha helped him up.

"Unfortunately... I think so." Doc said.

"We can fight this!" Joe demanded.

"We're going to have to... Or we'll end up making an alliance with the very things we vowed to fight against." Marvelous said ominously.

. . .

Beelzebub walked slowly down the unfamiliar corridor. Knowing the base was a base for Demon activity, he was not afraid of running into any Demon Traps. He also knew he was powerful enough to decimate anyone who he might cross paths with, so being covert wasn't on the top of his list of priorities anymore.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise from behind a door. Opening it, he saw the Alliance Megazord smash into the Hangar Bay. It was swinging its swords around, destroying everything it could.

Beelzebub nodded in approval. "If you're gonna storm the castle, that definitely gets the job done."

He watched as lasers erupted from the megazord, destroying everything in its path. The Demons were not able to fight back, as they were unprepared. The Alliance Rangers had come prepared with their megazord coated in another thing the Demons were allergic to: iron.

Beelzebub could feel the iron. He closed the door and turned into his red cloud form, slipping back into the ventilation system. _This should be interesting... Before I do anything, I'll see what the Power Rangers can do to Bansheera. Maybe they will rid me of her themselves! Then... Then I can swoop in and finish them off myself! So, Power Rangers... Our unspoken alliance begins now..._

 _. . ._

Kegler looked around the tavern of the unnamed planet as Villamax ordered them some juice. He didn't like being so far out in the universe that he was on a planet no one had bothered naming, but it was better than floating in space.

As Villamax sat, he laughed. "So now that I know your story and you know mine, how about the two of us stick together? You can keep track of science things and I can take care of... everything else."

Kegler shrugged. "I've lost everything else... I may as well, I suppose."

Suddenly, a burly man in a longcoat was thrown to the ground. Two bigger men laughed and walked away. The victim stood up, dusting himself off.

"Watch this, good doctor." Villamax said, standing up and walking over to the man. "What just happened?"

The man with green skin sighed. "I found some treasure and my crew betrayed me."

"Ah... A pirate. You know, I'm a pirate, too."

"Any credentials?"

"I was a general for Captain Mutiny for quite a while before I quit." He flashed the man a tattoo proving his claim.

"Wow! You must know how to run a good crew."

"I can teach you."

The man furrowed his brow. "What's the catch?"

"My partner and I join your crew and get a percentage of all profits. All the while, I train you into one of the best pirates this universe has ever seen!"

"Deal! I'll get my stuff and lead you to my ship immediately!"

"What's your name, by the way?"

"They call me Halfnose the Pirate!" He smiled and went to collect his belongings from the tavern lockers.

Turning to Kegler, Villamax bowed. "And that is how we get food and boarding."

Kegler sighed. "I hope you know what you're getting us into. You never know when we might hook up with some psychopath that will end up getting us destroyed..."

Villamax laughed. "I pick my students carefully. Even the Gokaigers didn't _destroy_ me. Now, let's go. We have a pirate to train!"

. . .

The wizards walked by. Their sensors could feel the disturbance, but they saw nothing. After a few minutes of investigating, they shrugged it off and returned to the Magic Realm. What they failed to notice was the crack in the mountain side, glowing slightly.

The being who had come from the crack came out from the shadows. He was intrigued at Earth's newest residents. He wondered if they would prove useful enough to use in his plans. He laughed. He now knew his time in the Netherworld would not be indefinite.

 _I will now return, to finish my calculations. Soon, this planet will be torn in twain and I,_ _Serrator_ _, will cause the Sanzu River to overflow like it never has before! I will rule not only the Netherworld, but this world as well!_ The Alpha Nighlock thought as he dived back into the crack.

. . .

Burai walked back into the command room on Earth in the Magic Realm. He could see soldiers bustling about. The attacks were growing more and more dangerous, and the Order of the Claw was doing all they could to ensure they could meet the demand. He was ashamed to admit it, but he was glad he no longer had the responsibility of assigning and delegating.

"You need to come immediately, Burai." Zordon said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Burai nodded and went into a room. In the room was Gosei, Zordon, Tria, Trinity, and Dimitria on a monitor. Tria and Trinity were crying.

"What's happening!?" Burai demanded.

"It's Rita Repulsa." Zordon replied. Thinking of his former crush made Burai's stomach churn. "She's attacking Triforia. She said over a broadcast that it is her revenge for sneak attacking Goldar."

"Sneak attack? What is she talking about?" Burai asked.

Zordon shook his head. His blue hair flew about as he did. He slumped down into a chair. "It doesn't matter. She's attacking them and we need to go. We wanted to let you know before we left."

Burai laughed. "What? You're not going without me!"

"You didn't sign onto this. I wouldn't feel right dragging you into this." Tria said, shaking her head.

"I told you that I was joining the team, and I meant it. I'm not going to selectively pick and choose when I help out. I'm in this until the end, guys. Now, when do we leave?"

Trinity stood up and hugged Burai. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

As they left the room, Dimitria turned to Gosei. "How is the project coming along?"

Gosei shook his head. "It won't be done in time to help them on Triforia. He will be ready soon, though. You know, I never could have finished it without your input. Thank you, Dimitria."

"Not a problem. Anything to fight those who are threatening our peace."

"On another note... Even though the robot won't be ready to help Zordon on Triforia, I do have something else I'm almost finished with. It was stolen in a fight against King Sphinx, but it was broken. It's almost working, though. I'm sending it specifically for Tria soon. Here are the schematics." Gosei said, uploading to Dimitria's monitor the plans for his latest project.

"Great job, Gosei! I think Tria will love it!" Dimitria exclaimed, looking at it.

Gosei nodded. "I hope it will be enough. I have a bad feeling about this next mission. I sincerely hope everything goes right out there. Good luck, guys. May the Power protect you."


	28. Triforia - Legacy

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Triforia - Legacy**

Rita looked to Triforia, anger lighting up her face. She couldn't believe what her father had said to her just moments earlier. He had laughed at her, saying if she had lost her army to another villain of the universe, it was her own fault. He ended the conversation by telling her if she ever got the empire back, that would be great, but if not, she would need to learn to be a great follower if she was to survive. He said his sources had told him the powers of the universe were shifting, and nothing mattered anymore.

Lord Zedd walked over to Rita. He laughed as he looked out of the ship's windows with her at Triforia. "Rita… This plan will cause the universe to fall to their knees! My empire will be the one to bring down the mighty empire of Triforia! Rita, is everyone ready?"

Rita sneered. "Yes, my lord."

"Excellent. Send them down."

Rita watched as beams of Magic projected from the fighter on which she was. Several generals and fighters from across the universe had come on her behalf, first to meet the "new boss", then to go and attack Triforia. Their goal was to decimate the planet and its inhabitants.

Suddenly, Rita's head began to hurt. She fell to a knee as she gripped her head. The word "Hope" rang in her mind, over and over. Visions of the eye flashed through her memories, with the two people she didn't recognize screaming after the little girl who was being attacked.

Zedd looked at her and snarled. "What is this? Don't tell me my main general is mentally compromised! Argh!"

Suddenly, a red beam shot out from Lord Zedd's head, where his eyes should have been. It was the first time he had done such a thing. The light focused in on Rita. He could see past the spectrum of normal vision. He saw Blue Energy dancing around her.

With this vision came thoughts into his mind he had never perceived. Rage, Hope, Willpower, Greed, and a group of other emotions flew through his mind. He did not know why he thought of these things, but he knew it was connected to Rita's predicament.

Rita stood up and looked out into space. _I… I remember… I was kidnapped as a young girl. I was taken to a place… They said I was a part of something… Some big plan that would cause the world to fall to its knees. It was called "Alphabet Soup". Children were the answer to power, or something… There was a woman…_ _Bansheera_ _was her name…_

Zedd grabbed Rita by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. "What is your problem!?"

"I know the truth. That's what the problem is. I have for a brighter future. I'm not going to be a pawn anymore!"

Zedd looked at her. He could perceive this Blue Energy was the key to her delusion. He saw that it was emanating from out of the ship. He followed the trail of Blue Energy with his "visor" through the walls of the ship out into space, where it met with a trail of Green Energy. He followed it to behind a moon of Triforia, where the Ragnarok was hiding. Zedd cackled as he slammed Rita into the closest wall. Summoning his Z Staff, he pointed at a Tenga nearby.

"Something out there is manipulating, my silver haired friend. Let's make sure you're inhibited from it!" Zedd yelled, zapping the Tenga. It shrieked in pain as it lost its life, slowly melting into the object Zedd had willed it to become. Walking over to where the Tenga once stood, he picked up the object and forced it into Rita's hand.

The red ruby on the object glowed. Red Energy flowed out from it, blocking the Green Energy emanating from the Ragnarok. Rita's eyes glowed with the same Red Energy. The chips in her brain, planted by Queen Bansheera and Eye Guy years before reactivated, re-brainwashing her, just as it had with the other children who had been taken by Bansheera. She gripped the symbol of her new slavery and stood to face Lord Zedd. She knelt before him in reverence.

"My master… I do not know what came over me… please forgive me!" She began kissing his feet, sincerely afraid of being rejected by the person she was convinced could destroy her. She knew not why, but her allegiance to him was sealed, although her anger toward him grew.

"Nothing this staff won't fix. It will… inhibit anything from interfering with your work from here on out." Lord Zedd responded, laughing.

"Yes, my lord!" Rita said, standing quickly. "What do you wish of me, now?"

Zedd pointed out into space. "It would appear as if Zordon and his Power Ranger team are here. They wish to save Triforia."

Rita cackled as she gripped her staff. "I will make sure to destroy them immediately!"

"No! I want to play with them… Have a welcome committee awaiting their arrival on Triforia. I want them to think their plan will be working until the very last moment!"

On the Ragnarok, Zordon looked at the team. Tria and Trinity wore determined looks as Burai looked out the window with a solemn look on his face. Clearing his throat, Zordon spoke to the team.

"Everyone… This fight will be just as tough as our others. Ivan Ooze, Darkonda, Deviot, the Psycho Rangers… We fought hard and were able to defeat each of them. We can beat Rita here today, as well."

Tria looked at him with a dark look in her eyes. "Ivan Ooze's fight led to both Michael _and_ Dulcea being destroyed. Darkonda destroyed Orion. Deviot almost destroyed Dimitria, and he helped Ooze bring down, basically, the entirety of The United Alliance, while framing me, Kamen, and Michael as traitors. The Psycho Rangers led Dulcea to be destroyed, as well, had it not been for the Nathadian Greater Power. What I'm trying to say is, yes, we've been able to defeat evil, but it has always come with a great price. What price will we need to pay today?"

Burai nodded. "My time with the Alliance Rangers showed similar results. I've seen whole planets be destroyed. Demons running amok. Commander 17…Ayame Ubi… So many others…"

Trinity looked at them all. "We lost Yoral in the midst of all of this, as well. Everywhere we turn, it seemed like we won a battle but lost an asset."

Tria stood up tall. "But… How many lives did we save?"

"How many plans for universal conquest did we stop?" Burai added.

"How many people did we encourage to choose the right path?" Trinity asked.

Zordon nodded. "No matter what we lose in these battles, we have gained more than we lost. None of us may get out of this alive… but our legacy will live on. Ready?"

Burai walked over to the console. "I just finished installing Gosei's teleportation system. It will drop us off in the middle of the apex of Rita's invasion."

"Let's go!" Zordon said, inputting the command to teleport into his wrist tech. One by one, each member of Team Victory was teleported down to Triforia.

Zedd pounded his fist in anger on his ship. "What!? Impossible! They aren't following normal battle protocol. It's madness!"

"What is it, my master?" Rita inquired.

"They have all dispersed throughout the planet. They didn't all teleport to the same location! And none of them made their way to the focused part of our attack like we planned they would! Argh!" Zedd screamed in frustration. "This is not the way their pattern of attacks have appeared up to now!"

On Triforia, Zordon landed in a heap in the middle of a desert. He looked around, shaking his head. "Seriously? I knew I should have looked over Gosei's wiring again…" Suddenly, he felt himself being watched by someone. He spun around to find the floating figure of Madam Woe, laughing.

In the midst of a jungle, Tria landed. She recognized the territory instantly. She had spent many summers in the jungle when she was off from school. The situation in which she found herself was not one of a vacation, however.

"What in the world…? Where is everyone?" Tria looked around, hoping to see the rest of her team.

"Well, _I'm_ here…" Hydro Hog said, laughing as he made his way to the Triforian warrior.

"Oh, great." Tria said, rolling her eyes. She got into a fighting stance.

Near a lakeside a few hundred kilometers away, Trinity landed on her face. It caused the rest of her body to be perpendicular to the ground for a split moment before she fell onto her stomach.

"Uh…" She moaned as she rolled onto her back. Her vision blurred as she stood up, trying to recover from her concussion. She saw someone approaching her.

"Tria…?" Trinity asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I think you have me confused with someone else… They call me General Furio. Prepare to meet your doom."

In another location, Burai shook his head. He pulled out his Dragon Dagger and cut away at the branches. After the teleportation, he found himself caught up in a tree. He fell to the ground hard. He heard laughter from nearby. Looking up as he scraped the mud off of his face, he saw Goldar and Scorpina staring at him.

"Graceful entrance, Ranger. Are you ready to meet your destiny?" Goldar asked, producing his sword.

"You shame fighters who use animal spirits by carrying an artificial animal with you. If you were a true dragon warrior, I would not fight you. But you lack the integrity of a true Dragon Spirit." Scorpina said, thinking of Dai Shi. "You will regret shaming my fighting heritage."

Burai laughed. "How is it I always come up against you two, huh?" Getting into a fighting stance, he focused on the Dragon Coin in his robe pocket. He was ready to become the Green Dragon Ranger.

. . .

Diabolico ran down the hallway of his base as fast as he could. He had arrived just moments earlier at the fortress and what he saw shocked him. The Hangar Bay had been all but decimated. Fear gripped him as he landed, see no survivors. Loki had jumped out to see if he could find any injured personnel and help them get to a healthy status.

 _First, the new_ _Maligore_ _goes rogue with Darkonda. Now, our base is hit. This must be the work of_ _Beelzebub_ _and_ _Azazel_ _…_ Diabolico thought, running as fast as he could to his Queen's chambers.

As he ran, he looked into Deviot's laboratory to see if he could get his and the Psycho Rangers' help. He was surprised to find the place all but deserted. No evidence of Deviot could be found within the room. Diabolico slammed his fist into the door post.

"No!" He yelled. "We're not done yet! We're so close to finishing White Genesis!"

"Sorry to ruin your plans, Demon." Alliance Red said, getting into a fighting stance. The rest of the Alliance Rangers flanked him on either side in the hallway.

Diabolico laughed. "You don't see the irony in all of this, do you? What you have done to my home, I just finished doing to _yours_."

"What are you saying!?" Alliance Pink demanded.

"Try communicating with the War Star ship. You'll find you cannot…"

Alliance Blue pushed in some digits in his wrist tech. All he got was static. Alliance Green shook his head as he heard the static, saying, "The only reason we'd get static and not just some message is…"

"Don't say it. _Don't say it_!" Alliance Yellow demanded, clenching her fist. Feelings of guilt and failure filled her as the general of the crew.

"You, too, will suffer the same fate for what you have done!" Diabolico roared, charging forward. Rage filled him to see his home destroyed. He loved his Demon family, and wanted to punish the Alliance Rangers for desecrating his sacred home.

Diabolico swung his arm, sending the green and yellow rangers flying away. They crashed into the blue and pink rangers, causing them to pile up. Red Ranger grunted as he swung his own fist, connecting with Diabolico's head. The Demon took a step back in shock.

"You are covered in iron. Good call, ranger." Diabolico said, laughing. "My Star Power is more than enough to still destroy you. Ahh!"

The other four rangers joined up with Alliance Red. They each did the best they could to bring Diabolico down, but his feeling of revenge kept him going. Green and Violet Energy rotated around him, fueling his powers. The Alliance Rangers stepped back, huffing and puffing.

Alliance Blue stepped forward. "You can't stop us, Demon. Hi-yah!" He leapt into the air. As he predicted, Diabolico ducked down, causing the Blue Ranger to fly on by. As he passed the Demon, he threw a plasma grenade onto Diabolico. He had previously infused it on the way to Bansheera's base with salt water. As it exploded, Diabolico screamed in pain. He fell to his knees as black and blue flames danced on his injured body.

Alliance Blue jumped over the body and joined his team. Alliance Red took the forefront and looked to his fellow rangers. "Let's finish this…"

From the shadows, Jinxer stepped out. He shook with anger. "How dare you do this!? Diabolico! Take your final revenge!" The Demon searched through his pockets, feeling for the object he needed. Upon finding it, he threw it onto Diabolico.

"Zombats! Arise forth!" Jinxer yelled as the card landed on Diabolico. It summoned forth the Zombats. Their undead power filled Diabolico, reviving him and helping him grow to monumental proportions. His new form grew, breaking through the ceiling. The Time Force cameras in space focused in on Bansheera's base as Diabolico broke through. He could be seen against the backdrop of outer space.

"To the Alliance Megazord…" Alliance Green said, leading the way. They were all solemnly silent as they made their way to their machine. Loki looked on as they did. As he began to run to them, Jinxer appeared and stopped him.

"This is Diabolico's fight. Let him finish them…"

"…" Loki shrugged him off and leapt up to the top of the rafters. Sticking his head up, he could see the megazord land on the roof of the space station. Diabolico climbed up and met the megazord, ready to fight to the death. Jinxer flew up and joined Loki in space.

Diabolico laughed. The star on his chest glowed brightly. "This is the beginning of your final battle, Alliance Rangers. Are you ready for your defeat!?"

Alliance Yellow input some commands into the console, summoning the megazord's twin blades. "Bring it."

. . .

"It's morphin' time! Dragon!" Burai yelled out, becoming the Green Ranger. He got into a fighting stance as Goldar and Scorpina rushed him.

He easily dodged both fighters attacks. He leapt into the air. As he jumped over them, Green Ranger extended both of his legs and kicked his opponents in the back. Scorpina tucked into a ball and landed nearby as Goldar flew through the air toward a tree. He tried protracting his wings as he did, but pain shot through his back. Before he knew it, he slammed face first into a tree.\

"Sword of Darkness!" Green Ranger screamed. He planted the sword into the ground and shot a streaming attack toward Scorpina, sending her flying into the air. She hit the side of a mountain wall and fell to her face.

Goldar pointed his sword at Green Ranger. "You haven't won yet, Green Ranger! Empress, give me more power!"

From space, Rita looked on at the fight from the telescope she had brought with her from the Moon Palace. As she heard Goldar's call, she focused.

"Magical Source: Grooooow!" Nothing happened. "Huh?"

Lord Zedd walked forward. "It would seem as if your new power regulator is attempting to rechannel your Magic…"

Rita looked at it and nodded. "Then… Magic wand: Make my Monster… GROOOOW!" She chucked her wand down to Triforia as hard as she could. It magically flew through the walls of the ship and made its way to Goldar and Scorpina's location. Upon hitting the planet, it opened a small chasm in the rock and caused lifestream to emanate from the planet in vapor form. Mixing with Rita's Blue Magic, the lifestream caused Scorpina and Goldar to grow to monumental size.

"Uh-oh…" Green Ranger said, staring up.

Scorpina flexed her tail. Looking over her giant form, she laughed. "Let's destroy this planet!"

Rita's wand teleported and made its way back to its master. She turned and fell to a knee before Lord Zedd. "All for you… my master…"

Zedd nodded. "Yes! My power is great! Soon… my empire will rule the entire universe!"

 _The time will come when I will gain my empire back, Zedd. Just you wait and see…_ Rita thought as she stood up to look back through her telescope. She focused her sights on Hydro Hog.

"It's morphin' time! Gold Ranger power!" The Triforian shouted, becoming the Gold Ranger.

"Fancy… Too bad it's useless!" Hydro Hog shouted. He focused his power on Gold Ranger and begin absorbing the fluids from her body.

" _Ahhh_!" She screamed, falling to her knees. She knew not how to fight back.

"It's morphin' time! Rangers of Aquitar: We need more power!" Gold Ranger heard. Looking up, she saw six colorful beams shoot through the sky. They pounced with lightning speed on Hydro Hog, causing him to fall and lose his connection to the Gold Ranger.

"White Aquitar Ranger!"

"Black Aquitar Ranger!"

"Pink Aquitar Ranger!"

"Blue Aquitar Ranger!"

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger!"

"Red Aquitar Ranger!"

They all landed in front of the Zeo Ranger, blades pointed at Hydro Hog. "Power of water, power of light: powers unite!"

"What are you doing here?" Gold Ranger asked, looking to them. "And… who are you!?"

"It is I, Tria: Delphine. We have tracked this fiend from our planet to this place. I hope we are not too late!" Aquitar White said, turning back to Hydro Hog.

Hydro Hog attempted to take the moisture out of the air, but the six rangers joined together and focused on the moisture themselves. It became a tug of war of power between the two forces.

Realizing what was occurring, Gold Ranger jumped into Shadow Mode and began pummeling Hydro Hog with all of her might.

By the lakeside a ways away, Trinity flew through the air as Furio shot laser beams out of his eyes. Readjusting midair, she tucked into a ball and landed gently in front of Furio. She karate chopped him in the throat as he pushed her away. She got into a fighting stance. She swallowed hard. She did not have yet a power regulator, and was afraid of the consequences of a morph.

"Ninja storm: Ranger form! Ha!" She screamed. "Power of light!"

Furio looked on as the Pink Ninja Storm Ranger pulled out her blade, ready to attack. He rushed forward and punched her in the gut. Absorbing the blow, she slashed him across the chest. As he flew back in pain, she dropped to a knee from his attack.

As Furio stood up, he laughed. "Foolish girl. Now you will meet my wrath!" Furio charged forward, ready to destroy his foe. As he did, though, someone appeared onto the battlefield. He limped forward and fell down.

"Huh?" Furio said, stopping and staring. "Who dares interrupt my battle!?"

"I… I have been attacked… Please help me…" The young man said. His clothes were tattered and he looked scared.

Ninja Storm Pink ran to him. "I have to get you out of here!"

Furio laughed. "You have come to the wrong place looking for help!" He shot a blast at the Pink Ranger, sending her flying. He rushed over and picked the young man up, staring at him in the face. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

The young man then smiled. "Wrong move, sucker." He kicked Furio hard and stuck him with a plasma grenade. He flipped through the air as the explosion went off, landing a safe distance away. Five other people ran in, congratulating him.

"Nice job, Minkus!" Cory said, patting him on the back.

Minkus laughed. "Thanks."

Shawn looked at him and winked. "Are you ready?"

Minkus nodded. "More than ever."

Eric looked at Furio and took the center position. "Let's rocket!"

The six Space Rangers stepped forward, with Minkus as the new Black Space Ranger. They all got into their fighting stances.

Furio stood up, weak. "This isn't the last you've seen of me!" He said, teleporting away.

"Now what?" The Pink Space Ranger asked. As she said this, several Tenga Warriors began flocking them.

"Not these guys again…" Red Ranger complained.

The Silver Space Ranger got back into his fighting stance. "Time to go fishing… Hi-yah!"

Yellow Space Ranger laughed. "Okay, everyone. Let's follow the Panama Ranger!"

The Pink Ninja Ranger looked on, relieved. "Thank goodness. Ai-Yah!" She screamed, leaping into the fray.

Back where Zordon was, he fell to the ground, gasping for air. He fought as much as he could against Madame Woe, ensuring she didn't capture him in her dimension. He stood back up, controlling his anger as Madame Woe laughed.

"Ancient source… Meledon force…" He said calmly, transforming into Meledon Ranger. He summoned his red saber.

"Give it up, foolish creature. You cannot win!" She said, floating around him. He stared at her movements. After a few moments, he saw a pattern in her flight path. Without hesitation, he pointed his saber at her and shot her out of the sky. He the jumped forward and dug his blade into her forehead, destroying her jewel as he did.

"Game over." Meledon Ranger said as he jumped back into the air as Madame Woe's vessel exploded. He landed a ways away.

In space, Lord Zedd screamed in anger. "I thought she was one of your greatest fighters, Rita!"

Rita nodded. "She was… is… Zordon is just too powerful…"

"Send down more fighters then! We must destroy Zordon!"

Rita shook her head. "We shouldn't send down more fighters. We'll leave ourselves open for a counter attack. Goldar and Scorpina are still giant down there. Let's let them handle all of those rangers!"

"Yes, good point. Let's see what they can do…"

Back on Triforia, Meledon Ranger jumped with amazing speed from place to place, looking for his team. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the two giant Monsters destroying a large downtown area. On the top of one of the buildings, he saw the Green Ranger playing his Dragon Dagger atop a building. As he played it, sparks of power fluctuated around him, shooting the two giant Monsters as he did. Meledon Ranger was surprised to see it was causing a significant, albeit small, amount of damage.

"We must get rid of this nuisance!" Goldar screamed. He swung his sword, destroying the building on which Green Ranger was standing.

Meledon Ranger leapt forward. He caught Green Ranger as he fell to the ground. Carrying the Green Ranger, Meledon jumped from each piece of the building to another as it came collapsing down. He finally to the top of a building and placed the half conscious ranger down.

"Zordon…" Green Ranger began.

Meledon shook his head. "Not now. Stay here. I'll see what I can do." He turned and looked at the two Monsters. They were laying the city to waste. He shook his head. He couldn't think of a solution to bring the beasts down.

"Now is the end of Triforia!" Scorpina screamed, smashing buildings as she went. Meledon Ranger could hear them laughing as their spree of destruction went on, unopposed.

"Not so fast…" A deep voice said, emanating through the sky. Meledon recognized it was Gosei's. Looking up, he saw a large golden object descend from the sky.

"Huh!?" Goldar exclaimed, looking up. Scorpina followed Goldar's gaze to see the giant machine descend and land in the middle of the destruction. It's golden exterior glowed in the light of the sun shining down.

Gold Ranger looked up as she made her way into the city. She could see Goldar and Scorpina slashing away at the giant triangular machine, but seemingly doing no damage. She then heard Gosei's voice.

"Tria… This is a gift for you. I reprogrammed it to match your DNA. Only you will be allowed to enter. Jump in and activate it."

Going into Shadow Mode, Gold Ranger leapt from building to building until she was able to leap into the giant machine. Inside, she found a room that lead to the main control panel. A hologram of Gosei appeared before her.

"Tria… I thought of you when I found this machine. It is powerful and durable, like you. To activate it, all you need to do is press your thumb to the plate on the control panel. It will read your DNA and fingerprint. I also left a slot for you to attach your Zeo Subcrystal. This will allow the zord to have your power as its energy source. As a member of the Morphing Masters, I wish to apologize for the ridicule you went through before. I hope this token of my gratitude for your service can make up for it just a bit. I have named this zord Pyramidas. I hope it serves you well."

The hologram ended. Gold Ranger made her way to the main control panel. She could see out from the front panel. In front of her were Goldar and Scorpina, hacking away at Pyramidas' exterior. She could see they were slowly getting to the point that real damage would be done. Focusing on her Power Staff, she suddenly found herself holding a small, condensed version of her subcrystal. She saw the slot for the energy source and plugged it in. A gold light emanated from it. All of the lights within the zord came on. Turning around, she saw the last of the lights come on, illuminating the Orb directly behind the cockpit: the symbol of a Morphing Master. In her helmet, Tria felt a tear fall from her eye. She was glad to see she was still considered to be a Morphing Master.

Taking a seat at Pyramidas' cockpit, she begin going over the controls. The cockpit had been made off of the designs Zordon had made for his Droid projects. Information flooded the pilot of the zord, helping the pilot navigate the machine's possibilities as it merged with the pilot's mind.

Gold Ranger begin charging Gold Zeo Energy into the zord's main weapons system.

Huh?" Goldar asked, feeling the charge.

Pyramidas shot a beam of energy into the sky. It was going to charge the clouds in the sky to rain Gold Zeo Energy down upon the giants attacking the Triforian city.

"Let's not be foolish, Goldar." Scorpina said. "We need to live to fight another day."

"Until next time, Power Rangers." Goldar said as the two teleported away. The various ranger teams around Triforia suddenly found themselves alone as Lord Zedd recalled his troops when he saw Goldar retreat.

"Don't worry, Goldar. I'll be here waiting and ready for 'next time'!" Gold Ranger said, laughing in her cockpit.

She then turned around, looking at the orb behind the cockpit. She smiled as she looked at it. "A symbol of Hope and freedom… We are the Power Rangers. We will never lose."

Lord Zedd screamed in anger as he paced the command room of his ship. Red Energy lit the room up in his anger. "Incompetent! Every last one of you!"

Goldar, Scorpina, and Rita stood, staring. They were fearful of their impending punishment. Zedd approached Goldar and poked him in the chest with his Z Staff. "The next time you fail me… will be the last!"

Zedd knew he couldn't afford to be ghosting his generals after their first mission. He needed to wait until his army grew stronger before he could participate in such luxuries.

Goldar swallowed hard, relieved to hear he was receiving a second chance. "Yes, your horribleness! It won't happen again!"

Zedd looked at the window at Triforia as it disappeared in the distance. The digits of his hands danced in front of his face as he stared at it. "It better not, you fool. It better not."

. . .

Zordon, Trinity, and Burai sat outside the main room of the king's court. Tria had been called in to give a debriefing to the king after everything had settled down. He had ordered only Tria to come in, wishing to speak to who he described as "Triforia's golden child". Zordon was impressed that, instead of taking offense, Trinity had laughed at the statement.

All three fighters jumped when they heard the large doors to the king's throne room swing open. Two armored Triforian guardsmen were the ones to move the heavy doors as Tria calmly walked out. She wore a frown on her face as she approached her teammates. When Trinity saw the look on her face, she frowned as well.

"What's wrong?" Trinity asked, looking at her sister.

"I have some news…" Tria said, looking down to the ground.

"Bad news, I'm guessing…" Burai said, trying to look Tria in the eye.

She nodded. "The king said it is my duty to… stay here on Triforia."

"What!?" Trinity yelled. Zordon noticed the soldiers flex at Trinity's outburst.

Tria fought back her tears. "The king said that with everything going on, I need to stay here to ensure our people are safe. He said that although I have done great good in the universe, it has brought a target over Triforia. He also said that because my identity is known to the universe, many Triforians have been clamoring for me. They say I am Triforia's number one fighter, and they feel like because I have been wandering the universe, I have neglected my duties to my people…"

Zordon sneered. "This is ridiculous. Let's get out of here now."

Tria shook her head. "I… I can't just leave. The people do know who I am, and so does the universe. They will continually strike out at Triforia. Everyone will always be at risk because of me. I… I am sorry. Although I hate it… I need to stay here." She then scoffed. "I guess the Order of Meledon had a reason to state that we were to keep our identities a secret, huh?"

Burai nodded. "She's right…"

Zordon walked to Tria. He hugged her. She stared at Trinity in shock. Although Trinity was sad, she couldn't help but laugh as she saw the odd scene, and the look on her sister's face. Breaking the hug, Zordon nodded. "Thank you for everything, Tria. You have taught me much. I will always be a better man because of you."

Trinity made her way to her sister. She smiled. "I'll still visit, you know. I'll make sure to take some sick days here and there…" She winked and laughed. She gave Tria a large hug.

Tria laughed as tears poured down her face. "You better, understand!? Don't become a stranger! Any of you! Triforia's doors are always open to the universe's top defenders. That's what the king calls our team, anyway… er… your team."

Zordon shook his head. "You were right the first time. It's _our_ team. Once a ranger…"

Tria smiled. "Always a ranger." She stuck her hand out, palm facing down. The others put their hands on hers.

In unison, they shouted, "Go, go Power Rangers!" They threw their hands into the air as they made the declaration. The guards took a step forward, in case it was the beginning of an attack. Seeing that, the four laughed.

They said their goodbyes and made their way to the Ragnarok, which had been brought down by Burai by remote control. As they made their way out, Tria yelled out to them. They turned to look at her.

Smiling, she got into a fighting stance. "One last practice match?" She asked, turning into the Gold Ranger.

Zordon smiled. "Why not?" He turned to the other two as they had already transformed.

Looking back to the Gold Ranger, Zordon said, "It's morphin' time."


	29. The Universe - A New Beginning

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Universe - A New Beginning**

Alliance Red input several commands into the Alliance Megazord. The giant megazord swung both of its arms to hit Diabolico. He easily sidestepped the machine and blasted it with his Star Power. Both of the megazord's arms fell off.

"For Queen Bansheera!" The Demon shouted in victory. Loki and Jinxer danced in circles near the scene in celebration.

"Systems failing rapidly." Alliance Blue reported.

Alliance Yellow looked to her teammates. "Let's divert all of our energy and turn this thing into a giant bomb."

Alliance Pink nodded in approval. She looked to Alliance Red to see if he would agree.

"Reon... Do it." He said.

Alliance Green gave the "okay" sign with his hand and began channeling all available energy to the system's core. The megazord dodged a blow from Diabolico as Reon did this.

"Rahp, let's send our ranger energy..." Alliance Blue suggested. "Morphing Grid Energy must be a lot... Especially from the five of us."

"I think Filcar is right." The Yellow Ranger said.

"Okay. Who agrees with Claire and Drew?" Red asked, looking to the Pink and Green Rangers. They nodded in approval.

"Okay... Priscilla. Connect all of our wrist techs to the megazord and divert energy to it."

Within a matter of moments, the five Alliance Rangers were sitting in their cockpit, demorphed. Rahp turned to Claire and nodded. "Walk us right to him. Drew... Make sure you teleport us out before we go down with this thing, got it?"

Filcar laughed. "You got it, Paul."

Diabolico laughed as he watched the armless megazord walk toward him. "Suicide? Fine. Meet your end!"

Reon laughed and turned on the speakers so Diabolico could hear him before they teleported away. "Not suicide... Kamikaze!"

"Huh?" Diabolico uttered as the megazord rammed into him, exploding as it did.

"Diabolico!" Loki screamed.

He and Jinxer ran to where the top of their base had turned into a blazing wreckage.

"This can't be happening!" Jinxer yelled. As he said this, a flash of a wreckage flashed in his mind. For a moment, when that occurred, Nathadian Magic floated around him. He grew faint and fell down. As he did, he noticed Diabolico's hand under some rubble.

Shaking off the strange sensation, Jinxer yelled out to Loki, indicating he had found their companion.

"Hang on, buddy! We'll get you out of there!" Loki screamed as he and Jinxer began to lift the wreckage from off their friend, who had shrunk down to normal size from the power that had hit him.

Meanwhile, in the base itself, the five Alliance soldiers found themselves in Bansheera's throne room. They looked around, seeing both The Queen's dark platform and her golden box. Priscilla could feel goosebumps on her arm as she looked around the large, dark room in which they had coincidentally teleported themselves to.

"Ah... the Alliance Power Rangers. I must say: quite impressive how you dealt with Diabolico. I applaud the effort."

"You must be The Queen." Reon said. "Now that we have officially met, prepare to be destroyed."

Bansheera smirked. "Cute." She extended an arm and shot a black bolt at Reon. He flew through the air upon impact, slamming into the wall behind him. His team ran to him as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Priscilla grabbed his wrist. She took his pulse. She then looked up, horror filling her eyes. "He's..."

Claire jumped up, Rage filling her face. She had known and worked with Talp for years. Seeing someone she knew so well be destroyed so casually ripped at her from the inside out. "You witch!"

Bansheera smiled, then shrugged. "Once upon a time... Now I am queen of the Demons. You've seen what I can do. Do you wish to fight me, without your Ranger powers? Or, do you wish to join the winning team? Become my Demonic warriors?"

Claire spit at her. "I'll never become one of you!"

Bansheera frowned as she wiped the spit from off her face. She then brought up a hand and flicked it hard. Rahp, Priscilla, and Filcar looked on as Claire Risp's head swung to the side quickly. They could hear her neck snap as it happened. She instantly fell to the ground.

"Noooo! Claire!" Filcar screamed. He and what was left of the team ran forward.

Bansheera rolled her eyes. "What do you honestly think you're going to accomplish? Hmm?" She then twisted her hand again, directing the spell at all three of them. Nothing happened. She did not know that Beelzebub had found them at that moment and was protecting the rangers.

Filcar got into a fighting stance. "Looks like your Magic's run out. Prepare to be destroyed!"

As the rangers rushed forward, anger filled their minds. Having seen two of their comrades fall, after everything they had been through together, so easily and with so much callous from Bansheera tipped them over the edge. They were sure they were going to make it so that Bansheera would never harm another person ever again.

Before they could get to her, someone teleported into the room in front of Bansheera. It was Deviot.

"Huh?" Priscilla said as she found herself face to face with Deviot's blaster. He chuckled and pulled the trigger, vaporizing her head.

Filcar and Rahp stared, terrorized by the gruesome image. He pointed his blaster at the two last rangers.

"Who are you!?" Rahp demanded.

Deviot laughed. "Some have called me a shapeshifter. Others a changeling. Others a cyborg. You all knew me as king of the Cimmarion Planet: Master Elma Estro."

He turned into Estro as he said this, laughing.

"What!?" Filcar said in frustration. "Where's the real Estro!?"

He smiled and turned to Bansheera, giving her a look as if to say he couldn't believe their stupidity. She leaned against her throne and laughed. Turning back to Filcar and Rahp, he said, "I've always been Estro. Look at my name: Elma Estro... Or El Maestro? I've been toying with everyone!"

He then pointed his blaster and shot Rahp in the chest. The energy barreled through his armor and hit his body.

Filcar, unable to get out a sound due to his dry mouth, ran to his friend. Blood trickled down his face as he looked to Filcar.

Rahp laughed. "All of this... because we found some... stupid crystal..."

Filcar fought back tears as he saw Rahp's final breath. He clenched his fist and stood up, staring at Estro in anger.

"What? Baby's gonna cry?" Estro asked mockingly.

"Do you see any tears?" Filcar asked defiantly. He then rushed forward. He dodged each of Estro's blasts as he made his way to the murderer.

He punched Estro in the face. "I was willing to die once for what was right. Now, I will live on and fight for what's right!" He jumped into the air and kicked Estro in the head, sending him falling to his back. Filcar flexed his chest as he stared at Estro.

Estro slowly stood up, wiping blood from off his chin. He then smiled at Filcar.

"What are you laughing about!?" Filcar demanded.

Estro pointed behind Filcar. "You forgot about her."

Filcar then spun around. As he did, he found himself face to face with Bansheera. He felt a pain in his stomach. Looking down, he saw he had turned straight into Bansheera's dagger. Blood fell from his mouth as he fell to his knees.

Bansheera smiled. She pulled the blade out and kicked Filcar away. He fell to the floor, lifeless.

Estro made his way to Bansheera, becoming Deviot once again.

"I appreciate your loyalty, Deviot." Bansheera said.

"But of course, my Queen!"

"I suppose I'll need a new base..."

"I'm already working on it. By the way... May I take these corpses? I have a project I believe they will be perfect for."

Bansheera nodded. "Be my guest."

Laughing, he pulled out a remote and punched in some digits. His space shuttle outside the base tracked him and the lifeless bodies in the room and teleported them to that location.

Bansheera looked at her throne room. She then sighed. "You can come out now, Beelzebub."

A red cloud flowed into the room. Beelzebub formed himself into his Human form and waved hello to his enemy, flashing her a smile.

"Long time no see, _partner_."

"Don't play with me. Are we going to do this or not?"

Beelzebub then turned himself into his Demon form. Bansheera also donned her Demon form.

Beelzebub swung his arms at his foe. She teleported behind him and slashed his back. He flew into the air and shot down giant balls of black and blue flames at Bansheera. She dodged only a handful before being pelted. She collapsed to the ground in pain.

Seeing his opportunity, Beelzebub flew down feet first to land on Bansheera. He hoped to break her, ending her existence right then and there. As he was about to land on her, he heard Bansheera laugh and disappear. He crashed into the floor, cracking it as he did. He looked around and could not find Bansheera.

"Argh!" Beelzebub screamed in pain as he felt many stab wounds appear on his body. He looked up to see the Demon standing before him. She held a doll in her hand. It looked just like him. She was poking it with a pin.

"How!? That only works on mortals!" He demanded.

Bansheera laughed. "I was a witch first, Beelzebub. I know a bit more about Magic than you. I knew someday you'd get out, so I've been practicing. I made this doll many years ago. Inside of it is the token of our partnership, _partner_. You really messed up when you gave me some of your essence."

"No..." Beelzebub said, shaking his main monstrous head. The last thing he saw was Bansheera reverting back to her Human form, lighting the doll aflame with black fire.

As the Demon erupted in flames, screaming in pain, Bansheera took her seat upon her throne. She smiled as she watched her oldest living rival be consumed by her power. She knew she was the most powerful being in the universe, and that now no one would be able to stop Project White Genesis.

. . .

Gosei sat at a table. The only person physically in the room with him was Zordon, who was looking over two dimensional holograms of the mapped universe at the same table. In a monitor on the table, Dimitria was looking over the algorithms the computer was feeding to the glass on the monitor. She read each one as it scrolled by, hoping to find the missing link to get her out of the plane of existence in which she found herself.

Zordon sighed. "Gosei... It's only been a few months since Tria decided to stay on Triforia, and yet... it feels as if everything has changed since then."

Gosei nodded. After Tria took the Triforian king's call to stay on Triforia, Zordon had returned to Earth to set up Team Victory's base alongside Gosei. Gosei had become the de facto technician for the team, helping the team during battles. He, Burai, and Zordon had begun work on a power regulator, or "morpher", for Trinity during that time. It wasn't one hundred percent functional, but it was helping Trinity not be completely unable to help when the being who called himself The Master, or his associate Dai Shi sent out their waves of Monsters to attack.

Trinity had tried finding Yoral in the time that he had disappeared, but had no luck. After a few weeks where she and Zordon would go out together to find him, Gosei had noticed she seemed to care less and less that she had not found him after a "hunt". He had also noticed a new type of relationship begin between her and Zordon. Knowing how Zordon was when it came to his feelings, Gosei had decided not to say anything, fearing he would push Zordon into being stand offish toward Trinity. Gosei knew that Zordon needed more than Saba as a confidant in life, and someone from the opposite gender would do wonders for him.

Gosei also knew Zordon was under a lot of pressure. When news had become public about the incident with Ivicar, any chance of the United Alliance reuniting was thrashed. A council of leaders had come together at that time, wishing to know what they were to do next. After many hours of deliberations, and a lot of initial resistance from Zordon, the leaders had voted for Zordon to be the leading general for the Resistance, which is what these leaders had decided to call themselves.

Because of Octomus, Dai Shi, and Rita's presence on Earth, Zordon had decided to have Earth and its solar system be exclusively in his jurisdiction, using Team Victory and the Order of the Claw to combat the forces of evil.

Zordon then began delegating sectors of the universe out to those he trusted: the Aquitian Rangers would care for Aquitar and the planets nearby; Magnuswould cover his area; Eric and the Space Rangers would care for the Karova System; Tria would protect her sector of the universe. Zordon set up a chain of communication which included emergency levels. The system included help for each team of fighters. For instance, if the Aquitar Rangers were needing help, their support would come from Earth, and vice versa.

"Things have changed, but we keep fighting. That's what will ensure our victory." Gosei said, hoping to cheer up his overburdened friend. Gosei could tell Zordon was worried that he hadn't set up the Resistance in the best way possible, as Zordon scrolled through more maps trying to see if any sectors needed to change which planets fell into the boundaries he created. He wanted to ensure not one team was overburdened. He knew if they were given too much to cover, they would be unable to protect their sectors optimally. He was constantly doubting whether he had found the happy middle ground between quantity and quality.

"But what if our enemies keep on fighting? If there is some law stating that if we never give up, we are guaranteed to never lose, wouldn't that law protect our enemies, as well, if they never give up? What, then, if this Dark Specter who has suddenly popped up has just as much determination as me? Will we just create a paradox where we will continually fight each other, causing the innocent people who get caught up in the debris of our war unending torment!?" Zordon asked, getting more and more frustrated as his inner thoughts and fears began flowing out from his mouth.

Dimitria laughed. "Why don't you leave the questions to me? Focus on decimating our enemies, and I am sure everything else will fall into place."

Zordon smiled. "How do you stay so wise, trapped in another realm? I'd go crazy if I were confined to such a fate... You astonish me!"

Dimitria shrugged and laughed. "I guess we surprise ourselves at times with what we are capable of doing in times of stress. If it is any consolation, I pray you never need to go through something like this yourself."

As Zordon was about to reply, the alarm went off, indicating an attack. Zordon furrowed his brow and began to make his way out of the room when Gosei stopped him.

"No, Zordon. There is something I want to test first. Especially with you being so valuable to the Resistance, I think this project of mine will help ensure you stay okay and we stay safe." Gosei said, turning to his keyboard and typing in directives to his computer.

Zordon looked on as a robot made its way to the trio. He nodded in approval. "You sure have been busy, haven't you, Gosei? I'm impressed..."

Gosei laughed. "I've been studying your workbooks night and day to learn how you make your gadgets. I'm just trying to mimic you, _mentor_."

Zordon laughed. "I think giving me the title of mentor is a little much, really. I pity anyone who would ever truly have me as their mentor! Anyway, let's see what this thing can do. I'm intrigued."

. . .

Dark Specter looked upon the abandoned fortress castle that had once belonged to Queen Bansheera. She had abandoned it months prior to that moment, after destroying the Alliance Rangers. No one knew where she was currently housed, but Dark Specter knew it wouldn't be long until she reared her head once again. He knew he had to be ready for her when that time came.

Darkonda teleported back onto the Dark Wave. He had taken it back for himself after he had joined forces with Dark Specter.

"It is entirely deserted, Dark Specter." Darkonda reported.

"Excellent. Looking at the damage from here... it looks as if half of the thing was decimated. I suppose we can fix that easily enough. I can use some Black Magic and data to digitize the rest of the base. It will make it difficult for enemies to attack." Dark Specter thought outloud.

"Fascinating!" Darkonda said, pretending to be interested. "What will we call this new base?"

"The base from which we will hatch our evil schemes shall be named... the Dark Fortress ."

. . .

Guy looked at Earth as the ship he was in flew off into space. Gerlit had told him that if they were to ensure the Greatest Treasure and the Ranger Keys were to stay safe, they would need to stay as far away as possible from Earth. Gerlit feared that the Monsters attacking Earth were going to begin targeting their group if they would stay there.

Guy walked to Gerlit. "Where are we going to go?"

Gerlit left the table where he had been sitting with the three other Liarians to where Guy was. "We're going to go back to Liaria. I figure that's the last place people will look for us, since that's where they went to attack us to begin with. There, we will have access to all of the key technology to be able to start channeling the Greater Power of the Space Rangers into the Ranger Keys."

Guy nodded. "Makes sense. How long until we get there?"

"Not too long. We'll use some Key Magic to get us there faster. Do you want us to leave you at your homeplanet first, so you can say hello to your family?"

"No, but thanks for the offer. I'll go back once we're finished with the Space Ranger Keys."

"Okay, Guy. We're glad you have decided to stay with us and get these keys finished. Hopefully, we can get these keys done quickly to ensure the Greatest Treasure stays safe."

Guy shrugged. "Not a problem. Just trying to stay useful. It's what my friends would've done."

Gerlit smiled. "They were good people. You honor them with your actions."

Guy nodded. "Thanks. I hope that wherever they are, they know I'm thinking of them and that I will do everything in my power to honor their memory."

. . .

Yoral stared on from a mountain top as the Rinshi and Hidiacs attacked. That day was the day he had picked to extract his revenge on Zordon. On one occasion a month or so earlier, he had seen Trinity walking about in a meadow. He had been very happy to see her, as he had been busy training and trying to find the God Eye and had not had any time to himself.

As he ran up to greet her, still unseen, he had seen Zordon walk up to Trinity from the opposite direction. He watched as they spoke to each other. He noted how Trinity played with her hair as they spoke, the way she had when she had first met Yoral. He watched as she leaned in, surprising Zordon and kissing him on the cheek. Both his and Zordon's faces grew red, but for different reasons.

Since that day, Yoral had been planning for the day when he would attack Zordon by surprise during one of Dai Shi's attacks. He had been training hard with the Ghost of Darkness, and believed his Zocato power was at that point strong enough to override Zordon's Nathadian Magic. He wore a smirk on his face as he felt a portal open from the Magic Realm, signifying the arrival of his target.

As he looked down, he saw Dai Shi and Octomus' footsoldiers begin to explode. He scanned the area quickly, trying to see Zordon. Following one of the blasts back to its origin point, he saw a figure standing ominously with his blaster pointed at the undead beasts. The figure then stepped forward and began speaking.

"I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth. Surrender now." Robo Knight said casually.

Several Rinshi and Hidiacs ran forward as he said this. He pointed his blaster at them immediately, saying, "Knight Dynamic."

Beams of power erupted from his blaster, destroying the rest of the Monsters in the area. Gosei had programmed him to ensure Earth specifically would be safe, both from toxic warfare that the enemy may use, and from physical threat. He had studied the mannerisms of the knights from the Magic Realm, and had given him not only that type of attitude, but also a tap into the special Magic field wizards and magicians had to spend years of training to be able to learn to wield.

"Threat neutralized. Gosei, I am returning to base." Robo Knight said, turning around and vanishing into the portal that had opened for him.

Up top, Yoral gritted his teeth. "Just you wait, Zordon. The time will come when I will have my revenge."

The Ghost of Darkness, near Yoral's location, watched the scene in his mind from his temple by using his connection to Yoral. He laughed.

"That's right, my fighter. Let the anger build inside of you. Then, the power I have given you will slowly eat away at your mind until you become nothing more than my puppet. Allow your anger to release more Zocato power from your wand, because each time the Zocato power is released into your body, the wand will continue to release the cells I placed in the wand. Then, you will be under my complete control... And then... then the Reunion shall commence!"

. . .

Dai Shi looked to his old friend. "It appears as if the Order of the Claw has weaponized a knight. He seems very powerful."

Octomus grunted. "The time will come when he will be nothing but scrap metal. Nothing will stop us from our destiny. Soon, the Earth will be rid of these fighters and we will be able to take the Greatest Treasure and the power it contains for ourselves! We will reform the universe how we see fit!"

Dai Shi nodded. "Everything we have worked for will be ours. On that note... I found Ninjakon..."

Octomus looked at him surprised. "Interesting... Ninjakon wasn't destroyed. I guess we must follow through with our promise then..."

"Ninjakon is being held in the Ancient City. I do not think it is wise to try and retrieve him just yet." Dai Shi counseled.

"I agree with you. Lothor and Lokar hid many traps there. We would need time to maneuver the landscape, uninterrupted by the Order of the Claw or the Order of Meledon." Octomus said.

"Once we get the treasure, though... We will unleash Ninjakon, and then we will finish what Lothor started!" Dai Shi said. He was content. He had never felt as close to his goal as he did at that moment. He was sure he was going to win.

. . .

Rita looked down to Earth. Anger grew deep inside of her. The staff she held fueled her anger, overriding any feelings of Hope the Magic from the Caves of Deception had fueled her with. She was angry with Zordon, for constantly interfering with her attacks on Earth. She was angry with Master Vile for not helping her when she needed him. She was angry with Lord Zedd, for muscling her out of her seat of power. She was angry at the universe, and she knew not why.

"Mark my words. My Magic will rule all!" She screamed. Red Energy engulfed her, driving her mad.

. . .

Azazel laughed as he walked into the closed main offices of the Reapers. After having trained, he felt he was ready. He felt as if he knew how to use the Reaper power properly enough to ensure Beelzebub would have no difficulties in making his way to what Azazel had planned to be the new headquarters of all Demons.

A young Reaper walked around the cubicles, a newspaper in his hand. He looked up to see Azazel and went wide eyed.

"Tessa!? Tessa! Where have you been!?" He dropped his newspaper and ran to give her a hug. As he did, Azazel allowed his eyes to turn yellow, stopping the Reaper in his tracks.

"What!?" He said as a bright light blasted out from Tessa/Azazel. When the light disappeared, the man was gone.

"It works!" Azazel cried out in victory.

"Yes, it does..." A voice said from the shadows.

Azazel spun around in the direction of the voice. Before he could see who it was, a bright light flashed out, hitting him.

"I'm sorry, Tessa..." The man said, stepping out from the shadows.

He pulled out a communicator from his pocket and spoke into it. "This is Agent D. Unfortunately, you were right. Azazel's plan was to use Tessa's body and try to get into the Reaper's headquarters."

"What is the Abomination's current status?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Both Tessa and Azazel are gone." Agent D replied.

The voice on the other end sighed. "Well, that's good concerning Azazel. With the news we just received of Beelzebub's destruction, it seems as if his whole faction is gone. My only concern now is if Azazel was able to teach his technique to possess Reapers to any other Demons."

"I have no evidence for either scenario." Agent D replied.

"Bansheera is still a threat. She may play into all of this. Both the Book of Prophecy and Xenotome tell of the Holy War happening on Earth. She must be the one to usher it in, then. We must keep our eyes on her." The voice said.

"I will gather the Reapers and make sure to assign my best to keep an eye on her."

"Good. When the signs for the Final Holy War are in place, let us know. Then we will begin our search for Michael." The voice said, ending the communication. As the signal ended, Agent D spread out his spiritual wings, converted his body to spirit matter, and flew out of the office.

 _Fool_. Azazel thought as Agent D disappeared. _You don't understand the power I now have. I am near immortal! But... that blast damaged me badly. It will be quite some time before I can wield my Magic again..._

 _And Beelzebub! How could this have happened to you! I will get my revenge on Bansheera if it is the last thing I do!_

Azazel then became a dark purple cloud and flew off, leaving the planet of the Ethereals as fast as he could before he triggered any of their sensors. He had to plan for Michael's return and the Holy War.

. . .

Marvelous looked at Rashon from up in space. He could feel his insides twisting from the putrid energy flowing through him. The others with him had mentioned they could feel it a bit themselves, but he seemed to draw the lot of being more receptive of the putrid energy than his teammates. He kept a strong face, not wanting to ruin this moment for Miha.

"So, let's head down and see if we can rip the spirits out from that sword." Joe said, looking at his friends.

"Rip them out? Do you have any idea what you're talking about?" Luka asked as they descended down to the planet's now desert surface.

"Frankly, none of us do. This will be a learning experience for all of us." Doc replied, straightening the bottom of his jacket.

Joe laughed. "We're dead. I don't think it matters if you are able to straighten your jacket or not, Doc." Doc frowned as he continued.

Miha ran forward and got to the sword before the others. "Now what? Anyone have any idea what we should do next?"

Marvelous took a step away from the others. He knew he couldn't make the words come out without sounding as if he was in a lot of pain.

Doc shrugged. "I don't know..." He went over and touched the sword. As he did, a shockwave erupted from it.

"Some mechanism seems to have began in the sword from my spiritual touch." Doc said.

"How do you know?" Luka asked.

"I don't know... It's just that when I touched it, I could kinda... feel my spirit interact with the sword... It's hard to explain..." He replied.

The five friends stared on as the Savage Sword began spinning. Doc noted mentally that not one ounce of lifestream seemed to be spilling out of the sword, but only spirit matter.

"Mom! Dad!" Miha screamed as she saw them in the mass of spirit tornado that was now encircling the Savage Sword.

"Thank you, my love!" Miha's mother said, reaching out to her. "We are now free!"

As she said this, the White Light appeared nearby. The spirit tornado started draining into it, sending the spirits into the Afterlife.

"No! Mom! Dad!" Miha screamed, trying to grab her mom's hand. Luka, Joe, and Doc grabbed her and pulled her back. "What are you doing!?"

"If you touch them, you'll get whipped into that tornado yourself!" Doc explained.

She stopped struggling. "I... I want to go with them... but... I want to stay and help defeat Azazel. Thanks, guys."

Joe shrugged. "I can't let my little sister leave me here alone."

Luka punched him in the arm. "Alone? What are we, then? No one!?"

Joe laughed. "I didn't say it."

Luka stuck her tongue out at Joe. The four former pirates turned and watched as the last of the spirits, Miha's mother and father, went into the White Light. They waved goodbye to their daughter as Miha did so in return.

"Thank you guys. Really. You have all been there for me and- wait, where's Marvelous?" Miha said, looking around.

"Marv? Marvin!?" Luka screamed, looking around.

"You don't think he-" Doc began.

"Don't you say it!" Luka demanded. "He wouldn't have crossed over without us!"

"Maybe he got sucked in on accident..." Joe suggested darkly.

"No!" Miha said, looking around. "Marvelous! MARVELOUS!"

"I'm here..." Marvelous said, walking up to the group quietly. He kept his stare fixated on the ground.

Fear gripped each of the friends, and they knew not why. Luka walked up and placed her hand on Marvelous' shoulder. "Marv? Are you okay?"

He began laughing. It was a deep, cold, and dark laugh. Luka jumped back in shock, running to the other three.

Marvelous lifted up his head. He wore a large grin. As he stared at his former teammates, he could see the look of horror in their eyes as they stared at _his_ eyes. They were as black as the blackest night. He had become a Demon.


	30. The Hall - Hindsight

_***Thanks for reading, everyone! This is the final chapter of Part Two! Keep your eyes opened for the next part! It will be Part Three and the prequel book, Part Zero. They will be posted in one volume, interchanging chapters (pt. 0 ch. 1, then pt 3 ch.1, pt 0 ch.2, etc.). It is the culmination of the Origins arc of The Power Ranger Archives! The first chapter will be posted tomorrow! To make sure you don't miss out, make sure to favorite my account to get updates. ^_^ Thank you all for the PMs, reviews, and support through views. I love hearing from you all and if you have any thoughts, theories about the future of the series, or anything else please do not hesitate to message me! You guys are all awesome and I'm glad you are embracing this different perspective on our favorite Power Ranger characters!***_

 **Chapter Thirty: The Hall - Hindsight**

The Future: Omega Ranger sat back. He was finished with the second file of the first folder in the assignment Cruger had given him. He wished he could rub his eyes, but he feared taking off his helmet. His worry was that, if he did, he would accelerate any degradation that would occur due to overexposure to theTrizyrium Crystals in the Hall of Legends. He was feeling tired and didn't want to start the next file before getting some rest.

"Sam? Sam? Are you okay? I can't feel you accessing the console." Sophie said through the Hall's communication system.

Omega sighed. "What? Do you think something's going to happen to me in _here_?" He asked.

It was almost as if he could hear Sophie shrug. "I never would have thought that a giant force field would have appeared outside of Earth, blocking any and all communications but, well... Here we are, huh?"

Omega nodded unconsciously. He, too, thought the situation was odd. He couldn't come to terms with what was happening himself. It was all too surreal for him.

"Sophie... do you know anything about the time barriers?" Omega asked.

"A little bit. They are what block time lines from being able to be altered. I never studied up on it too much. That's Time Force's job, really." Sophie replied.

"I was just curious... Doggie said I would be able to go back and change and fix whatever is happening on Earth, but that would mean we would need to bring down the time barrier for our timeline. That's... _huge_. I mean... with everything we went through to get Time Force to distribute the time barrier... This must be something big and awful if Doggie is going to get Time Force to lower the barrier."

Omega could hear Sophie gasp. "Are you serious? That's what Doggie told you? That's intense! The repercussions of that..."

"I know. I... hadn't even thought of it until just now. I've been so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't think of the bigger picture... Do you think it is possible for Time Force to only mess with the time barrier for Earth? I mean, like what the Orb of Doom did in the past?" Omega inquired.

"You're asking the wrong person, Omega. I sincerely hope, though, that is the case. If not, I think I may just be staying plugged into the Hall when you finish this assignment and Time Force allows you to travel back to stop whatever is happening."

"Won't that mean there are two of you?" Omega asked.

"Don't care. As long as _I'm_ okay, we can deal with the other issues later. Besides, you can never have too much Sophie." She giggled as she said the last part.

"Omega Ranger... come to the Inner Sanctum. It is time." A voice said, calmly from behind Omega.

"What was that!?" Sophie said, scared.

"Legend Blade!" Future: Omega Ranger ordered, summoning his weapon. He spun around and saw no one. He ran out from his work area. He made his way through the staircase.

"Where are you going!?" Sophie demanded.

"To the Inner Sanctum."

A silence was heard before Sophie answered. "What is the 'Inner Sanctum'? I just went through Boom's schematics of the Hall and I found no evidence of it."

"That's because I never told anyone about it. I told them these portals were inert... I lied." Omega said, running up. He found himself in the main portal room. He hadn't been in the room since he had found the Guardian lying on the ground, dying a few years earlier. He was surprised to see all of the gateways were reactivated. They shimmered as they used to. He thought back to when he  
first was sent to the Hall when he was chasing Gluto for Time Force. It seemed like an eon to him since that time.

He jumped as high as he could, landing on a platform. He then ran up the side of one of the walls, leaping off at the apex of his climb. He nimbly placed a foot on another platform, propelling himself up again. He continued his climb until he reached the portal at the very top of the room. The portal to the Inner Sanctum.

He gripped his Legend Blade. The last time he had entered this doorway, he had been chasing Lord Zedd, to try and stop him from using the Hall to assimilate all of the Greater Powers of the Power Rangers throughout time. He feared he was heading toward a similar situation.

As he entered, he heard Sophie's signal get cut off. He was going to be alone here. While he looked around, he was instantly hit with waves of nostalgia. The eerie green sky was what struck him first. He then looked out and saw the many floating platforms, all leading to where the Greater Powers were being held.

 _Wait..._ Future: Omega thought. _If the Greater Powers are here, what are they protecting? The_ _Greatest Treasure_ _?_

"No, but close..." The voice said from behind Omega. He spun around, not seeing anyone. Then, suddenly, the green sky began to shimmer. A bolt of lightning crackled down. As it hit the ground before Omega, the cobbled floor where it had struck became green. From the floor, as if it were alive, the green arose in a mass. It slowly formed itself until a being stood before Omega.

"Who are you?" Omega asked. Omega looked him up and down. Some color slowly began showing on the green being. A yellow and orange "V" formed down the chest. A black "A" like symbol appeared on what looked to be a helmet. The material on the neck became black, as well as a belt. A golden coin could be seen on the belt as well. The rest of the suit seemed to be slightly grid like, as if the being was made up of blocks. A green aura could be seen all around him, causing him to glow with the green light.

"I guess you can call me the Alpha Ranger. I would have preferred 'Monster Hunter', but that is neither here nor there." Alpha Ranger stated.

"So you're the 'Alpha' I've been reading about?"

"That is correct."

"Why have I never heard of you before?"

"You have. You just don't remember." Before Omega could react, Alpha lifted up an arm and placed an index finger on Omega's helmet, where his forehead would've been. Upon contact, an image flashed in his mind. It was when he had been in the Inner Sanctum before. He had been clawing his way through hordes of Monsters, trying to get to the Guardian as he battled Lord Zedd alone. In the memory, he saw a towering statue in the background. It was of the Alpha Ranger.

Snapping out of the vision, Omega looked around. He saw two other statues: one was of the Gold Zeo Ranger, and the other was of Alliance Red.

Reading Omega Ranger's mind, Alpha Ranger spoke concerning his thoughts. "I made those two statues to commemorate them. They were the first two Power Rangers. If you look off into the distance, you can see others, like the Guardian, and also Meledon Ranger. The one you saw of me was one the Guardian made of me. I didn't want it, but he insisted. Heh. He was my only friend until he succumbed to the Hall's radiation... He was a good man. He chose wisely when he picked you as his replacement."

"I hope I can live up to his legacy. According to what I've read, he has gone through a lot." Omega said. "So, what is going on here? Now that I know about the Greater Powers, and if the Greatest Treasure isn't here, what _is_ down here?"

"A Power Egg." Alpha Ranger replied calmly.

Omega was taken aback by the statement. "How? I thought the Mighty Morphin' Rangers hid the Power Eggs long ago on Earth. In the realm of time."

"They did. Those were the Power EggsB. That is the name the Guardian and I gave them, since they are from the timeline he created when he ensured thatZordon and not Burai became a Morphing Master. The timeline created from that incident we named TimelineB. The timeline the Guardian came from is TimelineA." Alpha Ranger explained, hoping he was explaining it simply enough so that Omega Ranger understood.

"But... I thought the Guardian used his Power Eggs to create the Hall of Legends." Omega Ranger said. He was getting confused quickly.

"He used _one_ Power Egg to do that. After the Hall was created, the remaining power from the Power Egg was used to give him his, what you call, 'Ranger form'. To stop Ultimecia from getting Power Egg 2A, he took it with him here to the Hall. In the 'Realm of Time', as you put it, the Greater Powers of each Ranger team is used to protect the Greatest Treasure. Here, in the Inner Sanctum, outside of time, they exist in an altered state. We use them to protect Power Egg 2A."

Future: Omega Ranger frowned at that statement. "You say 'we' and talk about you and the Guardian. You said I was his replacement. Why did you never tell me about any of this!? That you _even exist_!?"

"Because you were compromised. As long as you were a tool of Time Force, I couldn't trust you. Mortals cannot know of the Power Eggs' location. Time Force was too close for comfort in my opinion."

"Why are you telling me all of this now?" Omega asked.

"Because of the situation on Earth. Someone very dangerous has come to your world. They possess knowledge that will threaten all of creation, including the Hall of Legends. I need you to stop it." Alpha Ranger explained.

"Why don't you do it?"

"My curse. My burden. I am stuck here, in the Inner Sanctum. I was but a mass of energy floating outside of the universe. When the Guardian created the Hall in TimelineA, I was absorbed into the Hall and placed in its Inner Sanctum. I supposed my powers drew the attention of Power Egg 1A and brought me to it like a magnet. So, I am stuck."

"I'm sorry... Like I told the Guardian, I will do all I can to help. What do you expect of me? Tell me how this happening and why, and I think I can stop it."

"I only deduce this being's knowledge because they are using a power that cloaks them even to me. I do not know the end goal, but with the power to block me, who is connected to the Hall and the Morphing Grid in the way that I am, they must be very dangerous."

"Okay... Can you get me out of here, then? Help me not have to do all of this indexing?"

Alpha Ranger shook his head. "I cannot. Time Force has connected the Hall to their mainframe and I cannot find a way to block them. Hopefully your friend can find a way, but I do not see one... Beside that, I believe it is beneficial for you to index how things got to be the way they are now. I see what Commander Cruger is doing and I believe there is wisdom in it.

"On that point, I have given you a special power, Sam." Alpha Ranger said, placing a hand on Omega's shoulder.

"You did? When?"

"When I placed my finger on your head. I gave you as much of my power that you can handle. I call this power my "Third Eye". It helps you be able to see beyond what is readily visible to the naked eye. It also will give you access to a special period of my life. As you index, you will be given periodic flashes of my life. I suppose it will appear to you in much the same fashion you are viewing the files Cruger left for you. It seems to be a way for you to chronicle it in your files for... the future."

"I thought you didn't trust Time Force. Why would you give me these "files", then?"

Alpha Ranger looked down. "Like I said, I see Anubis' wisdom in doing this. Now, I have been in this form for much too long. I must return to the Morphing Grid. May the Power protect you, young champion."

And much the same way that he appeared, he left, gathered up in a green lightning bolt. Omega Ranger sighed and made his way out to the portal room. He heard static as Sophie's voice re-emerged in his helmet.

"Sam!? Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine Sophie."

"What happened!?"

"I'll explain soon." He said, leaping down to the bottom floor of the portal room. Wind whipped past him at blinding speed as he landed. He rolled into a ball and jumped to his feet. He then ran down the stair back to his workstation.

As he sat on his chair, he began typing. "You see, Sophie, if you've been paying attention to the files being played, you may have heard people mention the Alpha who begat all Power Rangers. Well, I just met him."

"What!? How!? What did he say!?"

Choosing not to mention the last Power Egg from TimelineA, Omega said, "That something he can't see, but knows is awful, is happening on Earth. He told me to keep indexing as fast as I can to stop it."

"That's it? That's... anticlimactic." Sophie said, sounding disappointed.

"Oh, and he also gave me access to his past. I can feel the first vision starting right now. He wants me to index it as a part of the project. I'm typing it in as 'File Zero'."

"Wait, he wants you to do everything fast, but gives you more work? This better be worth it..." Sophie said.

Omega shrugged as he felt his vision begin to blur, focusing on "File Zero" beginning to play from his suit on the holographic monitor before him. "I guess we're about to find out. I'm going to have these visions 'periodically', so I will work on 'File Three' as I go along."

"I wish I had some popcorn..." Sophie said as Earth appeared on the screen.

"But you're a Cyborg..."

"I can still enjoy flavor!" She insisted.

"Okay, okay... Just, keep working on getting me out of here. I'll focus on this." He began typing about the vessel he saw on the screen landing on Earth. He could sense the year was about 200 million BC. He entered that into the computer.

He stared on as thirteen people, mostly male, came out of the shuttle. He stared in fascination as he saw one of was Bansheera. He then saw a pale skinned man in ornate clothing turn to address the group as dinosaurs roared in the background. One name popped into Omega's head as the man began to speak: Lothor.


End file.
